The Mortal God
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Naruto finds out a secert the blows him away; he's a Half-blood. With his new friends he make a new name for himself and find what he truly ever wanted. Naruto/three girls already chosen.
1. A new world

The Mortal God

Chapter One; A New World

Here is a new story I have stuck in my head for a while now and I wanted to get it on Fanfiction. I'm trying to get my other stories updates but just having trouble just getting them typed up, it not writers block just getting in the mood to type it. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Hope you enjoy.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson

(Start scene)

The land of the elements was a whole another world from the one that we know; in fact it is not even part of our world. And the gods know this well. This world is found in a parallel dimension. The Olympian gods know of this world because they visit it often.

It was a vacation for them, where they don't have to worry about their domain and responsibility as they have none of that here. Another reason is time flowed different form each world. One year there is three years here or sometimes it switches. This world was different from the one they are use to and created. Whatever they do here or what they do to relax is deferent but it was all the same to them.

One goddess was simply enjoying a walk through the forest near the spot she entered from. Having just got here, she figured she take in the beauty of the world before something happens. While this world was not like her own, the lands were home to ninja. The last time see was hear she spent three years with a village of them and gotten to know one of them. To her surprise he was also a half blood though he never left this world. He knew who his immortal parent was and even seen them a few times.

In those three years she gotten to known this half blood and had even fallen in love with him. She even bared a child for him to rise. She felt heartbroken leaving him here with just his father. If it was her world she would at least see him more often, have him go to camp half blood where he would train and she would claim him as hers. Sadly this was not meant to be as a terrible tragedy came that night.

A monster attacked that village as she was giving child birth to her son. Though she could do nothing then she wished she could have. This monster, as the village called it the nine tail fox, was a giant beast that could crush mountains and cause tsunamis with a single flick of it tails. She felt as if that thing could be a match for the Typhon. After her child was born she was still weak and tried as her lover came to her. He told her that the only way to save the village was too seal the monster away into their son. With his immortal blood in him he will be able to hold the creature back forever and it would never be freed again.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she was told the next day that doing this cost him his soul. She knew as he died in this world he was sent to this world afterlife and not the underworld. Even if he did she could do nothing about it. She was forced to leave her son soon after that as she had to get back home before the gods send some one to get her and get punished for tiring to skip out of their duty. It happened to Ares and Apollo once. Once making sure that her son was in good hands gave him one last lullaby and kiss then left.

This was the first time she came back to this world but she hopefully would be able to see her little boy. The sound of a waterfall caught her attention and figured that she could use a bit of cold water splashed to her face to calm her down before heading for the village hidden in the leaves. The waterfall came into view and the goddess looked on to see a strange scene.

The waterfall was in between two giant statutes that remained her of some of their temples that she and the other god had back in the day. At their feet where two boys. Well one didn't look like a boy. He had grey skin and had large leather wings shaped like hands. In his hands was what looked like black lighting. The sound of many birds could be heard all around the valley.

On the other side has a blond hair boy, whisker like marks on his face and wearing what looked like an orange jumpsuit. It looked like something only Apollo would love. There was an aura around him that was shaped like an animal. When she saw the thick aura tail she relies it was a fox. In his hands was…she close her eye and shook her head. She has to be seeing thing she just had too.

In the boy hands was an orb of energy that was spinning in every direction at once. It was called the Rasengan. It was a move her lover made inspired by his immortal father. Then the two charged at each other. The monster flying while the other one jumped and glided at him. Their arms held back ready to use their attacks. Each shouting at the other.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

The goddess's heart skipped a beat. Could it be; could that be her son? While in face was changed slightly by the aura but it looked a lot like her lovers face. Her son grown so much.

The met in midair and the attacks clashed with each other. The energy mixing causing it to flare up blinding even the goddess. When it cleared she froze, only one of the boys was still standing and it was not her son. The monster changed back into a dark hair boy said something to her son and left. She didn't hear what he said; her whole attention was on her son. She wanted nothing more then to turn that boy into something nasty and unpleasant. The only stopping her was her injured son.

Removing some Ambrosia and a bottle of nectar, she cut a square and feed it to him. After she got him to eat it she had him shallow some of the nectar. She tried not to give him too much for fear it would kill him. Slowly the wound in his chest started to heal before her eyes. She checked again and found him still alive and breathing fine.

As it started to rain softly the goddess made her dissension. She was bringing him back with her right now. She gathered him up as a ninja and a pug enter the valley. The dog sniffed around but turns to the ninja who didn't take his eye off of the goddess. "The rain is washing away the sent I can't track anything anymore."

The ninja still looked at the goddess know what she really was. He bowed and said, "My lady."

The goddess knew who this one he was train by her lover and help protect the village. "Kakashi, I'm taking my son where he belongs. Tell you village, if her ever come back it will be his dissension. If it was up to me he would never come back." And in a blind light, which caused Kakashi and his dog to look away, vanished with her son.

(Scene change)

A day after Naruto was taken from his world; the blond was now in a bed. From the sounds outside the window, it seemed that it was very noisy out there. Slowly waking up, Naruto bolted up and looked around, this place was not his apartment in the village hidden in the leaves, nor was it a hospital room.

Looking around him, he noticed a scroll addressed to him:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am sorry I won't be there when up awaken. First I am you mother. I'm sorry I could not be there for you growing up. There are law my family has that forces any children of theirs to be raised by someone we trust or love. I know it must be strange to you but I hope you understand. I fully intend to have you brought up by your father but that cursed fox sealed in you stopped that. His death hurt me and not being about to be with you even more. Please believe me I would want nothing more then to raise you but the laws are stopping me._

_You are now in another world far from you own. This is my world and I brought you her after I found you at the valley. __Don't worry though, we will meet in time. When the time comes, I will be happy to see you. Now, since you are still young, you have to go to school in this world and I have enrolled you in Yancy Academy. In the seal at the bottom of the scroll, you will find all that you need in this world and that includes money. Also, there are some special jutsu from you father that only you can learn since you are his son. Though I saw you already know one of them. Oh, just for a reference for the future, a book on Greek Mythology, you will need that info, trust me. Be careful my son._

_Your mother_

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window after reading the scroll. He had a lot to do in this new and strange world. Smirking, he created a shadow clone and got to work sorting out the stuff in the scroll. As he did he could not help but think, _'Is this world ready for me?'_

Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	2. Something Weird is Going On

The Mortal God

Chapter Two; Something Weird is Going On

Here is the next chapter, I know it fast but I had these done ahead of time and will update a little while trying to update my other stories. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

fusioninferno; don't worry the other chapters will be longer for sure. Glad you enjoy.

almp15; you won't know the reaction for a while now but it will be good.

Narjiro; I won't spoil it for anyone even if you guess it right sorry but you just have to wait like everyone else.

Jessica Black1; It does a little as it inspired me to make this. Glad you like it.

Blackholelord; thank you

dragondude3538; I will have a poll set up when Naruto and Percy gets to camp half-blood then you can vote, although just to tell you it's only half-bloods.

c0dy88; damn, can't trust spell check these days. Well I hope these next few chapters will help you make you your mind,

"Naruto"-talking

'Naruto'-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson

(Start scene)

It has been a few months since Naruto arrived in this new land. Learning a new language had been surprisingly easy. Though he did find out that he was dyslexic in this world also but he knew he how to deal with it.

That was not all bad, for you see; he had met a boy with the same problem. His name was Percy Jackson. The two got along very well. They were both impulsive and that hated being in school. Naruto's reason was because of his experience in the academy back home, while Percy's reason was that weird thing happened to him and always got then blame. Now, Naruto being himself did not really give a second thought about that. That and the fact that he told Percy about his ninja abilities only strengthened their friendship. Percy wished that he could make Shadow Clones to do his own homework and often begged Naruto to use them to help him out in school or when they were handing out.

Then through that friendship came another. Through Percy, he had meet Grover Underwood. The boy was a cripple because he was always seen with crutches. He was also a bit of a hippy in his opinion because of the fact that he barely ever ate meat and by the way he dressed. Naruto thought his outfit back home was way better, and showing the guy it cause Grover to just laugh. Though he was pranked after words. All in all, Grover was a very nice guy. He usually looked out for Percy and himself the best he could, of course being crippled made him a bit weak.

Now, however, our trio was on a bus to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They were taking a trip to learn about Greek Mythology, not that Naruto needed it since he knew a lot already. Sitting in his seat, Naruto saw what Percy was wearing for today. With his dark hair, he wore an orange and red shirt, blue jeans, and some black shoes. Grover, who was sitting right next to Percy, had his usual crutches, a tie-dye shirt and some oversized pants on that hid his shoes. Naruto was still considered the odd ball of the group. He wore a pair of black sneakers, some ripped jeans, and a black shirt on that had a picture of blue flames coming from a bluish silver dragon jaws.

His train of thought was broken because Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of her peanut butter and jelly at Grover, who was acting like nothing was happening to him for their sake. Percy was already on probation because of the odd stuff that happened to him some of it was him helping Naruto. Naruto, however, was not and he could do anything within reason. He smirked in anticipation.

"I am going to kill her." Naruto heard Percy mumble.

"It is okay. I like peanut butter." Grover commented as he had to dodge piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it!" Percy growled out as he started to get up but Grover kept him down. That is when Percy saw the look in Naruto's eyes and smirked.

"You're already on probation." Grover reminded Percy. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Percy smirked and said, "Only if I am the one doing it."

That statement made Grover suddenly look at Naruto and he was about to warn his other friend in the seat next to them, but he never got the chance to because at that moment, Nancy threw another piece of her lunch at Grover. Naruto, who had been fiddling with a paper shuriken, immediately threw the paper projectile at the wad and it caught the piece of sandwich and kept on traveling to the window where it struck through a bit.

"Hey Nancy Drew" Naruto started with an annoyed smirk as he made fun of the girl's name. "Please stop that."

"Why the hell you care Uzumaki! Who are you to me I can mess with?" The red head questioned.

"Because they are my friends and better people then you are." Naruto said with a glare that sent chills down the girl's spine. "Now please stop or you will be my next target."

Nancy paled at this. She knew what happen to those he targets. The last girl ended up tied upside down to the flagpole in her underwear, so she nodded her head. "Good girl." Naruto said making a lot of the students around them laugh, included Percy and Grover.

(Scene change)

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, leading the group through the big galley, past marble statues, and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. Naruto could not help but chuckle at the choice of colors. Naruto looked at Percy and saw the boy was blown away by the fact that this old stuff was in good condition. "Dude, you mouth his hanging open." Percy's face went red as he closed his mouth. Naruto just laughed at his friend's expression.

"Sorry, it is just that this stuff is really old."

"Heh, well, when you have fanatics looking for this stuff, they find it and try and bring it back to the condition it was once in." Naruto said.

Percy looked at Naruto oddly before shaking his head. "I keep forgetting that you are one of those fanatics. I mean you read about all that Greek Mythology all the time."

"There is some pretty interesting stuff." Naruto shrugged as they walked with the group to where Mr. Brunner had stopped. "Besides, Mr. Brunner is under the assumption that we should _both_ know about it all." Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you're interested in it. I mean that class, biology class and PE is what you excel in, the others are miles behind, like me."

Naruto replied with a shrug. Percy usually tried his best but thanks to his Dyslexia AND ADHD, he had a hard concentrating on much of anything at school. So the guy just didn't care much for them.

Turning their attention to Mr. Brunner, they went quiet, listen to the guy tell them about the ancient gods and other stuff like that. He had gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall column with a big sphinx on the top, and the man started telling us how it was a grave marker, a_ stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides.

Naruto noticed that Percy was actually paying attention but the idiots around them would not stop talking for one second and Percy told them to shut up. For some odd reason Ms. Dodds, the annoying substitute math teacher, would give the both of them the evil eye. It was like she expected them to do something bad. That annoyed Naruto even further and he kept getting a bad vibe from her. Her chakra was odd too; he knew he would have to keep an eye on her.

Grover noticed this as well and we both nodded to each other. This was someone they would keep an eye out for because when Percy told them that he thought she was not human, Grover gave him a very serious look like he already knew and agreed with him. Naruto just didn't like her because she was an old hag!

Anyway, Mr. Brunner just kept on talking about Greek funeral art. When Nancy blabbed about a naked man on the _Stele_, Naruto saw Percy snapped and practically yelled at her to shut up.

"Mr. Jackson." came the voice of Mr. Brunner, "did you have a comment"

"No sir." Percy replied, embarrasses by his outburst, which made Naruto shake his head. Sure, he was going to say the same to the red head but Percy beat him to it. Cause he would embarrasses her but say she was a pervert for eye the statue.

The wheelchair man then pointed to one of the pictures on the _stele_, asking Percy what the picture meant.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, looking not that satisfied. "And can you tell me why?"

Seeing Percy have a hard time answer that question, Naruto decided to intervene. "The psycho ate his kid because it there was some prophecy telling him that his kids were going to take over one day like he did." Naruto explained, getting a sigh of relief from Percy. "He was the Titan Lord so went and got his panties in a bunch and ate his kids because of that, but all he really did was set the prophecy in motion and screwed himself over because his wife hid her last born, Zeus and gave the guy a rock to eat. Talk about bad taste." Naruto joked, which made a lot of people laugh, including Mr. Brunner. "Anyway, when Zeus was all grown up he tricked his dad into barfing up his brothers and sisters and well….the war between Titans and God came to be and the Gods won."

"Eeew!" one of the girls commented on the barfing part.

"Of course in my opinion, I find it odd that even if the gods were immortal, that they survived in rock head's stomach all the those years. They must have been really annoyed and was like "little brother, what took you so long? Do you know how boring it is inside a stomach?" Naruto joked, making people snicker.

Behind the two everyone heard Nancy Bobofit mumble, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki." Mr. Brunner said, "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted." Grover muttered

"Shut up!" Nancy barked at Grover, her face going redder then her hair.

"I don't know." Percy shrugged, a little relieved that Nancy was picked as well.

"Ya got me." Naruto said, "Maybe if we go to Greece we need to know this stuff."

"I see." Mr. Brunner said a bit disappointed. "Well half credit to you both. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal Gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys were rough housing like normal and acting like idiots. Grover, Percy, and Naruto were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki."

They told Grover to keep one going while they handled whatever wheels was going to say to them. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look, like he knew a lot more then he let on and that had seen too much.

"You two must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh." The boys mumbled, though Naruto had the sinking feeling that the man was talking about both things.

"What you boys learn from me," he started, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from both of you, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki." This made both of the boys a bit angry at the man, sure he was cool in class when he set up those tournament days, but the man was pushing the two of them a bit hard. Naruto felt like he was training with pervy sage; telling him what to do, not how to do it. The only improvement was that Mr. Brunner didn't ignore you for some pretty girl.

Percy mumbled something about trying harder while Naruto just nodded his head as they left to go eat. Naruto noticed that Mr. Brunner gave a long sad look at the _stele._ It was odd to say the least. Heh, maybe the guy knew the girl…..not likely.

(Scene change)

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. The boys noticed that storm clouds were brewing. "Hey Naruto, what do you think is going on…with the weather and all?"

Naruto gave the boy an 'are-you-serious' look. "You're asking me? I am not a weather man, but odd stuff like this has been going on for a bit though. You see it all over the news nowadays. Strange this is no one else seems to notice the clouds other than us. It's like an otherworldly power or a Genjutsu."

With that, the two boys joined Grover as the fountain and sat down to eat. It was away from the others so they would not be bothered and the fact that Percy didn't like being part of the school in the first made it seem that were not part of the school for freaks. Of course, Naruto didn't care but he was at first cheesed that he had to a school like this.

"Detention?' asked Grover.

"Nah," Percy answered, "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean…I am not a genius."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Heh could have told you or him that. But it is like he knows something about us. Hey, maybe we are related to some old Greek God or something." The boys looked at each other and then burst out laughing, though for Grover it was a nervous laugh.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" laughed Percy holding his sides.

After bit, they were quiet. Then Grover asked for Percy's apple and the boy gave it to him. Percy seemed a little lot in thought. "Thinking about your mom again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we are kind of close to her place. I hope she is doing alright, I mean she has been living with Gabe after all." Percy said, a little angry about her still with Gabe.

"Dude, I am sure she is alright. She put up with that slob this far, I am sure can do it a little bit longer. Still don't see what she sees in that guy though." Naruto commented.

Percy nodded and was about to unwrap his sandwich when Nancy Bobofit and her annoying friends came over and got brave by dumping her lunch on Grover, making Naruto and Percy glare at her.

"Oops." She drawled out while smirking at Percy, as if daring him to do something about. That and Naruto did not have a paper shuriken help some. Naruto could tell that Percy was pissed and was trying to keep his temper down and was failing miserably. Then something weird happened. The water from the fountain rose up and pushed her onto her butt.

That is not what she saw though. "Percy and Naruto pushed me!" Then that old witch, Miss Dodds came right up to them with a hard glare. Around them they heard whispers of what happened. Apparently, Naruto was not the only one to see the water move.

After the old crone had made her Nancy was alright, she turned the two boys and started off with that "Now honey" crud, but Percy beat her to it. "I know." Percy grumbled, "A month of erasing workbooks." Naruto just sighed; this old hag was probably going to give him something worse.

Though, it would seem that was not the right thing for Percy to say. "Both of you come with me."

"Wait!' Grover spoke, "It was me! I pushed her!" We both started at Grover for that. Percy was stunned that Grover was trying to cover for them. Naruto was put off that Grover wanted to take the punishment for them.

The old crone didn't seem to by it and glared at him so hard that his chin trembled. He was scared of the old crone after all. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here!" Miss Dodds forcefully said each word with anger, making Grover shrink a bit.

"It is ok man." Percy said to his friend while Naruto nodded.

With that, they left with Percy giving Nancy an evil glare while Naruto slowly took out a paper football, making the girl pale. That only made Naruto smirk. Though, when they looked back to Miss Dodds, she was already at the entrance of the museum. The boy's looked at each other, thinking how the hell did she get over there so fast? Naruto got a gut feeling that this was not a good thing.

(Scene change)

The boys walked to the end of the entrance, thinking that the old crone was going to make them buy a shirt to replace Nancy's wet one but that seem to not be the case because they walked right passed the gift shop. '_Something is not right here. How far into the museum does she need to take us to bitch at us? Why do I have this feeling that I'm in for a fight?'_ Naruto thought as they walked deeper into the museum. He looked to that Percy had the same thoughts as him.

The small group made it back to the Greek and Roman gallery of the museum to find the place completely empty. They heard her growl as she looked at the marble picture of the Greek Gods. "You boys have been making trouble for us." She said suddenly. This made the boy's look at her oddly. Percy was thinking about the candy he was selling while Naruto was thinking about the way he has been doing his homework and selling some of it to people who did not do theirs. "Well?"

"Uh, I am not sure what you are talking about." Naruto replied.

"Ma'am, I don't…" Percy started but the old crone didn't let him finish.

"Your time is up!" She hissed ominously. Then the weirdness came. Her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She was not human that was for sure. She was pretty much an old bitch with bat wings and craws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and it seemed that she was the boys as her next meal.

"Please tell me you see that too." Naruto whispered to Percy to fearfully nod. "Good, then I know that I'm not insane then." That is when things got even weirder, because Mr. Brunner, who had been reading a book at the entrance, was at the entrance of the gallery with a pen and two silver and black rings in his hands.

"What ho, boys!" The man yelled to them as he threw the items at them.

That was when the old crone lunged at Percy. Naruto, thinking fast, made a seal appear on his pants and kunai holster appeared. He then took out two kunai and threw them at whatever Miss Dodds had turned into. "Get away from my friend you vampire reject!" while he old had dodged that; he then saw Percy catch the pen, but the odd thing was that it had turned to a goldish sword. He then caught the rings in time to flip out of the way of Miss Dodds' claws.

Percy's eyes widened when he saw his friend's new weapons. In Naruto's hand were two identical twin blades, they were two and a half feet long and curved. Bronze and black metal mixed seem to be the blades.

Naruto rolled over to where Percy was and looked at Miss Dodds. She was getting up from her strike at Naruto and she looked pretty intimidating. Percy looked shaken by this, and it did not help that Naruto was a bit scared too. He had never fought something like this before! Then, she charged at the boys and they only they thought of were to stab her and they did. Just as their blades met, the old crone burst in a shower of yellow powder. It was like she vaporized on the spot with nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech that sent chills up their spines. There was an evil chill in the air, like those creepy eyes were watching their every move.

The boys were now alone in the gallery once more. They looked back to their weapons and were shocked to find something different in their possession. Percy had a gold ballpoint pen while Naruto had the rings in his. "Ok…." Naruto said out loud, "I think we should get back to the others….something odd is defiantly going on here."

"Right." Percy agreed when he saw that Mr. Brunner was not in the room they were in.

Back outside, it had started raining. Grover was using his museum map as a tent to keep himself from getting too wet, while Nancy was still wet from earlier. She looked to them and smirked. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts!"

"Who?" Percy let out.

"Our teacher, duh!"

The boys blinked, asking who that was but all she did was walk away. They asked Grover where the old crone was, but he just gave them an odd look and asked, "Who?" But he did pause first before saying it, like he knew something was going on.

"Not funny man." Percy said, "This is serious." He didn't answer as thunder boomed overhead.

Shaking his head, Naruto lead Percy over to Mr. Brunner, who was under a red umbrella reading his book, like he never moved. He looked up distracted and asked, "Ah, My pen and my lucky rings. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. Oh and thank you for finding my lucky rings, Mr. Uzumaki." He said as they boys handed the items to him.

"Sir," Percy started, "where is Miss Dodds?"

"Who?" He said with a blank face.

"You know, the other chaperone, the math teacher." Naruto explained.

"Boys, there is now Miss Dodds on this trip, nor is there one in the school. Are you boys feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

The boys just sighed and left, making their way back to Grover. On the way back, Naruto muttered out, "Is it me or is something going on here and we're missing it."


	3. Hell Ends and a New Hell  Begins

The Mortal God

Chapter Three; Hell ends and a new one begins

Here is the next chapter, I know it fast but I had these done ahead of time and will update a little while trying to update my other stories. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

c0dy88; for the first few chapters will sound the same as we did the same thing. Took the content from the book and added our extra or changes too it. So duh, the first few chapters will sound the same because nothing really happens in the first few chapters. Mark my words after they get to Camp half-blood our stories draft more apart.

Blackholelord; yes if you could see them it most likely be funny and a few might be close too heart attacks. As for the gods, well most of them already know.

dragondude3538; same as c0dy88 read above

Silver W; thank you hope you enjoy

ArashiKage Naruto; thank you

HoshiScathTuskiKitsune; glad you approve. No, not her son, I won't spoil it for you guys. You'll just have to find out after the capture the flag game.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson

(Start scene)

Life after the freak show went on like normal, well as normal as it could get in this school. For the rest of the year both the boys were a bit put off by the revelation that Miss Dodds never existed. In her place was a perky blond woman names Mrs. Kerr. When either of the boys would ask something about the old hag, people just looked at the like they were nuts! Naruto, however, did like the new teacher thought. She was a refreshing change from the old crone. Though he still knew something was up, he knew that something _had _happened at the museum.

Everyone else seemed to not even know what the hell they were talking about, Grover seemed like he did. He would always hesitate before denying it though. He was such a bad liar.

Anyway, that freak storm continued and one time it blew out the windows in Percy's dorm. Luckily, Naruto offered him a place to stay until things were fixed and ready to go to his place. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty from Yancy Academy, which was scary in itself, luckily they didn't get hurt.

Percy started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. His grades slipped from Ds to Fs. He got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. He was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Naruto was in some of his class he was feeling the same way; he stayed under control….most of the time. He was getting really annoyed if anything else. And when Naruto was annoyed or bored he went on a pranking spree. So far he filled the pools with orange Jell-o, paint every single locker, insides too, neon orange. And somehow got the statute of the school founder in a hideous green one-piece jumpsuit with orange leg warmers. He also use black permanent marker to make thick eyebrows on the head. No one figure out how he managed to do that. And what sent Percy and Grover over the top was Naruto telling them that Might Guy and Rock Lee wore that every single day in his home.

Though when Percy got in trouble for calling their English teacher an old sot, whatever that meant, the school sent a letter his mom telling her that Percy would not be allowed back next year, the boy's mood lifted….but just a little bit. Naruto could tell Percy missed his mom because he hated that fact that she was with Gabe of all people. The kid was homesick, no surprise there. He felt it too. He even wondered when he gets to see his mom like the scroll said.

Naruto sighed as he came to reality, exam week was come up soon and he, like Percy and Grover had to study. Like Shikamaru says, it is going to be a drag.

(Scene change)

The night before the exams started, Naruto and Percy decided to have a study session at Percy's dorm. Throughout the night, Naruto could see that Percy was getting more and more agitated. Finally he threw his book across the room.

"Man what did that book say to you this time?" Naruto commented, trying livening up the atmosphere.

"Sorry but how the hell am I supposed to know the difference Chiron and Charon!"

"Simple, one has an I and the other has an A in their name." Naruto smartly said with smirk. Percy slapped his face and gave Naruto a glare. "Ok, let me help you then. Chiron, the one with the I, trains heroes and is a horse's ass. Then we have Charon, the one with the A, he is the ferry man of the dead who would sell his mother for gold."

"Is that how you remember everything? Give it a short description while it could insult them?" Percy asked while trying to hide a smirk.

"Heh, easier for me to remember stuff like that." Naruto smiled. "Hey, I need one for Zeus, should I go with, ego the size of the sky or skirt chaser?"

The two looked at each other before saying at the same time, "Skirt chaser."

"But my way might not be best for you. Everyone has a different way of remembering stuff."

"Yeah." Percy said. "I can't believe I am saying this but I think I should go see Mr. Brunner, he might have a way that is good for me."

"Want me to come?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so I don't feel like a total idiot going down there." Percy replied and got up to get his book.

Naruto just laughed, "Too late for that man." He said as he ignored Percy's glare.

They walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr.

Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. They were three steps from the door handle when the duo heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy and Naruto, sir."

The boys froze at that. They nodded and leaned in to eavesdrop, not that they did it a lot but when a friend is talking about you to a teacher, you'd want to what was going on.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and _they_ know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boys to mature more."

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline—"

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

"Sir, they saw her..."

"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Naruto alive until next fall—"

The mythology book that Percy had brought with him fell to the floor and Naruto's eyes widened in panic as all went silent. As soon as Percy grabbed the book, Naruto grabbed Percy and they ran for it. Percy saw something larger than Mr. Brunner come out of the room he steered them to a nearby room to hide for a bit.

A few seconds later they heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside the door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.

Both the boys were sweating, that was too close.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." They heard Grover whine.

When the lights went off in Mr. Brunner's office went off, they bolted out of the room they were hiding like a bat out hell. When they made it back to Percy's dorm, he locked the door. "Ok, now we know for sure something is going on!"

"Yeah, but what and who would want us dead. I mean, they talked as if someone was after our heads." Naruto pondered.

"Hey, you can stay the night." Percy said. "I mean, you're the ninja here and if anything happens we would have a better chance at surviving."

"Fine with me…" Naruto said. He then sighed, "I just hope we survive the exams."

Percy paled and then hung his head, once again reminded of the exams and why they went down there in the first place. "I'm so screwed."

Just then Grover walked in like nothing had happened. "Hey, how are you guys doing on the studying?" When they both hung their heads and didn't say anything, he got worried. "You guys ok?"

Naruto answered, "Yep, we're screwed."

(Scene change)

The next afternoon, they finally got out of their three hour Latin exam. "Three hours of that crazy, inhuman, hell!" Naruto complained, test back home were never like this!

"Ugh, my eyes are swimming with all the Greek and Roman names that I misspelled." Percy complained as he held his head. Unfortunately, Mr. Brunner called them back in.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best." He then turned to Naruto and asked. "What about you?"

"Well, I am split between staying here for Grover's sake or going where ever Percy goes so he won't be the only new kid. Oh and don't worry, I am used to hopping around." '_Mostly hopping worlds and trees but you don't need to know that.'_ When they were talking Percy was getting annoyed by Nancy Bobofit who, like some others, was still taking the test.

"I see." Mr. Brunner commented. "I guess this place is not the right place for you boys then. It's only a matter of time."

Naruto glance at Percy sadly to see that Percy was upset. His favorite teacher at this dump of a school and in front of a whole freaking class was telling him that he couldn't handle it here. This Naruto pissed off. Percy was his best friend in this land after all.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy and neither are you Naruto. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," he blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."

"Percy—" He called out but Percy was already out the door.

Naruto looked from the door to Mr. Brunner and scowled. "Mr. Brunner, maybe you should take some classes about speaking you knew a lot of lessons." Naruto said as he left to chase after his friend.

(Scene change)

On the last day of the term, Naruto watched as Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcase. They listened to the other guys brag about where they were going this summer. Those idiots may be juvenile delinquents, but they were also rich juvenile delinquents. One of them asked Percy and Naruto where they were going.

"My home in the city for the summer." Percy replied.

"Same here." Naruto said, scaring Percy since he did know he had arrived yet.

"When did you get here?" Percy asked still not use to Naruto popping up out of no wear.

"Heh, a few minutes ago man." chuckled Naruto.

"Oh." Percy replied.

"So remind me again why I am going with you to your place for the day?" Naruto said.

"Well, you can tell I have been a bit peeved lately and you usually help out when I am in a bad mood. So, I guess I need to you to keep me in check because Gabe is going to really piss me off."

"Keep you from shooting your mouth off, got it." Naruto commented, and then his eyes lit up. "You know, I live right in the middle. You know, from your apartment to the school. I just noticed that."

"Good, then you can come over more often." Percy mumbled as they left the school dorms to get on a bus, though he was wondering how Naruto got from his home to school in time for class. '_Must be a ninja thing…'_

(Scene change)

Both boys were dreading how they were going to say good bye to Grover but luckily for them, he was on the bus they were on. The whole bus ride, they saw that Grover was very fidgety, like he was expecting something to come out the works to come after him or us. He was like this every time they left the school campus…odd.

Though Percy was getting annoyed by it and he blurted out, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" Naruto smacked his head while Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"

They boy confessed about eavesdropping on his and Mr. Brunner's conversation the night before the exams.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Percy asked

"Or is that too much for you to handle?" Naruto smirked.

He winced. "Look, guys ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

"Grover/Dude-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you guys were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Dude, you suck at lying." Naruto blurted out making Grover sputter and his ear turn pink.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a couple of grubby business cards. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script, which was murder on their dyslexic eyes, but they finally made out something like:

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

"What's Half—" Percy started.

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address." That made Naruto roll his eyes. He didn't buy that for a minute but his friendship with Grover stop him from saying so.

Percy looked at little sad that even Grover had a summer home like the other people at school. '_At least Naruto is like me and lives close.' _"Okay," he said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Percy growled out harshly, surprising even Naruto.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you, both of you." He said making the boys look at him oddly. I mean, they were the one who had to protect him in the school!

"Grover," Percy said, "What exactly are you protecting us from?"

Before he could answer, there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound bus over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that they'd all have to get off. Percy, Naruto, and Grover filed outside with everybody else.

They were on a stretch of country road—no place you would notice if you didn't break down there.

On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

"Couldn't we break down somewhere with more shade." Naruto commented while hitting the back of his head on the bus. Raising an eyebrow he took a look at the fruit stand on the other side of the street. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blooded cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks they'd ever seen. These where no ordinary socks, they were as big as sweaters! Who wears socks that big?

The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The creepy thing was, is that they were staring right at Percy and Naruto. "Talk about creepy." Naruto commented. "Hey Grover…" Whatever Naruto was going to ask died in his throat seeing Grover.

"You ok man?" Percy asked when he saw Grover's face.

They looked at Grover to see that all the color had drained out of him, that and his nose was twitching. "Tell me, are they looking at you two? They are aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" asked Percy in a joking manner.

"Not likely." Naruto replied, getting really freaked out. "I think they would fit Gamabunta though."

"Not funny you two. Not funny at all." Grover whined.

"What is eating you?" Naruto asked. Grover only pointed to the old ladies.

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. They heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told them. "Come on."

"What?" Percy said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"You actually like the heat Grover? When you are hot you smell like a wet barn animal." Naruto asked/complained.

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside while his friends stay back for a bit. Across the road, the old ladies were still watching them. The middle one cut the yarn, which they could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving them wondering who they could possibly be for, probably for big foot or the Jersey devil. Naruto rolled his eyes and climbed into the bus.

"Come on, let go see Grover before he wets himself."

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment, the bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life and everyone cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

"Took him long enough," Naruto drawled as he walked to the back with Percy.

Once the bus got going, Percy got all feverish like he got the flu while Naruto started sweating and complaining about the heat. Grover was not any better but he was chatting his teeth like he was cold.

"Grover?" asked Percy.

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling us?"

Grover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, Naruto, what did you two see back at the fruit stand?"

"A few old ladies with way too much free time." Naruto replied while putting a hand on his forehead and wiping off the sweat.

"Yeah." Percy smirked but lost it at Grover serious face. "Wait, they're not like Miss Dodds are they?"

The look he gave them made it seem worse. What could be worse?

"Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." Percy shrugged, like it was nothing

Grover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost…older. Now that is odd. He said, "You saw her snip the cord. Tell me it didn't happen."

"Yeah. So?" Percy replied, getting the feeling like it was something big.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time." The boys asked, getting freaked out as much as Grover was now.

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." Grover mumbled to himself again.

"Grover," Percy said, because he was really starting to get scared. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you two home from the bus station. Promise me." This seemed like a strange request but they promised he could.

"It is no problem; I am going over to his place anyway." Naruto replied.

"Uh…is this like a superstition or something?" Percy asked, but got no answer. "Grover…that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

He looked at the two mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers that would be best on their coffins.

That is when the cogs of Naruto's mind started churning and rapidly. The things that have been happening lately and all the Greek Mythology they had been learning finally caught up to him. Those three old crones were something that he paled at. "Oh crud."

"What?" Percy said, freaked out that Naruto was scared now.

"Fate or in this case Fates do exist." Naruto replied, while Percy and Grover gawked at him. "If Neji was here he would never let me live this down."

Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	4. A Trip and Some Strange Dreams

The Mortal God

Chapter Four; A Trip and Some Strange Dreams

Here is the next chapter, Sorry about the title I mix up the title from last chapter with this one, but it's all fixed now. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

Umbra8191; thank you more is on the way.

Blackholelord; thank you.

Narjiro; thank you.

Fusioninferno; thank you and really? Will have to fix that later, thanks for telling me.

Nighttheraven; as I said to my other readers I won't spoil it for you guys.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson

(Start story)

The rest of bus ride they listened to Grover freak out to himself the whole way. So it was not a surprise that when it was over that Grover had to go to the restroom. You see, when Grover get upset, his bladder act up. And but act up means a gallon of water going through a little just getting potty trained. So when Grover went to the bathroom at the bus station, the boys quickly got away. Percy hailed a cab and they jumped in.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," Percy told the driver. While Naruto made the Shadow Clone hand sign. Percy looked at him oddly when nothing happened. "Uh, what was that about?"

As the yellow cab drove them away from the bus station Naruto replied, "I made one outside. You know Grover will freak out as he had been about not being able to protect you. Besides….I think it is time he knows what I can do."

Percy gave Naruto a small smile and said, "You know you are going to give him a heart attack."

Naruto gave Percy a smirk as they traveled to his mom's apartment. Along the way, Percy told Naruto all about his mom. "My mom's name is Sally Jackson and she is the best person in the world! That also proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck." Percy said as Naruto nodded having heard that from him a few weeks ago.

(Scene change)

Grover got out of the bathroom and looked around for Percy and Naruto. He only saw Naruto with his arms crossed. "Hey Naruto, where is Percy?"

"He went home." 'Naruto' replied, making Grover's eyes widen. "Don't worry though, I am with him."

"What? How can that be possible you are right here?" Grover freaked.

"Grover, Mr. Brunner was right. Percy is not normal and in a sense, neither am I." 'Naruto' explained, making Grover sweat under the blonde's gaze. "Weird stuff has been going on lately and it has been going on most of Percy's life. Me on the other hand, I think that stuff is a bit normal, the thing with people trying to kill you." 'Naruto' then looked around them to see that the bus station was completely empty; everyone had left a while ago. "I know I am not normal because I have powers that normal humans don't have…..remember that Grover because that help me protect Percy like you want." With that 'Naruto' disappeared in a poof of white smoke. Grover had a look of pure shock on his face.

"By the gods…"

(Scene change)

The unknown demi god duo made it to Percy's apartment and paid. Percy looked up at the apartment nervously and said, "Naruto, are you sure want to come in….Smelly Gabe is a real jerk and he will not be any different to you."

Naruto smile with a bit of annoyance. "Yeah Percy, you told me about your mom and all her history and I still can't figure why she is with this Gabe. Don't worry; I won't anger him…much. You know me."

"I know that why I'm asking. I'm just getting a bad feeling about this." Percy said as they entered the building, hoping his mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

'_Wow….it is worse than I expected, and I expected something bad.'_ Naruto thought with a deadpanned expression.

Hardly looking up, Gabe said around his cigar, "So, you're home….who is your loser friend?"

"Naruto, Where's my mom?" Percy replied shortly.

"Working," he said. "You got any cash?" That made Percy rolled his eyes. '_What no Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months? Figures…'_

Percy noticed that Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tusk less walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.

This guy managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. It was a wonder why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made Percy nauseous, and on beer, of course, always beer. Whenever Percy was home, he expected him to provide his gambling funds. He called that their "guy secret." Meaning, if he told his mom, he would punch his lights out. Of course Naruto knew as he had told him along the way. Naruto was not happy about that.

"I don't have any cash," Naruto heard Percy tell him, which made the man raise a greasy eyebrow. Percy had told Naruto that the man could smell money but not much else, which was very odd.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys, Naruto noticed, passed gas in harmony.

"Fine," Percy said. He dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."

Before anything could be said or done. Naruto put a hand on Percy's shoulder and the money. Percy looked at Naruto oddly before he noticed the gleam in Naruto's eye. Oh, Gabe was so screwed. "How is it you can smell money and not the fact you need about a dozen showers?" Naruto added ignoring the glare and sniggers "How about I play? You can take _my_ money if _I_ lose."

Percy smirk, he knew from experience, and a lot of others at school too, that Naruto never lost at card games, no matter how hard some of them try and cheat, and he didn't even know how to play some of them!

"What? A brat like you?" Gabe said, eyeing Naruto still mad about the shower comment, and the fact his poker buddies found it funny.

"Afraid of being beat by a kid?" Naruto smirked. "Besides, I got a few hundred dollars, are you going to pass up on that?"

That got Gabe's attention. Even though he was mad, Naruto did have money. He would win it from this brat and rub it in his face. "Fine…sit down and play."

"Good." Naruto sat down and leaned over to Percy. "This will be over soon. You should get settled in…it is your place after all."

As the game began, Percy nodded and left. He would wait for Gabe to lose to Naruto. He slammed the door to his room, which really wasn't his room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study" and he uses that term loosely. The man didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but Gabe loved shoving Percy's stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.

Percy dropped his suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home. _'Oh joy.'_

As he thought about other stuff, he didn't know how much time had passed. He walked to his door in time to hear two things. Gabe's crying out, which he knew from experience that it was the cry of a loser and his mom calling him. It seemed that she was home now. '_I think this day just got better.'_

She opens the door and looked at Percy with a smile on her face. "Oh, Percy," She hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

"Thanks mom." Percy said. Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought him a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when he came home.

"So who is your friend out there that is beating everyone at poker so badly?"

"Oh, that is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a good friend from school." Percy replied.

"Good to know you have a friend!" Sally Jackson said softly as she hugged him again. Percy then began to tell her all about his school year at Yancy Academy. It seriously was not as bad as the headmaster said it was. He didn't really tell her much about the museum because it still freaked him out. "Did something scare you?"

"No mom." Percy lied. "But what ever happened seemed to revolve around both me and Naruto." He said making her eyes widen.

'_So, Percy found a friend like himself. That is good because if he ever got to that world, he would really need a friend.' _Mrs. Jackson thought to herself.

From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"

'_Figures, even if he is beaten, he is still a jerk!'_ Percy thought while grinding his teeth.

"Oh never mind. Your brat of a friend got it for us!" came Gabe's voice again.

Percy gave a weak smile when he heard that. '_I so owe you for this Naruto.'_

"I have a surprise for you," Sally said. "We're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights—same cabin."

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

He couldn't believe it. They hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money. He then looked at her hopeful and said, "Can Naruto come too? He can pay I am sure from all the money he took from Gabe."

She laughed and nodded her head. "I don't see the problem with that."

With that they left his room and walked out to see a steaming Gabe and a smirking Naruto with a bunch of bills in front of him. Gabe's friends were looking at Naruto like he was the holy god of poker. Gabe looked at them and regains his composer and said, "You were in there a long time."

"Oh we were just talking about the trip." Sally said happily.

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," Percy muttered. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will," his mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money, that's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole, Sour cream, the works."

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right, because I lost most of mine to this brat." The fat man said while jutting his pudgy finger at Naruto, who had an innocent look on his face. He had his palms together as if he was praying and Percy could have sworn he saw a glowing golden halo.

"Yes, honey," Sally said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

'_Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot,'_ Percy thought. _'__And make you sing soprano for a week.'_ He looked to his mom and it was a silent agreement that he had to be nice to Gabe if this was going to work. "I'm sorry," Percy muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

Gabe narrowed his eyes, trying to detect sarcasm in what Percy said. "Yeah, whatever." He then turned to Naruto. "No more for you, ever. Go away."

Naruto just shrugged and walked over to Percy and his mom. "Oh, Naruto, would you like to come with us?" She asked.

"Uh, sure. Are you sure you want someone like me on board?"

"Yes, you are Percy's friend after all, so you must be a good kid." Sally replied making Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Ok then. I hope you don't mind me paying for my stuff since I now have quite a bit of money." Naruto said pocketing his money which was about 500 dollars. He smirked with he heard Gabe complain about having to pay for Naruto's trip.

"Thank you." Sally said with a smile because she heard it too. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about...whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?" She said to Percy. Naruto just knew that he told his mom about a little of what happened. "Oh Naruto, do we need to go to your place for you to pack?"

Before Gabe could complain, Naruto replied, "Nah, I got my stuff with me. Since I hung out at Percy's dorm at lot, I hardly ever went home to my apartment, which is the halfway point from here to school."

"Oh…ok then" Mrs. Jackson said, thinking that Naruto probably left his stuff somewhere near here. She then gave Percy a smile and went to make the dip for the fat dip.

An hour later, they were all ready to go. Naruto had a back pack on now and Sally wondered where it had come from. Percy just smiled,_ 'If only you knew mom…'_

Gabe watched as Naruto and Percy put all the bags in the car. The ugly man groaned about losing his wife's cooking and then his car all weekend which, unlike him, was cool. It was a '78 Camaro. "Not a scratch on this car, brain boy, poker brat," he warned them as they loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."

Naruto just gave him a one fingered saluted as the fat man lumbered back in the apartment. He knew that Gabe really pissed Percy off and he now understood why. He was getting pissed at this guy as well and he just met the guy. He then saw Percy make that odd gesture that Grover did on the bus and whatever he did worked because as soon Smelly Gabe was in the doorway, the screen door slammed shut and probably sent the man flying.

The two boys quickly got in the car and Percy told his mom to step on it as they didn't want to feel Gabe's wrath. After a bit, Naruto could not help but laugh at what he was happened. Though, that weird gesture Percy used had energy similar to Chakra.

(Scene change)

Once they got there, Naruto smiled as he loved places like this. They set their stuff in the cabin that they got and messed around till it was dark out. They were currently sitting around a small fire, roasting hotdogs and marshmallows.

"Mom…what was my father like." Percy asked with some courage.

"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." She fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."

Percy looked a little sad at that. Naruto thought that the kid was thinking about how his father would be proud of him with all that happened.

"How old was I?" Percy asked. "I mean ... when he left?"

She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin even."

"But... he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." She said and then looked to Naruto, who had been silent for the conversation. "Naruto, what are your parents like?"

Naruto chuckled a bit, but it was hollow. "I am an orphan. I never really knew my parents. But I was given some stuff of my mothers. She had a journal that described my dad. It said he was a fighter a genius in the art. He was considered the best there was. No one really wanted to fight him if they could help it and those that were dumb enough to were beat into the ground. From what it said he sounds pretty cool." That made Percy chuckle a bit and his mom had a big smile on her face.

"I am sorry about that." Sally said. "Who is talking care of you?"

"Don't be. My grandfather was taking care of my before he died." Naruto said, not wanting to tell them that he was killed. "But I have been doing pretty well on my own anyway."

Then Percy had a sad look. He didn't know if his mom even wanted him around. He didn't think he could handle being alone like Naruto. "Are you going to send me away again?" Percy asked her. "To another boarding school?"

She pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" but he regretted the words as soon as they were out.

Her eyes welled with tears. She took his hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

This made Naruto quirk an eyebrow._ 'Ok….the way she is saying this means she knows something like Grover and Mr. Brunner.'_

"Because I'm not normal," Percy suddenly said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?" Percy asked though when he locked eyes with her, all the memories of weird things happening to him had surfaced.

Before anything else was said, Naruto cut in. "Percy, not being normal is not that bad. I mean look at me. I have…this powers and I am fine."

Mrs. Jackson looked at him oddly and he sighed knowing that he would have to show her. He held out his hand and swirling ball of energy formed in his hand.

Percy's eyes widened and said, "You never showed that one to me….only those Shadow Clones."

'_Shadow? Could he be just like Percy, a son of the big three?' _Sally thought as she eyed the ball before it dissipated. She gave Naruto a grateful look and continued on.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," She said to Percy. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just...I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp and apparently it is a place you both need to go to."

Both boys just looked at her oddly. Naruto never heard anything about a camp in the letter he got from his mom.

"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in his eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..." Percy trialed off as he saw the tears in his mom's eyes.

(Scene change)

It was storming out but both boys were sound asleep and they were having strange dreams.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse, and a golden eagle were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

Percy ran toward them, knowing he had to stop them from killing each other, but the problem was that he was running in slow motion. He knew he would be too late. He saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes. The boy had enough and screamed, '_No_!_'_

Naruto's was different. He was standing alone in a rainbow colored mist. It swirled around as he heard someone in the distance if was hard to hear what they were saying. It was as if they were talking over a bad radio. "…rutoooo…naru…Narutoooo" he look out trying to see anything. Then he could barely make out a woman's silhouette. And as he could feel himself leaving the dream he heard the words "my son."

They woke up with a start like it was a nightmare. Outside, it really was storming; the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse, eagle, or mist or woman on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like cannon fire.

With the next thunderclap, Percy's mom awoke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."

Percy knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten this fact. Over the roar of the wind, he heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made his hair stand on end.

Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.

Mrs. Jackson sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you two thinking?"

Mrs. Jackson looked at them in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

They boy were too shocked at the moment to register that however. Because, instead of normal legs, Grover had legs that were like an animal's, sort of like a donkey or maybe a goat.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

"You mean the Kindly One you blabbed about or the old crones who are the Fates?" Naruto shouted above the noise, making Percy's mom widen her eyes in horror.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy and Naruto a rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. All of you. Go!"

Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. That would explain how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.

"Yep…we have gone insane." Naruto mumbled. "But _what_ is coming after us?" He never got an answer because Grover quickly got in the car, not hearing him. He sighs and got in, going with the flow.

Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	5. Hell of a rodeo

The Mortal God

Chapter Five; Hell of a rodeo

Here is the next chapter, Sorry about the title I mix up the title from last chapter with this one, but it's all fixed now. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

917brat; Thank you and yes the Fox is still in Naruto. the other will know later but the reaction is a surpise.

SpriteBlue; I know I have been getting that.

chm01; Yes I am with who is decided by a poll which I just put up.

AkeOokami; Thank you and that is fine.

subterra59; Well we'll have to see when he is claimed.

Sraiden; Thank you and you just have to see like the rest of the readers.

Blackholelord; Thank you

Umbra8191; Thank you

Bahumat knight; Thank you and it seems familiar because it is like another story that inspired me to make this. We did the same thing copy the book and added our stuff to it.

xXxOtAkU-44xXx; Thank you

yukicrewger2; no but that would be funny though.

daniel 29; Sorry she is not in the poll, if you want to vote for a paring then check out the poll that just got put up. Though not even Annabeth can figure out Naruto, hell even the fates can't.

Arashikage Naruto; Thank you and sorry but I can help if you want them longer.

(Start story)

The group tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. The boys honestly didn't know how Percy's mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.

Naruto looked at Grover oddly and when the lightning flashed, he saw those goat legs. He sighed, already knowing what he was and knew that Grover was on their side….hopefully.

"So, you and my mom... know each other?" Percy asked, not able to stay silent

Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind them. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."

"Um ... what are you, exactly?" Percy asked.

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!" Naruto could tell that Grover a bit ticked but he still laughed, that was really funny to him.

"Goat!" Grover cried.

"What?"

Once getting himself under control, Naruto helped the poor guy out. "Percy, he is a Satyr….a being that is half human and half goat."

"Huh? But….you would mean Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"You paid attention to that?" Naruto smirked. "No wonder the world is ending." Percy just glared at him. "Ok ok. Anyway, with the way Grover reacted, I am assuming that other Satyr would trample you for that donkey remark."

"I thought it didn't matter." Percy shot back while Grover bleeted again.

"Apparently it does." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Wait, so all that Mr. Brunner taught us was actually preparing us for this stuff?"

"Pretty much." Grover said.

"Great…" Naruto replied sarcastically. "Just what we need. Freaky monsters coming after us."

"Not only that, but those three old ladies were the Fates and not myths and neither was Mrs. Dodds." Grover told them.

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!" Percy exclaimed.

"Of course."

"Ok, so what was the point of hiding the fact that she was real?" Naruto asked.

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You both started to realize who you are."

"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, you lost me after less we knew." Naruto deadpanned.

The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

"Percy," his mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you two to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after us?" Percy asked while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?" Grover replied.

"What, you mean Hades?" Naruto replied and the ground shook a bit and Grover nodded a little panicked.

While the boys were trying to wrap their heads around all this madness, Percy's mom made a hard left. They swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and 'Pick your own Strawberries' signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." His mother's voice was tight; she was trying for Percy's sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear," his mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn?" Percy asked and Naruto sighed.

"Man…if you paid attention in class why that is bad." Naruto said. "When they cut the yarn…that means someone is going to die!"

"Exactly." Grover said, "The fact they appeared in front of you two, they only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."

"Whoa-you said 'you'!" Percy freaked.

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'" Grover replied.

"No you paused then said someone." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you meant _me!_" Percy said.

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, _you_."

"God, make sense why don't you." Naruto replied

"Boys!" Percy's mom said. She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and they got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind them in the storm.

"The hell was that!" Naruto freaked.

"We're almost there," Mrs. Jackson said, ignoring Naruto's question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

They didn't know what 'there' was but it had to be safe from whatever the hell was chasing them. '_It is not Mrs. Dodds that is for sure. Whatever it is, it's bigger and stronger than last time. This is reminding me of the Wave Mission only we are fleeing for our lives!'_

While Naruto was thinking that, Percy was thinking about the blades Mr. Brunner had thrown to them. Before he could as Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom, and the car exploded. It was odd feelings being blown up, like you were, weightless, crushed, burned, and being hosed down all at the sometime. Though that last part may have been because of the rain.

Percy pried his forehand off the driver's seat in front him as his mom called out to him. "Ugh…I am fine" He said.

He heard Naruto mutter out a "never been better" as they noticed the car was still intact because it was in a ditch. They sighed in relief that they were not dead….not yet anyway. While Naruto was trying to regain his bearings, Percy noticed that Grover looked unconscious. "Grover!"

"Food…" He groaned.

Naruto sweatdropped at that, yeah, he was going to be fine.

"Percy," his mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered, because when the lightning flashed, they saw a huge figure through the mud splashed window.

"Hello." Naruto said surprised.

"Boys," Percy's mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car." She tried the driver's said but all the mud was blocking their way out. "Passenger's side. Get out now and run to the big tree!" She yelled pointing to a large tree in the distance as they got out.

"What?" Percy replied, confused until the lightning flashed and a large pine tree in the distance appeared and that thing was huge!

"That's the property line," his mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.

"No!" Percy shouted. "You are coming with us. Help me carry Grover."

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

Naruto growled and yelled above the rain. "Give him to me! We will get there faster that way!" Percy nodded and gave Grover to Naruto and turned back to mom to see the creature coming towards them. It was huge! That and it seemed that it had fur on it!"

Naruto turned to look at it and yelled, "Holy cow!"

"That is not a cow and there is nothing holy about that it." Mrs. Jackson was able to shout out.

Naruto looked at her with a deadpanned expression that said, 'Duh!' and looked at it again and he saw horns jutting out its head. Yeah, not a cow but a bull! Still it was not good!

"He doesn't want _us_," Mrs. Jackson called out. "He just wants you two. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But..." Percy and Naruto started to say.

"We don't have time. Go. Please."

This just mad Percy mad and he went over to his mother and helped t out all the way. "We're going together. Come on, Mom." Naruto just smirked at Percy's stubbornness, just like him in some aspects.

"I told you-"

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Come on!"

They got a portion of the way but the monster was gaining on them and quick! Naruto looked at it again and his eyes widened. "What the hell! Body builders aren't this buff!" he said, commenting on all the bulging and rippling muscles on that thing.

Percy blinked owlishly, recognizing this creature from Mr. Brunner's class, "That's-"

"Pasiphae's son," his mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

"But he's the Min—"

"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."

"Terrific….this really is like the wave mission!" Naruto replied, getting odd looks as they ran. "I'll tell ya later!" Naruto replied as they ran. He too knew what this creature was and growled. It was a big brute called the Minotaur. It may be strong but it was dumb if the books were right. They only thing that it could rely on was its sense of smell out in this whether and it was only a matter of time before it found them.

As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

"Oops." Percy said.

"Yeah, so much for not a scratch!" Naruto laughed a little freaked out. '_That thing is stronger then he looks and he looked strong to begin with!'_

"Boy," Percy's mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"Oh that is useful." Naruto said.

"How do you know all this?" Percy asked

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me." Mrs. Jackson said sadly.

"What's done is done. Besides, you're a mom, it is natural!" Naruto replied while Percy nodded to that statement. But, there was another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill. "Great!" Naruto panicked.

The bull man on steroids had smelled them and was charging in fast. To Naruto, everything was happening in slow motion. He readied himself for what he had to do. Gathering some chakra to his legs and tightening his hold on goat boy, he patiently waited for the right moment. Twenty feet. Ten feet. Five feet. He saw Mrs. Jackson roll out of the way but it seemed Percy was waiting too long. So he used his free had and pushed him out of harm's way and jumped him into the air, onto the monster's head.

The monster seemed miffed by this as it blinked in confusion until he vaguely felt Naruto slamming something onto its head. As Naruto jumped off the Minotaur heard of faint hissing and then the tag on his forehead exploded. As Naruto landed near the tree he heard something land near him. It was a broken piece of it horn. Snorting was heard behind him and saw the Minotaur still standing one horn missing. Naruto saw that its injuries were healing at a fast rate. It turned it head towards Percy and his mother before charging.

Naruto growled. He would not let his friend die! So he laid Grover down near the tree and jumped back to Percy. He landed Percy as he mom got to him. They looked at him oddly again and he said, "It is a ninja thing! Come on!" Then they ran for their lives to the tree. Naruto wondered why Mrs. Jackson said that she was not able to get to where they were going.

Reaching the hill with the tree, the boy's took notice that a valley was below them and it had a farmhouse that had yellow lights glowing in the window. Scowling, Naruto growled. With the way things were going, they would never make it!

"Run, Percy!" Naruto heard Mrs. Jackson call out. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

They froze in shock and fear as the Minotaur came rushing up to them and she tried to get out of the way like last time but it had learn its lesson last time. It brought out an arm and caught her by the neck while she struggled to get away.

"MOM/MRS. JACKSON!" The boys screamed.

She caught Percy's eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around his mother's neck, and she dissolved before their eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash and she was simply ... gone.

"No!" Percy yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Naruto yelled, irritated about what was going on.

Anger over came Percy and the boys nodded. They would have to try and take this thing down like Mrs. Dodds.

It caught sight of Grover and charged after him, intent to finish him off.

"Agh! Let's make this thing into a fresh steak!" Naruto yelled while Percy took off his red jacket. "Hey you oversize hamburger! Your mother was an underweight milk cow."

That got the beast's attention back on them. Percy flung his red jacket around like matador would do as it charged after them. However, he could not jump out of the way like before, he imitated Naruto and jumped upward and went farther than usual somehow. Wonder how he did that as he couldn't chakra like Naruto, he turned his attention back to the bull because it had impacted the tree, its only remaining horns stuck on it.

Naruto smirked as he created a swirling ball of energy in his hands and shouted, "There was a reason I never showed you this before! It pack a big punch! RASENGAN!" He slammed the ball into the side of the creature. It flew a few feet away at an odd angle because when it did, its other horn broke off. Percy quickly ripped it out of the ground, hoping to use it as a makeshift weapon. Naruto was about to tell him not to bother with until he saw the Minotaur getting back up.

Looking in horror, they saw the huge hole in the gut of the beast but it was healing up quickly. Before they do anything however, it charged at them again. It swung at Percy and sent him a few feet away, knocking the air out of him. It did the same to Naruto but he rolled with the blow so it would not do as much damage. Jumping back at it, he activated the seal on his pants, took out a kunai, and threw it into it right eye. It screamed in rage and pain.

Seeing that Percy was getting back up, he thought quickly. '_Normal attacks don't do a lot of damage but it does have a nasty scar from my Rasengan. Maybe it doesn't heal all the way…what if using its horns will work.'_ He then stabbed the horn into the old wound and a twisted harshly. It cried out in agony when he did that and it seemed that it was not healing at all! He quickly jumped over it and on its back, stabbing it in the neck. "Percy! Stab for the heart! The heart!" he yelled out, struggling to stay on.

Percy seemed to get the idea and quickly ran up to it, avoiding the massive flailing arms that were trying to get Naruto off of it. He stabbed it hard and it cried out before it burst into the same crap Mrs. Dodds did. Collapsing to his knees, he felt the rush of adrenaline ware off and the feeling of losing his mother was starting to crash down on him.

Naruto picked up Percy they supposed each other until they got to Grover. "Come on, we gotta get to that house, we won't be out of the woods until we do." Naruto said as he threw Grover over his shoulder while the two demi gods supported each other as the rained has suddenly stopped.

When they got to the pouch, Naruto fell to his knees and it seemed that Percy was barely conscious. The weight of the two and the battle was just now getting to him. '_Ugh….I must be weak. I have not fought in a long time.' _Looking up, he saw the familiar face of Mr. Brunner, who was giving them a serious look. He also a very pretty blond haired girl, whose hair curled like a princesses. "One of them has to be it….they just have to." The girl said.

"Silence, Annabeth," Mr. Brunner said. "They're still conscious. Bring them inside."

"Yes…that would be very helpful if you don't mind." Naruto replied weakly, catching them off guard. Going inside, Naruto helped the girl named Annabeth put Percy and Grover on different cots in the room.

"Um…my name is Annabeth Chase by the way." The girl said with a small smile.

Naruto cracked his back and said with a weak smile, "Naruto Uzumaki, and if you don't mind, I would like to pass out now." Annabeth had wide eyes as she watched him put his back to the cot before falling down, out like a light.

"Still never ceases to amaze me." Mr. Brunner suddenly said shaking his head, making the girl jump.

"Which one?"

"All three. They protected each other in that school I went to. Naruto seems to be a natural fighter though." He replied. "But considering where he's from, I am not surprised."

"Where?"

"Oh, I am sure he will tell you and the rest of the camp later. Come and get me when one of them wakes." Mr. Brunner said as he left. Now Annabeth was even more curious.

(Scene change)

Naruto woke up with a start as he bolted up in the bed he was in. That scared the crap out of Annabeth, who had just walked in. "Ah! Don't do that!"

"Heh, sorry." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. He looked at the horn he was still holding and then to Percy, who was still out of it. He brought a hand up to his chin and said, "So all of that did happen."

"Yep," sighed Annabeth. "I still can't believe you two were able to kill that monster."

Naruto smirked and said, "Believe it! Anyway, knowing that names have power around here, I will just call it the oversize hamburger."

Annabeth stared at Naruto for a long time, making him a bit uncomfortable, until she let out a laugh, which was followed by another laugh from Mr. Brunner.

"Good to see you again old man." Naruto commented.

Before Annebeth could correct him, Mr. Brunner chuckled and said, "Naruto, here I am called Chiron."

The look on Naruto was priceless. He was still smiling but he had the 'oh shit' smile. "Oh, so where is your horse half?"

"This is a magical wheelchair to when I want to go out; I use this to hide my true self." The now dubbed Chiron replied.

"Oh, that makes sense. So, how long was I out?"

"You just got here last night! That is why I said you shouldn't even be up!" Annabeth said.

"Oh…well, I have always been a really fast healer. I think it's because of the fox, so…" He trailed off as he saw Annabeth gave him a look of confusion while Chiron had a serious look on his face.

"I take it you have no clue what I am talking about."

"No." the blond girl said.

"I have an idea. The fox is known as the Nine Tail Fox, correct?" Chiron asked.

"Y-yeah, how do you know about that in this world?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes while Annabeth looked even more confused.

"I hear things when I got to the annual meets of the Gods. Some speak about going to a world that is home to warriors with strange powers and monsters known as the Tailed Beasts and the nine tail fox was the strongest of them all. They saw that it could be as strong as the Typhon" Chiron explained. "They even spoke of people who were forced at birth to hold these beasts in their bodies via a seal and you are one of them."

"Yeah. So what of it" Naruto asked.

"Only a demi god can handle the power of the Nine Tail Fox within their body it is too strong to be seal into anything else."

Naruto's eyes widened and he inwardly groaned before saying, "Well, and here I thought I could be any more different." He then tried to get up but felt kind of weak. "Great….one major fight and I am out. I need to get back in shape." He then thought back to what Chiron said. "Hey, if I am a kid of a God, whose am I?"

"We have an idea, but we must keep quiet until they claim you." Chiron stated.

"Why?"

"Because, only a godly parent can claim their child. To have someone else tell them is an insult to them." Annabeth answered for him.

Naruto snorted. "Well, we'll see how this work out."

"Yes" Chiron smirked. "Annabeth, will you please get some ambrosia and nectar. It should help him recover faster." As she left, he noticed Naruto looking at him oddly. "It is the food of the gods. Normal human can't eat it or they will die. Demi gods eat it because if helps the recover and it is good for them."

"Ah." Naruto smart reply was.

"Oh and I almost forgot. These are yours now, use it wisely." Chiron said as he took out the familiar lucky rings of his.

Taking it, Naruto asked, "So this actually turn into that blade I was using at the museum?"

"Yes and it each hold great power made for you."

"Oh…" Naruto as he took the rings and put them on. Then Annabeth came in with the bowl of some golden liquid. Shrugging as it was better than nothing he took a bite and tasted an all too familiar taste. Could it be, was he right about it after all? "I-it….IT TASTES JUST LIKE ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN! It has been mouths since I tasted it sweet food of the gods." He yelled out with anime tears, making Annabeth take a step back at his suddenly loud voice that didn't even wake up Percy. Chiron just chuckled nervously.

"So how do you feel?" Chiron asked.

"Hmm…like I could fight Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist and come out on top!" Naruto said as he got up. He noticed he still had his kunai pouch on and put the horn in it and seal it all back up, making Annabeth's eyes go wide.

"What the!" She let out.

Naruto looked at her oddly before saying, "Seals….very useful."

"Indeed." Chiron commented with a smirk. "Now I will have a camper show you the cabin for later. Then you come back here. When Percy wakes up I will tell more about this as I don't want to say this twice."

"Fair enough." Naruto as he follows him out the door.

"Annabeth, please continue to watch Percy please." Chiron ordered while the girl nodded, still wondering about those seals.

Once outside, Naruto raised an eyebrow. This place was pretty big. He looked around to see that the hill with the pine tree was not far from them. He felt odd looking at it, like he was being pulled towards it. He shook the feeling off for the moment and looked ahead to see a bunch of cabins in a U shaped arc.

Chiron, not noticing Naruto small distraction, called out to a he saw a girl walking by, "Clarisse! Come here please!"

The girl turned her head and saw Chiron and one of the new guys everyone was talking about. She smirked and walked over. Naruto noticed that she was pretty tall, strong looking, and probably a year or 2 older than him. She looked gruff and had the look of a fighter. "What?" came her response when she arrived.

"I would like for you to show Naruto here around the cabins for the moment. I will probably have Annabeth show Naruto and Percy around camp later when the latter wakes up." Chiron stated.

"Fine, gotta welcome the newbie anyway." She said with an evil smirk.

Naruto raise an eyebrow as that. He knew that smirk, he used it when he did a prank. He guessed the she was 'welcoming committee.'

"Well come on brat!" She called out, already walking away. He followed her all the way to the middle of the arc of cabins. "Ok, listen closely cause I am only going to say this once! There are 12 cabins in all. Each one represents the Greek Good it was made for. Their kids are the one who live in there. Since you and the runt are new and have not been claim yet, you two will go to Cabin 11, the Hermes Cabin."

Naruto nodded, Hermes did shelter a lot of people, so it made sense. "And the one you're in?" he asked nonchalantly.

"The God of War's cabin!" She proclaimed while point to a red cabin.

"Cool." Naruto replied.

"Right, now we have the other cabins. We got Demeter, Dionysus, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Zeus, Artemis and Poseidon." She said pointing to each. He looked at Zeus and Hera's and quirked an eyebrow. They got some pretty fancy cabins for nobody to use.

"Now….it is not to 'officially' welcome you!" Clarisse called out, making a lot of people look toward them and they grimaced. Clarisse was breaking in another newbie. Even though Naruto helped in killing the Minotaur, they felt sorry for him. She quickly reaches out and tried to grab him by the collar. Key word here is 'tried'. She along with everyone else gasped as eh grabbed a log, stumbled, fell to one knee.

'_What the hell?'_ She screamed in her head. Before she could get up, she felt cold metal against her neck. She glanced to the right to see Naruto was facing the other way she was and looked at her from his side and with a smirk on his face, similar to her evil one earlier.

"You have slow reflexes when caught by surprise, you should work on that." Naruto said releasing a small bit of killer intent while still smirking. They heard a lot of people asking others how he did that and to Clarisse of all people. Some noticed that he had his kunai pouch on and that he didn't have that before. Deciding to scare them, he withdrew his kunai from her neck, put it in his pouch, and sealed it away, earning a few gasps of shock as it just disappeared. He shocked them even more as he stepped back and offered a hand to help Clarisse up.

Awhile that was happening Clarisse was in deep shock. '_The hell, I have never been bested like that!' _She then noticed the hand a quickly took it. She nodded her head and they walked back to the big house where Naruto came out of. Along the way, she was thinking deeply. '_He could be an Ares kid…if he is not I am not sure what else he could be! He beat me and could have killed me without me knowing it! What is this weird stupid feeling?'_

Arriving at the Big House, Chiron saw that Naruto looked bored and Clarisse looked a little lost. He had a feeling something went wrong with her 'welcome' plan and wait, could see that she was developing a crush for the blond? '_Gods…I feel so sorry for him.'_ At any rate, he was probably going to be hearing what happened from the other campers. "Back already I see." He started, "Since Percy won't be fully awake until tomorrow, I would like for you to stay near here."

"Alright then. I am going to take a nap next to the big pine tree. Seya later Chiron, Clarisse." And before Chiron could say anything, Naruto had ninja jumped up to the tree. Neither noticed that Clarisse had quickly walked away with a small pink tint to her cheeks.

Naruto arrived at the tree and sat down with his back to it. This tree had been pulling at him the whole time. He idly wondered if it was cursed or something like that. Slowly falling asleep, he laid his head against the tree and was out like a light.

Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review. Also the poll for the Naruto paring is now up. Go vote for who you want on my profile.


	6. It's Summer and We're Still Learning

The Mortal God

Chapter Six; It's Summer and We're Still Learning

Here is the next chapter, Sorry about the title I mix up the title from last chapter with this one, but it's all fixed now. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy. Also this is the last chapter for the poll, if you have not voted yet you better for you pick.

Replies to reviews;

shadow-ninja-alucard; thank you and for pairing just go for my poll

c im am a dragon; I update them as fast as I can.

AkeOokami; Thank you for the review and I'll try and fix those problems later, though I don't know what half of what you said means, sorry sucks at grammar XP. As for a beta, I don't know how to get one. As for faster updates; be happy I have some of these chapters prewritten so they can be updates faster. I can't help it, I'm a slow typer. And no, no hints. You will find out when it gets typed for all of yous too see. Yes I am mean like that. Also for your ps… I think clams are happy because they are nice and safe in their shells (for the most part) though that just me and I don't really know where happy as a clam came from.

mangafox; yes, yes she does and as our favorite knuckle head, he has no clue…and maybe wont for a long while.

Blackholelord; thank you and the reaction will be something to see. As for the gods, most of them already know.

Umbra8191; thank you

Bahumat knight; thank you

NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS; thank you and also what do you means by "Naruto says minotaur's king fu sucks.

c0dy88; thank you

Naruto found himself in a black room with red drapes. The room is illuminated by a few lamps hanging on the walls and has red chair and a phonograph on a three legged table playing music. It was a soft jazz. The record skipped every few minutes

He was not alone. A girl was in the chair across from him, staring at him with shocked eyes. She has shoulder length spiky black hair, and blue eyes, with freckles under her eyes, mostly on the left, and she is wearing some a black strapless dress the bottom with white lace. Too him she looked beautiful. "Um….hey. Who are you and where are we as I know this can't be a dream."

The girl gulped and stood up, "My name is Thalia as for where we are, you are in the tree."

"Now hold on! All I did was fall asleep against your tree as people call it. How did I get here?" Naruto said, a bit panicked in this situation.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Thalia shrugged. "So you now know me who are you?"

"Oh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and apparently I'm a half blood." Naruto replied, calming down and walking up to her.

"Nice to meet you Naruto," Thalia said with a smile, holding out her hand.

He smiled as he took it in his and shook it, "I take it you are a half blood too. So, whose kid are you?"

Thalia got a deadpanned look and said, "Zeus. You?"

The blond raised an eyebrow but didn't know why she did seem to like that. "Not a clue, same for Percy. He arrived here with me and a satyr named Grover."

"GROVER!"

"Yeah, you've heard of him?" Naruto said as he back up from her outburst.

"He was the Satyr who found me, Annabeth, and Luke. How are they by the way?"

"Hmm…well Grover is always trying to protect me and Percy but with his façade as a cripple, it did not work that well. He and Percy are best friends. Annabeth is a nice person from what I have seen and I have not even seen this Luke guy yet." Naruto replied with a shrug. "How long have you been here anyway?"

"I think more than 5 years."

"Oh wow. Well since I have this odd power, I guess I can keep you company every now and then." Naruto said with a smile.

Thalia smiled back. "I would like that, it would be nice to actually talk to somebody but yourself. But if you tell the others about this, they might not believe you."

"I kind of figured that. Though Percy might, I showed him some unbelievable stuff." Naruto chuckled. He looked phonograph and said, "Though listen to that music for five year must be boring."

Thalia had annoyed look back on her face "You have no idea. It my dad's choice anyway. I guess smooth jazz was his favorite before he stuck me here. If there were more then that record then it would be somewhat fine, but that's the only one. I lost count how many times I broke that record and how many time I smashed that phonograph, or fried them both with lightning. But they keep fixing themselves."

Naruto felt pity for her; he would have gone insane if it was him. He tired to cheer her up. "It could be worst, it could be disco or some music they had when the gods were in full glory."

Thalia couldn't help but smile as she gave a small laugh. He did have a point but her father could have at least made more records for her or music of her taste. Thinking of the half blood in front of her an idea came to her. "Naruto,"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might know whose kid you are."

"What do you think?"

"Hades."

Naruto chuckled, "It can't be, my mom is a Goddess. That what her letter said but it said my dad was a half blood so Hades might be his. Well if that is the case, you still got a friend in me. I don't really care if our family fights with each other, which should not have anything to do with us."

Thalia smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you. And…I won't hate you either. Besides that is a stupid reason anyway."

"Exactly." Naruto said as then felt himself waking up. "Well, till next time."

"Yeah." She said a little sadly.

"Don't worry Thalia, I'll be back….I promise and I never go back on my promises, that's my ninja way."

Thalia chuckled, "I'll hold you to that Naruto."

Naruto just back up from the hug and gave her a thumb's up as he disappeared. "See you later Naruto." She whispered to herself with a slight blush.

(Scene change)

Back in the normal world, Naruto could see that it was morning. '_Didn't think I was in there for that long.'_

Getting up, headed back to the big house to see Grover, Annabeth, and Chiron there around a table with two other people he had not met yet. "Yo!" They turned their heads and saw him.

"Well, I thought you disappeared." Chiron said, fully turning around.

"Oh, I just fell asleep against Thalia's Tree." Naruto replied.

"Really? I don't remember telling you the name of the tree." Annabeth stated.

Naruto smirked and said, "I heard it from some camper's yesterday" '_I am not sure if they would believe me.'_

"Anyway, I would like you to meet these two." Chiron said. Naruto took a look at them both. One had a surfer's build and had a lot of eyes all over his body. The other one was an old fat man. "These two are Argus and Mr. D in that order."

Naruto just nodded because Mr. D looked very tired, or was it bored? "Well I guess I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Nice to be here." Naruto smiled and it was infectious because the man smiled….though it was considered a smirk. Thinking back to all the Mythology he had read he knew a lot or remember a lot of people that started with a D. So that brought out the thing he was about to say. "Hmm Mr. D, I don't know a lot of Greek History but there is one guy whose name would fit with you, but names are powerful here so I will just say that you are the Wine God."

"Well, you are a smart boy. You are correct." Mr. D replied, gaining some small respect for the blond.

"Wow, Granny Tsunade would love you then. She drinks all the time! Have you even met her, she like fifty years old yet still looks like she still twenty?"

Mr. D blinked a few times before laughing. "Well, I can honestly say that I have never been to your world that Chiron told me you were from. Now, I have heard about it from the other Gods. Now, if I ever get away from this place, I might just take a look! Oh and to answer your question, no I have never met her. Although I might look her up one of these days."

"Oh." Naruto said and then turned to Grover, "So Grover, how are you feeling?"

"Better, but it still sucks that I was of no use."

"I am sure you will get another chance at that in the future." Naruto replied with a smile.

(Scene change)

A while later, Percy had woken up and Grover took him aside to talk a bit. When they got back, that is when things got interesting.

Percy looked at the end of the pouch where everyone was and gasped, the man he thought was Mr. Brunner was there! Then he saw a fat man playing some game with him. There was the blond haired girl who had feed him the popcorn flavor pudding, and finally there was Naruto joining the game the two men where playing.

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy cried.

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at him. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B.

"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered Percy a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at him with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you." Naruto just chuckled at Mr. D's bluntness.

"Uh, thanks." Percy scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was one thing he had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, he was a satyr.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.

She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced them. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him, along with Naruto, in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron." While looking at the girl, Percy was checking her out, but not in a perverted way. He thought that her looks where like a typical California girl but her eyes threw him off as they were grey! He then was wondering what she would say to him because of the fact that he and Naruto killed the Minotaur. He pictured it being, "_You beat the Minotaur"_ or_ "Wow! You're so awesome!"_ however what she said was "You drool when your sleep." And with that, she left.

He confused at first until he heard Naruto break out laughing. "Oh, man. I beat you thought she was going to say that you were awesome of something that! Aw…sucks to be you."

"Sh-shut up!" Percy shot back at his friend before adding "Wait, what about you? When did you wake up?" neither boys saw the slight smirk on Mr. D's face.

"Remember, I am a fast healer. I woke up yesterday morning." Naruto spoke while Percy just shook his head, thinking that Naruto's healing still annoying when you're the one who is hurt and he fine. "Anyway, you, uh, work here Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex—Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay." Totally confused, Percy looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?" Naruto smacked his head. He wondered if his friend had learned anything throughout this ordeal.

Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at Percy like he'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"I must say, Percy," Chiron broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence. Then we had Naruto transfer in and I knew he was powerful like you as well. Two demi gods in one place in rare so I am glad we got both you here safely."

Percy tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but he did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher his first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class and then Naruto transferred in and then things were not that bad.

"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" Percy asked.

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother; let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."

"Well, I had help from Naruto." Percy replied.

"We know, and I am glad the both of you made it in one piece." Chiron said.

"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"

"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the empty chair, though Percy couldn't figure out why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.

"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm afraid not," He replied.

"I'm afraid not, _sir_," Mr. D said.

"Sir," Percy repeated. He liked the camp director less and less.

"Well," Mr. D explained "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all _civilized_ young men to know the rules."

"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.

"Please," Percy said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun—Chiron—why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"

Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."

The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.

Chiron smiled at the two boys sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, his way to let them know that no matter what their average was, they were his star students.

"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?"

"She said ..." He remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"

"What?" Percy asked.

He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so Percy did.

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."

"Orientation film?" Percy asked and then rounded on Naruto. "And you don't seem to be surprised by this stuff at all!"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Well, since I woke up earlier, I was told this already and I told them about the other world and they seemed to understand." Percy just blinked at him owlishly.

"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know (he pointed to the horn in the shoe box Percy was holding) that you boys have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lads. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods—the forces you call the Greek gods—are very much alive."

Percy stared at the others around the table. He waited for somebody to yell, 'Psych!' But all he got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points and Naruto giving off a serious look and Percy knew this was serious.

"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, all right."

"Yep, half-goat…. Might as well have a goat's stomach." Naruto deadpanned at their satyr friend while he bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.

"Wait," Percy told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."

"Well, now," Chiron said. "God—capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."

"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about—"

"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."

"Smaller?"

"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."

At this point Naruto intervened, seeing that his friend was having trouble coming to terms with this. "Percy, remember what I said about the bloodlines back home." He got a nod, "Well think that along with the Greek mythology we learned in class and we got something VERY power living."

Percy's eyes widened and said, "Zeus, Hera, Apollo and the others. You mean them and that they are real?" That was when a thunder boomed.

"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."

"But they're stories," Percy said. "They're—myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."

"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"—He flinched when the man said Percy's real name, which he never told anybody—"what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals—they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come sooo far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."

"Yeah man, we didn't have that luxury back home and we just played off the originators of the bloodlines to something godly." Naruto shrugged.

"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?" That was when he heard Naruto say that it would be lonely.

"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," Percy said.

"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"

"I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods." Percy replied which made Naruto grimace.

"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."

Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."

"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this job, working with boys who don't even believe."

He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine. Thunder was heard above them though there were no clouds outside.

"Mr. D," Chiron warned, "your restrictions."

Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise. "Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!" More thunder.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yep, Granny Tsunade would really love you!" That made Mr. D chuckle and waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.

Chiron winked. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph whom had been declared off-limits."

Naruto just gave Chiron at odd look before shaking his head. "If you can't have any alcohol just go for a non-alcohol drink. It doesn't count as alcohol and as a god you could make it taste just like alcohol, though you need at least 30 or more to even get slightly buzzed."

Mr. D looked at Naruto as if only seeing him for the first time.

"A wood nymph," Percy repeated staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time—well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away—the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha! Absolutely unfair." Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.

"Well it backed fire on them, they must be so jealous now." Naruto replied.

"Jealous?" questioned Mr. D looking at Naruto wondering how anything about his punishment could make the other gods jealous.

"Yeah, how many of the Gods can say they get to see their kids everyday? You get to see them grow, get stronger, see and be apart of their lives. Not many can."

Mr. D was quiet thinking of what Naruto said. It seemed to Percy that he never thought of that. Then he remembered what he was saying to Percy "_Di immortales_, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."

Like Naruto before, Percy went through the D name he had learned about and found one that matched Mr. D, though he was not as subtle like his friend. "You're Dionysus," He said. "The god of wine."

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"

"Y-yes, Mr. D."

"That works as well as 'Oh really' and 'You don't say' in a sarcastic tone. Percy you had that coming." Naruto commented with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up!" Percy repeated.

"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?" Mr. D asked, irritated while Naruto thought that was an odd comparison. At least he could have made it another god

"You're a god."

"Yes, child."

"A god. You." Percy asked again, unable to comprehend it.

Mr. D turned to look at Percy straight on, and he saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. He saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. Percy knew that if he pushed him, Mr. D would show him worse things. He would plant a disease in his brain that would leave him wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of his life.

"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.

"No. No, sir."

The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."

"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

"Oh well, all I got is this," said Naruto laying his cards down.

The other two look at his hand amazed "Are you sure you never played before?" asked Mr. D and Naruto nodded.

Percy thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Naruto on the spot, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by someone who never play before. He got up, and Grover rose, too.

"Well if he ever becomes a god I know what one he would be, now I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."

Mr. D turned to Percy. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners. Take Naruto with you since he will be going as well." He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.

"Will Grover be okay?" Percy asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."

"Mount Olympus," Percy said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"

"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."

"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in America?"

"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."

"The what?"

"Percy." Naruto spoke up again, as Chiron already explained it to him. "The west means where the major power is in the world. You see, it has moved from Greece, which was at one point, the point of power in the world. Now it is here in America." Chiron gave Naruto a grateful look because he really didn't want to explain it right now.

"Who are you, Chiron? Who...who am I?" Percy ask, not really taking in everything and understanding it.

"Who are you?" he mused while he started get out of his chair, which would seem impossible in Percy's mind. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."

And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, Percy thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

Percy stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of their Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.

"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki. Let's meet the other campers."

Percy just nodded and he and Naruto followed. Naruto leaned over and said, "I told you. I told you."

"Shut up!" Percy repeated for the third time today.

_Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review._


	7. Percy Becomes the New Waterboy

The Mortal God

Chapter Seven; Percy Becomes the New Water-boy

Here is the next chapter. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy. The poll is now close and the winner is all three girls; Clarisse, Thalia, and Bianca. Thank you for all though who voted.

Replies to reviews;

goldenboy892007; thank you

Crystal M. Key; your welcome, I'm glad you like it; it was a funny scene to type up.

Sliver W; I'm updating as fast as I can

Blackholelord; I'm glad you enjoying it, and your thinking of Prince of the Underworld. I never said Hades was related to him, your see what I mean later.

Umbra8191; thank you

NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS; okay that make sense now.

(Start scene)

After Percy got over his shock, he ran to Chiron's side along with Naruto and they started the tour of the camp.

They passed the volleyball pit and several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn Percy was carrying. They could hear them say things like, "It's them." "How did that blond guy do that thing with that log?" "Clarisse is going to get him back for that."

Naruto chuckled as Percy gave him a look and smirked. "You just had to show off, huh."

"Me? I have never been more insulted in all my life." Naruto said in a fake hurtful tone.

As they walked that saw everyone doing activities and Satyrs joining them in their activities with orange camp half-blood shirts and nothing else.

"Hey." Percy said aloud, "What is up there?" He said pointing the fourth story of the Big House that they just left.

Chiron looked to where Percy was pointing and his smile faded, making Naruto raise an eyebrow, "Just the attic."

"Somebody lives there?"

"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."

Naruto looked at the window to the attic oddly but thought nothing of it.

"Come along boys," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."

They walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe. '_I wonder how hard it is to learn how to play one or maybe a flute.'_ Naruto idly thought, not listening to Chiron tell them that these Strawberries pay for the camps expenses.

Percy did look a little sad though and Naruto somehow knew that he was wondering if Grover was ok…he was getting chewed out by a god though, so it was anyone's guess.

"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" Percy asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."

Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle.

"Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."

"But he did that!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, two campers none the less." Naruto grumbled. Now he was worried about their friend as well. _'And there is nothing wrong with having big dreams. I'll help him out with his no matter what.'_

"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you two in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when Naruto brought him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."

"He helped get us here so I think that is good enough, even he is a bit weak, he is still a good guy." Naruto replied.

"He'll get a second chance, won't he?" Percy asked.

Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."

'_Five years? Oh, that must mean that he was with Thalia since she mentioned him.' _Pondered Naruto.

"How old is he?"

"Oh, twenty-eight."

"What! And he's in sixth grade?"

"Well hey, I am thirteen and I was in sixth grade too!" Naruto said.

"Yeah that's not as big a deal, but….twenty-eight!" Percy panicked as he looked back to Chiron.

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."

"That's horrible." Percy said while Naruto shivered. He didn't like the idea of taking school over and over again it would be a nightmare to him, that and no ramen.

"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career…"

"That's not fair," Percy said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"

Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?" The boys were not convince but didn't want to anger the horse man.

"Chiron," Percy said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."

"Yes, child?"

"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"

Chiron's expression darkened but it was gone in a split second, "Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... until we know more . . . I would urge you to put that out of your mind."

"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"

"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods." They wanted to know what he was talking about when they reached the edge of the forest that thought left them. Once they saw it, they thought the forest was HUGE! It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.

Naruto smiled a sad smile and said, "Feels like home." Percy looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto had told him a lot of the world he used to live in. He didn't believe it at first because it sounded weird but so were his experiences so he just took it in stride.

Chiron said interrupting them, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Oh that sounds nice." Naruto deadpanned. "Sounds just like the Forest of Death with the way you put it."

"Stocked with what?" Percy asked, a little freaked out now. Naruto told him about the Forest of Death and he hoped Naruto was wrong. "Armed with what?"

"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"My own—?"

"We just got here, how would we have those?" deadpanned Naruto.

Chiron had the decency to look sheepish "No," he said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later." He then glanced at Naruto's rings. He knew Naruto would be alright, but at the moment he was more worried about Percy.

"Sword and spear fights?" Percy asked.

"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall." Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"Not bad," Naruto smirked as he observed it, he really wanting to eat now.

"What do you do when it rains?" Percy asked with a confused face. Chiron looked at him as if he had gone a little weird. "We still have to eat, don't we?" He then sighed and decided to drop the subject.

Finally, they reached the cabins that Naruto had seen earlier. The collection of twelve cabins was very odd to Percy but Naruto didn't seem as fazed. He guessed the blond and seen weirder things, which was very possible with all those stories Naruto had told him.

Percy looked back at the building to get a better outlook at what was what. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door with odds on the left side, evens on the right, they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops, which Percy smirked at, now that was something he could do!

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. Naruto found this odd but he did feel that the girl extruded a lot of power. She was someone that you did NOT mess with, that was for sure. He have to remember to talk to her later, she seemed lonely to him.

Percy looked to the huge mausoleum like cabins at the bend of the U and he instantly knew who they were for. "Zeus and Hera?"

"Correct," Chiron said.

"Their cabins look empty."

"Several of the cabins are. That's true, but no one ever stays in those two." Chiron explained.

"What a drag." Naruto muttered Shikamaru's famous saying. "Sounds like a real waste to me." He then noticed that Percy was staring at a long, low, and solid cabin that seemed to be extruding power as well. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. Curious, Percy tried to take a peek inside.

Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!" But Percy had already looked in and was a little sad at how sad and empty it looked inside. "Come on Percy." Chiron said as he lead them away from the cabin. '_I swear this guy knows something…what a drag, AGH! I am sounding more and more like Shikamaru! Next I'll be lying around all day watching the clouds and sleeping.' _Naruto ranted in his head.

Now, most of the other cabins, however, had a lot of kids for their cabins. Naruto held in a chuckle. '_Man…these gods just can't seem to keep it in their pants.' _Number five was bright red, which did not have that great of a paint job, it was as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow all that looked at it. Inside they could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on Percy and gave him an evil sneer. She reminded him of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red. Naruto smirked as he recognized her. Her cabin seemed really fun.

Percy then noticed something, "Hey, where are all the other Centaurs? They around here?"

"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."

Naruto gave the man a smirk. "Oh, so they are the guys who love to party, eh? Now they are some people I want to meet!"

Chiron put a smirk and said, "I am not sure about that Naruto. They take it to the extreme and they do that every day."

"So what you are saying is that they are the ones who invented Tail Gate Parties and Frat Parties?" Naruto deadpanned and Chiron just nodded. "Oh boy."

"You said your name was Chiron." Percy interrupted, "Are you really ..."

He smiled down at the boy. "The Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am."

"But, shouldn't you be dead?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about should be. The truth is I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."

"Being a teacher for all time, man that sounds…boring!" Naruto said.

"No, no," Chiron said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."

"Why depressing?" Percy asked.

"I can only imagine why." Naruto said quietly, '_Being immortal mean you see all those that you have learned to love die sooner or later….I am not sure if I could do that.' _

"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us." Chiron suddenly said, as if not hearing the question.

When they reached the blond girl, it was at cabin 11. The girl was reading a book that was not even in English. The thing was in Greek and it seemed to be about Greek Architecture.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take these two from here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told them, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on _old_. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it.

Looking inside, Naruto sweat dropped at what he saw. It was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. '_Oh….crud, this is __worse__ than the orphanage back home…or maybe not.' _He thought as he looked at them all. They were all in good spirits. He did notice that when they saw Chiron, they stood and bowed to the man.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner." He then galloped away toward the archery range.

Naruto looked back at the retreating horseman with a glint in his eyes. Percy saw that and felt like he should try and get Naruto to spare him. But then again this was Naruto; when he has a target for a prank in mind, not even a god could stop him. "You have a prank in mind don't you?"

Naruto just look at him, "remember that three hour hell he put us through?"

Percy shivered at the memory.

Turning back to the group behind them, they notice that all the kids where sizing up the two of them. Great, now they needed to make a good impression. So naturally Percy tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself. There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything. Naruto just walked in nonchalantly, which seemed to calm Percy down a bit.

Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki, meet cabin eleven.

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

"The words I'm looking for are; we just got here; recently arrived; am unfamiliar with this place. I suppose the operative phrase you're looking for is 'we're new'." Naruto listed off his fingers with a deadpanned look and there was a groan of annoyance from everyone in the cabin.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy, Naruto. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there. It is pretty big so the two of you will fit for now." The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short cropped hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash. '_Oh ho, now this guy seems like fighter!'_ Naruto smirked at the thought. He knew this place was going to be fun.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. They looked at her and it looked like she just got out of a blush. Naruto raised an eyebrow. It seemed that she was in to old guys. He smirked, he could tease her later. He expression hardened when she them looking, but for Naruto…he already had some pranking material. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

"Heh, the God of Thieves…now that is a guy that sounds fun." Naruto said, getting a few chuckles from the other campers. He decided to give back Luke's wallet, his pocket knife and his wristwatch so he held them out, "Here, I think these are yours, man."

"Wha..?" Luke said a little surprised. "How…? When…?"

"Oh, just now and I am a ninja, It's just too easy for me." Naruto said, getting a few shocked looks.

"Anyway…." Percy interrupted, already use to Naruto's antics. "How long are we going to be here?"

"Good question," Luke said as he took his stuff back. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed.

"I am getting the feeling that take a loooong time." Naruto sweat dropped. '_What do we have to do, prove ourselves? Fight half the camp?'_

"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." Percy replied.

"Come on." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside. Percy could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind him. Naruto shook his head but followed them. This girl was odd but she seemed fun to him. He them chuckled to himself. Could Percy already have a girlfriend and already be whipped? Nah…he just got here after all.

When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" Naruto grimaced as he heard the anger in his friend's voice. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy and that was with the help of Naruto. We just kill some odd bull freak!"

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told him. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?" Percy asked with a confused look.

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?" The girl yelled.

"Give us a break we just got here and had no idea about this. Though you guy must train your asses off here. The Minotaur from those old stories was a pain in the ass to kill! I only weaken it with a Rasengan." Naruto complained.

"A what?" Annabeth asked. Naruto just sighed as he created a ball of swirling energy that disappeared after a few second, but those watching them had seen it and wondered what it could do.

"Wait, Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..." Percy trailed off.

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh, thanks. Now say that to someone who has never been here before. Cause the words 'killed' and 'die' are pretty much the same," Muttered Naruto.

"They don't have souls, like us. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."

"Oh that's nice." Naruto said as he smacked his head.

"You mean if we killed one, accidentally, with a sword—"

"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad." Annabeth informed him.

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" Naruto asked while Percy nodded.

Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Man, you guys take fear to the extreme, sure she was a creepy bat, and I use that term loosely, but come on. They can't be that bad." Naruto replied. Annabeth just gave him a look.

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?" Percy whined. That even sounded sad to him. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." He said, pointing to a few other cabins.

"You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent." Annabeth informed him. He seemed to get it….maybe.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," He said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

"Uh Percy, I think she means your dad." Naruto commented.

"But he's dead. I never knew him." Percy said.

Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids. "Your father's not dead, Percy."

"I am getting the feeling that he is a god, right?" Naruto deadpanned.

"What?" Percy said surprised.

"How else would you be allowed here?" Naruto shrugged.

"What about you?" Percy pointed to Naruto.

"Oh, I am not sure, but whoever my mom was, she said to just wait until the right time. Besides, you know that I am an orphan, so I am used to waiting around like this won't kill me."

"Oh…right." Percy said a little embarrassed. "But, how do I know I am a demi god as they are called?"

"Usually demi gods are diagnosed with dyslexia and probably ADHD, too." Annabeth said.

"Uh…dyslexia is where you mix up word and stuff right?" Percy asked.

"Heh, you think you got it bad….what about me? I know three languages now!" Naruto said. "English, Japanese, and now this Greek stuff!"

"So, you could read it at the museum as well?"

"Yep," Naruto answered.

"Ok….so how does ADHD help?"

"Simple…they are your battle reflexes." Annabeth stated. "It is a good thing you had that because if you didn't, you would not have survived the Minotaur, much less eaten the Ambrosia and nectar."

"Huh?"

"Percy, that stuff you drank that made you feel better." Naruto said. "For me that stuff tasted like Ichiraku's ramen!" He had anime tears in his eyes, making Percy chuckle to himself. His friend had the weirdest tastes and suffering from withdraw.

"My mom's cookies." Percy said sadly. Even Naruto was sad, he like Ms. Jackson and was very nice to him, plus her cookies were the best.

"Well…those are the signs, you two are defiantly demi gods." Annabeth said but before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by someone very familiar to her and Naruto.

"Well! A newbie!" a husky voice said. Percy looked over to the big girl he saw in the Ares cabin, come sauntering toward them. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets. He noticed that she was talking to him, but also that she was stealing glances at his blond haired friend. '_Oh god no...why does he attract all the strong and mean girls!_' Percy remembered some of the other bullies wanting a piece of Naruto back when they were at school and not in the 'line up to beat down' way.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed also noticing the looks. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?" she then muttered "Unless you want to polish someone else's spear."

"Shut up, Princess," the big girl said trying not to blush. "I'll just run you through with it Friday night."

''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' though the boys had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, he then looked at Naruto and had a slight pink tint to her cheeks. "Hey Naruto, who is the runt with you?"

"Oh! This is my friend Percy Jackson."

"Yes, and I am sure Naruto already knows this but this is Clarisse, daughter of Ares, God of War." Annabeth mumbled, finding it odd that Clarisse could well nice.

"_THE_ War God?" Percy said with both eyebrows raised.

Clarisse sneered and held up Percy by the collar. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Percy said, recovering his wits. "It explains the bad smell."

Naruto smacked his head _'Now he gets a back bone.'_

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you." Clarisse said as he dragged the boy to the bathrooms.

"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl." Clarisse growled as she and the others walked away.

"Naruto!" Annabeth rounded on her fellow blond. "You have to help him!"

Sighing Naruto replied, "I know I should but I can't be the one to fight all his battles." He then grabbed the horn Percy dropped. They walked to the door while saying this and he was sure Percy heard him. "Let's see if he can regain some of that strength like last time."

Annabeth and Naruto watched at the door as Clarisse and her friends mocked Percy. As they began to push Percy's head toward the toilet, Naruto felt that power that he felt back at the museum. "Oh, this is going to be messy."

"Huh?" Annabeth asked.

Then, one of the toilets shot out water at Clarisse, and as her friends tried to help her, the other toilets exploded, blasting water all over the place, Naruto grabbed Annabeth and jump to the ceiling but still got wet. "Didn't see that coming." He said, shaking water out of his hair.

Percy walked over to them with a shocked expression, but he was laughing in the inside at how funny the two looked.

Annabeth said, "How did you ..."

"I don't know." Percy shrugged.

"Well Percy, you just gave the name Water Boy a whole new meaning." Naruto said which actually got a laugh from Annabeth. Percy just told him to shut up.

They walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." However, it was quickly gone because Naruto had decided to help out; he created two shadow clones to help her cabin mates.

He walked over to Clarisse and helped her up. "Don't be too hard on him next time." He smirked and then winked. He then jumped back to Percy's and Annabeth's side, leaving more shocked people to look at him. He never saw the full blown blush on her face.

"Show off." Percy smirked.

"Oh, you and your hurtful words," Naruto shrugged. He then noticed Annabeth looking from Percy to Naruto. "What? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want the two of you on my team for capture the flag."

"If you want our help you got to get the whole cabin that goes along with us."

_Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review._


	8. Summer truely begins

The Mortal God

Chapter Eight; Summer Truly Begins

Here is the next chapter. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

AkeOokami; I'm glad you like it and to say I'm glad there were no errors this time.

Umbra8191; thank you

Danfrogger; hope the info help and cant wait to see your story

Mangafox; you are welcome

Bahumat knight; in that order: thank you, you shall see later (no spoilers), and yes she is from the books but some more interaction will be added

Blackholelord; is this fast enough for you? You lucky I had some of these already done or you would be waiting, sorry but the fact is I'm a slow typer. But for his family you don't have to wait long, as it should be in the next chapter.

(Start scene)

After that little incident at the bathrooms, people were whispering about what had happened. Of course Naruto just ignored it while he was sure Percy heard it. Another odd thing was that Annabeth was still wet after what had happened and so he helped her out by getting a large towel for her.

They passed a rock wall that had lava spewing out of it and he smirked. Now that was a challenge he was love to try, but with his skill if might be too easy. Maybe he should add come challenges to it. Naruto then swore in his head, he was now sounding like Rock Lee and his sensei.

Next there was the art and crafts portion of the camp. He smirked again thinking that he could work on some future weapons. He thought up of some different weapons he could make. He was sure Tenten pay an arm and a leg for some of thing he thought up, and from the look of it he knew he could make them. He was sure there were several campers he could find weapons that could fit for their style.

First he needed to make some more weapons like those back in the ninja world. The one he has wouldn't cut it, no pun intended, against the enemies here.

So, when the trio stopped that the canoeing lake that had passed earlier, Annabeth stopped and said flatly, "I've got training to do. Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets." Percy blurted out, feeling guilty.

"Whatever."

"It wasn't my fau..." Percy said but stopped as he too knew it was his own fault. Annabeth looked at him skeptically and Naruto just chuckled quietly to himself. Percy glared at his blond friend for that. While Percy was an idiot around girls, he knew this and Naruto would never miss a moment to tell him so, Naruto was a clueless romantic. He could not figure it out, how Naruto could get most girls to like him but was just as blind as a bat in the morning sun.

Anyway, thinking back to the toilet water, he wondered how the hell he had done it in the first place! Needed to control it and he hoped Naruto would help him with it later.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

Percy sighed and looked down into the water, hoping someone would giving a straight forward answer for once! He didn't expect to see anyone but his eyes widened when he did see two people down there, Curious, Naruto looked and saw them too. They saw two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They looked at the two boys and waving like they knew them.

"Hmm, some people are real friendly around here." Naruto commented as he and Percy waved a bit.

"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads," Percy repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now."

Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?" deadpanned Percy.

"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?"

"I think you know." Annabeth replied.

"Percy, I think she means half god. And if that is true, we are like the heroes in those stories Chiron made us read. Basically, we are going to be kick ass fighters, real old school style!"

"Naruto, you already know how to fight. You are a ninja." Percy sighed.

"I know, heh, I wonder if this place has any good pranksters…" Naruto thought with an evil glint in his eyes. Percy saw this and felt pity for the camp. _'Knowing Naruto he'll turn the camp upside down in no time. He might even prank the whole camp at once.' _

Annabeth sighed in defeat. _'By the Gods not another one!'_ "The stroll brothers in the Hermes Cabin are who you should be looking for in that area." She replied, not sure why she said that.

As if it finally sunk it, Percy shouted, "Then my dad is alive!"

"Yes, he is one of the Olympians." Annabeth said.

"That's ... crazy."

"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"I would not think so…" Naruto chuckled, "Powerful people like them have to release somehow….if you know what I mean." Percy just smacked his head.

"Right, so what are we called again?" Percy asked.

"We are Demigods."

"Then who is your dad?" Percy asked.

Her hands tightened around the pier railing. He got the feeling he'd just trespassed on a sensitive subject.

"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."

"Heh, so you got a powerful mom then." Naruto said, making Annabeth chuckle a bit at his reference to her mother.

"He's human." Percy stated.

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"

"Um, who is your mom then?"

"Cabin six."

"Meaning."

Annabeth would have answered him again but Naruto helped her out. "Man did you not pay attention while we move around here? It is Athena. The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle."

"Oh…that is cool." Percy smiled.

"Yeah, but if you think about it, I think she likes really smart guys, so I am going to assume she likes to hang around universities or colleges that I heard about. Man, hanging around school just to meet a guy for all time...I can barely stand school now!" Naruto reasoned before both boys shuddered about the school thing, making Annabeth laugh some.

"Ok, so who is my dad?" asked Percy.

"Undetermined," Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew."

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have. He loved her."

Annabeth gave him a cautious look. She didn't want to burst his bubble. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

"Uh Percy, why do you think our cabin is so overflowing." Naruto helped out.

Annabeth nodded "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."

"Hermes, I can understand, the Gods must have him overworked. Apollo has to keep the sun going, other then that I don't think some of the gods should be that busy. At least not enough for them to claim their kids."

"So I'm stuck here," Percy said, thinking about all the sad expressions he saw at the cabin. He had seen that on some rich kids back at Yancy academy and on Naruto some of the time. "That's it? For the rest of my life? What about Naruto, he has had it worse than me!"

"Huh?" came Annabeth's response.

"I knew my mom; Naruto didn't know either of his parents!" Percy said.

"Ah don't worry about it Percy, I had the leader of my village back home. My dad may have been dead but I got along pretty well. Besides, if my mom is some all-powerful goddess, then she might not have a lot of time if the other gods have worked to do too." Naruto shrugged, getting a sad look from his friend and raised eyebrow from Annabeth. "Besides, I turned out pretty good!" Naruto smirked with giving the nice guy pose, and then swore again muttering "Curse you Lee" which made Percy smack his head.

"Well, it really depends." Annabeth stated. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us we're old enough to cause trouble—about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"So monsters can't get in here?" Percy asked, hoping he was safe.

Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"

"Practice fights. Practical jokes."

"Practical jokes?"

"Heh, some people's idea of a prank…sweet!" Naruto said. "Of course I can summon toads, so I am familiar with summoning."

"Toads?" both Percy and Annabeth asked at the same time.

"Heh, you'll see later I am sure." Naruto smirked.

"Anyway." Annabeth said while shaking her head to get back on track. "The point is the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"So ... you're a year-rounder?" Percy asked while Naruto wondered if this place was protected by some huge genjutsu. Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.

"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?"

She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."

Naruto grimaced. Thanks to Thalia, he knew what happened. "Oh." Percy stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless ..."

"Unless?" Both boys asked, one eager to get away from this craziness while the other wanted to see more of the world and fight a ton of monsters.

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time ..." Her voice trailed off. I could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.

"Back in the sick room," Percy said, "when you were feeding me that stuff—"

"Ambrosia."

"Yeah, that stuff. I only saw you feeding me so assumed Naruto was already up. Heh, knowing him, he would have bolted out the door if he had to feed me." Percy said with a chuckle while Naruto rolled his eyes before playfully kicking him. "Anyway, you asked me something about the summer solstice."

Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you _do_ know something?"

"Well... no. Back at my old school, Naruto and I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean because we could not figure it out?"

She clenched her fists. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so_ normal_."

"As normal as you can get with Gods anyway." Naruto muttered.

"You've been to Olympus?" Percy asked surprised.

"Some of us year-rounders—Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others—we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"But... how did you get there?"

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." She looked at them like she was sure they must know this already. "You _are_ a New Yorker, right?"

"Ok, but seeing as we are new to this we don't know everything about how things are! Even true New Yorkers don't know that the Empire State Building has six hundred floors." Naruto said exasperated.

"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping ... I mean— Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

"Hmm, well if we someone get a quest for this, I am sure we can all work together if that is what you are gunning for." Naruto smirked.

"Thanks. I need to get one. I mean I am old enough for one so yeah…" Annabeth trailed off.

"Now I am curious as to what was stolen if it is so important that the gods are fighting over it." Naruto said in a thinking pose that did not suit him. Then they herd Percy's stomach growled.

"Right, well I will see you later." Annabeth said, tracing her finger along the railing of the pier, as if drawing a battle plan, though considering who her mom was, it was not surprising.

"Well come on. We should get back to the cabin." Naruto sighed, obviously bored now.

"Right."

(Scene change)

Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. While Naruto was walking along the walls and ceiling laughing while freaking everyone out. Percy had just noticed that a lot of the campers in the cabin had the same features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers. In a sense, they were sort of like Naruto, natural born pranksters. Only less evil in Percy's opinion. He was relieved that he was left alone for the moment as he sat down with his Minotaur horn.

The counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact. "Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

Percy raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was tell the truth about the stealing part. "Thanks."

"No prob." Luke sat next to him, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day? Though, unlike you, Naruto seems to be making himself at home."

"Naruto is good with adjusting to weird situations, considering where he has come from." Percy chuckled sadly. "Me, I don't belong here, I mean, I don't even believe in the gods."

"Yeah," Luke said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them, it doesn't get any easier. But I am curious as to where Naruto lived if he can adjust so easily."

"Yeah…..well he says he is from a land called the Elemental Nations. At first I didn't believe him but he did stuff no one here can even do, so I started to believe it." Percy said.

"Ah, I have heard of it when I overheard the Gods speak of that place at the meeting me, Annabeth and a few others attended. Apparently is a very war torn place. Of course Ares, God of War, loves that place. They have all been there a few times, and they say time works differently between the two worlds." Luke explained.

"Wow…who knew? I guess the Gods need a break from this world sometimes." Percy chuckled and Luke laughed along with him. "So…your dad is Hermes?"

He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second Percy thought he was going to gut him, but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."

"The wing-footed messenger guy." Percy asked, skeptical.

"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.

"Once." Luke said but didn't seem to say more on that subject.

"So, I guess he claims all his kids." Percy said.

"Pretty much, but I was kind of wondering if Naruto was one of us. Apparently not as he has not been claimed yet. Hermes has his kids claimed almost as soon as they get to camp." Luke said amused as Naruto was doing handstands on the ceiling, teasing the others. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."

"Heh, sounds like Naruto. He usually helped me and Grover this year in school." Percy chuckled. He was glad he had friend like Naruto, Grover, and now the people here at camp. He then asked something that has been bugging him.

"Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth ... twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"

Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."

"What do you mean?"

Luke's face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until... somebody special came to the camp."

"Somebody special? You mean like me or more specifically, Naruto. I mean he is pretty special, he is stealing spider-mans thing after all." Percy asked.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said with a laugh. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, it's dinnertime." The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance.

Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!" The whole cabin, about twenty or so of kids, filed into the commons yard. They lined up in order of seniority, so of course Percy and Naruto were dead last, though Naruto didn't seem to mind when Percy grumbled about it. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down. Naruto found this really cool.

They marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined the group from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods, literally. In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. Percy had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half his butt hanging off. Naruto was smart and made a shadow clone and transformed into a small seat for himself, shocking a few people, who wondered how he did it.

The boys saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur. This made Naruto laugh some.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.

Clarisse sat behind them at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down and then blow dried, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!" Naruto being Naruto, cheered loudly along with the rest of them while Percy did it weakly, still trying to get use to this madness.

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! Naruto and Percy's glasses was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want—nonalcoholic, of course."

While Percy experimented with his Blue Cherry Coke, Naruto asked, "Orange Soda!" That made Percy laugh, hard. No matter what he and Grover did, they could never get the blond away from the color orange. Then some food was passed to the two boys.

"Come on!" Luke called. They followed him to the bathtub size fire and saw people throwing in a good portion of their food in it. "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell." He murmured.

The boys gave Luke a deadpanned look. "You're kidding."

Luke's look warned them not to take this lightly, but they couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food. But whatever floats their boat, right? Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

While Percy made a silent plea to whoever was listening, he threw it in there and not much happened except for an odd smell of chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. . Percy looked oddly at it before letting Naruto have his turn.

Naruto threw a piece in there before the familiar smell of Ichiraku's Ramen stand filled there air before it turned to the smell of Tsunade's sake. Then something weird happened, the fire turned pure gold and sliver for a few seconds before turning back. Naruto looked back to see that Percy and a lot of other people had seen it too. They all had their eyebrows raised high. Naruto and Percy quickly went back to the table before anyone asked any questions.

After that, they ate quickly, with Naruto finding his favorite food on the table, ramen. Of course it was only in one bowl, but he did not mind. The odd thing was that when he finished it, it came back! Oh yeah, this was a good thing, never ending ramen. He made a note to send a couple bowls to the gods, he knew they would like it.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for their attention. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have two new campers today. Peter Johnson and Naru Uzami"

"IT'S NARUTO UZUMAKI! NOT A GIRL'S NAME!" Naruto barked out, but Mr. D just smirked. He may like this kid and found him funny, which is saying something as he is hard to please, but it was more fun messing with him then seeing him mess with everyone else. There was also laughter from the Ares table. Though it was more for the fact that a camper had yelled at Mr. D

Then Chiron muttered something. "Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. They all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around. This made Percy feel more at him and not uncomfortable anymore. He even laughed when Naruto sang loudly and started of a song he knew.

Then, Naruto smirked and started of a new song that he heard when listening to the radio once. "Here, let's try this summer song." The blond said as he took out a guitar from out of nowhere. While everyone wondered what song he will do Naruto started playing.

_I got my first real six-string  
>Bought it at the five-and-dime<br>Played it 'till my fingers bled  
>was the summer of 69<em>

Me and some guys from school  
>Had a band and we tried real hard<br>Percy quit and Grover got married  
>should known we'd never get far<p>

oh when I look back now  
>That summer seemed to last forever<br>And if I had the choice  
>Yeah - I had always wanna be there<br>Those were the best days of my life

Percy could not help but laugh; it was so like Naruto to add him and Grover into the song just for kicks. From Grover's face he was more shocked then he was.

_Ain't no use in complaining  
>When you got a job to do<br>Spent my evenings down at the drive-in  
>And that's when I met you yeah<em>

Standing on your Mama's porch  
>You told me that you'd wait forever<br>Oh and when you held my hand  
>I knew that it was now or never<br>Those were the best days of my life  
>Back in the summer of 69<p>

Man we were killing time  
>We were young and restless<br>We needed to unwind  
>I guess nothing can last forever - forever, no, yeah<p>

Clarisse could help but think of her being the girl in the song was her while Naruto was the guy. The music carried all the way to Thalia's tree. Inside Thalia listens to Naruto's song, thinking the same thing, a burnt smoking phonograph not far from her._  
><em>  
><em>And now the times are changing<br>Look at everything that's come and gone  
>Sometimes when I play that old six-string<br>I think about you, wonder what went wrong_

Standing on your Mama's porch  
>You told me that it'd last forever<br>oh when you held my hand  
>I knew that it was now or never<br>Those were the best days of my life, oh yeah  
>Back in the summer of 69, uh-huh<br>it was the summer of 69, o yeah, me n my baby in 69  
>It was the summer of, the summer, summer of 69<p>

The ended and the whole camp cheered and clapped. Percy clapped the hardest because he still could not believe his blond friend put his friends into the song. He looked over to see Clarisse eyeing Naruto with a smirk and small blush, heh, Naruto was so screwed. If it was good or bad was too soon to tell. This girl obviously liked guts. Annabeth was too busy cheering with the rest of her cabin to really care, those she did wonder why Naruto did this in the first place.

Mr. D was actually smiling, something that Chiron was shocked at. Who knew?

The boy's smiled at each other; they could honestly say that Camp Half Blood was not that bad after all. They were really starting to like it.

_Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Next time Naruto prank part of the camp (may the gods have pity on their souls) and after along wait Naruto's mother will be reviled. Will it be who you thought it would be or will you be shocked. Found out next time and also…Please review._


	9. Pranks, Games and Family

The Mortal God

Chapter Nine; Pranks, Games, and Family

Here is the next chapter. Wow I had more review is the last chapter then any other, make me wonder how many will be in this one. The wait is over Naruto mother is…Written down below. (Faceplates XP) I know I'm evil but for real this is where you guy found out who she is. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy. Also this is the last chapter that was prewritten, the other will be much slower. But be lucky I got these ones out fast.

Replies to reviews;

Wolfpackersson09; the girls of Naruto's world will find love, but not in Naruto. Yes it would be funny but I'm going to leave it as it is. I never heard that guess but sorry to say if that was his mother, then he wouldn't be here. Also hate to say it but my info in mythology is limited so not so much. But I like you guess it's one of a kind.

pyromania101; I'm glad I made a fan out of you, yes the fight scenes were small numbered but as the story get going more will happen. as for you guess on family you find out this chapter. Later Naruto and his girls and friends will head back to his world and face other villains from there like the Akatsuki and more. Also I never seen or heard of any comics of Percy Jackson so I have no idea what you are talking about, I see her my way and I'll make it work.

NARUTO SONE OF ARTEMIS; -.- don't do lee again, you only embarrass yourself.

kingdomlily; thank you

grimangel163; thank you

Crystal M. Key; thank you and if you like that wait until you read of what he did.

Raidentensho; thank you and don't get your panty's in a bunch it not Hera I will say that, although Naruto is a can of worms all on his own.

code R.R; thank you

c0dy88; thank you and tell me where so I can fix them.

KJVAMP21; your have to read and see

daniel 29; sorry but no

stone20; thank you, I believe they will be sweet.

Umbra8191; thank you

AkeOokami; already sent a reply to you

TwiceMarked; thank you and just wait and see.

Blackholelord; thank you lucky I could, no not Hera just have to wait and see.

karthik9; thank you

c im am a dragon; thank you and yes he will just wait and see

(Start scene)

The next few days were really weird, but it soon became routine and that in fact mythical creatures were teaching Naruto was not bothering him. It might have bothered his friend Percy but, that was just Percy. Although he did have his revenge against Chiron. The memory still brought a smile to his face.

(Flashback)

The first morning of training at breakfast, Chiron slowly and gloomily trotted to his table. All noise stopped as they watched him. His once white horse body was now bright pink with small hearts, rainbows and other thing the girls of Aphrodite cabin love. On his right hind leg was the words "MY LITTLE PONY" in bright blue. Even the shirt was dyed pink and other extreme girly things on it. As he passed the Hermes table he stopped and asked, "Was this really necessarily, Naruto?"

That broke the dam as everyone from Hermes to Ares to Athena broke out laughing. Even Mr. D was giving a full belly laugh at this and quickly took a few pictures. Naruto just smile and said to him, "Yes it was. That was for the three hour outrageous hell you put our class through. It was even worse for Percy and me with everything swimming before our eyes. Don't worry it'll come out in a few days."

(Flashback ends)

Each morning, they would go to a class called Ancient Greek, where they pretty much learned the Greek Language from Annabeth. Now, thanks to their Greek Heritage, they were able to understand it, but it was a little hard for Naruto because he confuse English, Japanese, and Greek with each other some of the time.

Then, after that and breakfast, they would participate in outdoor activities. This is where the boys separated for a bit to see what they were good at. Naruto went along with the schedule to see what was there and some really fun things.

The first one was Sword and Shield class and it was taught by Clarisse. She took this well and decided to prove herself against the blond haired warrior. Naruto, being himself, didn't pick any of the blades that were provided for him. He used the blade he was giving to by Chiron. When Naruto started archery class he surprised the whole class.

(Flashback)

"Alright Naruto," started Chiron after showing him and Percy how to use the bow and arrow. "Aim for any of the targets and try to hit the ring."

Naruto just shrugged before fitting the bow and aim for one of the farther targets. What he didn't know is that the Stroll brothers were planning on getting Naruto back for the prank he got them with. They still had no idea how he got them walking to breakfast wearing Lee's outfit. It caused the Aphrodite kids all fainted in shock and fright of the outfit and even Mr. D was laughing.

They plan on having Naruto make a fool of himself in front of the Aphrodite girls, who were watching along with Clarisse. They had a long wooden pole and as Naruto was about to fire his first arrow they slammed the pole to the bottom of the bow causing the arrow to shoot skyward. Before Chiron could tell Naruto to try again, he grabbed another arrowed fitted it and shot it at the first arrow all in three seconds. It nicked the end causing the first to spiral downward before hitting the farthest target in the center ring. Everyone, but Naruto's, jaw dropped, even Chiron's.

(Flashback ends)

The next thing he tried was wing horseback riding. At first, the horses were hyper around him for some reason. But one did come up to him and it was a pure silver one. That had been shocking because that one did not trust a lot of boys only girls even then it took several meetings to do that.

So, after their lunch, they all practiced aerial combat. At first, Naruto had been air sick, but quickly got over that. Just like last time, he had no clue how to fight in the air, so he improvised again, scaring the Demeter cabin when he had jumped off his Pegasus and kicked his opponent from the Ares cabin in the head to knock him away. The part that scared them however was that he was then free falling to the ground. Luckily, the Pegasus caught him. He got slapped a few times from the girls for scaring them but overall everyone was impressed.

Then had a class on monster assaulting and he made that even more fun than what the Hermes cabin was doing. He blasted some of the monsters stocked in the woods with his clone and attacks so that the other campers could get a good strike in before it regained its bearings. Even when he wasn't doing that there was not a monster he could not find and hunt. Percy joked saying he was a Greek version of "The Predator". Naruto added to the joke saying he should make trophies out of any monster he fought, like the Minotaur horn he had acquired. He even said if he could find a way to keep the skulls of the monsters.

After that he had a choice on what he could do. So for the next three days, he tried something new each time. In Arts and Crafts, he and the Hephaestus cabin had created ninja tools with celestial bronze, and even help make designs for new crazy weapons for different campers. For the head counselor of Hephaestus, Charles Beckendorf, a shoulder cannon like that in Predator that shot Greek fire. Percy gave him the idea. Charles was all for it and could not wait to help make it and try in out. Oh yeah, he could defiantly work with the Hephaestus kids anytime.

Another day, he tried canoe racing. And that went as well as most of his day at the academy. After five minutes of paddling in circles, he lost his temper and jumped out of the boat, lifted it and water walked all the way to the finish line. Of course Percy was in the class and beat him, but he was second, still it was funny to see their 'what they hell' faces at how he could walk on the water. With the wall climbing thing, he got bored of that real quick as all he had to do was walk up it and he was done. A few times he literally ran circles around the satyrs just for fun and a challenge that of course scared the hooves off them, which he found funny. Then he had some fun in the sun on the nearby beach, that was some good relaxing time, but Naruto was never alone as he was oblivious to all the girls ogling him, mostly Clarisse and the Aphrodite cabin girls with a few girls for Demeter, Hermes and Apollo cabins.

For most of his free time, Naruto with either talk to Thalia in her tree or hand out with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. During that time, Percy told them about his sword fight with their cabin leader, Luke. That was fun to hear about but they had also heard about his spars with Clarisse and wanted to know more on what happened.

Thalia was very interested in knowing what he did, and that was to be expected from someone suck in a tree. The day before Capture the Flag, Naruto told her all about his world and she was skeptical at first but she soon believed him when he was able to do a jutsu in the tree. She then told him about her journey to camp half-blood with Luke, Annabeth, and Grover. That was a really interesting tale. Before he left that night, he told her he would find a way to help her out of the tree and that was a promise. She just smiled and hugged him, hoping that he would be able to save her from this nightmare.

Right now Naruto, Percy, and Grover were at the pier. Naruto was watching the clouds while the other two were staring into the water. Naruto could tell that Percy had barely survived the rock wall because he smelt all brunt and toasty. When he heard Grover saying something about a searcher's license, he asked, "Ok for those who are new to the whole half blood thing, what is that?"

"Oh!" Grover jumped, forgetting that his other friend was there. "It will let me search for Pan, God of the Wild."

"Huh….so you got it?" the blond asked.

Grover looked down at the naiads in the water. "Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you two yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we all came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."

"Well, that's not so bad, right?" Percy asked.

"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... and even if you did, why would you want me along?"

"Of course we would want you along!" Percy said surprise at his friend's reaction.

Naruto bopped his goat like friend on the head. "Don't be so gloomy! You are our friend!"

Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill."

Naruto and Percy tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable. They talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, with Naruto being better at sword play than at canoeing. That made Percy laugh at the memory of his friend going in circles. Then they debated the pros and cons of the different gods. Naruto said that if one had the lord of the dead on your side, you would not have to worry about monsters going after you. Finally, Percy asked Grover about the four empty cabins.

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," he said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."

"Understandable, but come on! Having no kids of your own? Doesn't that get lonely after for so long? Not having someone to watch over, teach or be proud of." Naruto commented.

"Well, she is head of the hunters, so she has kids, but they are not her own." Grover said.

"Hmm, claiming unclaimed kids, nice!" Naruto said approving of the idea.

"But, they are only girls." Grover replied.

Naruto thought about it and thought that was kind of sexist to him. Thinking of some women in his world that he thought might join. He then shivered, if Anko was there, things would be crazy, and painful, defiantly painful.

"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?" Asked Percy.

Grover tensed. The two boys guessed they were getting close to a touchy subject. "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. (He didn't see the "told you" look Naruto gave Percy) When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos."

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades." Percy stated.

"Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."

"Zeus got the sky," Naruto stated. "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld."

"Uh-huh." Grover said.

"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here." Surprisingly, Percy said this.

"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that."

"He can't be that bad." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He is kind of creepy." Grover stated.

"But Zeus and Poseidon—they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?" Percy asked.

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."

"Well, that is interesting. A world war caused by your kids…I think they made a good choice, except one thing bugs me." Naruto said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"They are immortal. They are going to break that oath one day, because nobody can give up their life style."

"Wow, I don't think they even thought about that." Grover said with wide eyes.

"But they have kept that oath…right." Percy asked

Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo—he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia…well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."

Naruto's face darkened. '_Yeah, dear old dad could not protect his daughter from all the way up there and let her be turned into a tree right before she died.'_

"But that isn't fair. It wasn't the little girl's fault." Percy said and Naruto nodded.

Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill."

He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where they had fought the Minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."

Percy stared at the pine in the distance and he noticed that Naruto was clenching his fists. The story made him feel hollow. A girl his age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. Next to that, their victory over the Minotaur didn't seem like much. He wondered if he'd acted differently, could he have saved his mother?

"Grover," Percy said, "did heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"

"Sometimes," he said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini."

"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?"

"No. Never. Orpheus came close…Percy, you're not seriously thinking—"

"No," He lied. "I was just wondering. So ... a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?"

Before Grover could answer, Naruto piped in. "Percy, I know how you feel, but you can't really revive someone that is dead. I know a ninja that did and he was truly a madman."

"What do you mean 'I know how you feel'?" Percy asked.

"I have wanted to revive my parents for a long time, but when I heard what Orochimaru had done, I took back my idea of doing that?"

"What did he do?" Grover asked, now curious."

"When he was fighting his old teacher, old man Hokage, he summon the long dead first and second Hokage by sacrificing the bodies of his students. You see, to revive someone, you have to kill someone in return." Naruto explained and he saw horrified looks on his two friends. "So please, don't even try it."

"I won't" Percy said, shaky because of that story.

Grover decided to change the subject by answering Percy's question. "We are not always assigned that way. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems."

"And you found me and then Naruto. Chiron said you thought me and Naruto might be something special."

Grover looked as if Percy had just led him into a trap, and Naruto smirked. Grover had been caught! "I didn't... Oh, listen, don't think like that. If you _were_—you know—you'd never _ever_ be allowed a quest, and I'd never get my license. You're probably a child of Hermes. Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the goddess of revenge. Don't worry, okay?"

"Really Grover, Nemesis? Percy is not that vengeful, now Sasuke might be and if he is, I would not be surprised." Naruto said, while the other two shudder, they knew about Sasuke and his obsession with power and revenge. "What about me?"

"Uh….you seem to be good at making stuff, so would say you are related to the smith god."

"Hmm…you have a point." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Heh, or the goddess of love." Percy said with a smirk, but Naruto just looked at him confused. '_Is he that clueless?'_

(Scene change)

At last, it was time for capture the flag.

When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner of identical size but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

"Ah, so those must be the flags." Naruto stated.

"Yeah." He heard Luke say.

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?" Percy asked.

"Not always," Luke said. "But often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do— repaint the flag?" Percy asked.

Luke grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?" Naruto asked.

Luke gave them a sly look that combined with his scar, made him look evil in the torch light. "We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And the two of you are going to help."

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded—shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities—in order to win support.

Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what Naruto seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters they weren't too worried about. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem. That of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet. All in all, Naruto thought he was have some real fun today!

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble. "Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, ox hide shields coated in metal.

"Whoa," Percy said in surprise. "We're really supposed to use these?"

Luke looked at him as if Percy had gone crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here—Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol."

While Luke was fitting Percy with Greek armor, Naruto was chuckling to himself, "Man, this reminds of the chunin exams, I just hope nothing bad happens." He then took out a scroll and out popped a set of ANBU gear that he got himself before his mission to get Sasuke, but was unable to put it on. People looked at him oddly before shrugging it off, already used to Naruto oddities. "Ok I got to ask. Where did you get those?" Percy asked.

"I stole them before I left home. I couldn't use them on the mission before I got here 'cause I would have gotten busted."

"Ok then, you might be Hermes kid now." Percy deadpanned while Luke smirked.

Naruto decided to humor them by putting on a Greek helmet with the blue fur on top because blue was for Athena's side. Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

The group cheered and shook their swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at them as they headed off toward the north. Percy though wondered why his blond friend did not take out his weapon, not that he knew that Naruto was armed with some many weapons those of Ares cabin would be envy of him.

Percy made his way to the Annabeth without tripping all over his armor and said, "Hey." Though she just kept on marching. "So what's the plan?" He asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?" Naruto noticed that her hand was hovering over her pocket when his friend asked that. Quirking an eyebrow, he decided to get in more to eavesdrop.

"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

"Nice to know!" Naruto's voice said from above them. They knew he was probably tree hoping, so they were not worried.

"Border patrol, same as Naruto, whatever that means."

"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." She said as he pushed ahead, leaving him in the dust.

"Okay," Percy mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team."

Naruto jumped down next to him, scaring him and a few others. "Don't worry about it, patrol is an important task as well. Besides, if you are lucky, you might be able to fight!"

"Gee thanks." Percy rolled his eyes.

As Naruto jumped father ahead he heard Annabeth ask, "You sure he isn't related to Ares?"

(Scene change)

Day had turned to night by now as Naruto and Percy were stationed next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees. The two stood there for a little bit and groaned.

"I get it; border patrol is out of the way, so newbies like us won't their way." Naruto growled. He needed to do something. Smirking he got an idea. He performed his favorite jutsu just as a horn sounded and they heard whoops from enemy territory. While he left a shadow clone to watch over Percy, he went into the forest to have some fun with some fellow campers.

Soon he came upon a few Demeter and Aphrodite kids and smirked. He made a hand sign as he jumped down behind them. He then made a grunt and they looked over to him and their eyes widened in fear. For what they saw was the Minotaur! Armored head to hooves and carried a large battle ax. He advance on them causing them to scream and run. "Oh yeah, that was fun." He then got the memories of the clone he left with Percy, it dispelled itself right as Clarisse attacked Percy. "Wow, she really must be gunning for him." He wondered aloud as he jump to where Percy was, only behind a tree so he could surprise them. Landing on a tree branch, he watched as Percy did his best against Clarisse and her friends. '_Ah, so her spear has lightning fused with it...ouch'._

"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."

Percy managed to get to his feet. He raised his sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew. Now both of his my arms felt numb.

"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."

"The flag is that way," Percy told her, he meant to sound angry but Naruto and the others heard it differently, if the situation was different, the blond would have laughed.

"Yeah," one of her siblings said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."

"You do that without my help," Percy growled out and he instantly regretted it because it was probably the dumbest thing to say at the moment.

Two of them came at Percy. He backed up toward the creek, tried to raise his shield, but Clarisse too fast. Her spear stuck his straight in the ribs. If he hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, he would've been shish-ke-babbed, it still hurt like hell because the point got through and shocked him. One of her cabin mates slashed his sword across his arm, leaving a good size cut.

"No maiming," Percy got out, feeling dizzy. Now Naruto had enough, so he decided to even the odds a little. He bit his thumb.

"Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege." They then pushed Percy into the lake, which was a mistake for them.

"Summoning jutsu! Bring down the house!"

"Bring down the what? Ahh!" One of the Ares kids yelled. A large orange toad wearing a blue vest landed right on top of the kid pinning him down. The toad looked confused before Naruto jumped down and landed on the toad's head. The toads looked up and was shocked, **"Naruto, is that you? It's me Gamakichi" **

Naruto raised a brow, "Wow buddy you got big. But less chit chat, more combat."

"Where the hell were you!" he heard Percy, who looked all healed up now.

"Scaring off their reinforcements." Naruto said with a dumb grin.

"Damnit!" one the Ares kids said. "Get the frog!"

"**Who are you calling a frog?" **then Gamakichi swelled his cheeks and spat out a stream of water that sent the loudmouth camper into the forest and out of sight.

Two Ares kids rushed Percy and he swung away their blades before he punched one in the gut and then kicked the other in the face. He was so glad Naruto taught him how to fight better.

Naruto jumped off Gamakichi and got his blades ready. The other Ares kids rushed Naruto, who just smirked as he blocked the first two's swords strikes before he jumped higher then one of the Ares kid. Naruto then place his foot on the back of that kid's helmeted head and kick off sending that kid to the ground. Naruto use the momentum to lunch a kick at the other Ares camper. He raised a shield and blocked Naruto kick. He was forced back sliding while Naruto landed nicely. Naruto suddenly launched a single maul kick that caught the other Ares camper that recovered and tried to attack from behind. The kid was sent into the air and came down hard. Naruto sidestep a trust from the other campers spear and Naruto pivoted around and slammed his elbow right into the Ares kid's elbow. He screamed in pain and was forced to drop his spear. He was then punched in the face was knocked out.

Naruto looked back at Clarisse and gave her a 'come on' gesture with one of his hands sword still in it. Not wanted to miss out on a new battle, she charged the blond ninja.

Clarisse attacked with her spear, the sparks forming from her lightening tip. The spear made it mark only for Naruto to poof into smoke to be replaced with a now partly smoking log. Her eye went wide and Percy, using her distraction, and came up and sliced the blade of the spear off. She looked back at Percy to a sword in her face and a kunai at her neck…again. It was just like last time with Naruto. "Better luck next time, Warrior Princess." Naruto said into her ear, making her blush again.

Then they heard yelling, elated screams, and they saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollo kids behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.

"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."

They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. The blue side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. They had won.

The boy were about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to them in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero, you too Mr. Ninja."

Percy looked around but should not see her. She took off the cap she was wearing and said "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?"

Percy was at first shocked before he pointed to Naruto who just grinned cheekily. "You set us up. You put us here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverized."

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." She shrugged. "You didn't need help, Naruto came in pretty quick with that huge toad. So that is what you meant back then."

Annabeth then looked at Percy's arm. "How did you do that?"

"Sword cut," Percy said. "What do you think?"

"No. It was a sword cut. Look at it."

"Well, will you look at that!" Naruto commented as they saw that it was healed up.

"I—I don't get it," Percy said, shocked. The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.

Annabeth was thinking hard. She looked down at his feet, then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."

"What—"

"Just do it."

Sighing, he got out and looked bone dry. He also looked to have the adrenaline rush gone that he had when fighting. So he fell, but Annabeth and Naruto quickly supported him.

"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus..."

Naruto looked at her oddly before he got it as well, but he did not have much time to voice his thoughts because he heard a growl before a loud howl ripped through the forest. The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which Naruto and Percy somehow knew it was, "Stand ready! My bow!"

Annabeth drew her dagger.

There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers and it was looking straight at Percy. Annabeth told him to run but he was frozen in fear at this beast, so she stood in front of him. That didn't do much because it simply jumped over her and landed right in front of Percy. He fell on his armored butt as it slashed at him and snarled, showing its many teeth to the young boy.

By this point, Naruto stepped in, "Rasengan!" He drove the large ball of swirl energy into the stomach, making it cry out in agonizing pain before he sent the beast flying into a large rock.

Jumping away, he cursed as he saw the wound on the beast, healing up, just like with the Minotaur. "Screw this!" he grabbed his bows and fitted two arrows onto it. The hellhound was back on its feet and faced Naruto, only to cry in pain again. Naruto's arrows hit each of its eye before another was sent down it throat. It fell dead.

"Whoa…" said one of the younger Ares campers. There was a murmuring of whispers on how the heck Naruto had done that.

Chiron trotted up next Percy and Naruto as the giant toad hopped over to his buddy, **"Nice shot Naruto. Who knew you had good aim."**

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.

Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her. They watched as what remain of the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared.

"You're wounded," Annabeth told Percy. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not," she said. "Chiron, watch this." Percy was too tired to argue. He stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around him. He instantly looked a lot better and the cut on his chest healed up like nothing had happened.

"Look, I—I don't know why," He said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry..." But they were not watching that, He saw that their eyes, Naruto included, where above his head.

"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing upward. "Um ..."

By the time he looked up, the sign was already fading, but he could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced. All around him, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy, about it. Of course, Naruto didn't even if he was grinning and happy for his friend, making Percy feel better, because this was just awkward.

"My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Percy looked to Naruto for help, but gasped as he saw four images above Naruto! Everyone looked where he was and their jaws dropped. Above Naruto, were four symbols. The bottom one, larger than the other three was that of a large sliver crescent moon, the symbol of Artemis. The other three were a caduceus and in one was several flowers and the top one was a hearth.

"Oh Great Pan, Artemis, Goddess of the hunt." Grover announced, "but why the others?"

"The caduceus is Hermes, God of those who use the road and the others are Persephone, goddess for spring time, queen of the underworld and the last is Hestia, eldest of the gods and goddess of the Hearth and home." Chiron said with a grim face. "Naruto Uzumaki is the Son of Artemis and is related to Hermes, Persephone and Hestia."

"Holy crap." Came a voice from the crowd, pretty much saying what was on all their minds.

"Hmmm." Naruto said in a thinking pose, making it almost comical. "My Mom being Goddess of the wildness would probably explain why I have this power that lets me talk to Thalia in her tree."

Silence.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the camp screamed.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

_Booyah! Bet no one say that coming! Not just one, not two, but four gods related to him. a big twist that is and now the story is really getting on the way. Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review._


	10. A New Mission,

The Mortal God

Chapter Ten; A New Mission, Land of Waves All Over Again

Here is the next chapter. Wow over 100 review total in this story and it not even halfway done yet. A lot more then any other story I done. I don't know if that sad or not. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

Fire and Ice Dragon; sorry to hear that you're the first to say anything, but glad you like it in the story-line anyway

Ferdawg; I'm glad you like this and hope the other chapter or up to your high expectations.

torasuto kotonashi; I will don't worry and thank you for being my 100th reviewer.

ChaosIdeals; yes you are right, I got my idea from that story. But I'm glad you like it. Oh no they are shocked at confused by Naruto be related to them, it just the bit of him speaking to Thalia just push them over the edge.

roshane; I'm glad you think so.

Junky; don't worry I will have it all worked out.

Raidentensho; thank you and special armor might be later mostly use in the final two books. What kind I haven't made up my mind.

Narjiro; thank you.

hanipman; True but not as many as mine and not the kind of choices I made.

Silver W; good, I think.

AkeOokami; thank you and yes I will.

kihakukage; thank you

rbrann; you will have to tell me who got you hooked into my story so I can thank them.

Bad Habits; the dad did not change just who his family is. He met his father before and knew who Artemis is when they met. Their relationship is like other god and lovers. They can't stay with them but still have kids. If it wasn't for the nine tail fox Naruto would be like Percy.

Blackholelord; you just have to wait and see.

mako234; here is some more

grimangel163; thank you

KJVAMP21; I knew no one saw that coming and I will.

c im am a dragon; thank you

Umbra8191; thank you

code R.R; yep besides Artemis no one picked my gods

karthik9; thank you

Wolfpackerson09; no, no one would. I glad you seem to like the pranks there are more too come. Sorry if your guess was off but know one was close enough.

yukicrewger2; I'm updating as fast as I can.

Arashikage Naruto; Artemis part yes, every other one not some much.

chm01; no problem no one else did too.

Grover rubbed his temples trying to understand what had happen. Everyone had moved to the area in the middle of all the cabins. People had been shocked about Percy being the son of Poseidon, but that was nothing compared to the shock of Naruto's lineage. "Can someone explain this to me again?"

"**I'm with farm boy here, I'm out of the loop**." said Gamakichi jerking his thumb at Grover. Most of the camper got use to the giant talking toad after being told he was a summoning animal.

"Naruto, you never cease to amaze me, just when I think I have you figured out you pull this out of nowhere." Chiron said with a sigh before he began, again. "Hestia seemed to fall in love with a mortal from Naruto's world. She then had a son, that son met and fell in love with Persephone who gave birth to a daughter. That daughter fell in love with Hermes and had Naruto father who met Artemis and they had Naruto."

Grover had a dreamy look in his eyes. It took Naruto a minute to figure what his friend was thinking about.

WHAM! Naruto rapped his bow onto Grover's head. "What was that for?" groaned Grover holding his head.

"Dude! That's my mom you're thinking about."

"I can't help it. She's just…so into nature." Grover got that look in his eyes again. Naruto just got a tick mark before he rapped Grover again.

"Keep that up and you'll be growing an extra horn."

"Anyway, what I wanted to ask you was why you did not tell us about Thalia." Chiron said.

"Uh, I did not think you would believe me." Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I guess that might have happened. Now, do you know or have of any quirks you could have gotten from any of your lineage?" Chiron asked and everyone leaned in to listen.

"Well, I am guessing my talking to Thalia is from mom. That is all I know so far. As far as I know there are no other half-blood children for Artemis, Persephone or Hestia so I don't now how to compare to them or any powers I might get. As for Hermes, I would say my love off pranks that I do so much." Naruto said thoughtfully.

Percy agreed with him. From what he saw many of Hermes kids loved pranks before he grinned. "Yeah like your sexy jutsu."

The toad started laughing, remembering the story of how Naruto got Jiriaya to teach him.

"Sexy Jutsu, I am not quite sure what you mean by that, but is must be amusing, seeing as your friend is laughing." Chiron said.

"Yeah well, I created this jutsu to knock out the perverts in my old village and believe me, there are a lot." Naruto grumbled. "Especially both of my sensei, Kakashi would read his porn in public while Jiriaya was the creator of said book."

"Care for a demonstration?" Mr. D asked, shocking Naruto.

"Sure but I warn yea." Naruto while gather chakra for it. Percy, who had asked the same thing once before meeting Grover held the bridge of his nose trying not to smile and turn around, getting a raised eyebrow from Annabeth and Grover. "Ladies, I ask that you please show mercy and don't kill me. Sexy Jutsu!" In a poof of smoke, Naruto had turned into a naked girl, with wisps of smoke covering 'her' private areas.

For a moment, there was silence. Percy counted down in his heard _'3, 2, 1'_ and smirked with he heard the familiar sound of people hitting the ground.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw pretty much every guy in the camp, even Mr. D fall back with bloody noses. The girls of the Aphrodite, a few of them blushing and hiding small nose bleeds, were inspecting the jutsu before nodding their heads that it met their approval. The other girls were looking at the fallen boys with murderous glares that for once as far as he knew, were not directed at him.

"Well, if you would please return back to normal." Chiron said with a big blush on his face. "We need to assign you two new cabins." Naruto nodded and ended the jutsu, much to the guys' relief.

"Right, Percy, you will be in your father's cabin, so go gather your belongings." Chiron said and Percy just nodded while he and Luke quickly went to collect his stuff. "Now Naruto, I think you will be staying in cabin eight but I am not so sure what to do if the hunters come as they always stay there. I might figure you stay in Hermes cabin but it so crowed I would like to avoid that."

"He is always welcome at our cabin we don't have a problem." called out Clarisse. Her brothers and sisters didn't need convincing as they thought Naruto was a great fighter and a sense of humor they find funny.

"Ah thank you Clarisse. Naruto…Naruto?" Chiron said as he looked at Naruto, who was looking at normal looking cabin he will be staying in. He remembers that glowed silver at night but other then that he knew nothing about it. "You know I'll just stay here, I'll figure something out if they come to camp."

"That is good and all but you are still welcome in the Ares cabin, just so you know." Chiron stated before walking away, rubbing his head because this experience has given him a major headache.

**"Uh, I have a question."** The orange toad spoke up.

"What is it buddy?" Naruto replied.

**"Why are you so young?"**

"Why wouldn't I be? I've only been gone over six mouths."

**"Uh…back home, it has been 3 years,"** replied Gamakichi.

"What did you say?" Naruto whispered as he felt like a he was hit by one of Lee's strongest kicks to the face.

"Well that would make sense." Mr. D said with interest, getting a lot of confused looks. "From what the other gods told me of their visits to that world time between the two is always shifts. The difference of one world's time moves faster while the other seems to be barely moves. After about three or four year it goes the other way. So now time will move here faster then the other world."

"OK, anyway I could get back to my world?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I am sure you will find out." Mr. D smirked.

(Scene change)

"You what?" Thalia yelled. "You actually beat a huge hellhound with those ninja techniques of yours?"

"Yes and some arrows to the eyes and mouth, and I let slip that I can talk to you." Naruto said with his eyes closed, waiting for the girl to hit him, but it never happened. He looked back at her and saw that she was smiling sadly.

"So how did they take it, Grover, Annabeth, and Luke, I mean." Thalia asked nervously.

"Well Grover was bouncing of the trees, much to their annoyance. Annabeth was very happy and that she told me to help you out, which I will do. I WILL get you out of this place, even if it kills me. That is a promise!" Naruto said with a foxy smile that made Thalia blush a bit.

"A-and Luke" she asked softly

"Hmm, he was the odd ball. He just smiled sadly and said to protect you, which I promised I would." Naruto said thoughtfully until she hugged him.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Hey it's no problem Thalia." He said surprised but hugged her back anyway. He got a smile on his face and said, "You know, that incident made our parent claim us."

Backing up, Thalia smiled and asked, "So, are you going to tell me?"

"Heh, Percy is the son of Poseidon." Naruto said, making Thalia's eyes widen. "Me on other hand, I'm kinda different. I'm a chain gang."

"A what?"

"Well, I am the son of Artemis and I am also related to Hermes, Persephone and Hestia." Naruto shrugged like it was no big deal, but the look on Thalia's face told him otherwise.

"So you are related to four gods, two of which are virgin goddesses?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how that happened and I am not even sure how to even react to all of this. I am not even sure if I am even truly their kid or their line. I am not even sure how that is possible."

Thalia thought about it. "Hmm, maybe because of the mixed blood of all the gods and goddess, you're not like one of them but a true mix of all of them. That does not matter though because you are your own kind of hero."

"Yeah I guess. Anyway, I should get going, curfew and all." Naruto said with a sad smile, he really like Thalia for some reason.

"Ok." Thalia said, giving him another hug, enjoying the feeling of being in contact with another human, especially Naruto because he seemed to emit a lot of warmth. Naruto saw her smile a big and returned the hug. "Oh and when I get out of here, you have got to show me this sexy jutsu you told me about."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Then you will be in for a blast if you like to see all the guys get blown back by nosebleeds." Thalia just smiled as she saw her friend fade away, savoring the warmth until he was gone.

Back outside, we see Naruto standing in front of the tree with a palm on it. Opening his eyes, he smiled to himself and turned around only to freeze. The first thing he noticed that it was night time and that there was someone their. It looked like a mail man and large blue bag over his shoulder.

"Uh…can I help you?" Naruto asked warily.

The mail man smiled before saying, "Hello Naruto, I am passing through and have some packages to deliver."

"How do you know my name?"

"You are well known among the gods and other immortals. You're the only one with so much blood of gods in you. The only thing missing is really being immortal. Some of the other gods are start calling you a mortal god."

"Mortal god?"

"That what you are being called, mostly god but enough human to be mortal. To us immortals it makes you unique."

Naruto just stared at the man before, "You a god." The man nodded as Naruto just sat down and lead against the tree. The god looked confused before he sat down next to Naruto, "Something wrong?"

Naruto said nothing at first but sighed and said, "I know in her letter mom loves me and is proud of me but…you know my mom's stories, how can she be proud of me? I'm the very things she hates; I'm probably just a disappointment."

This was Naruto worst fear, and after see his mother as a goddess that is know for hating man, he didn't know if he could even be something to her, no matter how hard he tried. It wasn't a goal that he could achieve it through hard work, it was much more.

The god placed his arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Now don't be like that, she loves you more then anything else; even my son, your father." This cause Naruto to stare at the god next to him.

"Grandpa?"

Hermes grin grew even wider at this. "You should have seen the look on mine and my father's face when they told us. I was proud that he found love but for my sister to also find it. Zeus was all for it. He loves his daughter very much and he was honored that my son named his most famous jutsu after him.

"Don't worry about her, you meant the world to them both. It almost broke her heart to let you go and just after your father died"

Naruto had tears in his eye but paid them no mine, "Thanks grandpa."

Hermes chuckled; he will never get tired of hearing that. He reached into his bag and pulled out a box and gave it to him. "A gift from me, I'm sure you will fine use for it."

Naruto open the box and found a pair of black sandals like the pair he had back home. "They are like my shoes; gives you wings at a command. Just make a password for them and wing appeared, say it again and they recede. I thought you would like your own password then what I use."

Naruto was deep in thought, he needed something that shouted him, but something that won't come up easy when he talking to someone. He then smiled and said loudly "Will of Fire"

Orange wings sprouted from the heels of the shoes and started flapping. Naruto said the password again and the wings vanished. Hermes stood up, "Well I have many other deliveries to take care of." Then he drew Naruto into a hug "Take care of yourself. And don't worry about your mother, right now we just have to deal with father and our uncle from causing a war (sigh) it just so hard as gods by nature are so stubborn."

"No problem." Naruto said returning the hug with tears in his eyes. "No problem at all."

Later that night, Naruto would have a dream just like Percy would. In Percy's dream Poseidon and Zeus were fighting. Well, that was until a voice that seemed to be from underground, woke him up.

(Naruto's dream Valley of the End)

Naruto was in a forest, when he saw a small figure not far from him. She looked out of place in this area and Naruto cold tell she was a goddess. She seemed sad for some reason as he followed her until they came upon a fight scene that made Naruto stop. It was the final fight with Sasuke. He saw that the goddess stop staring in worry watching the Naruto launching himself at Sasuke for a final attack. The energy flared up blinding them both.

When it cleared he saw the goddess look in horror as he was on the ground and Sasuke over him. After Sasuke left she ran over and checked him over. Naruto now had tears in his eyes. This was his mother; she was worried for him cared for him. As she healed him Kakashi enter the area. After spotting his mother he bowed and said, "My lady."

His mother seemed to know who he was and said, "Kakashi, I'm taking my son where he belongs. Tell you village, if he ever come back it will be his dissension. If it was up to me he would never come back." And in a blind light, which caused Kakashi and his dog to look away, his mother vanished with him.

(Naruto's dream ends)

"Naruto! Open the door, I got Percy, we have to get to the big house!" Grover's voice came from his door. Grumbling, Naruto opened up the door to let Grover into the cabin.

"Why are we needed there?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Just hurry….and put on some clothes, you are only in your boxers!"

"Yes mother." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes before he walked back in and a few minutes later, he was in his usual attire. "Okay I am ready."

On the way there, Percy looked really nervous for some reason, like he thought he was in trouble for some reason. Naruto put a hand on the boy's shoulder and when the son of Poseidon looked at him, he just smiled. That seemed to calm Percy a bit. "I don't understand how you can be so calm. I mean, we are a couple of kids that should not exist!"

"Simple….I don't think about it." Naruto smirked. That just cause Percy to sigh, he should have known. Naruto looked up and saw that the sky looked like it was ready to storm. Whistling, Naruto said, "That is one big storm, I wonder if it will actually rain."

"No," Grover said. "It never rains here unless we want it to." Percy found himself agreeing to this because for as long as they have been here, it never rained; let alone being overcast at all.

"What the heck is that, then?" asked Percy.

Grover glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does." They left it all that, but Naruto got the feeling that their half goat friend was not telling them everything, because to him, that was a big storm forming.

At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm.

All three walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on their first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents—two sets of cards hovering in the air. Naruto wondered how the hell they did that, but stayed quiet for now.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrities."

"Come closer boys," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to bow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father." He pointed to Percy and then smirked at Naruto. He actually liked the blond; but no way was he going to say that out loud, even he had standards. "Same to you, even if you are related to those four." At that, a net of lightning spread across the clouds above. Mr. D didn't seem to care. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth. Percy looked a little freaked and Naruto, he looked up, wondering if he could pull something like that off.

"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in.

"You don't say?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Percy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D—" Chiron warned, while Naruto was wondering why everyone seemed to be on Percy's case.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If they are still here when I get back, I'll turn Percy into an Atlantic bottlenose and….well I am not sure what to turn Naruto into. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do." Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A credit card? No. A security pass.

He snapped his fingers. The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

"Show off."

"Uh, I would not talk if I were you Naruto." Percy said.

Chiron smiled and said, "I would like you boys to sit down please." They compiled. Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use. Sad, Tsunade would probably kill for that. "Tell me boys, what do you make of the hellhound?"

"It scared me," Percy replied, "If Naruto hadn't given it a few holes in its head, I would not be here right now."

"It was odd for me. I didn't listen much to my old teacher Kakashi, but if I were to look underneath the underneath, I think someone summoned it here somehow. Though, I would have to say that it would be a cool summoning contract." Naruto said thoughtfully, making Percy sweatdrop.

"Trust me, you two will have fought far worse, when you are done. Especially you, Naruto" Chiron commented.

"Done…with what?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, and why me?"

"Simple, your blood is very powerful and it repels the weaker monsters, but only the strongest of the monsters will come after you." Chiron explained. "Now Percy, what I meant was your joint quest. This kind of quest hasn't been done before, so do you except it."

"Depends on what we have to do." Naruto said with his arms crossed while Percy nodded to his comment.

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. The boys looked over and thought it odd that the sea looked to be boiling over.

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks. Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

Percy looked embarrassed at that for some reason. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... I've also been having these dreams."

"I knew it," Grover said.

"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.

"But it is their quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you correct. Your fathers and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt.

"A _what_?" Percy chuckled nervously.

"It always has to be lightning…" Naruto slapped his face.

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"Percy, I was not joking I got run through with a lightning blade twice." Naruto said stiffly and he lifted his shirt to reveal the Chidori scar, making Percy and Grover's eyes widen and causing Chiron to wince.

The horse man quickly recovered after seeing this and that only strengthened what he was about to say. "Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives. Thankfully, it has not been used as a sword."

"Oh."

"Oh man, I bet shinobi back home would love to have that" Naruto chuckled, but was silenced by Chiron's glare.

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"And it's missing?" asked Percy.

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?" asked Naruto

"By whom," Chiron corrected. Once a teacher always a teacher. "By you two."

Percy's jaw dropped. Naruto got a pissed off look. "Of all the….ARGH!"

"At least"—Chiron held up a hand—"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' 'Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly—that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your fathers convinced a human hero to take it."

"But we didn't—"

"Patience and listen, children," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"Ok, so why me then?" Naruto asked.

"The gods know of you, being related to Hermes make you seem like a good theft, plus being from the world of the ninja, stealth is no problem for you."

"Ok…but I have never been to Olympus." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yeah, me either! Zeus is crazy." Percy was freaking out.

Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around them, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing them in like a coffin lid.

"Er, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested, while Naruto grumbled something about power hungry gods. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before, I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam..." He looked at Percy as if he actually expected him to remember question thirty-eight. Naruto just rolled his eyes, he made it a point to forget all about that test.

"Something about a golden net?" Percy guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods ... they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

"Correct," Chrion said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you two have come along—the proverbial last straw."

"But we are just kids! I don't even think Naruto could pull that off!" Percy freaked.

"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brothers was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted that he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he have fathered a couple of new mortal heroes who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon—my dad—he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"

"Yeah, why would I take that stupid thing!" Naruto growled.

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that he return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date, I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Percy guessed.

Naruto snorted. "I have read about the shinobi wars contrary to everyone's belief back home….and they were bad. I would have to believe this would be a lot worse."

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

"Yikes…" Naruto cringed.

"Bad," Percy repeated.

"And you two, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki would be the first two to feel Zeus's wrath."

Percy had a dumbstruck look on his face and Naruto actually looked nervous.

"So we have to find the stupid bolt," Percy said. "And return it to Zeus."

"Yeah, I would rather do that…I am not sure I am strong enough to beat some god." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon and the son of his favorite daughter return Zeus's property?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" Percy asked.

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?" Percy asked.

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Percy swallowed. "Good reason."

"You agree then?"

Percy looked to Grover, who nodded and then to Naruto, who looked ready for anything. They nodded to each other and at the same time, they said, "We accept!"

"Besides, it is better than being turned into a dolphin." Percy stated, which made Naruto chuckle.

"Then it's time you two consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

Naruto's eye twitched, that was never a good sign. What could this oracle be like? It can't be that bad, can it? He would soon find out as he and Percy went up four floors that ended under a green trapdoor. Percy pulled the cord and it swung open to reveal a ladder. The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else…something that Percy remembered from biology class and Naruto from the one man he really didn't like; snakes.

Of course it really smelled bad, so they covered their faces as they went up.

The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things—severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.

By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time. Percy got a freaked out look on his face while Naruto had an uncomfortable look.

Then, a green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. Percy fell over and tried to get out, but the trapdoor was shut tight. Naruto was stone still as he glared at the mist, not liking this. Then they heard a voice in their heads. _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seekers, and ask. _Naruto could tell this was freaking out his friend, so he put a hand on his shoulder and it seemed to work some. Looking back at it, he had to admit it was a bit creepy.

That green mist was its form of speaking to them and it did not feel evil like some things they had encountered so for, so he would give it a chance and it seemed Percy would to.

"What is our destiny?" they asked at the same time.

The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of them and around the table with the pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly there were four men sitting around the table, playing cards.

Their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe and his buddies, along with Tsunade.

Naruto smirked at the image of Gabe. He had beaten the fool at his own game, he also noticed that Percy looked pissed for a second before calming down, realizing the man was not actually here.

Gabe turned toward them and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

Tsunade folded and said, _The Prince of the two worlds shall meet his future and learn of the truth._

His buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said: _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

Finally, Eddie, the building super, delivered the worst line of all: _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

The figures began to dissolve and as the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy, Percy cried, "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?"

The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos.

"Well…wasn't that helpful." Naruto's voice startled Percy and the boy could cut the blonds' sarcasm with a knife.

"Come one." Percy said shakily, "Let's get out of here, this place is creeping me out.

(Scene change)

"Well?" Chiron asked.

"She said we would retrieve what was stolen." Percy sighed.

Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say _exactly_?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."

"She . .. she said we would go west and face a god who had turned. We would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it," Grover said.

Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?"

Naruto saw that Percy didn't want to speak about it and he kept quiet as well. That last line was disturbing.

"No," Percy said. "That's about it."

"Well, there was this bit about the Prince of the two worlds meeting his future and learning the truth…but, I am not sure what that means."

"I see," Chiron said as he studied their faces. "Just know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"Okay," Percy said, anxious to change topics. "So where do we go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" The boy guessed.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that all three of them have now broken."

"Hades" The boys said at the same time.

Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"

"A Fury came after Percy and Naruto," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young men until she was sure of their identity, then tried to kill them. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."

"Yes, but—but Hades hates _all_ heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon...and that Naruto is the son of someone who said she never have kids! Plus he related to his wife and it wasn't his child."

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."

"Hey." Naruto growled. "I know that Hades is an ass, but don't jump to conclusions! Maybe he is losing control of his monster." He felt like they were ganging up on him, and he was his great grandma's husband after all.

Chiron stared at Naruto for moment and smiled, "You could be right, but he is still a possibility." Naruto didn't like that but he just accepted it anyway.

"Great, two major gods what to kill me." Percy mumbled.

Naruto just punched Percy's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, even if I am not ready yet, I won't let any of my precious people die on me."

"Heh, thanks." Percy replied with a smile.

"But a quest to ..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. You two must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

Grover started trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips. The poor guy needed to complete a quest with Percy or Naruto so he could get his searcher's license, whatever that was.

"Hey, if it is him," Naruto started, "can't we complain to our uncles and then they could take care of it."

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades—and I imagine Poseidon does—they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"I just thought they were too lazy," Naruto shrugged.

"You're saying we're being used." Percy stated, irritable about this information.

"I'm saying it's no accident that your father has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but they're in desperate situations. They need you."

"Great, the kids got to save our parent's asses." Naruto sighed, and Grover nodded to that and chuckled a bit at that.

"You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?" asked Percy, "and for Naruto as well, being the son of Artemis and all." Percy accused.

"I had my suspicions. Well not Naruto's as much. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too." Chiron said calmly.

"So let me get this straight," Percy said. "We're supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check" Chiron stated.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Check." Naruto said with a glim in his eye.

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"That's about right." Chiron said.

"Impossible odds, certain chance of death, what the hell are we waiting for?" shouted Naruto.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" Grover asked weakly as he gulped down an ace of hearts.

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you.

He took a deep breath, and then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt.

"You guys saved my life. If ... if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down." That made both of the boys smile, Percy because he wanted another friend with them and Naruto because he was proud of the satyr.

"All the way, G-man." Percy said and then turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."

"LA? Sweet!" Naruto cheered.

"Oh," Percy said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane—"

"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?" Percy shook his head in the negative.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."

"Ok, so what about me?" Naruto asked.

"To be honest, I am not sure" Chiron said thoughtfully, "But to be safe, I would say that you stay on the ground as well.

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed. Naruto looked up and said, "I forgot about that."

"Okay," Percy said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, we'll travel overland."

"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee," Percy said, feigning surprise while smirking to Naruto, who did the same. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

The blond looked behind Chiron sense his fellow blond behind the man as she took off the Yankee's hat and she shimmered into existence for all to see. "I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

"Glad you care." Naruto smirked.

"If you do say so yourself," Percy said with a smirk. "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?"

Her cheeks colored. "Do you want my help or not?"

"The four of us will work just fine." Percy said in return, happy to be traveling with people he knows and trusts.

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own." Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather. ""No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."

"Already done." Naruto commented as seals glowed all over his body and in place of his clothes, was his ANBU gear. "I got everything I need right here."

"You have got to teach me that." Annabeth said with wide eyes.

"Maybe." Naruto said thoughtfully. He then had a strange thought. "But if this quest is anything like the wave mission, we are going to have to expect the unexpected."

"Naruto, you are the king of the unexpected." Percy replied.

"Ah well, I meet you guys here when you get back, I gotta go tell Thalia that we are going get her dad's doomsday toy back for him." With that, Naruto body flickered to the tree.

Annabeth turned back to Percy and asked, "Is he always…?"

"Yes." Both Percy and Grover said amused by the disappearing blond.

_Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review._


	11. The Road to Hell Begins, Exploding Bus

The Mortal God

Chapter Eleven; The Road to Hell Begins With One Exploding Bus

Here is the next chapter. I really am enjoying the fact that this is one of my most popular story. Hope my other ones and new one will be just as good. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

917brat; thank you, I'm glad you have such a high opinion. It just raises the bar just a little more. I just the rest can be the same. I'm happy my Naruto meets your approval. He will get stronger as the series goes but the enemies are stronger and more challenges he will face. This story will follow the real format but my tuff is added and a few changes and Naruto will sometimes face his own dangers. When I'm done monsters will fear him and his nickname they give him. I'm also update as soon as I can. I was just finishing this chapter when you reviewed. They will meet when they get to the hotel they are trapped in. don't worry about the spelling I seen worse, most of it mine.

Sean Malloy-1; Darn, and I thought I was doing well too. Well errors aside glad you like it.

austinherb15; don't worry unless something really bad happen to me I'm not going to stop this or any other story even then I will try to get stuff updated. Only death is stopping me. As for the meeting of Naruto and the hunters…it will be crazy.

xbamsod; you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you, each other god/goddess is chosen for a reason even if it's small.

Ferdawg; glad I could answer all your questions hope you enjoy.

J.D.M. Jennyrose Dela Merced; thank you, yes Naruto will go back and yes other will follow, some for different reasons. Though it won't be till after the fifth book.

banryuwielder244; I'm glad you do, they have two companions because they could only bring too, even if two hero get the same quest saying it bad luck, at least in my book it is.

Uzumaki Crossover; no Annabeth will be with Percy.

Wolfpackersson09; thank you, yes no matter what world Naruto is still unpredictable, even by the fates (which is why they hate him). Got to love the sexy jutsu, no strait hot-blooded guy or god can withstand that. Even Aphrodite would love to eat that jutsu up and out. To me Artemis would rather be proud of trophies Naruto get to show that he's a strong hunter and fighter then as an offering to her. Don't worry he'll give a big bow of ramen to his godly realities and any other god or goddess he fells need it (and to Naruto a big bow is a big deal) as for the Hades thing, when I first read the first book I didn't think it was him for three reasons. 1) I like that god 2) it never that straight forward or the first person you thought it was in books, at least the ones I've read and 3) who better to want to start a war then the god of war.

Crystal M Key; never read that but it was from lord of the ring. The dwarf said that in return of the king before they went to Moordore (sp?)

alchemists19; thank you

Blackholelord; yes it is and the meeting for the mother and hunter, both separate, will be worth the wait.

roshane; yes a few different scenes and a few more monster fights

grimangle163; yes it will be worth the wait.

NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS; funny but he never met Madara yet.

willboon; thank you and I will

AkeOokami; okay one you forgot that in the forth book Annabeth did the same thing and also, since when did Naruto go by the rules. I hope you like the other stories when you read them.

torasuto kotonashi; and you will get more.

Saratin Keeper; I'm glad you do and she wasn't the only choice, I could have been someone else, I just like Artemis the best. You just have to see later.

Raidentensho; yes I thought it just needed to be added there. Yes Naruto will fight some different monsters when Percy and the others are not around. He will have many different kind of trophies for book three.

pyromania101; thank you I guess it really was needed but I might say who they are later I have not decided yet. It is already vote and the harem is those two and Bianca. Yes Hinata would move one though I don't know if it will be Kiba or they be like brother and sister. In some of the stories I read it's either or. But to me it simple, when Athena was "born" she was full grown while Artemis grew up like the others and grew to becoming a daddy's girl. You just have to wait and see. And I don't think Clarisse should be on the quest as it might cause some conflicts and the whole issue with her dad involved. It just wouldn't work out. She will be use more often later.

chm01; right now it all he has as it's stealthy and he had no time to forge some custom armor. He will later but it will be different and will fit his style. You just have to wait and see.

ChaosIdeals; yes I'm glad you got it glad you are a fan

Umbra8191; thank you

(Start scene)

Naruto landed nest to Thalia's tree and soon place him palm on the trunk and his mind went to visit her. As the room came into view Thalia's face brighten in an instant. Naruto then explained that he and Percy were given a quest and all the details with it. "Let me get this straight, my dad's master bolt was stolen and he blames you and Percy. Why does he think it's you two?"

"To him we were near New York and could have easily been able to sneak in and steal it. Me being a grandchild of Hermes and a ninja while Percy just because his dad is Poseidon. Even though we knew nothing about being half blood or even the gods were even still around" Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face.

Thalia nodded, she wouldn't call her dad a clear thinker type, more of follow your gut and ego type as well as I'm always right type. She sent a worried glance at Naruto. "Naruto, are you worried about the prophecy?"

Naruto just shook his head. "It's no big deal," seeing her concern face he added, "I'm not going to let that make any choices for me, I make my own path. Besides, I see it more like a guideline then actual rules."

Thalia just stared before smiling Naruto was truly one of a kind. And she wouldn't have him any other way. After a minute she said, "You better get going, but take this for luck." And then she pecked him on the cheek. Naruto felt his face heat up as he vanished.

(scene change)

Naruto met Grover, Annabeth, and Percy in their 'real world' outfits. Well for Percy and Annabeth it wasn't any different. She had the same book on famous classical architecture with her. He also wondered if they were going to get caught thanks to that knife she had, at least his weapons changed into every day items and wouldn't look out of place, but her knife did not.

Grover wore his fake feet and his pants that made him look human again. He wore a green rasta-style cap, because the tips of his horns could be seen form his now flat hair from when it rained. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples for him to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him. Naruto knew he only knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," but didn't have the heart to tell him that either on sounds real bad on reed pipes.

Grover notice Naruto's red face and asked what was the matter. When he told them Percy just sighed and smacked his forehead and Grover chuckled.

'_You have got to be kidding me.'_ Annabeth thought. '_Well, his mother __**is**__ Artemis.'_

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Naruto.

"No idea, Chiron just said to come back here." Percy said shrugging.

"Correct Percy, now I would like you to meet Argus." Chiron said, coming up to them in his wheelchair form with a surfer dude tailing him.

"Ah, the head of security." Annabeth said respectively. Naruto just quirked an eyebrow for what he could this guy has eyes all over his body.

"He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things." Chiron said, Naruto just sweat dropped at the bad pun.

"Hey!" Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes. "Glad I caught you." Naruto noticed that Annabeth was blushing. For some reason it reminded him of Hinata.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told them. "And I thought ... um, maybe you could use these." He then handed the shoes to Percy. The shoes looked like any normal pair of shoes to him. "Maia!" White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels

Percy was so startled that he dropped the shoes and Naruto said under his breath, "So that his password."

"Awesome!" Grover said.

Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. A gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..." He then had a sad expression on his face. Naruto didn't know what do but patted Luke on the shoulder for comfort. Luke smiled sadly at him, but then turned into an amused smiled at Naruto. "Well, didn't say this yesterday but it looks like I'm a-"

"Say uncle and I'll tell Clarisse you were peeking on her in the showers."

That stopped Luke dead as he turned pale white. Best sword fighter in 300 year or not even he wasn't dumb enough mess with a pissed of women anywhere especially when it involves perverts. And he knew who Clarisse would believe too.

"Hey, man," Percy said coming to his rescue. "Thanks."

"Listen, Percy ..." Luke looked uncomfortable, more then he already was. "A lot of hopes are riding on you and Naruto. So just ... kill some monsters for me, okay?"

"Don't worry man, we'll show you the trophies when we get back." Naruto said, his arm around Percy's shoulders.

"Good." Luke said as he then shook Naruto and Grover's hands as well and gave Annabeth a hug, who looked ready to pass out. Again Naruto got that same feeling.

After Luke was gone, Percy smirked and couldn't help but say to Annabeth, "You're hyperventilating."

"Am not."

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"

"Oh...why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?" Annabeth then stomped down the other side of the hill they met on, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys.

"Come on Guys. Let's get on the road to Hell." Naruto said with a Lee like attitude.

"You are not making this any better on me." Grover grimaced.

"Wait, I was supposed to make you feel better?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"You're scary, Naruto." Grover replied.

"Am I?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" was Grover's replied.

"Am I?" he asked again.

"Yes." Grover answered with out pause.

"Am I?" he asked one last time

"Yes." Grover said with no form of hesitation.

Once near the car, Percy remembered that it would not be a good idea for him to wear the flying shoes. So he gave them to Grover. Naruto thought that was funny. The world's first flying satyr.

Unfortunately, Grover was less skilled in the air then he was on the ground. But it was still funny to watch Grover go out of control on run away shoes.

Chiron then came to give them last words of wisdom, "Good luck you two. Know I know Naruto has some training, while it was ninja training but training none the less. I wish I had more time to train you Percy. I mean, Hercules and Jason and others had a lot more training after all."

"That's okay. I just wish—" Percy said but stopped himself, not wanting to sound selfish about not getting a magical item or even a weapon to help him on his quest.

"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let yous get away without this." He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to Percy. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap.

"Gee," Percy said. "Thanks."

"Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one." Chiron stated. "Naruto, as I said before your swords are gift from your mother, they are able to turn into a bow that perfect for you and come with it own quiver of arrows that always return when you need them. Just place the handles of the swords together and they stay that way for your bow, only you could bring them apart when you need them. I'm sure when you get back you will start making arrow that are unpredictable as you are."

Naruto grinned already coming up with ideas. Percy meanwhile was taking a better look at the pen and remembered how he and Naruto vaporized Mrs. Dodds. Could this be the same weapon? He took off the cap, and the pen grew longer and heavier in his hand. In a few seconds, it had turned into a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. He smiled, somehow, this sword felt right in his hands.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told him. "Its name is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide." Percy translated, although he didn't now how.

"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."

"What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?" Percy asked, confused as he looked at the deadly looking blade.

"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are _twice_ as vulnerable."

"Good to know." Percy replied and then Chiron explained more about the blade, like he could not lose it and how to turn it back, he joined the others in the car. They turned back to see that Chiron was now under Thalia's tree, shooting of an arrow, which mean he was just sending them off.

Naruto couldn't help but ask. "So…you got your weapon huh?"

"Yeah, it is called Riptide." Percy smiled.

"What are your blades called Naruto?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I think I'll call them Hunter's Moon." He said simply.

"Ok...why?" Grover asked nervously.

"It just seems to fit." Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever you say man." Grover said.

(Scene change)

Argus drove them out of the countryside and into western Long Island. For Naruto and Percy, it felt weird to be out on the highway again. They did spend two weeks in the camp after all. Naruto caught Percy looking at all the McDonald's and other places on their way. He could not blame him; the camp old school and Percy was just regaining his sense.

"So far so good," Percy told Annabeth. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

She gave him an annoyed look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."

"Remind me again—why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me." He mumbled.

"Yeah, can't we just have a group hug?" Naruto interrupted the two, ignoring the glares.

"Look ... we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals." Annabeth replied.

"Why?" Percy asked dumbly.

Annabeth sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

"They must really like olives." replied Percy.

"Oh, forget it."

"Now, if she'd invented pizza—_that _I could understand."

"I said, forget it!"

"I don't understand why certain people _have_ to hate each other because our parents do. Why can't we think of each other as who we are, not who our parents are. Wish it was like that like back in the leaf village." Naruto said, the last part to himself. Percy knew what Naruto was talking about but the others didn't but said nothing not wanting to bring up bad memories. However, Annabeth considered Naruto's words and kept quiet.

Traffic slowed them down in Queens. By the time they got into Manhattan it was sunset and was starting to rain. Argus dropped them at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from Percy's mom and Gabe's apartment. Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Percy ripped it down a soggy flyer with his face on it quickly before the other two could see it.

Argus unloaded their bags, made sure they got the bus tickets, and then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch them as he pulled out of the parking lot. Naruto noticed that Percy was looking off into the distance, probably thinking about his home.

Naruto slapped his backing comfort, "Don't worry man; we'll get your mom back."

"I know." Percy said with a sad smile.

Grover shouldered his backpack. He gazed down the street in the direction Percy was looking.

"You want to know why she married him, Percy?"

"Huh? Were you reading my mind?"

"Just your emotions." Grover shrugged. "Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and your step dad, right?"

"Can't blame the guy." Naruto smirked.

"Your mom married Gabe for you," Grover told him "You called him 'Smelly,' but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura…. Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a week."

"Thanks," Percy deadpanned. "Where's the nearest shower?"

Naruto just pointed to the nearest apartment building and ignored Percy's glare.

"You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy—if that makes you feel any better."

"A world that tears at a mother's heart, I wonder if my mother had such passion when it came to me." Naruto said a soft look on his face. He knew his grandfather said about his mother but he wanted to be sure, to help his heart heal when they meet face to face.

Soon they got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was unbelievable. She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, her shoulder, wherever. Naruto showed more skilled then her and even did a few crazy tricks too.

The game ended when Percy tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one mega goat bite, their Hacky Sack disappeared—core, stem, and all. Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but the other three were too busy on the ground, laughing. Though, Naruto did wonder if Grover could match him in a ramen eating contest with that mouth.

Finally the bus came. As they were standing in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria food, enchiladas.

"What is it?" Percy asked, curious.

"I don't know," he said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing."

As they boarded, Percy was get nervous because his friends were acting differently. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh, Grover kept looking everywhere, and Naruto looked ready to jump into action. Percy had his hand on riptide worried.

As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand on Percy's knee. "Percy."

An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and Percy gained a freaked out face. It was Mrs. Dodds. Older, more withered, but definitely the same evil face. Percy silently whimpered and scrunched down in his seat.

Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds—same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody gets pass, nobody leaves.

The bus pulled out of the station, and they headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. "She didn't stay dead long," Percy said, trying to keep his voice from quivering. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

"Percy, these are Hades right hand hags, I mean monsters. They probably don't stay down for long. This is going to be harder."

"Yeah and I said if you're _lucky_," Annabeth said. "You're obviously not, and if Naruto is right, they must be at full power"

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "_Di immortales_!"

"It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?" she suggested, looking to the back, only to find none.

Naruto growled, "I could always make one. Won't go unnoticed though."

"No, we don't need to cause a scene and bring attention to ourselves." Annabeth replied,

"Killjoy," Naruto muttered.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Percy said. "Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth reminded me. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

She thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof ...?"

They entered the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain. "So much for that." Naruto muttered.

Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the rest-room."

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third sister.

They all started coming down the aisle.

"I don't want to say 'who's that stupid' but come on, who's that stupid?" Naruto deadpanned.

"I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat."

"What?"

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"But you guys—"

"There's an outside chance they might not notice us," Annabeth said. "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering."

"Yeah, and if they come after me…well they won't know what hit them." Naruto said. "Now go!"

"I can't just leave you."

"Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!"

With trembling hands, Percy put on the cap and started up the aisle. Naruto watched his friend intently, hoping Annabeth's plan would work. Percy got ten rows up before he had to dodge into an empty seat as to not run into them. Mrs. Dodds stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at Percy. His heart started pounding like crazy and Naruto fists clenched.

Apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going.

Naruto somewhat relaxed after that and Percy quickly made his way to the front of the bus. He was about to press the emergency stop button when he heard a hideous wailing from the back row.

The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same, which couldn't get any uglier if you asked anyone, but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.

The Furies surrounded Grover, Naruto, and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?"

The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw _something_, all right.

"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"

"Sorry, got off on the last stop," Naruto said with a small smile. The Furies raised their whips. One of them snapped it where Naruto's head would have been if he did not dodge. "Hey, what is something I said?" He replied as he took out Hunter's Moon, Annabeth drew her bronze knife, and Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.

Percy then did something so stupid that should be posted as the ADHD poster child. He grabbed the wheel of the bus and it slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind them. The bus careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters were tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins.

Somehow the driver found an exit. The bus shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to the left, the Hudson River to the right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river!

Percy got another great idea and slammed on the emergency. The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. Percy stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass.

The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans, while Naruto cut up the whips there were aim at him.

"You know for just feared monster I expected better then this." Naruto commented while smirking as he sliced up the whip that came for him, infuriating the Fury even more.

"Hey!" Percy yelled, taking off the hat and revealing himself. The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at the Son of Poseidon, and he instantly regretted it, which was easily seen thanks to his freaked out expression. Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, just as she used to do in class, like she was about to give him another failed paper. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather. Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward him like huge nasty lizards.

"Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther south than Georgia. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher," Percy told her.

Naruto heard him and said, "That going a little too far, man."

Mrs Dodds growl and yelled, "You stay out of this!"

Naruto grumbled something inaudible, help Annabeth and Grover sneak up behind the creepy looking grannies. Percy had, by this point, uncapped the pen and became sword that kill her.

The Furies hesitated. Mrs. Dodds had felt Riptide's blade before. She obviously didn't like seeing it again. "Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try," Percy replied.

"Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried. Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around his sword hand while the Furies on the either side lunged at him.

Percy grimaced at the pain that whip was causing, but he regain some composure to strike back. He used the hilt of his to knock away the fury on the left, but noticed that he would not have enough time to strike the one on the right as she was coming in to fast! That was when Naruto suddenly appeared and kicked the hag away; knocking the leader of the Furies and she loosened her grip on Percy. He used the opportunity to get free.

Mrs Dodds glared at Naruto and said, "Stay out of this! You don't know how much I wanted free range on what we could do to you for all the hell you caused me!"

Naruto just had a cheeky grin and said, "Hey, your hair grew back, I think."

This made her even more mad than she were….which was something as seeing how mad she already was. The one on the right lunged at Naruto, but he became smoke as her claws hit him. She was then beheaded before she knew what happen. Naruto then turned to help his friends.

Annabeth got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestler's hold and yanked her backward while Grover ripped the whip out of her hands. "Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

The Fury that Percy had hit before came back in full force and tried to slice him with her claws but he swung Riptide and she broke open like a piñata.

Mrs. Dodds was trying to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit, but Annabeth held on while Grover got Mrs. Dodds's legs tied up in her own whip. Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle. Mrs. Dodds tried to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her bat wings, so she kept falling down.

"Zeus will destroy you!" she promised. "Hades will have your soul!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no one cares." Naruto said happily.

"Braccas meas vescimini!" Percy yelled, which oddly meant, 'eat my pants.'

"Fools….you will die!" the fury yelled.

Thunder shook the bus and Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

"Get out!" Annabeth yelled. "Now!"

They rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped their photograph before they could put away their weapons.

"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our—"

**BOOOOM!**

The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside told them that Mrs. Dodds was not yet dead.

"Why won't she just die!?" screamed Naruto angrily as he heard this.

"Run!" Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"

They plunged into the nearby woods as the rain started to fall; the flaming bus behind them and nothing but darkness ahead of them. Naruto smirked and looked at Annabeth while running. "So, what was that about not causing a scene and having all the attention on us?"

"Oh shut up!" her voice rang throughout the forest.

Hope you like this story so far. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	12. Up Against A Real Stony Gaze

The Mortal God

Chapter Twelve; Up Against A Real Stony Gaze

Here is the next chapter. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

And a big thanks too Miah The Storm Wolf for deciding to be my Beta.

Replies to reviews;

ILoveThisStory2; thank you glad you like it. Also I think it just a problem when the story got transferred to FFN.

Sean Malloy-1; thank you and I will have to fix those later. And I just got one, but he or she, don't know which, is recovering from a trip to the hospital and won't be able to help for a while.

Youko Taichou; Nice ideas, don't know if I will do those or not.

mattcun; don't worry I will

NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS; most likely not going to happen

Drake0x; thank you

goldenboy892007; thank you

Ferdawg; thank you glad you enjoy

Crystal M Key; thank you and I glad you like the quotes

chm01; yes, yes they have

AkeOokami; thank you and I now have a Beta so it should be better.

pyromania101; thank you and yes the nine tail fox is still inside of him. He will meet the hunters long before Percy does but when they do get to camp Naruto will be with the campers. He will mess with them but I don't know if they will win yet.

Blackholelord; because if his wife finds out his fury attack and killed Naruto he would not be getting anything from her.

grimangle163; thank you

In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to to thank when thing go right, and blame when things go wrong. For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by old lady monsters and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day or just trying to rid the world of you. Zeus must not be thinking strait, if he was thinking at all, if he tries to blow up the only people trying to find his toy bolt.

That was what was going through Naruto's mind as he walked along side Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Currently, they were walking along the Jersey riverbank, with the glow of New York City behind them.

Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."

"Come on! The farther away we get the better." Annabeth said, still looking shaken.

"All our money was back there," Percy reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight—"

"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"

"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine. Besides, we also had Naruto."

"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine."

"Shut up, goat boy," said Annabeth.

Grover brayed mournfully. "Tin cans ... a perfectly good bag of tin cans."

"OK! ENOUGH!" Naruto growled out. By the end of the arguing, Naruto's eye was twitching. "I got my money so I got enough for the trip."

"Oh right." Percy said remembering.

Annabeth seemed out of the loop and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh Naruto has a lot of money thanks to all those crazy jobs he did for everyone and all the bets he won." Grover replied, suddenly remembering as well.

"Oh…well that is good." Annabeth said softly.

After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to Percy. "Look, I..." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."

"We're a team, right?" Percy asked with a smile.

She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died ... aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."

"Naruto would never let me die….just like back in the bus. Beside you only need one of us for the quest really." Percy replied

"Got that right!" Naruto smirked. "Of course I would not let my friends die on me." He said to Grover and Annabeth, who both looked happy at this.

"I guess it a good thing you guy are a son of the big three and some many gods wanting use to succeed." Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, especially one that is the son of the Hunt." Grover shakily said as the storm finally subsided, leaving them in total darkness as they drifted back into silence once….well until Percy broke it.

"So, you haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" He asked Annabeth.

"No ... only short field trips. My dad—"

"The history professor." interrupted Percy.

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home." She was rushing her words out now, as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."

"You're pretty good with that knife,"

"You think so?"

"Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me." Percy replied.

"You know," she said, "maybe I should tell you ... Something funny back on the bus ..."

She didn't get to say much about it because a few second before, their friendly satyr had brought out his reed pipes and gave a loud experimental blow and the sound of a tortured owl came out.

"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"

"Well, let's just hope you know how to play that. I don't want my ears bleeding." Naruto growled as he got the full blast of the screeching sound being next to Grover. And was making plan to destroy the thing and make it look like an accident.

"Oh don't worry Naruto, I can play just fine." Grover smiled and puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff, making Naruto's eye twitch. Oh yeah, that thing had to go.

Percy was ready to bust listening to Grover playing on his piped that he never noticed a tree in front of him in the darkness and smacked right into it, making Naruto laugh out loud. Percy marked infrared vision off his list of possible super powers that he could have. Suddenly, he remembered that Naruto had good night vision. "Hey! You're the one with the night vision here, why didn't you warn me!"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Sorry, I was too busy listen to American Idol over here." He said, making Annabeth giggle a bit.

After a about a mile or so of listen to Percy curse as he bumped into things and Naruto chuckling to himself, they saw a neon sign in the distance. Naruto sniffed and asked, "Please tell you guys smell that too."

"If you are smelling fast food like it am, then yes. Yes I do." Percy replied. "I really need a double cheese burger right about now."

Finally, they came upon a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell.

"A rest stop!" Grover said happily.

"With food!" Naruto commented with joy.

Sure it was not a true fast food place; it was one of those restaurants you see on the open road. You know, some locally own place. It looked like it also sold those lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for normal demi gods to read, because if there's anything worse for their dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English. Naruto growled at that. He could handle normal English just fine now after try to figure it out, but throw in cursive and he just gets confused worst then he was before.

To Percy and Annabeth, it looked it this: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.

To Naruto, it looked like some kid's drawing messy scribbles.

"What the heck does that say?" asked Percy.

"Can't read it," "I don't know." Were both Naruto's and Annabeth's answers respectfully.

Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

"Hmm…the skills are great, the models are the problem." Naruto commented as he observed the place a little more. Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken, making Naruto's eye twitch. They look almost as bad as Lee's and Guy's hug scene, almost.

Percy quickly crossed the street, following the smell of food; the others quickly following.

"Hey ..." Grover warned.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.

"Snack bar," she agreed.

"Oh Ramen here I come!" Naruto smirked.

"Are you three crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird." Of he was ignored in favor of filling their stomachs.

The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps. "Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

They stopped at the warehouse door.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," Percy reminded him.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."

Naruto screamed right behind Grover, making him jump three feet into the air.

"AH! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Grover, but that was the perfect moment. Besides, they are just statues!" Naruto said with a chuckle. "Besides, if they come alive, just break them with a sour note from you pipe."

"Gee thanks" Grover deadpanned.

Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of them was a tall Middle Eastern woman because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all anyone could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so they imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady.

Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"They're ... um ..." Annabeth started to say.

"We're orphans," Percy said, hoping Naruto would not be too upset.

"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"

"Oh yeah! We are orphans lady" Naruto jumped in. "You know people who live off the streets, people who must move through the trash just to get a bit to eat!" He said with fake tears, making his three companions sweatdrop. "But, when in a group…it eases the pain!"

'_I forgot how good an actor Naruto is.' _"We got separated from our caravan," Percy said, a little put off by Naruto dramatic speech. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area." They smiled and thanked her and went in.

Annabeth muttered to me, "Circus caravan?"

"Always have a strategy, right?"

"Your head is full of kelp."

"Well excuse me! I got that idea by watching Shakespeare over here."

"That Mr. Shakespeare to you commoners! And you ruined my act with you poor, on the spot, thinking skills!" Naruto fake pouted.

"Oh shut it. It worked right?" Percy asked annoyed, Naruto couldn't help but smile.

The warehouse was filled with more statues—people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. Normally, they would not be going to some strange place in the middle of nowhere but they were hungry and tired and this place was just convenient.

That was when Naruto felt weird. The smell from those cooking burgers was intoxicating and they seemed to be dulling his senses a bit. He also noticed Grover was whimpering a lot now and add in the fact that he heard the door lock behind him was NOT a good thing. So for now, he would just play along but was ready for action, he knew something was defiantly going on here.

As soon as they go to the back of the place, they noticed a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.

"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.

"Awesome," Percy said.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am."

Aunty Em smiled and said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said.

Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly. Percy just shrugged it off, but Naruto narrowed his eyes suspicious. '_Ok…something is going on here…BUT WHAT? This lady is giving me a bad vibe….like those times when some of the villagers back would be nice and then try and kill me. I so hope it is not like that.'_

"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."

'_Ok my memory is not that bad…we never even introduced ourselves!'_ Naruto thought quickly.

Their hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before they knew it, she'd brought them plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries. In little time at all they started chowing down.

Naruto gulped down his food with ease. It may not have been ramen but this was just as good at the moment. He noticed that Percy was halfway through his burger before he realized he need to actually breath while Annabeth just slurped down her shake.

Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat. "What's that hissing noise?" he asked. Percy and Annabeth looked around but shrugged, not hearing anything. Naruto, however, recognize that sound and almost groaned. _'Why is it always have to be snakes? Why not an animal just as deadly, like a crocodile or something?'_

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins. For my ears."

"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax."

Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her headdress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched the four children eat. It was a little unsettling, having someone stare at you when you couldn't see her face; it was boring very creepy in Naruto's opinion. Percy decided to be nice and make some small talk, even though the full stomach was making him a bit sleepy.

"So, you sell gnomes," Percy said.

'_Really Percy….you asked her that! Of course she sells gnomes!'_ Naruto thought annoyed.

"Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

"A lot of business on this road?"

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

'_Sure you do,'_ Naruto thought as he saw Percy suddenly turn around, like he thought he was being watched, only to find the statue of a young girl with an eater basket looking at him. What was weird though was the look of terror in the face. _'What is the enemy here? An unseen enemy is a deadly enemy.'_

"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."

"You make these statues yourself?" Percy asked, a little creeped out

"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that you couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"

"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

'_Oh Crud! Double Crud! Triple Crud!' _Naruto thought frantically._ "Medusa! We have to finished this fast.'_ He then saw Percy getting really sleepy now and his and Annabeth's eyes met and they both knew they were in trouble. He gave her a barely noticeable nodded.

"Percy?" Annabeth was shaking him to get his attention. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting." Naruto notice that Grover was nervously eating the wax paper from the trays, but either this lady didn't see it or already knew what he was. Naruto knew it was the latter.

"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those."

She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly.

"We really should go."

"Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"

"Heh, and he will be pissed that the main actor won't be there!" Naruto said, getting up as well, but Percy seemed reluctant to get up and leave.

"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."

Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy,"

"Sure we can," Percy said, a little irritated with Annabeth for being so bossy, so rude to an old lady who'd just fed them for free. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm."

Annabeth reluctantly allowed this and they followed the lady to the front door, into the garden of statues. Aunty Em directed them to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now," she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side and the blond one behind the girl since he is a bit taller."

"Not much light for a photo," Percy remarked.

"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.

Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"

Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."

"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear."

She still had no camera in her hands.

"Percy—" Annabeth said. The boy wanted to listen, but for some reason, the sleepy feeling was coming back again.

"I will just be a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil..."

"Percy, something's wrong," Annabeth insisted.

"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"

"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.

"Relax Annabeth," Naruto interrupted, his arm around her shoulder. "A picture of just us will be great! After all, we will just look back at this and just laugh."

Annabeth was about to say something but she caught Naruto's eye. He had a glime in it that told her he had a plan to mess with this monster. So she stayed quite and gave her trust to Naruto.

The woman smiled behind her veil. She had what she wanted, all four of them in one shot.

As they got ready, Annabeth looked at Naruto worried; she hoped Naruto knew what he was doing. She knew Naruto wouldn't let his friends get hurt, not if he could help it. The kind lady interrupted her line of thought though. "So please give me a pose and a big smile!"

Naruto smirked as he got into his fighting stance and made a cross seal over his chest and gave a fox smile. The lady thought nothing of it and removed the veil, and in an instance they all turned too stone.

"Sucks to be a shadow clone right now!" Naruto's voice echoed out to them with cheer as the statues poofed away.

Medusa, as they now knew what to really call her, growled. "So you are the son of many gods! I will enjoy killing you, but tell me how you knew it was me!"

"Just little things; the gnomes were realistic, too realistic. The sound of your snakes and a little of your speech. Sorry but it looks like we just going to have to kill you. Can't have anymore people hurt by you." Naruto said from behind a stone bear as he got his Hunter's moon out and place the end together. They stay like that as Naruto got out an arrow. He knew this was not the best monster to fight at close range.

Medusa was getting annoyed now; she turned to where she thought the other was hiding. As she did this Naruto let loss an arrow. It just missed Medusa's head but sliced one of her snaked separating it from her body. She screeched again in anger.

Throughout the exchange, Percy was freaking out. He now heard the soft hissing of the snakes on her head, he also saw that her heads had turned into gnarly claws. '_Great, another hag that wants to kill me!'_

Medusa clamed down long enough to get closer to Percy. "Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," her voice told him soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."

He fought the urge to obey. Instead he looked to one side and saw one of those glass spheres people put in gardens— a gazing ball. He could see Aunty Em's dark reflection in the orange glass; her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing like serpents. '_Aunty Em….Aunty M! Ugh, how could I have been so stupid!'_

"Head in the game Percy!" Cried out Naruto as he use his sandals to move by the statues fast, shooting more arrows at her.

"Oh, will you shut up!" Medusa yelled as she was force to take cover behind one of her statues.

Percy was freaking out now. Naruto couldn't get a clear shot, or even close enough to deal any real damage. His other friends are too scared to help him out of this mess. He needed to think of a way to somehow beat her before she turns him to stone.

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited him to look up, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother, though what she was a grandma of, he did not know. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."

"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the statuary. "Run, Percy!"

"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."

"You really have problems, Annabeth has nothing to do with what happen to you.".

"I told you to shut up you annoying little runt!" Medusa spat out. "I will enjoy doing the same to your statue as well!"

"No." Percy said firmly as he tried to get on his legs.

"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."

"Percy!" Grover's voice was heard behind him, but it was coupled with a buzzing sound. "Duck!"

He turned, and there the flying satyr was in the night sky, flying in with his winged shoes fluttering, Grover, holding a tree branch the size of a baseball bat. His eyes were shut tight, his head twitched from side to side. He was navigating by ears and nose alone.

"Duck!" he yelled again. "I'll get her!"

That finally jolted Percy into action. Knowing Grover, he was sure the goat boy would miss Medusa and nail him, so he quickly dove to the side.

Thwack!

"You miserable satyr," Medusa roared with rage. "I'll add you to my collection!"

"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back as Percy scrambled into the maze of statues and Grover came in for another hit.

Ker-whack!

"Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, her snake-hair hissing and spitting.

While Percy was regaining, Annabeth appeared next to him with her cap off, "Percy!"

Poor Percy cleared a gnome in fright. "Jeez! Don't do that!"

"Get over it…you should be used to it by now with me." Naruto said as he landed next to him as well, scaring Percy even more.

"Why can't go above like Grover and shoot at her!"

"I can't get a clear shot she keeps moving and has too much cover," Naruto said. "And I can't get close to her to do any real damage."

"You have to cut her head off." supplied Annabeth.

"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here."

"Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but..." Annabeth swallowed, as if she were about to make a difficult admission. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You—you've got a chance, and unlike Naruto she doesn't want to harm you just turn you to stone."

"What? I can't—"

"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" She pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster.

Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of—"

"Would you speak English?"

"I am!" She tossed him the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."

"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above them. "I think she's unconscious!"

"Roooaaarrr!"

"Ok…maybe not." Grover corrected. He went in for another pass with the tree branch.

"Hurry," Annabeth told me. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash." She then put the cap back on and disappeared.

Naruto smirked and said, "Good luck man, I'll try and cover you." And he flew away.

Scowling, Percy took out his pen and uncapped it, making it turn into his bronze sword, Riptide. He slowly followed the hissing sound of the snakes on her head, while keeping his eyes locked on the globe. Finally, he was able to see her reflection in the ball.

Grover was coming in for another turn at bat, but this time he flew a little too low. Medusa grabbed the stick and pulled him off course. He tumbled through the air and crashed into the arms of a stone grizzly bear with a painful "Ummphh!"

Medusa was about to lunge at him when Percy suddenly yelled, "Hey!" Her attention was on him now so he was able to catch a glimpse of Naruto moving Grover out of harms way.

Percy slowly made his away over to the snake hag, but she seemed to expect him to do that. He could see the reflection of her face now. Surely it wasn't really _that_ ugly. The green swirls of the gazing ball must be distorting it, making it look worse then she actually looks.

"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," she crooned. "I know you wouldn't."

Percy hesitated, fascinated by the face he saw reflected in the glass—the eyes that seemed to burn straight through the green tint, making his arms go weak.

Grover moaned, "Percy, don't listen to her!"

Medusa cackled. "Too late." She then lunged at the boy with her large talons and in his panic, he swung his sword for all he was worth. He heard a sickening _shlock!_ Then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern—the sound of a monster disintegrating.

Something fell to the ground next to his foot. It took all of Percy's willpower not to look. He could feel warm ooze soaking into his sock, little dying snake heads tugging at the shoelaces. Not a good feeling.

"Oh, yuck," Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed, but Percy guessed he could hear the thing gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck."

Annabeth came up next to him, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move." Very, very carefully, without looking down, she knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green juice.

"Nice job." Naruto said as all of them gather around the covered head. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Percy replied, but he felt like he want to upchuck the cheese burger he ate before. "Why didn't ...why didn't the head evaporate?"

"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war," Annabeth said. "Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."

Grover groaned from his position next to Naruto. He would never get used to the speed Naruto could use easily. The big welt on his forehead from his fast encounter with the stone bear wasn't helping any. His green rasta cap hung from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves. The magic sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head.

"Wow, I heard of having you sock knocked of but never the shoes." commented Naruto.

"The Red Baron," Percy said to Grover. "Good job, man."

He managed a bashful grin. "That really was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear or going at the mind numbing speeds Naruto goes at? Not fun." He said as he snatched his shoes out of the air, while Percy recapped his sword and put it away. They quickly made their way back into the warehouse, hope that they might find something of use.

Thankfully, they found some plastic bag where they double wrapped Medusa's head in it. After that they plopped it on the table where they ate before, three of them to exhausted to doing anything else.

"So we have Athena to thank for this monster?" Percy then asked Annabeth after a few seconds.

Annabeth flashed him an irritated look. "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."

"It's both of their faults really. Percy's dad couldn't keep it in his pants and in Annabeth's mom created one of the most feared monster of all time." Naruto said trying to get them to stop fighting again. It didn't help as Annabeth said this was all Percy's fault.

"How is this my fault!" He rounded on Annabeth.

Annabeth tried to imitate Percy's voice, but it was not that good. "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm? We almost got turned to stone!'"

"Forget it," Percy said. "You're impossible."

"You're insufferable."

"You're—"

"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines. What are we going to do with the head?"

Percy seemed to be in thought for a moment before he said, "I'll be back."

"Percy," Annabeth called after him. "What are you—" Then he was gone as he rounded a corner. Annabeth just threw up her hands and walked off in another direction, taking a look around.

It was only Grover and Naruto left. Naruto started chuckling to himself. "What is so funny?"

"Just how crazy this quest is going. Not even twenty four hours and we met the three furies and Medusa. This is starting to turn fun."

"You scare me something Naruto. Although you did a pretty good job back their saving our hides. You had me going there when you were going to get the use ready in that 'picture'.

"Man, you guys keep forgetting about my shadow clone jutsu."

"Well I guess I am not used to it yet…I mean it is not every day a Half-blood has that power."

"Well, that is a good thing then. People will never know what to expect! They could be facing one enemy and think 'this is easy' then, Poof! They are facing an army armed to the teeth making them wet themselves."

Grover just shakes his head. He will never be use to Naruto's antics. Percy was back with box and a delivery slip. It read:

_The Gods_

_Mount Olympus_

_600th Floor,_

_Empire State Building_

_New York, NY_

_With best wishes,_

_PERCY JACKSON_

"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."

"Who cares! That is one of the best pranks ever. Speaking of which, did you find any more of those?" Naruto smirked as soon as the package disappeared with a pop!

"I am impertinent," Percy said but he stilled pointed to where he found the boxes. As Naruto went out of view, he looked at Annabeth, who had just gotten back, and dared her to criticize him. She didn't. She seemed resigned to the fact he like to piss of the gods.

"Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."

Naruto came back a few seconds later with a big smile on his face. They all knew that smile and they all knew what happen. Grover could not help but groan and ask, "Please Tell me you didn't do what I think you did?"

"Now, do you really think I would do something like that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" was the reply from all three of them at the same time.

Naruto pretended to wipe away a tear. "My friends know me so well."

(Omake)

When Naruto was claimed;

Artemis sat at her throne watching the capture the flag at camp half-blood. It was the first time in a while did the other gods and goddesses were able to stop her father and uncle from fighting as Ares suggested they watch the capture the flag game to relax a little. After a bit the two elder gods felt like watching a good game and to catch their breath. She knew Ares just wanted to see some real fighting and action, and seeing his kids winning didn't hurt either.

But that didn't matter to her, for it was today she would claim her son and show the world he was hers. She would have done it sooner but with everyone trying to stop her father and her uncle from starting a war she never had an opportunity. She noticed that her uncle was having a close eye on that one boy Percy Jackson. All she knew about him was the fact he was friend with her son, perhaps he was scouting a half-blood to go on a quest for him.

As the game ended she was ready to claim him, she was so glad Aphrodite was not here right now, the love goddess hates watching these, or she would never let Artemis live this down. Artemis was startled to see a hellhound attack but felt pride after seeing the way her son killed. She was also surprise that Percy was claimed by her uncle. She just sighed. She wondered why the gods even swear on the River Styx if they won't even keep it.

She pushed those feeling aside and then claimed her son. She was surprise of the other two goddesses related to Naruto. She knew of Hermes as her lover was his son but the other two, she didn't expect. The shocked of her son was slowly notice by the other god there was Zeus was yelling at Poseidon but, slowly they were noticing it. Then to her horror a loud squeal filled the room and Aphrodite, who just entered the room, came over to Artemis to wrap her into a hug. She was squealing thing like, "I thought this day would never come!" and "Details, girl, I want details!"

'_Ah Styx, I was hoping to avoid this for a few weeks.' _Thought Artemis as try to push the gushing love goddess off of her.

Hope you like this story so far. And my first try at an omake. Won't do they every chapter but I will on some of them. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review.


	13. Help From Man's Best Friend

The Mortal God

Chapter thirteen; Help From Man's Best Friend

Here is the next chapter. Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

The bad new is that my Beta has gotten some problems in, life and won't be able to help out any more. I'm trying to find another one but if someone could help me out that would be great.

Replies to reviews;

CrazyNinja; thank you

yaoilover4; thank you glad you like it but that omake idea would ruin the surprise I have for you guys

mattcun; I will

Xxsarbear-chanxX; yes she most likely would

loginanout; glad you found that funny and you will just have to see. Also, a big thanks for leaving a review for every chapter.

Ex10; yes I know I could also

nicestoryyouhavethere; thank you glad you like it

Crystal. M. Key; glad you like it, you really like some of my quotes don't yea. Well the second one you listed was the same as the book just in third person.

dark spirits; now that would be spoiling it for you guys

silver war wolf; thank you

NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS; yeah there would be a reason for that

YoukoTaichou; I prefer the book to the movie but I just have to ask why would she do that?

Tenro100; thank you

Umbra8191; thank you

chm01; I guess I can see that although I didn't think of those when I made them

Raidentensho; thank you and yes that was what I was going for. He will get a tool that uses music but not a pipe and he get it later.

yukicrewger2; there is a reason for that.

Blackholdlord; thank you

Wolfpackersson09; thank you glad you like this, as for Artemis, she just try and avoid her and not give her anything

pyromania101; glad you like it will fix those at a later date.

kihakukage; thank you

karthik9; thank you

After a while they found a place to camp. A clear area that had trash everywhere and didn't look like much. But it was good for tonight. The camp was simply some blackest and other thing they got from Medusa's place. They felt it was better not to start a camp fire, The Furies and Medusa was enough for one day and they needed sleep. It was best that noting else was attracted to them.

"Alright guy we should be sleeping in shifts, so who get first watch?" Naruto asked stretching.

"Watch?" asked Percy.

"In case anymore monsters show up, don't want to be taken by surprise." Naruto explained.

"Ok then, I will take the first watch." Percy replied.

"Fine by me." Annabeth grumpily said while taking a blanket and covering up. A few minutes later, they heard her snoring.

"Wow…she must be really tired." Naruto blinked.

"We all had a rough day." Grover commented.

"I had worst before, but yeah." Naruto said. That was when the two noticed that Percy was already on watch. Grover fluttered with his flying shoes to the lowest branch of a tree, put his back to the trunk, and stared at the night sky, while Naruto just leaned against the tree with his eyes closed.

"Go ahead and sleep," Percy told them. "I'll wake you if there's trouble."

"No problem man," Naruto replied while the goat man looked down at the ground, littered with trash.

"It makes me sad you guys."

"What does? The fact that you signed up for this stupid quest?" asked Percy.

"No. This makes me sad." He pointed at all the garbage on the ground. "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."

"I know what you mean, I feel sad not seeing the stars and the moon. Must be a son of Artemis thing."

"Oh, yeah. I guess you'd be an environmentalist."

He glared at me. "Only a human wouldn't be. Your species is clogging up the world so fast ... ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human. At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan."

"Pam, Like the cooking spray?"

Naruto laughed. "That is a good one but you should know who he is talking about." Naruto paused and after a few seconds of not getting a response he sighed and said, "Pan, God of the Wild Places."

"You mean like where the wild things are?" asked Percy. He knew it was a bad joke but he wanted to try and lift Grover's mood.

Naruto gave a small laugh and muttered, "Got to remember that one."

"Yeah him, that is why I need to get a Searcher's License. That way, I will be able to search for him, like my dad and Uncle Ferdinand."

"Sorry to here about your uncle man, so what happen that having all of you satyrs to go and look for him?" asked Naruto.

"The God of Wild Places disappeared two thousand years ago," he told them. "A sailor off the coast of Ephesos heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great god Pan has died!' When humans heard the news, they believed it. They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for the satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refuse to believe that he died. In every generation, the bravest satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan. They search the earth, exploring all the wildest places, hoping to find where he is hidden, and wake him from his sleep."

"So…what will happen if you don't find Pan?" Percy asked.

"You die like my Father and Uncle. Never to be seen again." Grover explained. "They knew the risks. Hopefully, I will be the first to find him in two thousand years" They fell silent after that until Naruto looked at the trash and got an idea. He then made several shadow clones and they started to clean up the area around the camp site quietly so not to wake Annabeth.

"I know it's not much but better to start somewhere." Naruto said simply to Grover. _'That and they can help keep and eye out and maybe set some traps.'_

Grover looked like he was going to cry. "Thank Naruto, it is nice to know there are some humans who still in the old ways."

"No problem, you should see my world. We aren't as developed as this one but I'm sure you and the other satyrs would love it." Naruto said cheering Grover up, then added as an afterthought, "Maybe that is why the gods visit it so much. It most likely the closet they will ever get to going back to ancient Greece."

"Maybe," Percy said, and then he tried to change the subject. "So, how are we going to get into the Underworld? I mean, what chance do we have against a god?"

"I don't know. But while you and Naruto where ahead of us, Annabeth said-"

"Oh, I forgot. Annabeth will have a plan all figured out." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so hard on her, Percy. She's had a tough life, but she's a good person. After all, she forgave me..." Grover's voice faltered.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. "Forgave you for what?"

Naruto looked up at Grover as he was suddenly interested in his pipes. Then he remembered, "Thalia?"

"Thalia." The satyr confirmed. "That was my first job. I found Thalia and then Luke, and then we all found Annabeth. But it ended in a horrible failure." Grover said and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. "But as I was saying, Annabeth and I agreed there's something strange going on with this quest. Something isn't what it seems."

"Yeah, me and Naruto are being blamed for stealing a lighting bolt that Hades took.

"That's not what I mean," Grover said. "The Fur—The Kindly Ones were sort of holding back. Like Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy ... why did she wait so long to try to kill you two? Then on the bus, they just weren't as aggressive as they could've been."

"They seemed plenty aggressive to me." Percy replied.

"Maybe not, they want to bring use to Hades in person, so he could laugh in our face and kill use in front of him. Not the way anted but we would get to the underworld." Naruto said thinking what Grover was saying. _'If these furies are as bad as they say they are I expected worst.'_

Grover shook his head. "They were screeching at us: 'Where is it? Where?'"

"Asking about one of us," Percy asked.

"Maybe ... but Annabeth and I, we both got the feeling they weren't asking about a person. They said 'Where is it?' They seemed to be asking about an object."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Unless they are looking for something else I say that the real theft lost the bolt, and the boss is mad so he has his furies go get it and they think we have it. That would explain why the gods haven't been able to find it." Naruto said brainstorming ideas.

"Maybe but we don't know for sure and we only have nine days to find the master bolt where ever it is..." Grover said, looking at the boys, hoping they would have the answer.

"Well, we might as well go there. The underworld is where this quest is leading us and we might find some answers there." Naruto said.

They nodded and Percy sighed. "Guys, I have not been straight with you. I really don't care about the lightning bolt. I am going to the Underworld so I can get my mom back."

"I know." Grover said.

"Duh, anyone could see that." Naruto said.

"Are you sure that is not the only reason you are going?" Grover asked.

"I'm not doing it to help my father. He doesn't care about me. I don't care about him."

Grover gazed down from his tree branch. "Look, Percy, I'm not as smart as Annabeth. I'm not as brave as you. And I am no where near as strong as Naruto. But I'm pretty good at reading emotions. You're glad your dad is alive. You feel good that he's claimed you, and part of you wants to make him proud. That's why you mailed Medusa's head to Olympus. You wanted him to notice what you'd done."

"Yeah? Well maybe satyr emotions work differently than human emotions. Because you're wrong. I don't care what he thinks." Percy said a bit irritated.

Grover pulled his feet up onto the branch. "Okay, Percy. Whatever."

"Besides, I haven't done anything worth bragging about. We barely got out of New York and we're stuck here with no money, and no way west." Percy said before he felt Naruto glare and muttered "Sorry, I forgot you had some."

Grover looked at the night sky, like he was thinking about that problem. "How about I take first watch, huh? You get some sleep."

"But…" Percy tried to argue but Grover just started playing on his pipe. It was a Mozart melody, soft and sweet. He grumbled a bit and made his way where the blankets were, next to Annabeth.

As he passed Naruto he said softy. "Nice work today, Percy."

"Thank man, but you are the real help here." Percy replied before walking away and then falling asleep soon afterwards. He didn't even hear Naruto say, "You give yourself too little credit man."

Naruto looked up and Grover and said, "Hey, just walk me up when you get tired. Those two need the rest." Grover just nodded and continues playing. _'Note to self, get rid of pipe thingy when Grover go to sleep.'_ Naruto looked up at the night sky. The moon was just coming out from behind the clouds "Hey, mom." Naruto whispered, "If you can hear me, please watch over us. I think we are going to need all the help we can get." He closed his and was soon asleep.

(Dream starts)

Naruto found himself in a hospital back in the leaf village. He saw Kakashi in front of Tsunade, Jiriaya, Iruka, Sakura and the other genin with their senseis. Even the sand siblings were there. He noticed that, besides Shikamaru, all the members of the team sent to bring back Sasuke were in bed injured. Some of them had their parent with them.

Tsunade then addresses Kakashi. "Okay, now that we are all here just tell me where. Is. Naruto?"

Kakashi just sigh before saying, "He is with his mother."

Everyone else seemed confused by this. But Naruto notice that Tsunade and Jiriaya got a look of understanding. _'So they knew all alone.'_ Sakura was the first to speak. "But that makes no sense, Naruto grew up alone. Why would he be with his mother if you said he wasn't dead?"

"That because Naruto is no ordinary kid. He is not even one hundred percent human. Naruto's mother is a goddess. A goddess from another world."

Everyone but Kakashi and Jiriaya was looking at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean goddess? Are you sure you mean our Naruto? How could Naruto be the son of a goddess?" asked Kiba in disbelief. He then got slapped in the back of the head by a wild hair woman that had the same marking on her face. Naruto knew this had to be Kiba's mother.

"Show some respect pup, gods and goddesses don't like being talk about like that or about their kids. The have a habit of doing bad things to them." She then turned to Jiriaya and asked, "He is the son Lady Artemis, isn't he?"

"You knew?"

"Only a gut feeling nothing more, he was when Lady Artemis was due and there was always a chance that he someone else child."

"Mom, who is this Artemis lady?" asked Kiba who hated being out of the loop.

His mother looked like she was going to slap him again but answered. "Lady Artemis is a Goddess of the moon, the hunt, maidens and childbirth. I have the outmost respect for her and she has honored our clan. She blest our new generation of ninja dogs to be expert tracker better with our training we give them. Hana, I believe you should remember her."

Said girl close her eyes thinking hard for a moment before she answered, "Wasn't she that lady with long auburn hair, silver eye and good with the bow and arrow. Didn't all the dogs give a lot of respect for her?"

Choji, whom to Naruto's horror looked sickly thin rather then 'big boned' as he always tells everyone, asked, "So why didn't she look after Naruto? I mean, why did she leave?"

"Because she could not," said a man not far from Choji. He looked like an older male version of Ino. "Gods and Goddess from any world can only leave their children with their mortal parents. I can't really explain it but I believe it is to keep them safe. At last there are no monsters here that would be after any half-bloods."

Ino narrowed her eye at the man, "Dad, why do you know all this?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

Her father looked embarrassed a bit before muttering, "Your mother may have been a goddess."

Ino had a look of disbelief staring at her father. Jiriaya had a small smirk on his face, "So which on was it?"

He got a big blush before muttering quietly, "Aphrodite."

Jiriaya's smirk turned into a large perverted grin in the matter of seconds. Giving him the thumbs up the super pervert said, "Nice job man. I never met her before but from what Ares says about her you hit the jackpot."

Kakashi eye Jiriaya a moment before asking, "How many gods did you meet? It rare for a mortal to meet one let alone more. I only met Artemis because of how Naruto's father is"

"I only met three; Hermes, as that was the father of one of my students, Artemis, through said student and Ares."

Tsunade stared at Jiriaya. "You met Artemis and she didn't turn you into an animal? I find that hard to believe."

Jiriaya lost his grin, "She did, I was a toad for over three weeks before Naruto's father convince her to change me back. Even then I made a point to avoid her. An ugly warty toad, I could not even get near the ladies." This last part he said quietly to himself but everyone still heard him.

"You met Ares?" asked Kakashi surprised.

The sage nodded. "The god of war, because of him I came close to dyeing for the first time in my life. Got into an all out spar with him and get a lot of damage was given to both of us. The second time I was close to die was when we both got caught peeking on Tsunade."

Tsunade smirk and said, "I remembered that, I gave you, six broken ribs, one shattered kneecap, a bleeding kidney, a swollen liver, a punctured lung and a broken jaw."

The others winched at that, Jiriaya then remaindered her, "Yeah but I think you did worst to Ares."

"He was a god he could've have taken it."

Jiriaya shuddered at remembering what she did to the god of war. He then turned to the genin. "When you are all healed up I suggest you get to training."

"Why" asked Sakura eye the sage.

He just smirked, "Because half-bloods train to become heroes and go on quest for the gods. He won't be just lying around. Besides this Naruto we are talking about, of course he's going to go and get stronger."

(Dream ends)

Over 100 yards away three heel hounds stalked a group of pray. Having been around sense lord Hades unleashed a bunch of monster onto that one girl they haven't had much luck finding any other half-bloods. Seeing a group sleeping ahead of them they split up to attack from all sides. As the other two vanished the first hell hound felt something land on his back and a stabbing pain in the sides of its neck. A second later the head was cut off.

The second one got fifty yard closer before the ground beneath it gave away and the beast feel into a pit. It wasn't deep but it was enough to daze it. It didn't have time to jump out before arrows riddled every inch of its body.

The last one was twenty yards away. It spotted a sleeping girl and pounced. As it was in the air a blond boy appeared in front of it and smashed a strange spiral attack into it side while in mid air. It rocketed back and crashed. The last thing it knew was a flash of bronze.

Annabeth slowly woke to see Naruto dusting him self off. "Something wrong?" she asked with a yawn.

"Nah, nothing to worry about. Why don't you make some breakfast while I get the other two up."

The girl nodded and stretched. She could not help but feel she missed something.

Naruto looked up at the sleeping goat boy before shouting, "Free all you can eat veggie enchiladas!"

Grover awoke with a start and fell out of the tree. Naruto laughed at this, he laugh harder as Grover glared up at him muttering, "Not cool man, not cool."

"Sorry man but it was too easy. Why don't you explore a little while I get Percy."

Naruto looked down at Percy and wonder what to so here.

Percy woke to the sound of a bullet train blaring. He sat up to see a bright light in the darkness. That was when he brain kicked started and he screamed and dived out of the way onto the grass. _'Wait what?'_ Percy look up to see Naruto holding a bright flash light laughing his head off. "What the hell Naruto? What the hell?"

"Ah man, that was too sweet. Hey Annabeth, water boy's awake."

"Well, the zombie boy lives." came Annabeth's voice. "Nice job by the way Naruto."

Naruto nodded as Percy asked "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast." She replied while tossing Percy a bag of nacho-flavored corn chips and to Naruto, she tossed him a bag of sour cream and onion chip from Aunti Em's place. "And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend."

Percy looked like he had trouble focusing his eyes but when he saw it, he and Naruto just blinked. Grover was sitting cross legged with a dirty pink poodle in his arms. Percy had trouble believing this. The poodle yapped at the water boy suspiciously. Grover said, "No, he's not."

"Are you ... talking to that thing?" Percy asked dumbly and it growled at him.

"This thing," Grover warned, "is our ticket west. Be nice to him."

"You can talk to animals?" Percy asked.

"Well why not? Seeing as he has an animal's butt." Naruto said ignoring Grover's glare and the dog snickered.

"Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy and the other one is Naruto." Grover said while Percy looked to Annabeth, thinking she would crack up at any second, but she looked dead serious.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto nodded getting a yelp.

Percy looked at is friend, "Don't tell me you can understand it too?"

Naruto shook his head. "In a way but not like Grover. I can feel it intent, and he can understand mine. Must be a power I got from mom." _'Still was it her power that gave me the whispers of warning before my shadow clone discovered the hell hounds? Or was it someone else?' _

The poodle barked once again, making Grover chuckle. "Yes, I do suppose he smells like the wild."

"You guys can't be serious!" Percy said with annoyance. "Why are we greeting him? I am not saying hello!"

"Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."

The poodle growled.

Percy relented and mumbled, "Hello, Gladiola."

"Now that the hellos are done why is pinky here?" Naruto smirked.

Grover then explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.

"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" Percy asked.

"He read the signs," Grover deadpanned. "Duh."

"Of course," Percy said, while rolling his eyes "Silly me."

"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple."

"I heard and made worst plans." Naruto said, saying he was all for it

Percy looked worried for a second, "Not another bus."

"No," Annabeth agreed. She pointed downhill, toward train tracks they hadn't been able to see last night in the dark. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."

"Well, lets go already. With any luck this won't be like the Tora missions back home,"

The other two boys nodded agreeing with Naruto, remember what the boy said about the mission to find that demon cat. Annabeth just growled hating not knowing anything.

(Omake)

Artemis still being hunted;

Artemis let out a sigh, having finally lost Aphrodite. She walked down a hallway and spotted her sister looking like she was in a bad mood. "Something the matter sister?"

Athena turned to her and replied, "The sea spawn is just been given a quest to finds father's bolt and my daughter is going with him. I only hope your son will keep her safe."

Artemis smile, "If my son is anything like his father then he'll do more then keep her safe. He'll help her when she needs it most."

Athena smile at that and said, "Thank you, I hope you are right. You know you never told me anything about you finding someone. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Artemis just smile and began to glow sliver. She said, "Nice try Aphrodite," before she vanished in a bright silver light.

Only Athena snapped her fingers and mutter "So close," before she changed into the form of the love goddess.

_Hope you like this story so far. Won't do they every chapter but I will on some of them. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review._


	14. Train to Hell is Better then the Road

The Mortal God

Chapter fourteen; A Train to Hell is Faster then the Road

Here is the next chapter and first update of 2012. Wow, how this story goes by. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy. Happy New Years Everyone!

And a special thank to my new beta for this story EijiOokami, who had his named changed from what I knew him as 4ku-Ten5hi when we agreed to this.

Replies to reviews;

Sean Malloy-1; thank you and don't worry I now got a beta.

Reeses and Gaara; Thank you glad you enjoy it

yyty255; thank you for pointing out the errors I got them fixed. I just didn't have a beta at the time and it was a little rushed.

Wolfprackersson09; yes she is, and she won't stop until she find out the details. Will she get them? That remains to be seen.

Dark spirit; he wont get any powers from Hades, he only get power from those he is related to really. And Hades is married to his Great grandmother not mother.

Youko Taichou; she already has on goddess that hates her does she really need another one. Beside she would rather have Percy 'cause he looks so much like his father. And Ino is just a half blood like her siblings. She just had ninja training like Naruto.

Fredawg; glad you enjoy, and sorry not to much action in this chapter but the next chapter will have a blowout fight With Naruto and Percy taking on some big time monsters.

loginanout; thank you glad you enjoy

Fury074; sorry it was rushed and I had no beta at the time

Crystal M. Key; Glad you enjoyed it

grimangle163; well I just wanted to show everyone what their reaction was to the news of Naruto Bloodline

Richy1991; thank you

chm01; I see as more like the moon is for waterbending in Avatar. He is stronger at night and strongest on the full moon.

Raidentensho; he will have other weapons later, some close range, some long range.

CarzyNinja; thank you glad you like it

Blackholelord; yes there will be more omakes about the gods and a few about some half-bloods.

umbra8191; thank you glad you like it.

(Story starts)

After explaining to Annabeth, who wouldn't give them one minute peace until they told her, about the missions of the cat Tora they got the poodle back to its owner. Thankfully, much to everyone's relief, the poodle's owner was not like the Fire Lord's wife in the case of hugging the poodle to death, even it she had poor taste in names and fur color.

As they boarded the train, Naruto looked around. He had the feeling they were being watched. His friends called out to him so that he wouldn't miss the train. Not one of them notice a tall figure wearing a large brown over coat and hat watching them as they board the train. Quickly the figure got on too from a different car.

The four of them watched as different scenes zoomed by them at the train traveled west. Naruto just sighed in thought. This got Annabeth's attention. "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"Nah, just thinking how everything seems to be against us right now."

Grover stared in worry. "What do you mean?"

Naruto just closed his eye and said softly, "We have pretty much everything to loose if we don't find that bolt. Not only do we have the biggest monsters after us like the furies but we also have Mr. 'Strike them with lighting first, ask questions never' after our butts."

"Thanks man, I wanted to try and forget that part," moaned Percy while Grover whimpered next to him.

"And that fact is I have this strange feeling there is more this quest then meets the eye. Like we are missing over half the pieces to this puzzle and we don't know what the picture is yet."

The other just stared at him. Annabeth could not help agree that something is missing. The boys didn't like seeing their friend like this. He always seems to help find a bright side for everything.

"Don't worry man, we will find that bolt, and we can stop anything that get in the way. Though I think Ms. Dodds will come gunning for you no matter what. After all the things you did to her."

Grover nodded agreeing to both statements. Annabeth looked at them confused. "What did he do to her that would cause her to do that?"

The boys just looked at each other wondering where to begin. Grover started, "Well, there was that one time Naruto replaced all her chalk with white chocolate and she made a mess of her hand and of the black board."

Percy added, "And there was the time he use glue on her desk and chair and she get her back and butt stuck to the chair, and her hands stuck to the desk and the chair to the floor."

Naruto added with a grin, "And then there was the time I use a bucket of a special hair removal tonic and got it stick to her head."

Annabeth looked like she couldn't decide rather to laugh or not, it was so shocking to her. Percy then added the last straw that broke the camel's back. "Let not forget the slip and slid incident. Naruto had her fall onto a slip and slid down the hallway, up a ramp, out the window and into a mud puddle. I swear the whole school was laughing."

Annabeth could not help it, she laughed and laughed. The others joined in feeling better then when they first started this guest. Naruto felt better now that his friends were relaxing again. He then had an idea that should help lift the mood better. He then began to sing a song that he felt fit then mood.

_It's all the same_

_Only the names will change_

_Everyday_

_It seems we're wastin' away_

_Another place_

_Where the faces are so cold_

_I drive all night_

_Just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted_

_Dead or alive_

_Wanted_

_Dead or alive_

Annabeth could not but help giggle at Naruto's song. Percy and Grover just shook their heads at their friend's attics. Percy didn't say anything, seeing as how Annabeth seem to like the song, and he could not help but sing along.

_Sometimes I sleep_

_Sometimes it's not for days_

_The people I meet_

_Always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're alone_

_All you do is think_

Grover and Annabeth could not hold it back any longer and join in.

_I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted_

_(Wanted)_

_Dead or alive_

_Wanted_

_(Wanted)_

_Dead or alive_

_Ohh alright_

_Ohh_

_Oh I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted_

_(Wanted)_

_Dead or alive_

It was nice, all of them thought, all of them singing, relaxing, not having to worry about the quest or monster for a moment.

_When I walk these streets_

_A loaded six string on my back_

_I play for keeps_

_'Cause I might not make it back_

_I've been everywhere_

_(Ohh, yea)_

_Still I'm standin' tall_

_I've seen a million faces_

_And I've rocked them all_

_'Cause I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted_

_(Wanted)_

_Dead or alive_

And all of them laughed and laughed and for a while they couldn't stop. They all felt better, it was if they never left camp. After calming down they started to relax while the train moved. Naruto and Percy watched the many scenes rolled by. There was one time they both saw a large golden loin for a few seconds before it was gone. Naruto had a ball when a group of centaurs ran along side the train. A younger looking in waved at them and Naruto gave them all a 'hang loose' sign which got all of the centaurs to give it back all hooting and hollowing before running out of sight.

Naruto's mind began to drift back to camp, and all of his friends there. How he would fight with Clarisse, pull pranks on the Hermes and other cabins. He gave a little chuckle at that. He knew even Mr. D found his pranks funny, epically those done on Chiron. He also liked spending some time at the forge making some new weapons. That reminded Naruto to talk to Charles about doing something about that Lighting sword he got from grandma Tsunade. Since it was broken she had no problem that he could have it. He hope that Charles could fix it, 'cause he knew that he couldn't. He also had to think of idea for new weapons for his friends.

'_Percy need more then his sword and some kind of long range weapon. The bow and arrow is out so maybe a spear or a javelin. And Annabeth could use another weapon, something that fits her style. Something that confuses the enemy, I'll figure something out. Clarisse could se any weapon really but I think a short sword could be good for her, and make it a special weapon that will physic the enemy.' _

Naruto then notice a figure watching them. After a minute he told his friends that he would be right back. He got up and started to walk toward the next car. The figure got up when he was put of sight and followed him. As soon and he enter he was grabbed and slammed into the wall next to the door, is hat flying off. The figure's one eye wide and a bronze blade was pointed at his eye. "So, care to explain why you are following us?"

The Cyclops raises his hand in surrender and said in a gravel tone, "Easy there, I mean no harm. My name is Riodan; I am one of the head Cyclopes of our father, Lord Poseidon."

Naruto stared at the monster, "Okay why are you here?"

Riodan said, "I am here on orders of Lord Poseidon, he wanted me to check on his son and make sure he is in good hands. He does not want his son in danger because of his brother's actions."

Naruto just stared at the Cyclops, and then he remembered something that Percy told him when he was younger. "Did you do this before? Percy said some guy was watching him when he was younger at his school. He could have sworn that the guy had one eye."

Riodan lowered his hand and said, "It was not me but another Cyclops. He was worried for his son's safety. Though we could not be there all the time."

It took a moment for Naruto to release the monster, who muttered thanks. "At least you not one of those other Cyclopes that hurt half-bloods."

Riodan flinched at that. "Yeah, sorry if one of the rouges attacked a friend of yours. They are the one that make use Cyclopes look bad."

Naruto nodded before headed back towards his friends. It was then he notices them. Three monsters were in some seats not far from his friends. He did not remember what they were called but they had twin snake heads for legs. They seemed to be waiting for the best time to strike. Riodan notice them too and growled. Naruto then had an idea, he turned to Riodan and asked, "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

The Cyclops just smile and replied, "I think so Brain, but where are we going to get some peanut butter and a rubber ducky anyway?"

(Scene change)

The other was waiting wondering what was taking Naruto so long. They didn't even know what he was doing. "Maybe he went to the bathroom?" offered Grover.

"He better not be doing a prank right now. We don't need that kind of attention." Annabeth muttered with a scowl.

"Guys relax, I'm sure he will be back any minute." Percy said trying to calm them down.

The three monsters, all using the mist, were about ready to strike, all they needed was the last one to show up and they can get them in one blow. Just then a figure in a long coat passes by them when he stops and turned to look at them. He then grabbed one of them and shook her shouting, "You! You are the one that cost me to lose everything I had!"

The monster tried to get him off of her shouting, "Let go! You got the wrong person! Let go right now or I'll…"

"Is there a problem here?" asked a voice and they all noticed a train official behind the man. "I'm going to ask that all four of yous to come with me."

All three monsters made their way to the other car, planning on killing them before going for the half-bloods. As the man closed the door the one in front made her move. She pulled out a dagger and made to stab the official in front of her. Too her shock the official turn on is heel and knocks the hand with the dagger away. Because of that she was unprepared for the counter strike to her chest. She was knocked close to the wall and the last thing she knew was the man getting a bronze sword out of nowhere and stabbing it into her face.

The second one attacks the man in front of her, only for her dagger to get blocked by a second sword. The official then poofed into smoke and became Naruto. The third monster tried to help but Riodan used is larger body and pinned the monster underneath him. The second tied to attack several time but Naruto blocked every single one of them. She then gave an evil smile and uses her snake legs to wrap and bite Naruto. Only for him too poof and became a briefcase. She had no time to react when an arrow pierced her chest. Follow but two more arrows. The third one tried to slip away from the Cyclops, only for Riodan to lift her up and throw her straight at Naruto. Naruto jumped up and did a spinning kick that sent the monster out the train window. She was out of sight in seconds.

Riodan just pick up his hat and laughed. "I see that Lord Poseidon has nothing to worry about. His son could not be in better hands."

He then held out his hand which Naruto shook. "Not a problem, he is my friend I always look out for them. Just warn Poseidon that his son is going to have a bone to pick with him when they meet."

Riodan frowned at this but nodded all the same. He then went down the end of the train while Naruto headed back to his friends. "Hey guy, what did miss?"

Omake;

Why ramen is food for of a goddess.

Artemis sat in one of the gardens near her temple on Mount Olympus eating a bowl of ramen. She has not had a bowl in a long time and felt like she needed some. Athena walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Not running from Aphrodite today?"

Artemis just gave a small smirk and replied, "I got something ready for her that should get her out of my hair for a few days. Do you want any?"

Athena looks at the other bowl beside Artemis with a raised eyebrow but took it all the same. After breaking the chop sticks and trying some she said, "I never figure you would like food like this."

Artemis shrugged and replied, "It's not like this could kill us, besides when I was carrying Naruto I craved many different types of ramen."

Athena nodded and said "So I was right."

"Oh," was all Artemis said eye her half sister and slurping some more noodles.

"I mean no disrespect sister, it is just the way I see there are two ways you could have gotten a child. Carrying him like some of the other goddesses, or do it like I do. And the way you kept from avoiding Aphrodite I figured it was the formal."

Artemis nodded, "Yes, his father was one of a kind, so different from Orion, yet they were some what the same."

Athena nodded as she sat up still eat her ramen. "I can see that your son will be a new hero all half-bloods, future and present, will look up to."

Artemis smiled in thanks at her half sister as she left. No sooner then when Athena was gone Aphrodite showed up. "You are not getting away this time until you tell me everything."

Artemis smiled, that wasn't seen by the love goddess and said, "Of course, but first would you like some?" she held out the bowl of ramen too her.

Aphrodite just looks at what was offered to her and she let out a scream, "How can you even eat that unhealthy…AHHH!" she ran after that.

Artemis just chuckled, "I knew there was a reason I love this stuff." And went back to her bowl.

_Hope you like this story so far. Won't do they every chapter but I will on some of them. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review._


	15. Predator and Prey, the Hunt in the Skies

The Mortal God

Chapter fifteen; Predator and Prey, the Hunt in the Skies

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

And a special thank to my beta for this story BloodStained4ngle, who can't seem to make up his damn mind about his named and changed it again from what I knew him as EijiOokami, 4ku-Ten5hi and a lot more when we agreed to this.

Replies to reviews;

God of fate; thank you

AirGearisthewayoflife; I hope you enjoy

Dragon and Sword Master; you will just have to wait and see

EijiOokami; no problem, I hope there won't be anymore trouble. Yes it does make sense I think he would really do that.

Reeses and Gaara; thank you glad you think you

Dnail; thank you and all of them the first three in this story the other two in the next.

CarzyNinja; thank you

Crystal M. Key; glad you approve

EroSlackerMicha; thank you, hope you like the other omakes

Sean Malloy-1; will being those problem and thank you for pointing them out.

Tenro100; thank you

Ferdawg; yes it does, though I think he would also do it himself, the sea does not like to be restrained.

Umbra8191; thank you

dragonnaritoken23; thank you glad you like it

Wolfpackersson09; first glad you find it funny, and maybe the ramen bug will spread. I don't know you will have to look hard and see if you can find them I made some easy, some not so much. I have four in this chapter, can you spot them all.

NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS; no he won't be getting it but a certain lighting use half-blood will be

chm01; thank you

Raidentensho; see for your self right now

pyromania101; sorry you feel that way, It's more like Nightmare before Christmas, have the right music at the right moments but not like high school musical.

(Story starts)

The next two days were quite as the train took them west. They didn't see anymore monsters which was a good thing for them. They relax on the ride but still kept their guard up. Naruto took to leaving some shadows clones when they sleep. Naruto stayed up the most out of his friends. The moon always seemed to be shining brightly and Naruto always felt energized and ready for action. He kept watching it think of the meeting he will have with his mother when they finished the quest. He knew they would meet; they were heading back towards Mt Olympus after they got the bolt. Naruto sighed, he wanted to really meet her but part of him was scared. He knew the stories of how his mother felt about males and he didn't was to be seen as a disappointment.

Naruto look at Percy to see that he and the other were dumbly looking at a newspaper article is disbelief. Naruto looked over and saw that it had a picture with the four of them on it, Percy had a wild look and Naruto had a serious look on his face.

The article read:

_Twelve-year-old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother two weeks ago, is shown here fleeing from the bus where he accosted several elderly female passengers. The bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside shortly after Jackson fled the scene. Based on eyewitness accounts, police believe the boy may be traveling with three teenage accomplices. His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to his capture. He also stated that they should get the blond one, Naruto, we believe is the boy's name, for he was with Percy Jackson when he went with his mom on a trip._

"Well, that going to make this a little harder." Naruto commented sarcastically.

"Don't worry," Annabeth reassured them "Mortal police could never find us." For some reason, she did not sound all that sure about it.

Later that night the only the really could sleep was Grover. Naruto just stared restless at the moon while Percy could not sleep with all of Grover's snoring. What was worst was that Grover's shoes kept falling off and they kept having to fix them. "So," Annabeth asked Percy, once they had gotten Grover's sneaker readjusted. "Who wants your help?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?" Percy seemed reluctant for a moment before he caved in and explained what was going on in his dream. Annabeth was quiet for a long time. "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs."

"He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?" Percy countered.

"I guess ... if he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?" Annabeth guessed.

"I don't think it's Hades." Naruto said for the first time. "Can you describe that place again?"

Percy did and got Annabeth thinking, "That really sounds like Tartarus."

"Tar-whata?" asked Percy.

"Tartarus is the deepest darkest pit in the Underworld," explained Annabeth. "It is where the monsters go when they are killed. If that is true that means that Hades might not have the master bolt. That must have been what the Kindly Ones were after."

"So, we are right back where we started. No idea who has the bolt, and no clue how to find it. I think the answer though is still in the underworld. It's pretty much the only lead we have." Naruto said.

"Even so." Annabeth started, "We can't barter with Hades; he can't really be trusted. He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time—"

"This time?" the boys asked.

Her hand crept up to her necklace. She fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree, one of her clay end-of-summer tokens. "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom."

"What would you do if it was your dad?" asked Percy, a bit angry at her for saying to forget his mother.

"That's easy," she said. "I'd leave him to rot."

"You're not serious?" Percy asked while Naruto stared at the girl in disbelief.

Annabeth's gray eyes fixed on the two boys. She wore the same expression she'd worn in the woods at camp, the moment she drew her sword against the hellhound. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born," she said. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."

"But how ... I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital..."

"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist."

Percy didn't know what to say to that, so he looked out the window just as the lights of nearby city passed by. He wanted to make her feel better after she said all that.

"My mom married a really awful guy," He started and she turned her head back to him. "Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."

Annabeth kept worrying at her necklace. She was pinching the gold college ring that hung with the beads. Naruto guessed it was her dad's. "At least you guys had family." The others stared at him. "I have been alone as long as I can remember. Everyone in the village ignored me, look down on me, hated me. And for the longest time I had no idea why. They saw me as a no body, not even worth their time. I swore I would make them see me as somebody special. I stood alone and worked hard to get where I am. Some believe in me, they were almost like my family. You guys are lucky; your parents stand behind you, believing you guys."

"He doesn't care about me," she said while trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. "His wife—my stepmom—treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened—you know, something with monsters—they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"How old were you?" asked Percy.

Annabeth didn't answer. "But ... you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself."

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway." She said sadly.

"Thalia," said Naruto remembering what the daughter said to him. Annabeth nodded in sadness.

They stay quiet as the train speeded through the night.

(Scene change)

When the train stopped on June 13, they had eight day to find the bolt and return it to the gods. They passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch in the distance. Percy thought that it looked like shopping bag handles that happen to be in a large city. He whispered this to Naruto, who chuckled and found this funny.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Annabeth.

"I was just telling Percy, that the arch reminds me of the moon rising, he found that funny." said Naruto. When Annabeth looked away he shrugged at Percy's look.

"I want to do that." Annabeth sighed as she looked at the Arch. They boy just looked at her not getting what she was saying.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Build something like that. You two ever see the Parthenon?"

"Before this quest the only place I've been to is New York city when I first got here." Naruto said

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."

Naruto chuckled, "Did I ever tell you about my first real ninja mission?" when she shook her head he continued, "My teams had to protect a bridge builder. You see his country is a bunch of islands close together. They only way to and from the islands to the main land is by boat. A greedy business man named Gato took control of the ports and sent the prices so high no goods could be sent or brought there. He was bleeding the place dry. The bridge builder, Tazuna, was making a bridge that connected the country to the mainland, freeing the place from Gato. Now it is not like the huge metal bridges I seen in the NYC but I'm sure that you will like it."

Annabeth just stared at Naruto before smiling, "If we even get to your world you are going to show it to me, even if it kills you. What is the name of the bridge?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but closed it in confusion. "To tell you the truth I don't know. We left after it was finish and Gato was killed. I think they were deciding a name as we were leaving."

Annabeth looked up at the arch, "I still have a long ways to go before I can be an architect."

Percy laughed, "You? An architect?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention."

Naruto gave a low whistle, "Burned so much not even ashes remain."

Everyone but Percy, who just glared at Naruto, laughed. It took several good minutes before they calmed down. "Sorry," Annabeth said after a bit as she turned back to Percy. "That was mean."

"Can't we work together a little?" Percy pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

Annabeth had to think about it. "I guess ... the chariot," she said tentatively. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."

"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?" Percy asked as they entered the city and the Arch disappeared behind a hotel.

"I suppose." she said at last.

"If you do let me know, I'm tired of you two acting like your parents about each other. You guys act as if you aren't yourselves sometimes."

The two half-bloods said nothing but looked at one another before quickly sifting their gazed.

(Scene change)

The train pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told them they would have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.

Grover stretched. Before he was even fully awake, he said, "Food."

"Come on, goat boy," Annabeth said. "Sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?"

"The Gateway Arch," she said. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

The boys exchanged looks but shrugged, it wasn't like they had anything better to do. Percy didn't want to but he was bored and he didn't feel like letting her go alone. Grover's stomach grumbled, "As long as there's a snack bar without monsters."

The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. They threaded their way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800s. It wasn't all that thrilling, but Annabeth kept telling them interesting facts about how the Arch was built, and Grover kept passing the two boys jelly beans, so it was not all bad. Though, Naruto kept thinking. _'Iruka would love to have her as a student. Note to self; have the two meet each other when I go back.'_

Percy kept looking around them and asked Grover, "Smell anything?"

The goat man took his nose out of the jelly-bean bag long enough to sniff. "Underground," he said distastefully. "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."

Percy thought about it and said, "Guys. You know the gods' symbols of power?"

Annabeth had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looked over. "Yeah?"

"Well, Hade—"

Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place... You mean, our friend downstairs?"

"Um, right," Percy said sheepishly. "Our friend _way_ downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Annabeth said. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

He stared at her and asked, "He was at the solstice?"

She nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus—the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true..."

"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed. "He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

"But then ... how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?" Percy asked nervously.

Grover and Annabeth exchanged looks before saying, "We don't."

"But I'm sure he has better things to do then to spy on use." Naruto said but that did not make them feel any better.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," Percy said sarcastically. "Got any blue jelly beans left?" Grover nodded and gave him some.

They got shoehorned into the car with this big fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar and she seemed to have small brightly colored bird in a bird cage. This lady and her pets put Naruto on edge for some odd reason, maybe it was because none of the guards had said anything about the animals or the fact he could hear soft words of warning from somewhere. But they were so soft he could not tell what they were saying. The ride up the arched elevator was not helping their stomachs at all. "No parents?" the fat lady asked. She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp.

"They're below," Annabeth told her. "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings." She commented.

The Chihuahua growled while the bird gave a loud squawk. The woman said, "Now, now, my darlings. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious. The bird looked quite agile and it eyes showed hidden secrets.

"Cute mutt," Naruto smirked and she smiled back while said mutt growled a bit, it seemed that it did not like to be called cute or a mutt.

Annabeth just glared at Naruto, "Can you go a few minutes without saying or doing anything stupid?"

Naruto looked like he was struggling. "Must…resist…stupidly," he said in a strained voice. He then took a paddleball from nowhere and started to use it. "Not…resisting…too well."

A little boy, who was riding with them and his parents, giggled along with his mother. Annabeth just glared.

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded them of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was great to Naruto, but it was making Percy sick a bit. High places and closed spaces didn't mix well for him.

Annabeth kept talking about structural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor. "But that might give some people hearts attacks seeing nothing holding them up over the river," was Naruto's reply, which Annabeth ignored. She probably could've stayed up there for hours, but luckily for the boys, the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.

Percy quickly steered them to the elevator but he and Naruto could not get in because there was already to many people there. "New car, you two." The park ranger said.

"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you."

Percy just shook his head and said, "Naw, it's okay. I'll see you guys at the bottom. Besides, if anything happens, Naruto has my back, right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Naruto said with his trademarked grin.

Grover and Annabeth both looked nervous, but they let the elevator door slide shut. Their car disappeared down the ramp.

The only people left on the observation deck were Percy, Naruto, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua and colorful bird.

The boys smiled at the fat lady and she smiled back with her forked tongue flickering between her teeth. They paused at that, forked tongues were not normal. '_I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Naruto thought while getting ready for anything and noticing Percy was still trying to understand what was going on.

Before either of them could really do anything, the Chihuahua jumped off the fat lady. The mini dog began to bark at Percy. The bird was making a fuss, flapping its wing and making loud squawks.

"Now, now, my darlings," the lady said. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."

"Look, a doggie!" the little boy shouted while his parent pulled him back.

The two animals continued to make a fuss at the two half-bloods and the lady just sighed. "Alright my children, if you insist. Do try and not play with your food too much."

"Uh….did you just call the Chihuahua and the bird your children?" Percy asked. Naruto was more worried about what she meant with 'play with their food'.

"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make, but yes the chimera is my child, so is this griffin." She rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, they saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's. She then opens the bird cage and the bird hopped out.

The Chihuahua barked louder, and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to a lion. The bark became a roar. While that was happening the birds squawks became louder and louder becoming eagle like screech as it grew to a gigantic size, larger then a bull. It colorful wing grew huge and a pair of clawed legs grew from its tail.

The little boy screamed. His parents pulled him back toward the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the monsters.

The Chimera was so tall its back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA—RABID, FIREBREATHING, POISONOUS—IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS—EXT. 954.

The same could be said for the Griffin. It had bright golden feather eagles head and front. Its red, blue and golden color wings were folded as the space was too small to open them fully. Long and sharp talons clicked the floor on golden armor like forelegs. The back half was a lean lion body with sharp claws on each paw. It long sharp jagged beak open and it screeched loudly. It also had a collar that said: GRIFFIN—FERAL, VERY FAST, VERY SMART, AND VERY DEADLY—IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS—EXT. 954

Naruto just stared at the two beasts in front of him and his friend. "Ah, crud," was all he could say.

The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test two heroes with some of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

"Isn't that a kind of anteater?" Percy asked making Naruto and everyone else sweat dropped.

She howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you!"

The Chimera charge with its Lion teeth gnashing, making Percy leap to the side before landing next to the family that was still up here. He looked back to see their fearful faces and he uncapped his sword. He would not let these people be harmed! He ran to the other side of the platform before yelling, "Hey Chihuahua!" It roared and sent a stream of fire out of its mouth, creating a large hole in the wall. '_Oh great, we blowtorched a national monument.' _Percy deadpanned to himself.

Naruto pulled out Hunter's Moon thinking, _'Annabeth is never gonna let us live this down.'_

Naruto glared at the griffin, which was crouching down ready to pounce. Naruto knew he had to take this one; there wasn't enough room to safely fight both, not with a family so close. At of both monsters the griffin would be the hardest for Percy to fight. Percy was limited to the ground and sea and the griffin fight in the air. The two hunters stared into the others eyes, Naruto ready for action his face serious. "And the hunt begins" he said softly.

The griffin shot forward its talons open slashing at him. Naruto leaped to the side and the beast went right through the window. Shouting, "Will of fire!" Naruto leaped after it.

Naruto already had his bow formed as he got outside. The griffin fully opens its wings, a full twenty five to thirty foot wingspan. Naruto fired an arrow as the griffin turn toward him, aiming for it heart.

The beast swatted away the arrow with it armored claws. Naruto flew back and sent three more arrows. The griffin flapped its wing hard several time causing wind to pick up and the arrows to be blow of course. Naruto gritted his teeth, _'It can block my arrows so easily. Okay, let's try close range combat.'_

He split the hunter moon into its blade form and speed at the griffin. The monster charged right at him in a high flying game of chicken. Naruto slashed his blades but the griffin blocked them and slashed at Naruto with it claws. Naruto ducked and flew lower. Naruto tried several other attacks but the griffin dodge block and evaded Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth; the monster was too fast for him to get a solid hit in him. Naruto did his favorite hand sign and summoned several shadow clones.

The griffin was shocked at the clones but got over it quickly when the first clone got nearer. It slashed one clone causing it to poof, and grabbed two that tried to attack from both sides. It griffin slammed the clone together. The smoke cause from them 'dying' blocked the griffins view. Another Naruto sped out of the smoke his blade up high ready to bring it down onto its head. The griffin opens its jagged beak to chomp Naruto. One last Naruto appeared from the smoke grabbing the other's ankle and threw him away. It was biting and poofed away allowing Naruto to put some distance between them. _'What a powerful monster. At least it can't tell which shadow clones are fakes and which one is real, I can use that.'_

Naruto made several more shadows clone cause a large amount of smoke to form up and they shot out of it and sped right at it. The griffin flew at them easily taking them apart with a quick swipe of it claws and wings. After the griffin attacks the last Naruto fighting it, it poofed away and leaving a very confused monster. Then it heard a whirling noise behind it and it turned to see Naruto flying at it a Rasengan ready for action. The griffin curled in the air its claws grabbing Naruto arms and using it lion paws swiped it claws across his chest, shredding his jacket leaving small cuts.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as he was pushed back as the griffin let go of him. Naruto look up at the monster above as it hovered in the air glaring down at him. Naruto pulled something from his pack quickly pulled out a scroll. He unsealed something and after a poof of smoke he unfolded a windmill shuriken. The griffin dived at Naruto while Naruto threw the shuriken at the monster. It ducked under the spinning death blade and grabbed Naruto. Before he could even react, the griffin bit down onto Naruto's head.

Naruto poofed away, shocking the griffin greatly. Then something landed on the griffin back and a sharp pain as a blade entered the back of its head. The griffin stopped moving and slowing started to dissolve. After a few second only the armored claws remained. Naruto grabbed them think he could find a way to use these later.

Naruto turned at see Percy fall past him and into the water. Naruto was shocked but knew that he would be fine. What kind of son of the sea god if he could get hurt by water? Naruto turned his gaze up at the Arch and formed his bow.

Back at the top the mother of all monsters was waiting for her son the griffin so that she may leave. It was then did she hear someone say, "I tawt I taw a puddy tat,"

The Chimera roared before an arrow hit it right between the eyes and dissolved leaving nothing but two vials of green liquid. "I did, I did tee a puddy tat!"

Echidna roared in anger seeing Naruto flying just outside the open hole the griffin made for their fight. "How dare…"

She didn't get to finish as Naruto flew at her, gabbing the vials and shoulder tackling her straight through the window behind her. Once out side Naruto made several shadow clones and they garbed his ankles while he grabbed hers. "Hey, every played 'crack the whip'? It's a really great game, it goes like this!" and the Naruto chain cracked and sent Echidna flying higher then the Arch.

Naruto then flew behind her and warped his arm around her front locking his arms. "A learned this from a friend of mine and I just can't help but try it out." He then shifted his weight and using his flying shoes, started to spin toward the water, picking up speed fast.

"Stop! This will kill use both! You're mad!"

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work."

She screamed as they kept spinning faster and faster, getting closer and closer to the water. When they got close enough he let the monster go and flew away as she clashed into the water. Naruto knew that even just falling from the height Percy fell at would make the water feel like it was solid cement. Echidna was higher, spinning like a drill and flying at fast speed; it was no contest. Naruto nodded and flew to shore.

Percy just then climbed out of the river on to a floating McDonalds just as Naruto flew down and landed next to him. This scared Percy a lot and almost had a heart attack. He turned to a smirking Naruto, and was about to yell at his friend, when they heard, "Mommy looked, that boy walked out of the water and that one flew down from the sky.

"That's nice dear." A mom told her child.

"But one is not even wet! And that one doesn't look like Superman!"

Naruto laughed at this, _'Got to loves kids.'_

A news lady was talking to a camera man nearby: "Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. Some are saying is that this was results of two new gangs fighting for turf of the city. The damage, as you can see, is very serious, which includes several broken windows and holes in the wall and even a fire of started in the struggle. We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of at least two people falling from the Arch. Odds are, that they did not survive."

At the word, survivors, Percy sighed in relief, but he wondered what happen to the monsters Percy looked at his ninja friend, who winked at him before turning back to listen to another reporter.

"... two adolescent boys," another reporter was saying. "Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras show them fighting several large men and a large Woman for whatever reason. Somehow one of them set off this explosion causing some of the holes and fire damage. Hard to believe, John, but that's what we're hearing. Again, no confirmed fatalities from bystanders though it seems like some of the gang members fell off the Arch..."

"Uh…we should get going." Naruto replied. "Before they notice that we are these gang members."

"Right." Percy said as they kept their heads down.

They started to look for their friends until they heard Grover bleat out, "Per-ccy! Naruto!" Percy got tackled by his goat like friend while Annabeth ran up and hugged the blond first and then Percy when the goat boy got off.

She put on an angry look and yelled, "We can't leave you two idiots alone for five minutes! What the hell happened?"

"I sort of fell." Percy shrugged nervously.

"Percy! Six hundred and thirty feet?" She said exasperated. "And what about you Naruto?"

"I may have hunted some monster while you guys were gone." Naruto said with a smirk.

Annabeth glared at Naruto, "If you are the one that caused that much damage, or so help me!" she shouted and started going of on a rant while walking off.

The boy followed her, know they better let her blow of some steam or she would focus it on them.

Omake;

The gods have a sense of humor

Ares was laughing as he bangs his fist on the bar counter. "He really shouted that at you?"

Ares was with his step brothers, Hermes, Apollo and Mr. D in Mr. D's temple, which had a bar inside with a wide selection of wine and other drinks. Mr. D was just telling them about some of the pranks Naruto pulled at camp. "Yes, he didn't seem to like that fact I pretty much called him a girl."

Apollo laughed and asked, "And what did he do you some of the campers?"

"Well he somehow got those twins of yours Hermes in these most laughable outfits that they cause Aphrodite brats to faint. It was too funny, and they tried to get him back but they could never get him with anything."

Hermes laughed loudly, proud of his grandson. If he can prank his kids and not get prank back he had to be good.

Mr. D they pulled out the thing he really wanted to show, "And take a look at what the brat did to that cheating horse," he said showing them a photo.

They stare at the photograph quite for about five seconds before they could not take it anymore, Hermes and Apollo fell out of their stools laughing too hard. Ares had his head on his arm pounding his fist hard on the counter cause their drinks to spill all over. Mr. D just smirked, he was never going let Chiron hear the end of this.

_Hope you like this story so far. Won't do omakes every chapter but I will on some of them. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Also see if you can find the quotes from movies and show I have hidden in this chapter. Some are easy other not so much. The first person to find them all gets a prize from me, a special part made for them. Be an omake or something else. Good luck. Please review._


	16. Some Gods Have a Sense of Humor

The Mortal God

Chapter sixteen; Some Gods Have a Sense of Humor

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

I asked last chapter to see if you guys can catch the four quotes I put it from different movies and shows. Some of you got one, other got more but no one got them all. Shame, but what can yea do? For those who are wondering which one that you guys missed here they are;

The paddle ball part that Naruto did was taken from the show fairy odd parents and only one guess this one. When Naruto thought _'I have a bad feeling about this'_ before the big fight scene came from the classic line of Star Wars, no one guess this one. When Nartuto said the lines "I tawt I taw a puddy tat," and "I did, I did tee a puddy tat!" both came from the lovable Tweety. Two people got this one and the last one was when Naruto killed the mother of all monsters quoting Jack Sparrow in the movie At Worlds End, most of you guys got this one.

I might try this again sometime in this story but we shall see.

Replies to reviews;

mattcun; don't worry I will

Hyrulian Hero Akai; yep, can't beat the classics. I am working on those problems but hope you enjoy the next update.

kaatisu1; way ahead of you, I am already planning to us that song when they get there.

Shinryu the Eternal Storm God; I working on it, relax

moonlightladyshadow; Thank you but I wouldn't go that far, this is his work I just added my twist to it.

NaruAndHarrHaremFan; Glad you found them funny hope you like the next ones.

Trinity Fenton-Phantom; thank you glad you like it so much.

777angeloflove; thank you, glad you enjoy it

Reeses and Gaara; thank you, glad you find it funny

soulofdragon1; thank you

Sean Malloy-1; thank you and you are right about two quotes.

Crystal M. Key; glad you like the Jack Sparrow part their might be more later on

Tenro100; yes, yes he is

Ferdawg; glad that you enjoyed it so much, and he was flying from the shoes he got when he left camp from Hermes

SpeeDemon; glad you think so, I try

god of all; thank you

yyty255; thank you glad you found it funny, and thank you for helping me find mistakes my beta missed.

Spyrofan777; yes it was good eye.

NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS; yes he did, and he might pull more later

Dragon and Sword Master; It will be a surprise for later but I am sure you guys will like it.

Umbra8191; thank you

Raidentensho; good eye there that's two. Also that would be too easy and I'm sure everyone would expect it. I have something different planed out

Fury074; sorry my mistake but ah, no big

pyromania101; sorry you feel that way but ah, what can you do. Yeah I forgot about that really but I will have Naruto say something about that later.

BloodStained4ngel; thank you glad you find the omake funny

WingedHero540; really good eye, no one else got the fairy odd parent one. That was the one I was for sure people would miss

Wolfpackersson09; yes glad you found it funny, and maybe he already did. ;3

(Story starts)

The train arrived in Denver on June 14, making only seven day before their deadline. They haven't eaten since the night before in the dining car, somewhere in Kansas. They also haven't taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, making them pretty noticeable to the other passengers.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth said. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit, but we will not tell him about Echidna, he already has enough to worry about."

"That reminds me," stated Naruto as he lifted two fingers, his index and middle finger in the air and then wacked Percy on the forehead.

Percy gave a short "Ow" then glared a Naruto, "What was that for?"

"Because of your comment about her having the same name as a hedgehog or whatever it was, I forgot to make a smartass remark about her. I was just stunned I completely forgot to say something."

"Shut up man," Percy said still rubbing his forehead. He then turned to Annabeth "We can't use phones, right?"

"I'm not talking about phones." Annabeth replied, wiping the grin off of her face. She got confused looks from the two; she didn't explain to them however. They wandered through downtown for about half an hour, though the boys weren't sure what Annabeth was looking for. The air was dry and hot, which felt weird after the humidity of St. Louis. Everywhere they turned; the Rocky Mountains seemed to be staring at them, like a tidal wave about to crash into the city.

Finally they came upon an empty do-it-yourself car wash. They veered toward the stall farthest from the street, keeping their eyes open for patrol cars. They were four teenagers hanging out at a car wash without a car; any cop worth his doughnuts would figure they were up to no good.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked, as Grover took out the spray gun.

"It's seventy-five cents," the goat man grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Don't look at me," she said. "The dining car wiped me out."

Naruto sighed as he flipped a quarter to him. "Here ya go."

"Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."

Naruto looked even more confused than before. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Grover fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST. "I-M'ing."

"Instant messaging?" Percy asked.

"Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?" Percy asked, not believing this.

"I thought you need some kind of temple, a chat and a virgin sacrifice." Naruto said but they could tell he was joking. "Sorry Grover looks like you're it."

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU FIGURE THAT?" Grover shouted forgetting the spray gun.

"Well, Annabeth had her way with Luke when he was asleep before we had our quest, and Percy had a threesome with a couple of Naiads." Naruto said grinning at the blushing faces of Percy and Annabeth.

"What about you?" asked Grover trying not to believe it.

"Remember that nurse back at the academy?"

Grover and Percy remembered; she was a beautiful brunette with a big bust that she always showed off with V-neck shirts that showed a lot of cleavage under her lab coat. She enjoyed teasing the boys and even some of the girls with her looks. Grover had to check with Chiron if she was an adult Aphrodite half-blood when he first saw her. Turned out she was just a lovely mortal. Grover just stared, "How in Hades did you…"

"Grover, he's joking," Interrupted a still brushing Annabeth.

Grover turned to Naruto seeing his crazy grin which he glared at. Percy got Grover's attention hoping to stop the fighting. "So you can summon a goddess with a spray gun?"

Grover, who finally looked away from Naruto, pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow." Sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and broke into colors.

"Taste the rainbow," muttered Naruto.

Annabeth walked up to Percy and held out her hand. "Drachma, please."

He gave it to her. She raised the coin over her head. "O goddess, accept our offering." She threw the drachma into the rainbow. Naruto was surprised that the coin just disappeared in the rainbow with a golden shimmer. "Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then they saw through the mist at strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. The image seemed to be set on the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to us at the railing was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.

"Luke!" Percy called.

He turned, eyes wide. "Percy!" His scarred face broke into a grin. "Is that Annabeth and Naruto, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"Heh, never better man!" Naruto replied with smirking at Annabeth.

"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. "We thought—Chiron—I mean—"

"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?" Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Turn it up, I don't think people in China can hear you yet."

"Chiron had to—what's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I'll take care of it.'" Annabeth yelled back, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. "Grover, come on!"

"What?" Grover said. "But—"

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" she ordered. Grover sighed as he gave Percy the hose, grumbling something about girls being harder to understand than the Oracle at Delphi, under his breath as he left.

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to the duo over the music. "Things are pretty tense here. Word leaked out about the Zeus—Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how— probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

"Even when we aren't there we are getting problems," muttered Naruto. Percy shivered at the thought of the Ares cabin backing him, but he had Naruto with him, and seeing as their leader has a big crush on him, even if he was too dense to know it.

In the next stall, I heard Annabeth and some guy arguing with each other, then the music's volume decreased drastically.

"So what's your status?" Luke asked. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you guys."

Percy and Naruto began to relay everything to their friend, including Percy's dreams. However, Luke was more surprised at the battle the boys had. "I wish I could be there," Luke told them. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen ...it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly." Percy said.

"That's true," Luke said, looking troubled. "Still ... Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible." They were silent for a while before he realized what he said. "Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never ... I mean, she's like a little sister to me."

"Bet she would love that," muttered Naruto. He knew Annabeth wouldn't steal the bolt; she wasn't stupid enough to do it, even if it meant she would be able to go on a quest.

In the stall next to us, the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.

"You'd better go see what that was," Luke said. "Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good.

Percy chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah, I am wearing them. They are pretty handy"

"Really?" Luke grinned. "They fit and everything?" The water shut off. The mist started to evaporate.

"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver," Luke called, his voice getting fainter. "And tell Grover —"

"Don't worry Luke we'll take care of everything. See you when we get back and DON'T GO PEEKING ON CLARISSE WHILE SHE IS IN THE SHOWERS." Naruto shouted this last part into the mist.

And the mist was gone, and Luke's image faded to nothing. They were now alone in the empty car stall. "Why did you say that Naruto? Luke would never do that." Annabeth and Grover had came around the corner, laughing, but stopped when they heard Naruto shout.

"We know that, he knows that. But Clarisse doesn't" said Naruto simply.

The others just stared at him before it clicked. "That is a cruel and inhuman punishment." Was all that Grover could say, the other two nodded.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever, come on let get something to eat."

(Scene change)

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. All around them, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas. Finally the waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well?"

"We, um, want to order dinner." Percy offered.

"You kids have money to pay for it?"

"Do you think we are stupid enough to walk in a place like this without money?" Naruto asked sarcastically ignoring the lady's glare.

Then a rumble shook the entire place, a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather—but leather that looked like ... well, Caucasian human skin.

The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wrap around shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face any of the kids had ever seen. He also had oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. Percy and Naruto got the feeling he had seen this person before.

"Well this guy should have been made the Terminator." Naruto said unable to help himself.

The guy heard this as he walked into the diner and chuckled meanly. A hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked us again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"

The biker said, "It's on me." He slid into their booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth against the window. He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?" He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, than marched back toward the kitchen. He then turned his attention to Percy and Naruto.

They weren't able to see his eyes but Percy had a bad felling about this guy. They also felt an energy that made them want to hurt something. Anger, resentment, bitterness were what they felt and it made Percy want to hit the wall, Naruto felt like he was in his fight with Neji for the first time. Naruto thought it was strange, it wasn't killing intent or anything that he knew of.

The man smirked at them and said while pointing at each boy respectively, "So you must be old Seaweed's kid, ah. And you are our little ninja half-blood. Love the place, almost as much fun as Sparta."

Naruto smirked, not affected by the weird atmosphere, making the man raise an eyebrow. However, it was affecting Percy and he glared at the man. "What is it to you?"

Annabeth's eyes flashed Percy a warning while saying, "Percy, this is—"

The biker raised his hand. "S'okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

Naruto answered before Percy could. "You're Clarisse's dad, the God of War."

Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. "Heh, got that right brat! You're a smart kid, no wonder my daughter likes you."

"Good to know, she a good friend and a fun sparing partner." Naruto said with a grin, not really getting what he was saying.

Ares looked to the others and that they shrugged and Annabeth mouthed "clueless".

Ares nodded before he rounded on Percy, "And you, I heard you broke my daughter's spear."

"She was asking for it."

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for—I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you." Ares offered.

The waitress came back with heaping trays of food—cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes. Ares handed her a few gold drachmas. She looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't..."

Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?"

The waitress swallowed, then left with the gold.

"You can't do that," Percy told Ares. "You can't just threaten people with a knife."

Ares laughed. "Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta and the ninja world! Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition; I need you to do me a favor."

"You got in a major fight with Pervy Sage back in my world didn't you? He said it was the closest he ever came to dying."

It took Ares a moment to figure out who he was talking about then laughed and pounded his fist on the table, leaving an indent. "HA HA! PERVY SAGE! That's Jiriaya right down to the T! That was a good fight; I had a lot of fun there. Yeah he said that was the closest he ever came to dying, then we went and got ourselves to where he almost die again. Me too if I wasn't already immortal."

"You were caught peeking on Granny Tsunade weren't yea?" asked Naruto trying and remember his dream where pervy sage said this.

Ares got a large grin, "Now that was a babe and a real fighter too. Came right at us without even putting a towel back on. If it wasn't for the cheap shot below the belt I would have had more fun wrestling with her."

Annabeth look at Ares, "You 'date' the love goddess, how could seeing her naked distract you from a fight?"

Ares looked at her, "106 cm; that was her bust size."

Annabeth picture that size in her head and went wide eyed. She closed her eye thinking miserably _'That's not fair.'_

"Besides my girl doesn't always have the kind of chest all the time, and beside I find other women hot. Why do you think I have so many kids?" Ares laughed again before he was interrupted by Percy, who was getting annoyed at being ignored.

"What favor could I do for a god?" He asked rudely.

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?" Percy asked, but the fire in Ares' eyes sockets glowed a little hotter.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."

Percy got angry and wanted to attack him. But he stopped, Percy knew then and there that Ares was causing his anger, Ares wanted him to attack, and he would not give the man that satisfaction. "We're not interested," Percy said. "We've already got a quest."

Ares's fiery eyes made the boy see things he would rather he didn't see—blood and smoke and corpses on the battlefield. "I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well ... if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath, of course me being the God of War, I enjoyed seeing the little fight they caused amongst themselves."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?" Both boys asked.

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Thanks for that," Percy grumbled.

"Anyway, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own." Percy glared.

"Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"My mom?" asked Percy.

He grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" Percy asked with a smirk. "Something scare you off?"

Ares bared his teeth, but Percy had seen his threatening look before on Clarisse. There was something false about it, almost like he was nervous.

"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me." After he said that, they blinked and he was gone! Percy wanted to believe that was just another dream, but Annabeth and Grover's expression told him otherwise.

"Not good," Grover said. "Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good."

"Do we really have to help him or should we just leave and be on our way?" asked Naruto not sure what to do.

Percy looked out the window to see that Ares' motorcycle was gone as well and he frowned, that man liked to mess with people's emotion so bad they break. He doubted the man knew anything about his mom. "It's probably some kind of trick," he said. "Forget Ares. Let's just go."

"We can't," Annabeth said. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."

"Wouldn't he get in trouble with Percy's dad and Zeus? Cause if he did that Zeus wouldn't get his bolt back." Naruto asked hoping this could help.

"Do you think Ares would care?" Annabeth replied, not liking this any better then he did.

Percy looked down at his cheeseburger and sighed, "Why does he need us?"

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," Annabeth said. "Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."

"Or he's trying to make up to his date for ending it too early." Naruto suggested remembering what Ares said.

"But this water park ... he acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?"

Annabeth and Grover glanced nervously at each other. Annabeth said, "I'm afraid we'll have to find out."

(Scene change)

The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time they found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D.

"Waterland-how original." Naruto deadpanned, causing the other to laugh.

The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," Percy said, staring up at the barbed wire, "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

"Percy," Annabeth warned. "Be more respectful."

"Why? I thought you hated Ares."

"He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very temperamental."

"Aren't they all?" asked Naruto seriously but he didn't get an answer.

"You don't want to insult her looks," Grover added.

"Who is she? Echidna?" asked Percy, making Naruto laugh.

"No, Aphrodite," Grover said, a little dreamily. "Goddess of love."

"Wait, I thought she was married to someone already." Percy replied, "Hephaestus."

"What's your point?" Grover said.

"Oh." Percy said, suddenly feeling the need to change the subject. "So how do we get in?"

"Maia!" Grover's shoes sprouted wings. He flew over the fence, did an unintended somersault in midair, and then stumbled to a landing on the opposite side. He dusted off his jeans, as if he'd planned the whole thing. "You guys coming?"

Naruto saw that his other friends would have no other way over but to climb the old-fashioned way. He sighed and grabbed the two around the middle. He then jumped high over the fence and landed right next to Grover. Annabeth and Percy scream at the sudden speed and height until they were back on solid ground. Letting the two of them go he stretched and started to walk off. "You guys are lucky you aren't fat guys or that would have been really difficult."

The others just shook their head and followed them. The shadows grew long as they walked through the park, checking out the attractions. Naruto laughed at some of the names, there was Ankle Biter Island, Head Over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit? There were no monsters in site and it was all quite.

They found a souvenir shop that had been left open. Merchandise still lined the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of—

"Clothes," Annabeth said happily. "Fresh clothes."

"Yeah," Percy said. "But you can't just—"

"Watch me."

She snatched an entire row of stuff of the racks and disappeared into the changing room. A few minutes later she came out in Waterland flower-print shorts, a big red Waterland T-shirt, and commemorative Waterland surf shoes. A Waterland backpack was slung over her shoulder, obviously stuffed with more goodies.

"What the heck." Grover shrugged.

"I know, twenty-five dollars for a T-shirt?" said Naruto looking at the rack of simple shirts. They continued searching for the Tunnel of Love. Percy got the feeling that the whole park was holding its breath. "So Ares and Aphrodite," Percy said, to keep his mind off the growing dark, "they have a thing going?"

"That's old gossip, Percy," Annabeth told him. "Three-thousand-year-old gossip."

"What about Aphrodite's husband?" Percy asked.

"Well, you know," she said. "Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?"

"She likes bikers."

"Whatever."

"Hephaestus knows?"

Oh sure," Annabeth said. "He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like ..."

She stopped, looking straight ahead. "Like that." In front of them was an empty pool that would've been awesome for skateboarding. It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.

Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from us, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, a tunnel of love; that just screams Aphrodite."

Grover crept toward the edge. "Guys, look."

Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares's shield, a polished circle of bronze.

"This is too easy," Percy said. "So we just walk down there and get it?"

"Like you said it just too easy. It's got to be a trap." Naruto said looking around.

Annabeth ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue.

"There's a Greek letter carved here," she said. "Eta. I wonder ..."

"Grover," Percy said, "you smell any monsters?"

He sniffed the wind. "Nothing."

"Nothing—like, in-the-Arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or really nothing?"

Grover looked hurt. "I told you, that was underground."

"Sorry." Percy replied while taking a breath. "Ok, I am going in."

"I'll go with you." Grover didn't sound too enthusiastic; they guessed he was just making up for what happened in St Louis.

"No," he told him. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the Red Baron, a flying ace, remember? I'll be counting on you and Blondie for backup, in case something goes wrong."

Grover puffed up his chest a little. "Sure. But what could go wrong?" Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Never say that, it just screams 'jinx me right now'."

"I don't know. Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me—"

"Are you kidding?" Annabeth replied while looking at the sea boy with a red face.

"What's the problem now?" Percy groaned.

"Me, go with you to the ... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"Who's going to see you?" Percy replied, his own face burning now. "Fine. I'll do it myself." He went to leave them but he noticed she was following him anyway, mumbling under her breath.

They reached the boat. The shield was propped on one seat, and next to it was a lady's silk scarf. Percy tried to imagine Ares and Aphrodite here, a couple of gods meeting in a junked-out amusement-park ride. Then he noticed something he hadn't seen from up top: mirrors all the way around the rim of the pool, facing this spot. They could see themselves no matter which direction they looked. So that was the reason for this place, while Ares and Aphrodite were smooching with each other they could look at their favorite people: themselves.

Percy picked up the scarf. It shimmered pink, and the perfume was indescribable—rose, or mountain laurel. Something good. I smiled, a little dreamy, and was about to rub the scarf against my cheek when Annabeth ripped it out of my hand and stuffed it in her pocket. "Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic."

"What?"

"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here."

The moment Percy touched the shield; he knew we were in trouble. His hand broke through something that had been connecting it to the dashboard. Percy thought it cobweb but then he looked at a strand of it on his palm and saw it was some kind of metal filament, so fine it was almost invisible. A trip wire.

"Wait," Annabeth said.

"Too late."

"There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap."

Noise erupted all around us, of a million gears grinding, as if the whole pool were turning into one giant machine.

Grover yelled, "Guys!"

Up on the rim, the Cupid statues were drawing their bows into firing position. Before I could suggest taking cover, they shot, but not at us. They fired at each other, across the rim of the pool. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net.

"We have to get out," Percy said.

"Duh!" Annabeth said.

Percy grabbed the shield and they ran, but the pool had too much of a slope for going up and it was not easy for them.

"Come on!" Grover shouted.

He was trying to hold open a section of the net for us, but wherever he touched it, the golden threads started to wrap around his hands.

The Cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding us with illumination, and a loudspeaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute ... Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight ..."

"Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed. "I'm so stupid.' Eta is H.' He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"

Naruto went to one of the cupid cameras and started messing with the wires. The loudspeaker was going "Fifty-five seconds fifty-(static) four seconds, three seconds…"

The other went wide eye in horror and they shouted "NARUTO!"

After time was up some of the cameras turn to Naruto, expect…

"Annnddd! Welcome to Behind The Quest. Mts. O's number one show of seeing the quest from the eyes of the half-bloods!"

Naruto transform himself into a tall lanky man with Elvis style brown hair wearing an orange suit and a bright yellow tie. He was sitting behind a desk next to a shadow clone that had transformed into a woman with red hair and a white blouse. The girl then said, "This quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt so far has been a dosey. The half-bloods, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki with friend and satyr Grover Underwood have faced many monsters. So far they fought all three Kindly Ones, Medusa, the mother of all monsters and two of her pets. Medusa was killed by Percy Jackson as well one of kindly ones, the other was killed by Naruto, who also killed the griffin, chimera and Echidna. Quite a tally there I'm sure those will make great trophies."

"That's right, Juanita." continued Naruto character, "and now they are doing a side mission for Ares, who promised them a way to continue their quest. This was the location for a "date" he had with the goddess of love and I must say that this was a poor choice. I mean really, a tunnel of love that just screams 'Aphrodite'. Why not take her someplace where people won't know she been there, like a high school locker room, or a hotel suite or heck I doubt she would say no to them doing it on his bike speeding down the highway."

The other just stared at the two, Annabeth and Percy slid down in shocked. The row of mirrors then opened like hatches and thousands of tiny metallic ... things poured out.

Annabeth notice them and screamed.

It was an army of wind-up creepy-crawlies: bronze-gear bodies, spindly legs, little pincer mouths, all scuttling toward us in a wave of clacking, whirring metal.

"Spiders!" Annabeth said. "Sp—sp—aaaah!"

"Oh that is not good, like you said Dallas a poor choice as you can see this is just a trap. And Annabeth has to face her worst fear for it."

"I'll say, this whole place is turned into one big screaming metal prank trap. Brought to us by Hephaestus himself, props to you big guy! Note to self ask Hephaestus cabin if they are interested in helping in a major prank."

"I'm sure they would love too. Oooh, looks like Percy and Annabeth are forced back into the boat by the mini spiders. Seeing as this trap is made for immortals I do think they will hurt."

"And with Annabeth screaming her lungs out it must be up to Percy to get them out of this…this could take a while folks. Hey Juanita, I was wondering, why the mirrors? Does Aphrodite just love looking at herself that much she has to must see herself even when going at it or is Ares just not something you want to look at when they are at it?"

"How should I know? Well it seems that Percy has come up with something. He is now having Grover get to the control booth. He is also shouting something about an 'on switch'. I hope he knows what he is doing 'cause I'm at a lost folks."

"Oh! Did yea see that ladies and gentlemen? He just summoned a lot of water from all the pipes and it has swiped away all the spiders. What a comeback. And now they are leaving the ride with the water. And it seems like we will be following them."

It was true the water lifted the desk and both of them and the where moving behind Percy and Annabeth. The boat was heading towards the gate where they jumped into the air to avoid crashing into it. Unfortunately, that was a little more air than they needed. The boat smashed into the pileup and they were thrown into the air, straight over the gates, over the pool, and down toward solid asphalt.

Something grabbed them from behind.

Annabeth yelled, "Ouch!"

Grover, in midair, had grabbed Percy by the shirt and Annabeth by the arm, and was trying to pull us out of a crash landing, but Annabeth and Percy had all the momentum.

"You're too heavy!" Grover said. "We're going down!"

They spiraled toward the ground, Grover doing his best to slow the fall.

We smashed into a photo-board, Grover's head going straight into the hole where tourists would put their faces, pretending to be Noo-Noo the Friendly Whale. Annabeth and Percy tumbled to the ground, banged up but alive. Ares's shield was still on Percy arm.

Once everyone caught their breath, Annabeth and Percy got Grover out of the photo-board and thanked him for saving their lives. Just then the desk slid next to them and came to a stop. The two behind it didn't even looked fazed. "Annnddd that all the time we have folks. This is Behind The Quest live from Waterland theme park." Dallas shouted to the cameras still filming over a hundred yards away. The spotlight shining on all of them.

"Today's episode was brought to you by Hephaestus's over the top prank, Aphrodite having the itch that needed to be scratched and Ares who is unable to keep it in his pants." Juanita said as they were closing off.

"That's it folk! Show's over! Good Night!" Shouted Dallas as the Cupids turned back to their original positions. The lights shut off. The park went quiet and dark again, except for the gentle trickle of water into the Thrill Ride of Love's exit pool. Percy wondered if Olympus had gone to a commercial break, or if our ratings had been any good.

The desk and the two commentators poofed into smoke and only Naruto was left behind. He turned and smiled at them, "Do yea think the rating will be any good?"

They just glared at him, not liking the joke he played. Percy made sure he got the shield and started ahead, "Come on, we need a word to Ares."

Naruto hand his arms around his friends shoulder and they caught up. "I hope they like the show, I wonder if they can send me a copy of that tape to show to camp."

Omake;

Why Luke hates Naruto more than Percy

Luke stared at the mist as it vanished wondering why Naruto had shouted that. He could not even get the last word out before he was interrupted. He started off but was stop as she walked right into somebody. He looked up and nearly wet himself. Clarisse was glaring down at him and dark and angry look on her face. "So, been peeking on me ah?" she asked in a deadly tone.

Luke paled as he backed away. "Any last words?" Clarisse asked as she cracked her knuckles.

Luke gulped and said in a squeaky voice. "Mercy?"

"Merrrcyyy," said Clarisse slowly as if she was saying something foreign. "What is this merrrcyyy?"

As Clarisse got closer Luke cursed Naruto in his head, he was now a bigger pain then Percy. He ran hoping he could get away. Later the whole camp heard Luke screams of pain as Clarisse got a hold of him

_Hope you like this story so far. Won't do omakes every chapter but I will on some of them. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Also see if you can find the quotes from movies and show I have hidden in this chapter. Some are easy other not so much. The first person to find them all gets a prize from me, a special part made for them. Be an omake or something else. Good luck. Please review._


	17. Everyone Loves Vegas

The Mortal God

Chapter seventeen; Everybody Loves Vegas

Sorry it took a while, for those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out they are on his profile.

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

I asked last chapter to see if you guys can catch the four quotes I put it from different movies and shows. Some of you got one, other got more but no one got them all. Shame, but what can yea do? For those who are wondering which one that you guys missed here they are;

I might try this again sometime in this story but we shall see.

Replies to reviews;

Guest 1; yes I am going to be writing more just have to wait till I do

Guest 2; I have not decided if he get an animal or not

God of all; thank you and I will

SoulReaperCrewe; glad you think so

Call0013; glad you found that funny

Throy567; thank you I am glad you like this

Dragonskyt; I like having canon as much as possible but add my own twist

Danyael Prince; don't worry you will in the omake

farticus3000; glad you do

Sean Malloy-1; thank you and don't worry I will

YunaNeko; thank you

BabLe7; thank you happy for your help

Dnail; thank you

the fallen archangel; hey I can update when I can sorry if it is not fast

NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS; ummm, not even close

moonlightladyshadow; hey hope I did not keep you waiting, yes people found this chapter really funny. It is review like you that help me keep high spirit in this story

Dark spirits; you will find out in the omake below

NaruAndHarrHaremFan; yep got it in one

917brat; hope to have more funny scenes like that

Dragon and Sword Master; He might get some respect for the little blond ninja for that.

Fury074; sorry I must have misspelled Medusa and didn't release it -/-

Tenro100; thank you

yaoilover4; yes it will be

BladePhoenix41; thank you

Crystal M. Key; yes I think it is one of my funnies yet

Swanboy; thank you glad you enjoy

Raidentensho; glad you spotted them, not many did. But if I said that it would be too obvious. You will just have to see about the rest

yukicrewger2; it is deadlock the 'show' was called dread zone but yes it is them

YamamotoRyu; yes our favorite crazy duo may been seen again later in the story

Ex10; well he will be like Percy when it come to messing with the gods

Bahumat knight; thank you and you will see the reaction this chapter

777angeloflove; thank you, I think he does too

Ferdawg; glad you enjoy and hope your friend has as much fun as I had making it

Wolfpackersson09; thank you and a little short on some of those

Blackholelord; thank you glad I know I did it different, you will se the reactions in this chapter.

Vail Ryuketsu; thank you glad you found it funny, and yes, yes and no to your guesses. Sorry but so close. Glad you like the virgin sacrifice funny

shushinking; yeah I think he will have some respect for Naruto.

TwiceMarked; thank you glad you enjoy it

(Story starts)

They found the god of war leaning on his bike back at the dinner. He looked half amused, half annoyed. They could all guess what he was annoyed about. At they got nearer Naruto held up his hand and simply said, "Yo" as a sign of greetings.

Ares just stared at them, "Well, well," he said. "You didn't get yourself killed."

Naruto smirked, "Well, I think you saw what happen so…" but Percy cut him off.

Glaring at him Percy said. "You knew it was a trap,"

Ares cracked a wicked smirk. "That crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on TV, can't say the same about the show even if my lady like that last idea of yours." This last part he mumbled showing his opinion about Naruto's show.

Naruto just grin know that he would like the show no matter what said and knew it was a hit.

Percy growled and shoved the shield in Ares' hands. "You're a jerk." Annabeth and Grover caught their breath. Ares grabbed the shield and spun it in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.

"So, about our ride?" asked Naruto, wonder if Ares would keep his word or just leave them for the hell of it.

"See that truck over there?" He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas." They took one look at the truck and was able to read it because of the fact that it was in big black and white letters that were reversed, which made it easier for ones with dyslexia. It said: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

Percy gave Ares a look. "You have got to be kidding me."

Ares snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job." He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Naruto.

Inside were fresh clothes for all of them, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuff Oreos. Naruto smirked, "Ah, milks favorite cookie as well as mine."

"I don't want your lousy—" Percy growled out before Grover got behind him and covered the boy's mouth.

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, giving Percy his best red-alert warning look. "Thanks a lot."

Percy gritted his teeth, feeling the oppressive aura that Ares was giving off. Making him remember at the bullying he had to deal with in life. It was not comforting in the least. Naruto seemed unaffected by it as he shouldered the backpack and smirked. He turned his head back to the diner and saw the waitress from before. She was nervously looking at Ares, like he was going to hurt them or something.

She even dragged out the fry cook to look. She said something that he could not make out, then the man took out a camera and snapped a photo of the group. Percy felt his eye twitch. He could already see the news headline: TWELVE-YEAR-OLD OUTLAW BEATS UP DEFENSELESS BIKER. He could already hear Naruto laughing at it.

"You owe me one more thing," Percy said as he turned back to Ares and trying to keep his voice in check. By now, Grover had let go of his friend but stayed close…just in case. "You promised me information about my mother."

"You sure you can handle the news?" He kick-started his motorcycle. "She's not dead."

Percy took a shell shocked look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else."

"Nobody's controlling me."

Ares just smirked meanly at him, "Think what you want kid, but someone like you are always being controlled, even if they don't know it."

That was it for Percy's patience with the God of War's aura. "You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues."

Behind Ares' sunglasses, fire glowed. "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back and you ninja boy, I would not bite more that you can chew but in the little time I spent with yea I know you will in a heartbeat."

"Duh," laughed Naruto.

Ares revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street. Annabeth said, "That was not smart, Percy."

"I don't care."

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god." Warned Annabeth.

"Guy does know how to fight, though I'm surprise you were able to resist his aura or what ever he was sending at us, Annabeth. I felt like I was ready for a fight but nothing special and Grover had that whole, make love not war thing going on."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Grover not sure if he should that as an insult or not.

"Well you are like a modern day hippie. No meat, the hippie look, hell you even have a name that hippies would like."

"I am sure he was like me and was affected too but was held back cause of fear." Said Annabeth not looking any of them in the eye.

"Hey, guys," Grover said. "I hate to interrupt, but ..." He pointed toward the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck. "If we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry."

The group made there way onto the truck and shut the door behind them. In the dark the smell caught them off guard. The trailer was dark inside until Percy uncapped Anaklusmos. The blade cast a faint bronze light over a very sad scene. Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three of the most pathetic zoo animals the group had ever beheld: a zebra, a male albino lion, and some weird type of antelope.

Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously didn't want to eat. The zebra and the antelope had each gotten a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum, like somebody had been spitting on it in their spare time. The antelope had a stupid silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL!

Apparently, nobody had wanted to get close enough to the lion to mess with him, but the poor thing was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his ribs showed through his white fur.

"This is kindness?" Grover yelled. "Humane zoo transport?"

"No," Naruto said as he looked around. He could fell the animals here were in pain from hunger and thirst as well as fear at the human in front of them. Naruto moved closer to the loin, which growled at him. After a few seconds it stopped and turned away. Naruto could tell that the lion knew that he was the king of the pride here.

Naruto looked back at the others, "All of these animals can be found overseas and it is even harder to find an albino lion. And real animal handle or even a real human being would have these animals in such condition. This is black market; all they care about is money, even if these animals die before they get it."

The other, even the animals, stared at him. They could tell he has holding back his anger, his fist clenched and shaking ready to throw a punch. To his friends they can tell the only reason he wasn't leaving the truck to give those guys a piece of his mind was the fact they could not drive this thing. The animals could feel his anger at the men that held them and they had even more respect then before they first him.

The truck's engine roared to life and they started moving. Annabeth wanted to break the cages but Percy said it was not good on a moving truck. Percy though found a water jug while Naruto went and got the food to the right cages. Grover calmed the antelope down, while Annabeth used her knife to cut the balloon off his horn. Grover and the other had to help keep the Zebra still on the bumpy truck as Naruto carefully cut the gum out of its mane.

After they got the animals to calm down again they all sat trying to get comfortable for the night. Grover lay down on a sack of turnips; Naruto sat near the lion, while Percy and Annabeth sat near the bag Ares gave them. Annabeth pass the Oreos and they all ate them halfheartedly.

"Hey," Annabeth said, "I'm sorry for freaking out back at the water park, Percy."

"That's okay."

"It's just..." She shuddered. "Spiders."

"Because of the Arachne story," Percy guessed. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you."

"We're a team, remember?" Percy said. "Besides, Grover did the fancy flying and you were the one who caught us." He then turned to naruto and gave him a deadpan look. "Although some of us could have helped better then what they did."

Naruto waved him off, "I was ready to jump in at anytime. I that was to get some of the gods to relax as well as make use seem like we knew what we were doing. If I didn't add my show the gods we were a joke when we hold the fate of the world from getting swept in a war."

They felt better know he was doing that to help them rather then fool around. Annabeth pulled apart an Oreo, handed Percy half. "In the Iris message ... did Luke really say nothing?" Naruto eyed Percy wondering what he will say.

Percy munched on his cookie for a bit before he answered, "Luke said you and he go way back. He also was about to say something about Grover, most like to say good luck man."

Grover smiled before he wipes his eyes. "It is ok, but it is like you said, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me toward help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were ... amazing monster-fighters, even without training. We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us."

Grover sighed as he got up, unable to sleep as he heard the conversation. "I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp," he said, sniffling. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought ... I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker ..."

"Stop it," Annabeth said. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either."

"She sacrificed herself to save us," he said miserably, "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so."

"Because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind?" Percy said. "That's not fair."

"Yeah they were idiots. Those how breaks the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades and friends are worst then that." Naruto said, breaking his silence. "No matter what you cannot save everyone, no matter how hard you try." The memories of Haku and Sasuke came into his mind. "You did what you can and save two great friends. If you abandon them you would feel just as bad if not worst. Besides, Thalia is in the tree and she will be back some day. I am sure we can find a way. I made a promise to help her and I do not go back on my word."

"They're right." Annabeth said. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says."

Grover kept sniffling in the dark. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I found the three most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia, Percy, and Naruto."

"You're not lame," Annabeth insisted. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now." She kicked Percy in the shin.

"Yeah," Percy said, though he would have said that anyway without the kick. "It's not luck that you found Thalia and me, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan."

"And it is your heart that makes you so strong. The other satyrs would not go as far as you do. They are just too narrow minded and stupid to even see it." Naruto said with a smile in the darkness. They heard a deep but happy sigh at that.

"Thanks guys." He and soon he fell asleep within a few seconds.

"How does he do that?" Percy marveled.

"I don't know," Annabeth said. "But that was really a nice thing you two told him."

"I meant it." Percy said.

"He is our friend, would we say anything else?" Naruto said, as he got closer to them.

Percy notice that the Annabeth had been rubbing on her necklace for a long time. He just assumed that she was thinking deep strategic thoughts.

"That pine-tree bead," Percy said, breaking the silence. "Is that from your first year?"

She looked. She hadn't realized what she was doing. "Yeah," she said. "Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress—now that was a weird summer..."

"What did someone prank Chiron or did he lose a bet. Naruto joked getting a laughed from his two friends.

"And the college ring is your father's?" Percy asked as they settled back down.

"That's none of your—" She stopped herself. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"You don't have to tell me." Percy said, feeling like he over stepped the boundaries.

"No ... it's okay." She took a shaky breath. "My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her... That's a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Yeah, well... the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood."

"You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?"

"Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain." She replied, not meeting his eyes.

"You shouldn't give up," Percy told her. "You should write him a letter or something."

"Thanks for the advice," she said coldly, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."

There were a few moments of silence before Percy spoke up again.

"So if the gods fight," I said, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

She put her head against the backpack Ares had given them, and closed her eyes. "I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain despite our parents are rivals I will stand by my friends no matter what. I am sure Naruto is going to be on your side as well, so any more stupid questions?" she turned over and a few minutes later they were all asleep.

(Dream starts)

Naruto found himself in a large metal workshop. The sound of a hammer striking metal rang through the area. He say a large figure using said hammer and Naruto knew who it was, Hephaestus. He was a huge lump of a man with shoulders at different heights and a huge, bulging misshapen head. He has one leg in a steel brace and his wild brown beard that seemed to spark fire every now and again. Naruto saw he had lot of muscles as he use his hammer to smooth out a glowing hot sword. He then looked up over his shoulder. "Oh, I didn't expect you here." He then place the sword in a pan of water, making it steam, before he walked/limped past naruto as if he wasn't there. Naruto followed him to see who was this unexpected visitor was.

A beautiful young woman stood in front of him with a bow across her back. She has auburn colored hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon, and is incredibly beautiful. Naruto thought she looked amazing. She was wear sliver camouflage hunting gear and had a dagger in a sheath on her hip.

"So may I ask what brings this visit Artemis? I don't think this has anything to do with an order for your hunters. You would use Hermes for that."

The goddess sighed before she answered. "I need you to make something for me. But I want to tell you in person. I don't want someone like your crazy wife finding out."

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow before he shrugged. "I don't really talk to my wife about my work much, unless it with her children. So to whom do you need this for?"

Artemis turned her head not catching Hephaestus's eyes. She sighed before saying, "I need a special weapon made for my son."

Hephaestus stared at her before cleaning out his ear before asking, "I'm sorry I must have had something crazy in my ear, I thought you said-"

"Son, yes I did and I need you to make a weapon for him."

Hephaestus blinked once trying to comprehend what he just heard, "err can you start from the beginning?"

Artemis sighed, "You know that elemental nations world we go to for vacation?"

Hephaestus nodded, "Yes, the last time I went there I met this nice lady that could make any weapon. Know how to use them too. I wonder how my daughter is doing now."

Artemis coughed loudly to interrupt Hephaestus musing, "Sorry, sorry. Now tell me the design for this weapon for your son."

She talked about the weapon she wanted and Naruto figured out that it was for Hunter's Moon. "One last thing," Artemis said before he was got up to leave, "I would like this weapon made from celestial bronze and hunter's silver."

Hephaestus looked surprise at this, "May I ask why?"

Artemis seemed to think of her answer for a minute, "What you do not know is that my weapons my hunters use can hurt monsters and mortals. And I do not mean just men or boys; I have gained a few hunters because of mother either treating them badly or not even caring for them. I have protected my hunters even if I am not there. I want the same for my son. He lives in a world where he will face death from both mortal and immortal. Would you not do the same for your daughter?"

Hephaestus closes his eye thinking about his daughter in the ninja world. He opens his eye and gave her a smirk, "Your son will be in good hands"

Artemis nodded and left the forge, Naruto just stared after her before darkness gathered as he was waking up.

(end dream)

Naruto woke with a start; Percy had just woken up and he looked a little shaken. "The truck's stopped," Grover said, checking to see if they were awake. "We think they're coming to check on the animals."

"Hide!" Annabeth hissed. She put on her cap and disappeared while Percy and Grover dove behind the feed sacks. Naruto smirked as he did a transformation jutsu to become another feed sack to help hid e his friends better.

The trailer doors creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in.

"Man!" one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his ugly nose. "I wish I hauled appliances." He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes.

"You hot, big boy?" he asked the lion, then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face. The lion roared in indignation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the man said.

'_You are so lucky that a cage is in between you and him buddy.'_ Naruto thought as he glared at the man through his transformation.

The trucker threw the antelope a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

The zebra, wild-eyed with fear, looked straight at Percy's position. The zebra seem to be talking to Percy and Percy seemed to understand him. Naruto could feel the zebra and pretty much got what he was saying to Percy.

There was a loud knock, knock, knock on the side of the trailer.

The trucker inside with them yelled, "What do you want, Eddie?"

A voice outside—it must've been Eddie's—shouted back, "Maurice? What'd ya say?"

"What are you banging for?"

Knock, knock, knock.

Outside, Eddie yelled, "What banging?"

Maurice rolled his eyes and went back outside, cursing at Eddie for being an idiot.

A few seconds later, Annabeth appeared next to Percy and Naruto poofed back to normal. "Great work Annabeth," Naruto smirked, figuring she was the one making the noise as the boys could not move from their spots to do it.

Naruto looked around as Grover cried, "You were right Naruto, we have the set them free!"

"Couldn't put it any better myself." Naruto said as he went to the lion's cage. He busted the lock as Percy freed the Zebra.

Grover went to the zebra while the lion slowly got out of the cage. It stared at Naruto before it gave a short bow. Naruto smirked, "Why do you show them how scary you really are."

Just then Maurice was poking his head back inside to check out the noise, the lions spotted him and gave out a loud roar that made the guy fall back trying to get away. The zebra leaped over him and into the street. There was yelling and screaming and cars honking. The group rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see the zebra galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs. Naruto laughed as they had just released a zebra in Las Vegas.

The lion roared again as Maurice and Eddie ran to get away and to catch the zebra, a few policemen came running after them, shouting, "Hey! You need a permit for that!"

"Now would be a good time to leave," Annabeth said.

The other animals got off and ran into the streets. Some tourists screamed. Most just backed off and took pictures, probably thinking it was some kind of stunt by one of the casinos.

"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asked Grover. "I mean, the desert and all—"

"Don't worry," he said. "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely," he said. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Percy asked.

"It only works on wild animals."

"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned.

"Hey!" Percy protested, "what about Naruto? he is closer to wild animal then I am."

Naruto just laughed.

"Kidding," she said. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."

They got off and started down the street. It felt it was 100 degrees outside and they tried to move fast to fins someplace cool. Naruto looked all around at the flashing signs, "Hey guys feeling lucky?"

"NO! We do not need any casinos after us because you drained them dry." Said Percy who could see it now.

They made their way to a dead end street with a building at the end of it with the banner saying: Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers—lotus blossom, maybe.

The doorman smiled at them. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

"Thank you," Naruto said and ran in, enjoying the cool air with Percy and the others quickly following.

"Whoa!" Grover announced. The whole lobby was a giant game room, and not that old crap you see in arcades. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Hey!" a bellhop said. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

"Um, but..." Percy stammered.

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

He handed them each a green plastic credit card.

"How much is on here?" Percy asked thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" the man asked, not understanding.

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?"

The man laughed. "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."

"Who cares, let's just get to our room and finally relax for a minute." Naruto said as he pushed them in the elevator.

They took the elevator upstairs and checked out the room. It was a suite with four separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, but with a room like this, they probably wouldn't have any time to check it out.

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is ..."

"Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."

"Sweet is too small of a word for this place." Naruto said as he flopped down on one of the beds but laughed as it turned out to be a water bed.

Percy smirked and tossed the bag that Ares had given him into the trash, not needing it any more. They all went to their own rooms and took a shower. When Percy got out, he saw that Naruto and Grover where pigging out on the food provided for them and Annabeth had set the TV to the National Geographic Channel.

"All those stations," He told her, "and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?"

"It's interesting."

"No the anime channel is interesting, change it I want to see some DBZ or Bleach or even One Piece."

"I feel good," Grover said. "I love this place." Without him even realizing it, the wings sprouted out of his shoes and lifted him a foot off the ground, then back down again.

"Got that right." said a dazed Naruto.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"

The boys looked at each other and smirked. Percy held out the green plastic cards and said, "Play time!"

They gang had fun ding all shorts of crazy things. Percy outshined everyone in the surfing contest in the hologram beach before he, Grover and Naruto join a team in laser tag where the killed the other team by over thirty points.

Percy then went to do his own thing while Grover started playing a reverse hunting game where he had to shoot rednecks. Annabeth was playing a sim game where she could build her own city. The look on her face showed that she was in heaven. Naruto had his own idea for fun.

(game mode)

He was walking in the street waiting for some action, he had to wait for the pray to come to him. in the middle of a square he heard the small clicking sound and rolled to the side just in time to avoid a pistol shot. He ran knowing the pray was going to try and close in. he blended into a standing crowd of people talking and waited. The pray moved by wearing his white crowd. He quickly move behind the guy and killed him with his draw blades. The man fell, but he had other pray.

One man fighting here was said to have never been killed, a real challenge for the likes of him. He needed to move without drawing attention to himself. A crowd of people were walking away from him. He planed on blending in to try and find him. But just as he got close, one of the men moved and he was dead with a draw blade in his neck.

(end game mode)

Marcus Grimm growled before he threw his Xbox 360 remote at the screen. "That is bullshit!" he shouted before adding, "Who is the hell is 'Moon Light Hunter'?" he was at a large room with many TV screens around pillars so players can come in and join any live game.

Naruto looked up from his screen, and gave a simple "Yo".

Marcus growled and moved towards Naruto. He was a tall pale guy with short wavy black hair. Some how he reminded Naruto of Grimmjow from Bleach. "You think you are a hot shot right?"

Naruto just stared, "Well said something."

"Has anyone told yeah you look like Grimmjow from Bleach?"

Marcus's eyebrow twitched before he got a smirk on his face and decided to scare the kid.

He pulled his knife out of his belt and swung it at Naruto. Naruto reacted and formed one of his swords and blocked the knife strike. Marcus blinked at the kid blocking his knife. He then noticed that kind of metal Naruto's bade seemed to be made of. "Well what's this, another half-blood?"

Naruto blinked at this and notice that the knife look like it was made from black metal. Marcus laughed before putting his blade away. "haven't seen any half-blood come in here in a while." He held out his hand which naruto shook. "I Marcus Grimm, son of Hades."

Naruto stared in shocked before saying, "Naruto Uzumaki, son of Artemis and related to a bunch more."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged, "I thought Artemis didn't have kids but I guess times have really changed since I peek outside."

This got Naruto's attention, "What do you mean? And how can Hades have a son, he swore on the river Styx with his brothers that he wouldn't."

Marcus laughed again, "Yeah I heard something like that. But I was born and raised before WWII started. When the American got into the war I became what you can call a draft dodger. I hid here, the new location of the lotus eaters." He saw Naruto smacking his head, "I just like the place too much after the war ended so I stayed here. Plus after the showed up I figure I stick around more." he thumbed over his shoulder to see two kids. The boy had shaggy and messy black hair and intense black eyes with a gleam of genius or madness, but the kid seemed to be having fun with his card game. He also wears all black clothes and on the chair he was sitting on was an aviator's jacket.

A girl was sitting next to him. He noticed that she had black eyes and dark brown hair. She seemed to be lean, and about average height. She had olive skin like the boy at the table, a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, and wore a floppy green hat that hides most of her face, but you could still see it.

The girl caught Naruto's eye and she turned blushing. "My siblings," Marcus said. "I talked to them before but I think my old man wiped their memory for their safety or something." He turned back to Naruto, "So how long have you been here?"

"A few hours."

Marcus thought of something then nodded, "I say only few days have pass."

Naruto face turned to horror, "But we have a deadline!"

Marcus nodded, "So on a quest, what do you have to do?"

"Someone stole Zeus's master bolt and we have to find it."

Marcus just stared before laughing loudly, "Someone had the balls to do that?! Oh man I almost wish I can see the guy's face when he took it. But if you guys are on a deadline I suggest you get out of here."

Naruto turned to find his friends when Marcus called back, "Hey if you are in town lo me up and we can have a rematch."

Naruto gave him the thumbs up before running to find Percy. He found Percy trying to get Annabeth away from her Sim game. "Come on," Percy told her. "We've got to get out of here." There was no response, so Percy shook her.

"What? She replied, looking annoyed.

"We need to get out of here!"

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers—" She said.

"This place is a trap." Percy replied franticly, but she just ignored him as she went on with her game

Naruto sighed and knew only one thing will snap her out of it. "Hey Annabeth, you got a spider one your-"

She screamed before she shakes her body and shirt to get rid of the spider. "My bad it was just a bunch of lint."

Annabeth glared at him but seem to get back to normal. she blinked and looked up. "What, what is going on?"

"This place is a trap, we need to go!" Naruto replied. Annabeth's eyes widened and she shot off with the two boys to find Grover.

"Oh gods, how long have we been here?" asked Annabeth.

"To be honest, I would rather not know." Naruto replied, though it was not reassuring to the two following him. When they found Grover he was still playing Virtual Deer Hunter.

"Grover!" they shouted.

He said, "Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!"

"Grover!" Percy shouted again, only for the goat man to point the plastic gun on Naruto and start clicking. Naruto gave him a deadpan look before he grabbed the gun and hit Grover with the butt of the gun. He groaned in pains as Percy and Annabeth grabbed Grover by the arms, dragging him away from the game. "No! I just got to a new level! No!" he yelled franticly.

The Lotus bellhop hurried up to them, "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"Sorry, but we need to go." Naruto replied.

"Such a shame," he said, and he got the feeling that he really meant it, that they would be breaking his heart if they went. "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members." He held out the card and Naruto saw that Percy was staring at it longingly.

Grover tried reaching for it, but Annabeth yanked him away and said, "No thanks!" and they walked out the front door, but the smell of the food and the roar of the games made it all more inviting, like ti was trying to pull them back in.

The pack that Ares had given Percy was back on his shoulder and Grover blinked a few times, regaining his bearings. Percy ran over to the newspaper stand to check the date, the others looking over his shoulder. It was the same year thankfully, but not the same day. They had been in the Casino for five days and there was only one day left until the summer solstice and for the quest to be over. They all felt dread at this.

Omake;

The gods' reaction

The gods were sitting in a meeting although tensions were high. They could not do much beside wait for the master bolt to return. Just then a large bronze TV screen popped up showing a count down. "What is this?" asked Zeus looking to the other gods. Then the count down shorten and then…_"Annnddd! Welcome to Behind The Quest. Mts. O's number one show of seeing the quest from the eyes of the half-bloods!"_

"Is this a new show?" Apollo asked.

"I don't really know but I like it." Hermes said.

Aphrodite just stared, "What is he wearing?"

"_This quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt so far has been a dosey. The half-bloods, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki with friend and satyr Grover Underwood have faced many monsters. So far they fought all three Kindly Ones, Medusa, the mother of all monsters and two of her pets. Medusa was killed by Percy Jackson as well one of kindly ones, the other was killed by Naruto, who also killed the griffin, chimera and Echidna. Quite a tally there I'm sure those will make great trophies." _

One of the gods whistled at that number of monsters they killed. Artemis gave a small smile hearing what her son did. Even Ares and Zeus were impressed.

"_That's right, Juanita. And now they are doing a side mission for Ares, who promised them a way to continue their quest. This was the location for a "date" he had with the goddess of love and I must say that this was a poor choice. I mean really, a tunnel of love that just screams 'Aphrodite'."_

"It does not!" exclaim Aphrodite. While Zeus was looking at Ares his eyes narrowed and said war god chuckled worriedly.

"Yes, is kinda does." Athena muttered. How else would her husband know where to lay traps.

"_Why not take her someplace where people won't know she been there, like a high school locker room, or a hotel suite or heck I doubt she would say no to them doing it on his bike speeding down the highway."_

Some of the gods laughed at that. Aphrodite, let out a 'Hmm' before saying, "Well I never did that before." And some of the gods slapped their foreheads.

The screen started screaming and Athena got a little worried cause her daughter was the only girl there. _"Oh that is not good, like you said Dallas a poor choice as you can see this is just a trap. And Annabeth has to face her worst fear for it." _Athena shivered at the spiders and felt fear for her daughter.

"_I'll say, this whole place is turned into one big screaming metal prank trap. Brought to us by Hephaestus himself, props to you big guy!"_

Hephaestus was stunned at this but gave a lop-sided grin.

"_Note to self ask Hephaestus cabin if they are interested in helping in a major prank."_

Hephaestus thought about it and figured he would like to see what kind of crazy prank they could come up with. _"I'm sure they would love too. Oooh, looks like Percy and Annabeth are forced back into the boat by the mini spiders. Seeing as this trap is made for immortals I do think they will hurt."_

Both Athena and Poseidon feared for the children as they watched the screen. _"And with Annabeth screaming her lungs out it must be up to Percy to get them out of this…this could take a while folks."_

Athena did not know if she should be fearful that a sea spawn has to save her daughter or praying that he come up with something. _"Hey Juanita, I was wondering, why the mirrors? Does Aphrodite just love looking at herself that much she has to must see herself even when going at it or is Ares just not something you want to look at when they are at it?"_

Several gods laughed at this while Aphrodite pouted and Ares turned red in the face with anger.

"_How should I know? Well it seems that Percy has come up with something. He is now having Grover get to the control booth. He is also shouting something about an 'on switch'. I hope he knows what he is doing 'cause I'm at a lost folks."_

Athena thought about it and wondered if he meant the switch for the ride. _"Oh! Did yea see that ladies and gentlemen? He just summoned a lot of water from all the pipes and it has swiped away all the spiders. What a comeback. And now they are leaving the ride with the water. And it seems like we will be following them."_

Poseidon and Athena were worried about the fate of their kids while the other god watched the screen waiting for what happens next. They see them jumping form the boat and the satyr caught them, "Hey are those my shoes?" Hermes asked getting shrugs.

The kids landed safely and the host came up saying _"Annnddd that all the time we have folks. This is Behind The Quest live from Waterland theme park."_

"_Today's episode was brought to you by Hephaestus's over the top prank, Aphrodite having the itch that needed to be scratched and Ares who is unable to keep it in his pants_."

Ares looked like he was ready to blow while the other gods were laughing, Hermes and Apollo fell from their thrones from laughing so hard and even Aphrodite giggles a little.

"_That's it folk! Show's over! Good Night!" _

The screen went blank and Zeus tried to get everyone under control. Artemis shook her head fondly. Her son sometimes acted too much like his grandfather Hermes.

_Hope you like this story so far. Won't do omakes every chapter but I will on some of them. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Just so you guys know this won't be the last time you guys see Marcus Grimm, but that is for later. Please review._


	18. The Predator Returns to LA

The Mortal God

Chapter Eighteen; The Predator is Back in LA

Sorry it took a while, for those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories. Oh and a Happy Halloween.

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

Furionknight; don't worry you will get more

ImagineBreaker7; don't worry more is on the way

AllenAndArth; Naruto might make more shows we will have to wait and see.

missourijack; I am glad you enjoy I have more to come

GirlAnimePrincess; thank you I am glad you enjoy, I will.

guest #1; I have something special for the next dream but no spoilers. I do not know if anyone would even do it even if I post it.

chm01; yes she will, and the others as well. But not for a long time now.

Hikari The Daughter Of Hades; yes, yes she is

wyvern97; thank you

Joe Lawyer; Thank you, I am glad my grammar skills are getting better or at least I am getting better at finding and changing them. so far I have no beta as the first two I had…well something happen to them and they can not be my beta anymore TT-TT. The changes are slow at first but they will be know as the story goes on. as the fox will be shown later but I have a plan for that. The girls will try and get together with Him as least in The Titans Curse that is when all three will be out and around to try and be with him. Naruto has not offered anything cause he does not know how nor did he have time being on a major quest. And when did I say he went on the training trip with pervy sage. He was taken by his mother after the battle at the valley of the end. So he only know those jutsu so far

Dragon Sword; thank you

Guest #2; thank you

D; thank you, hope you enjoy the rest.

Bloodshark; thank you, make me wonder how I can top that one. I have one that might do it though it is not the on this chapter. Hey I update when I update and be happy I am able to update. Sorry if that seems rude but that is the truth.

Fan 101; that remained to be seen.

Guest #3; thank you and working on it

jackseaweedjackson; thank you I will.

BioHazard82; thank you, I will try.

yukicrewger2; yes she is and she will, with the others as well but as I said before not for a long time

dracoman; thank you and 4.5/5 you really know how to lift an guys spirit

SpeeDemon; thank you

Tenro100; thank you

Blackholelord; thank you I am glad you liked it. I will try and come up with more funny Omakes as I can.

NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS; I might make a another behind the quest but don't get your hopes up with your idea.

Raidentensho; yes, a great game…even if I am not that good at it. …maybe ;P

ultima-owner; thanks I tried to make the realistic

shugokage; thank you glad you enjoy

Killeraction49; thank you glad you enjoyed it

777angeloflove; yes I felt like it was needed. It will not be the last you seen of him but not for a while. Glad you love the omake will try and make the others one just as good

Shawis Relzair; thank you glad you enjoyed it. yes she is his daughter. I do but not till later.

YunaNeko; thank you

Wolfpackersson09; yes buddy I hope it was good enough. Yeah as son of the goddess of the wild and hunt he would take kindly to those who threat animals like that. I am more of Bleach as a whole even though Grimmjaw is a bad ass guy he is not my favorite guy in the series. Glad you like the omake.

Crystal M. Key; hey you try and figure out a good name for a son of Hades. Yes he was playing Assasin creed series and he will play other games as well. Glad you approve of Tenten being a half-blood. Yes funny parts though I think the part where Naruto pistol whips Grover and tricks Annabeth with the 'spider' are better.

lexum09; thank you I am glad you enjoy

(Story start)

It was Annabeth's idea. She loaded the group into the back of a Vegas taxi as if they actually had money, and told the driver, "Los Angeles, please."

The cabbie chewed his cigar and sized them up. "That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front."

"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth asked.

He shrugged. "Some of 'em. Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first."

Annabeth handed him her green Lotus Cash card. He looked at it skeptically. "Swipe it," Annabeth invited.

He did. His meter machine started rattling. The lights flashed. Finally an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign.

"Well," Naruto said, "I think that will get us there."

The cigar fell out of the driver's mouth. He looked back at us, his eyes wide. "Where to in Los Angeles... uh, Your Highness?"

"The Santa Monica Pier." Annabeth sat up a little straighter. Percy and the others could tell that Annabeth was enjoying the "Your Highness" thing a lot. "Get us there fast, and you can keep the change." The driver took those words to heart because his speedometer never dipped below 95 the whole way through the Mojave Desert.

On the way there, Percy begun to tell them about his recent dream, Percy told them as much as he could remember, but it was the name the servant used that really bugs Annabeth, though all he got was part of it.

"The Silent One?" Annabeth suggested. "The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades."

"Maybe." Percy said but he felt that the name was wrong.

"That throne room sounds like Hades's," Grover said. "That's the way it's usually described."

"Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit ... I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice." said Percy.

Annabeth eyes widened while Naruto shrugged. "Who knows what it is. We just know it is evil."

"No, it has to be Hades." Annabeth demanded, "Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the master bolt, and something went wrong—"

"Yeah you are so set on it being Hades when we are starting to see that it might not be him. I got a feeling that there might be more then it meets the eyes." Naruto said.

Annabeth did not answer Naruto but went on "I do not understand fully, but if he stole Zeus's symbol of power from Olympus, and the gods were hunting him, I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. So this thief had to hide the bolt, or he lost it somehow. Anyway, he failed to bring it to Hades. That's what the voice said in your dreams, right? The guy failed. That would explain what the Furies were searching for when they came after us on the bus. Maybe they thought we had retrieved the bolt."

"But if we would have already retrieved the bolt," Percy said, "why would we be traveling to the Underworld?"

"To threaten Hades," Grover suggested. "To bribe or blackmail him into getting your mom back."

"You have evil thoughts for a goat." Percy said with a deadpan look.

"Why, thank you."

Naruto face palmed, "Not what he mean dude, and I thought you were a hippie."

"The thing in the pit also said it was waiting for two items," Percy said. "If the master bolt is one, what's the other?" the other shrugged.

"Maybe that was what the Furies were after?" Naruto said. "When they were asking where was it. One god thinks you stole one object maybe he thinks he stole another."

"You have an idea what might be in that pit, don't you?" Percy asked Annabeth, but for some reason, he could tell she did not want him ask it. "I mean, if it isn't Hades?"

"Percy ... let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades ... No. It has to be Hades." She replied.

"Just cause you wish it to be…does not mean that it is." Naruto said with a far off look in his eyes.

Wasteland rolled by as well as a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES. Along the way, Percy stared out the window thinking about the quest while Naruto had his eyes shut tight, thinking.

"The answer is in the Underworld," Annabeth assured them. "You saw spirits of the dead. There's only one place that could be. We're doing the right thing."

She tried to boost the morale by suggesting clever strategies for getting into the Land of the Dead, but Percy seemed disheartened by it. There were just too many unknown factors. It was like cramming for a test without knowing the subject.

The cab sped west. Every gust of wind through Death Valley sounded like a spirit of the dead. Every time the brakes hissed on an eighteen-wheeler, it reminded the boys of Echidna's reptilian voice.

At sunset, the taxi dropped us at the beach in Santa Monica. It looked exactly the way L.A. beaches do in the movies, only it smelled worse. There were carnival rides lining the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave.

As they walked down to the edge of the surf, Annabeth asked, "What now?"

"Why are you asking me?' Naruto asked before he notices Percy heading toward the water. "I think he might have a better clue then us."

"Percy?" Annabeth said. "What are you doing?" He was neck deep when the she called out again. "You know how polluted that water is? There're all kinds of toxic—" though he just ignored her as he went under.

"Ah Annabeth, you do remember that he is the son of the sea god right? I think water and the sea don't affect him like it would us." Naruto said with a smirk.

She face went red but said nothing. Naruto smirked seeing as she knew he was right and her pride would never tell him that. She then looked at him, "I am glad you guys were able to let me on this quest. Everything just seems so crazy. I happy to call all of you my friends."

"So yeah, I am glad you became our friend, especially Percy's." Naruto said. "We are all together, a team. You have you the brains, Grover the cheerleader, Percy the brainless muscle and I'm the best there is." His friends laughed, knowing he was joking but glad either way.

Naruto looked out and saw as Percy emerged from the water, already dry.

"So care to share with the rest of the class?"

Percy tripped a bit at that before he told them about the Nereid and her words and gifts. He even showed them the four pearls. Annabeth grimaced. "No gift comes without a price."

"They were free."

"No." She shook her head. "'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will be a price. You wait."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well now the cheerful moment is over, let's get going. The land of the dead waits for no man."

"You mean time Naruto," Annabeth said.

"No I mean what I said Annabeth," Naruto said with another eye roll. "Gods I thought you were the smart one."

They turned their backs to the sea as made their way to another Cab. Percy, for some reason, decided to use the spare change from the Ares pack. Naruto could not understand why he was not using that and not the lotus cards they got. They showed the address that Percy got from Aunty Em's place but the driver had never heard of the place called, DOA Recording Studios.

While looked from his rear view mirror, the driver asked Percy "Hey, you remind me of somebody I saw on TV, you a child actor or something?"

Naruto looked at his friend prepared to make something up when Percy made a good cover up. "Uh ... I'm a stunt double ... for a lot of child actors."

"Oh! That explains it." The driver said, while Naruto shook his head, some of the thing people believe.

"I think it is best we get off here." Annabeth stated as they pulled to a stop at a stop light.

They wandered for miles on foot, looking for DOA. Nobody seemed to know where it was. It didn't appear in the phone book. Along the way, they had to duck in the allies so the Cops wouldn't find them. Besides, with their rep right now, they could not afford to get caught with their quest just about over.

As they walked, Naruto noticed that Percy had froze in front of an appliance store. He stopped to when he saw it. Curious, Annabeth and Grover back tracked to watch as well. A television was playing an interview with somebody who looked very familiar—Percy's stepdad, Smelly Gabe. He was talking to Barbara Walters, as if he were some kind of huge celebrity. She was interviewing him in his apartment, in the middle of a poker game, and there was a young blond lady sitting next to him, patting his hand. A fake tear glistened on his cheek. He was saying, "Honest, Ms. Walters, if it wasn't for Sugar here, my grief counselor, I'd be a wreck. My stepson took everything I cared about. My wife ... my Camaro ... I—I'm sorry. I have trouble talking about it."

"There you have it, America." Barbara Walters turned to the camera. "A man torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver." The screen cut to a grimy photo of the four of them, standing outside the Colorado diner, talking to Ares.

"Who are the other children in this photo?" Barbara Walters asked dramatically. "Who is the man with them? Is Percy Jackson a delinquent, a terrorist, or perhaps the brainwashed victim of a frightening new cult? When we come back, we chat with a leading child psychologist. Stay tuned, America."

"Okay, that guy made my list," Naruto said with a twitchy eye. Percy and Grover knew that Gabe was now in for it and they could think of a better guy. They moved on.

It got dark, and hungry-looking characters started coming out on the streets to play. Now normally they wouldn't have to worry because Percy was a New Yorker and he was use to this stuff and Naruto was a ninja who dealt with things tougher than this. Of course, L.A. had a totally different feel from New York. Naruto, having lived in New York for some time now, new how to get around the city without getting lost, no matter where he was. The same could be said for Percy, but they were in a new city, and were having a hell of a time getting around.

In New York, the street patterns and the subway made sense. There was a system to how things worked. A kid could be safe as long as he wasn't stupid. But is L.A., it was a chaotic mess and everything was spread out. It wasn't enough for L.A. to be big; it had to prove it was big by being loud and strange and difficult to navigate, too.

They walked past gangbangers, bums, and street hawkers, who looked at them like they were trying to figure if the four of them were worth the trouble of mugging. Naruto did not want to deal with them so he made a shadow clone and made it transform. He was now twice as tall as a normal man and three times as wide. He had a hard face a strong chin with his long hair in a Chinese ponytail and thick muscles with dark dragon tattoos wrapped around it. If Percy did not know he was a shadow clone, he would not want to mess with him.

It seemed to work just the one looking at them paled and turnwed away, not wanting to deal with a strong looking guy like that. Though it only worked on only one set of enemies however, for as soon as they passed an ally, they heard, "Hey, you." They stopped but they should not have because a group of thug looking kids appeared from the ally and surrounded them. There were six of them in all— white kids with expensive clothes and mean faces. Like the kids at Yancy Academy: rich brats playing at being bad boys.

Without thinking much about it, Percy brought out riptide. The sword appearing out of nowhere, made a lot of the group back off, but the leader, being stupid or brave, Naruto did not know, walked up to them with a switch blade ready.

Naruto widened his eyes when Percy swung his sword, but was shocked that it just passed through the kid. Said kid flinched instinctively before he figured out what happened. In that time, Percy finally got smart and yelled for his friends to run.

Grover and Annabeth pushed two of the kids away before they got to Percy. Naruto got in front and got one of his blades out. The leader that Percy tried to cut smirk thinking it was like the last one and tried to stab Naruto. Naruto thought he was going slow before he grabbed the wrist and jerked it cause the guy to drop the knife. Naruto place the blade at the man's throat, who stiffed feeling the cold blade. "You messed with the wrong guy pale. So unless you wish to see how much you can bleed I suggest you leave us alone. He then push the leader away and walked out, the other members all scared.

The problem now was that while he was covering Percy, Annabeth and Grover; he lost them. He started to look for them. 'Damn it, they could not have gotten far.' Naruto thought after a few minutes search. It was then did he notice that three figures were following him. He narrowed his eyes before he ducked into an allay way.

The three monsters followed him. They saw him just kneeling under a light over a side door. The girls smirked at Naruto. They were very beautiful woman wearing very revealing clothing. Naruto could hear a soft click of metal on pavement as they walk closer. "How nice girls, the little hero waiting for use." One of the woman said before she stepped closer to Naruto. "How about a kiss honey?"

They then heard what seemed like a mix of a growl and clicking. The three girl looked around and onespotted something up high that she could not see. "Sisters, remember that movie we saw with those boys before she drank from them?"

"Yeah," the first sister answered wonder what the point was.

"I think that the monster is back." She replied and she sounded fearful.

The last one shivered, "Don't say that. Now that thing was a monster."

The first sister snorted, "Please that is just some made up monster mortals made up. The Predator is not real."

No sooner did she say this did a small fire ball shot down and hit the sister that thought it was back. Her chest exploded and she turned to dust. The other two looked up just as something jumped from the fire escape to the shadows. They did not get a good look but the last sister shivered in fear and started to back away. "It is real…the Predator is hunting in L.A. again!"

"Get a grip sister! It is not real!"

"Mortal says that about us and the other monster. Who is to say that this is not real either?" the last sister said before she grunted as two curved bronze blades were sticking out of her back through her chest and lifted slightly in the air, so that she was not touching the ground.

The last sister screamed in fury before she change into her true form, a woman with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. "It is the half-blood! This other one is the bait and a fake!"

She then charged as her sister turned to dusk and grabbed Naruto by the throat. She crushes his wind pipe to kill his slowly so it would be painful and she drink from him while he was alive. But to her shock Naruto poof into smoke. She was so stunned before another blade stabbed into her back, right at her heart. "You was half right," Naruto said behind her. "I was the bait but sometimes they don't see the hunter as bait, which makes him more deadly."

The monster turned to dust and Naruto notice that three fake bronze legs lay on the ground. He grabbed them and sealed them in a scroll. Naruto smirked glad that it worked. He also seen the Predator 2 movie and wanted to try some of that stuff out. He use an arrow with a exploding tag already lit to act as the 'fire ball' that killed the first one. And his clones did the rest. "I have to remember to tell this to the others back at camp."

Naruto went to look for them again and thought they went inside the only open store on the block looked open, its windows glaring with neon. The sign above the door said something like CRSTUY'S WATRE BDE ALPACE. Naruto entered the store to see a strange sight. Percy just chopped off the head of a monster, he guess it was as it turned to dust like a monster, and Grover and Annabeth strapped to a bed. "Am I missing something?' he asked as Annabeth and Grover were freed from the beds. "If you guys wanted to try bondage then I am sure there are better places and time to do."

"Shut up naruto," Annabeth said with a small blush on her face.

"You look taller," Percy said, looking at them.

"Very funny," Annabeth said. "Be faster next time."

Naruto was still confused till Grover told him what happen. Naruto laughed as he heard how Percy tricked 'Crusty'. "Ha, ha, oh man I wish I could have seen that."

"It was not funny. I was being stretched and vibrated to death." Grover said which made Naruto laugh harder.

Percy looked at the bulletin board behind Crusty's sales desk, ignoring their complaining at the moment. There was an advertisement for Hermes Delivery Service, and another for the All-New Compendium of L.A. Area Monsters— "The only Monstrous Yellow Pages you'll ever need!" Under that, a bright orange flier for DOA Recording Studios, offering commissions for heroes' souls. "We are always looking for new talent!" DOA's address was right underneath with a map.

"Come on," Percy said as he walked to the door, Naruto following him quickly as he was ready to get the hell of this store.

"Give us a minute," Grover complained. "We were almost stretched to death."

"Then you're ready for the Underworld," Percy said. "It's only a block from here."

Naruto smirked "Watch out Hades, you got some live ones coming."

Omake;

Artemis's Trick

Artemis sat down at her table she was sharing with Athena wonder how their children were doing. Athena notice Artemis had a brown leather book at her side. The Aphrodite made her appearance and Athena swore she saw Artemis smirked for a few seconds. "Okay I mean I am not going away till I get details I want." She declared. She was so determined that even that horrid dish Artemis keeps eating.

She did not see Artemis wink at Athena before she signed. "Very well."

Aphrodite blinked unable to believe how easy that was. Artemis picked up the book. "I figured you would never leave me alone, and instead of several hundred year of you brothering me I wrote everything down about my time with my love."

Aphrodite had a huge grin on her face but before she could grab the book Artemis held it out of her reach. "You think I will give to you for free? No I want you to make a promise to me."

Aphrodite frowned, "What kind of promise?"

"I want you to swear on the River Styx that you will never mess with my son's love life." Artemis said with a fire in her eyes.

Aphrodite felt like slapping her forehead. So was so focus on Artemis's love life she completely forgot about her son. She thought about it. Her son would be so much fun to do but she really wanted that information. Seeing as she would most likely never get a chance like this again she was about to before she frown, "How do I know that you are not lying or if that is not the information I want."

Artemis raised a brow before she said, "I swear on the River Styx that everything I wrote in this is true from my point of view."

Thunder was heard and Aphrodite smiled even wider then before, "I swear I will not interfere with Naruto Uzumaki's love life. Should he fall in love with will be on his own and without doing."

After thunder was heard again Artemis toss the book to Aphrodite. She squealed and ran so she would not be bother by anyone as she read it. After she left Artemis notice Athena's look. "What?"

"I am surprise you gave in so easily. I commend you for helping your son from her but you worked hard to keep that information to yourself."

Artemis smirked, "I swore that everything in there I believe is true, she did not notice I never said anything about what was in it."

Aphrodite went into her temple and her room before she jumped on her bed. She opens the book and started on a random page.

'_She was at it today. She thinks love is everything but all her love as she calls it is just lust and does nothing but break hearts for fun. How many people were hurt because of her, how many lost their lives?'_

Aphrodite blinked confused before she went to a different page.

'_She thinks everyone will just do as she says but she is just an overly thin model with obvious enhancements and overdone slutty clothing that didn't work at all.'_

Aphrodite frowned before she turned the page.

'_I seen some of her children and even though I have nothing against them I do wish they think for themselves instead of what their mothers wants. They do not believe in love as they call it but lust like her and will just be seen and some girls that can't be trusted and break their hearts.'_

Aphrodite growled before she started to rip the book up before she screams in anger. It was heard all the way to Artemis who just smirked at this.

_Hope you like this story so far. Won't do omakes every chapter but I will on some of them. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Any of you like those then try the stories I share with my partner as well. Please review._


	19. Land of the dead, Heck boy an't it grand

The Mortal God

Chapter Nineteen; Land of the Dead, Heck boy ain't it grand

Merry Christmas to one and all. Even to those that do not celebrate it. Sorry it took a while but I hope that this mass update will make a nice present to everyone one of my readers that enjoy my stories.

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

karthik9; thank you hope you enjoy the rest of the story

evil-pain; Sorry I thought I already had the result of the poll written down my bad XP. Anyway no Hinata is not one of them but the three lucky ladies are Bianca, Thalia and Clarisse. Any more questions?

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros; Dude one, Aphrodite would love the book and wreck the whole point. Two, Why would Artemis even have the book when she would rather shook anyone in the balls for even reading it (hint hint). And third, knowing Aphrodite she may think that Artemis may have tried some of the things in there.

Guest; thank you hope you like the next one

kroz phantomville; thank you

dracoman; thank you I will try

YunaNeko; thank you glad you enjoy

nightwatcher55; glad you like; I must admit it is not my best omake.

Blackholelord; glad you like it, and are you saying she isn't?

shugokage; thank you glad you like it

Tenro100; thank you

Dragon and Sword Master; sorry to hear that happen though my lips are sealed. Thank you for the kind word and yes lots of pranks done in this one, make you wonder if Hermes was the only one Naruto got his pranking skills from.

Raidentensho; well the legs are what those monster give when they die so why change that. beside they could be melted down into armor. The scythe idea is nice though not really for Naruto, maybe for a different character. Never played the game so I will take your word for it as I seen what she looked like in the show. Might have that idea for later. Nice eye catching him you are the only one that said anything.

xbamsod; glad you enjoy I will try and make the next one better.

gamelover41592; yes she may not be Athena but she can play the game real well.

Wolfpackersson09; yes took a while to figure out what I could do to make it different an I saw a rerun of the movie and it clicked. Hope the this chapter is something to look forward to.

shinkenger; yes, yes she did.

(Story start)

They stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING. "Hmmm; best way to hide it, make in plain sight." Naruto mused as they looked at it.

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece. Percy turned to the others and stated, "Okay. You remember Naruto's plan."

"The plan," Grover gulped. "Yeah. I love the plan."

Annabeth said, "What happens if the plan doesn't work?"

"Don't think negative."

"Right," she said. "We're entering the Land of the Dead, and I shouldn't think negative."

Naruto snorted, "Hey could be worst, we could be using Percy's plan."

Peracy glare at them as Grover and Annabeth nodded. "Hey! My plan was fine."

Naruto gave him a deadpan look, "Dude you wanted to say we died in a bath tube…together…at the same time. I know there are no bath houses here or at camp so that may give some mixed message for some of us. Like why you would take a bath with two guys next to you or why Annabeth is with three guys."

Annabeth and Percy blushed at that while Grover thought about it, "Sh-shut up." Percy said.

"Well let's get this over with," Annabeth said, nudging Grover.

"Oh, right!" he chimed in. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem."

Percy looked to his friends and smiled, "Thanks guys." He felt eternally grateful to them. "Let's kick some Underworld butt."

"Well we won't be getting there just standing around" Naruto said, before he push open the door and they enter the DOA lobby.

Muzak played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. If you looked at the directly, you would see that they were transparent! Naruto felt nervous as see the many ghost around the place. But with the help of his friends he made it to the desk. The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so they had to look up at him.

He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

Percy eyed the name tag in bewilderment and before Naruto could stop him, he spoke. "Your name is Chiron?"

He leaned across the desk. Percy couldn't see anything in his glasses except his own reflection, but his smile was sweet and cold, like a pythons, right before it eats you.

"What a precious young lad." He had a strange accent—British, maybe, but also as if he had learned English as a second language. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N-no."

"Sir," he added smoothly.

"Sir," Percy said.

He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon."

"Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon."

"Mr. Charon," Percy repeated.

"Well done." He sat back. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

"We want to go the Underworld," Annabeth stated after Percy looked to her for help.

Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing."

"It is?" she asked.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'"

Naruto shrugged, "Well after what we were just through I am pretty sure we did not survive. So why fight it and get it over with."

Charon shrugged as if he did not care before he looked them over. "How did you die, then?"

All four of them were all dirty and covered in soot. Their hair was all messed up and he could have sworn that a few embers were burning at the ends of Grover's messed up hair.

Naruto lead against the desk with a wide grin, "Oh you should have seen it. We were pulling the ultimate prank. You see we were going to start with a whoopee cushion under the camps director's chair. After it goes off a bunch of fire works and explosion would go off as if he cause them by the fart."

Charon chuckled picture it, "So how did it go?"

Naruto then had a sour look. "Well these two idiots messed up," he pointed at Percy and Grover and also ignored their shouts of 'Hey!' in defense. "Grover here was look out and he ran in about to wet himself and bump into Percy and cause me it blow the whole thing up in our face. It was a blast," he then had a blank look, "Expect for the whole dyeing part." He added as if an after thought.

Charon looked mildly impressed. "Shame you guys did not do it. It seem like it would be a funny scene."

"Why did we have to let Naruto handle the fire power is beyond me?" Annabeth said.

Naruto looked at them "Yeah I am surprise you guys let me too. I'm not allowed near open flames, or any thing that can quickly produce them - something my psychologist said about me being a pyro-something-or-another."

His friends looked at him while Charon chuckled. "As much fun as this is I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children ... alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"Oh, but we have coins." Percy interjected as put down some gold drachmas on the deck that they had 'received' from Crusty.

"Well, now ..." Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in ..." His fingers hovered greedily over the coins.

Then Charon looked at Percy and then a bit at Naruto. That cold stare behind his glasses seemed to bore a hole through Percy's chest. "Here now," he said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No," Percy said quickly. "I'm dead."

Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You're not dead. I should've known. You're a godling."

"Duh!" Naruto said, "We are from Camp Half Blood. Who else but a half-blood would try something as crazy as that?"

Charon could not help but agree with that logic but shook it out of his head as he was sure they were not dead. He made a growling sound deep in his throat. Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

"I must admit you put up quite the act but leave while you can," Charon told them. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you." Charon reach for the coins but Percy scooped them up

"We have to get to the Underworld," Percy insisted. "No Services, no pay."

Charon growled again—a deep, blood-chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors.

"It's a shame, too," Percy sighed, "We had more to offer." Percy lifted up the whole bag of coins, before he took some out and let them slip through his fingers.

Charon's growl changed into something more like a lion's purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godlings? Eh ... just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

Naruto smirked as he pulled a coin and moved his fingers so the coin flipped and followed them before he flicked his pinky and the coin was back into his thumb where he started all over again. "Oh a bit that you seem to want, we do not need it and I am sure the boss man does not pay you a whole lot if you are eyeing more."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Charon said in an aspirated tone. "How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve better," Percy agreed. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay." With each word he put a gold coin on the man's desk.

Charon glanced down at his silk Italian jacket, as if imagining himself in something even better. He eyed the coin that Naruto was still moving around his hand, "I must say, lads, you're making some sense now. Just a little."

"You know. If we talked to the boss man, I bet we could get you that raise you so dearly want." Naruto smirked as Percy put a few more coins down.

Charon sighed. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you four and be off."

They pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at our clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things the four couldn't make out. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders."

He escorted them into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with the group and pushed them back into the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?" He shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and they started to descend.

"What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Charon said.

"For how long?"

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

"Oh," she said. "That's ... fair."

"You need a new definition of fair." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going."

"We'll get out alive," Percy said.

After that, the elevator stopped going down and that made their stomach's roll a bit as they instead moved forward. Then the spirit's modern clothes turned to that of gray hooded robes. Naruto gained a bored look after that as he saw Charon change form as well.

Charon's creamy Italian suit had been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets—like Ares's eyes, except Charon's were totally dark, full of night and death and despair.

The man noticed Percy staring, "Well?"

"Nothing." Percy managed to say before he noticed the elevator was now swaying as it was now a boat of sorts.

"I think I am getting seasick." Grover complained.

"Try not to throw up in the River Styx. Who knows what might happen." smirked Naruto as Grover paled a bit. The River Styx was a bit different than any of them expected. It was a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things—plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmured. "It's so ..."

"Polluted," Charon said. "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across—hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

Mist curled off the filthy water. Above them, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison.

Naruto noticed that Percy's eyes widened in a moment of pure panic and he could tell what the boy was thinking. He, however, smiled when a nervous Annabeth grabbed the water boy's hand and that seemed to calm the two of them down. He looked to Grover and noticed the goat boy was silently freaking out. Naruto sigh at that, but luck, like usual, was on his side. A guitar was in the river and was sticking out. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the river and found that it was still intact. He plucked at the strings and it sounded good just needed a bit of tuning. After he did that he played a few noted before he smirked.

Looking again to the shore, he noticed that were a long way off. "Well, no time like the present to relieve some bordem." He said as he got a few looks from the others.

"W-what do you mean?" Grover shuttered.

Naruto smirked, "Oh something to lifeing the mood."

Charon just shrugged seeing as it wasn't going to hurt anything and it could kill the bordem for him. Naruto started to play a fast tune for a few minutes before he started to song,

_A Minotaur's my butler_

_A Cyclops my valet_

_A centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way_

_Through a river made of fire to a street that's paved with bones_

_I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne_

_In the land of the dead, Heck boy ain't it grand?_

_I'm the overlord of the underworld_

_Cause I hold horror's hand_

_In the land of the dead, I'm darkside royalty_

_I'm far renowed in the underground and you can't take that from me._

Charon smirked at this and even hum to the tone Naruto was playing. His friends were shock at how calm he seemed to be while playing a song like that. Even the dead that were riding with them were moving slightly to the beat and sang along after Naruto as he did the next part of the song.

_Whoa! Whoa!_

_Whoa! Whoa!_

_Whoa! Whoa!_

Charon however found that part annoying so he use the pole he was using the move the boat and knocked one of the dead in the head. As they were so close one knocked into the other causing them to knock head one by one like dominos "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

Naruto frown at Charon's action before he started again.

_Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be_

_My bed is made of skulls; I'm in the lap of luxary_

_I got a dragon blood Jacuzzi; the gorgons think it's cool_

_And a seven-head hydra livin' in my swininn' pool_

_In the land of the dead, Heck boy ain't it grand?_

_I'm the overlord of the underworld_

_Cause I hold horror's hand_

Naruto start to play a little faster as he hit the final verse.

_In the land of the dead, I'm darkside royalty_

_I'm far renowed in the underground and you can't take that from meeee!_

_No you can't take that from meeee!_

Naruto ended the song before he threw the guitar back into the river. "So how was that?" Naruto asked as they got closer to shore. Charon gave a 'so-so' gesture before he said, "If you were a son of Hades then I think it would be better."

Naruto rolled his eyes,"Everyone a critic," he muttered.

Grover rolled his eyes, "You are crazy Naruto."

"I prefer unpredictable. " Naruto answered.

Annabeth huffed as she did not believe that anyone can be unpredictable. Then the finally reach land. Looking around as they got to land, they saw craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as we could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones—the howl of a large animal.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. "Bad luck for you, godlings."

The bottom of our boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. A woman holding a little girl's hand. An old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm. A boy no older than Percy was, shuffling silently along in his gray robe.

Charon said, "I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise." He counted the golden coins into his pouch, then took up his pole. He hummed the song Naruto played as he ferried the empty barge back across the river.

As they tracked along the beaten path with the other dead people, they wondered what was in store for them. They wonder what the true entrance would be like. The Pearly Gates or a big black portcullis, or something like that. But the entrance to the Underworld looked like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike.

There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon.

The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now, but they couldn't see where it was coming from. The three-headed dog, Cerberus, who was supposed to guard Hades's door, was nowhere to be seen.

The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

"Right." Percy replied before asking Annabeth, "so which path do you think?"

"The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," she said. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There's a court for dead people?" asked a surprised Percy.

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare—people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward—the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields."

"And do what?"

Grover said, "Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever."

"Harsh," Percy said.

"More like boring." Naruto muttered.

"But not as harsh as that," Grover muttered. "Look."

A couple of black-robbed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk. The face of the dead man looked vaguely familiar.

"He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover asked.

"Oh, yeah." Percy did remember now. They had seen him on TV a couple of times at the Yancy Academy dorm. He was this annoying televangelist from upstate New York who'd raised millions of dollars for orphanages and then got caught spending the money on stuff for his mansion, like gold-plated toilet seats, and an indoor putt-putt golf course. He'd died in a police chase when his "Lamborghini for the Lord" went off a cliff.

Naruto glared at the spirit. He was reminded too much of Gato

"What're they doing to him?" Percy asked.

"Special punishment from Hades," Grover guessed. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur—the Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for him."

Percy shivered a bit and then sweatdropped when Naruto snorted. "I could make him pay in a way that would be better then what they could come up with."

"Riiight." Percy comment. "But if the guy was a preacher, and he believes in a different hell..."

Grover shrugged. "Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn—er, persistent, that way."

As they made their way closer the kiosks, the howling kept getting louder and louder. The howling was so loud now it shook the ground but they could not figure out where it was coming from.

Then, about fifty feet in front of them, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster.

They could not see it at first because of the transparency, but it had moved and that brought out what it looked like.

By that time however, their jaws where on the floor. "He's a Rottweiler." Percy said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side a little, "I always pictured him as a Doberman for some reason."

The dog was obviously a purebred Rottweiler, except of course that he was twice the size of a woolly mammoth, mostly invisible, and had three heads.

The dead walked right up to him—no fear at all. The ATTENDANT ON DUTY lines parted on either side of him. The EZ DEATH spirits walked right between his front paws and under his belly, which they could do without even crouching.

"I'm starting to see him better," Percy muttered. "Why is that?"

"I think ..." Annabeth moistened her lips. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead."

"Not what we are going for. Lets keep moving." Naruto commented.

The dog's middle head craned toward the four. It sniffed the air and growled. As they moved closer to the giant three headed dog, the middle head lowered down to them before sniffing and the barking loudly. Then Naruto heard a voice say,

"**I smell live ones."**

Another voice said, **"You know that means."**

"**Meat"** said a final voice.

.Naruto was staring shock; did he just hear what they said? "Can you understand it?" Percy asked Grover.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I can understand it." Naruto nodded as well to their shock.

"Really Naruto?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah I can." Naruto answered. "It is different from before, it is not just it intent but hearing the words to the barks."

Annabeth thought quickly, seeing as a big killer dog was growling at them, and gasped. "Persephone," seeing their looks she added, "He is related to Persephone. And while she is goddess of spring time she is also the queen of the underworld. Add the understanding animals' intent from Artemis mean he can understand Cerberus."

"Lucky me," muttered Naruto.

"So what's it saying?" Percy asked

"I don't think humans have a four-letter word that translates, exactly."

"It's meat Grover." Naruto deadpanned. "Just because you are a hippy does not mean no one else knows that word."

"Hey, Big Fella," Percy called out as he took a stick out of his pack, which was a part of the bedpost from Crusty's place. "I bet they don't play with you much."

"**What does he have?"**

"**Looks like a stick."**

"**I like sticks."**

"Good boy," Percy said weakly. The dog's middle head watched as Percy swung the thing around, the other two heads looking down at the boy, it attention on him and not the dead. "You have his attention Perc," Naruto said. "Though I do not know if that is a good thing."

"Fetch!" Percy threw the stick into the gloom, a good solid throw. They heard it go ker-sploosh in the River Styx.

"**OH! He did not just do that!"** one head growled out.

"**Stiiick,"** another head whined.

Naruto slapped his forehead while Cerberus glare, unimpressed. His eyes were baleful and cold. "No more plans for you Perc."

Cerberus was now making a new kind of growl, deeper down in his three throats.

"**You have ten second to pray to the god of your choice before you become our new chew toys." **

"**Forget chew toy, I'm hungry."**

"**Eat the other three I want the fuzzy one. He looks chewy."**

"Um," Grover said paling slightly. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah?"

"Cerberus? He's saying we've got ten seconds to pray to the god of our choice. After that... well ... he's hungry."

"Wait!" Annabeth said. She started rifling through her pack.

'_Uh-oh,'_ Percy thought.

"**Five seconds until chew time."**

"Five seconds," Grover said. "Do we run now?"

"Hell no! We have not come this far to run now." declared Naruto as he got ready for a fight.

Annabeth produced a red rubber ball the size of a grapefruit. It was labeled WATERLAND, DENVER, CO. Before they could stop her, she raised the ball and marched straight up to Cerberus.

"**What's she got?"**

"**A ball"**

"**I like balls."**

She shouted, "See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit!" Cerberus looked as stunned as the boys were. All three of his heads cocked sideways. Six nostrils dilated.

"**Ohhh, I want the ball."** One head said.

"**What did she say?"**

"**Sit…I think."**

"**Why?"**

"Sit!" Annabeth called again.

Cerberus licked his three sets of lips,

"**Hmmm…sit…equals…ball."**

"**SIT!"** all three heads shouted before he shifted on his haunches, and sat, immediately crushing a dozen spirits who'd been passing underneath him in the EZ DEATH line. The spirits made muffled hisses as they dissipated, like the air let out of tires. Naruto winced at that.

Annabeth said, "Good boy!" She threw Cerberus the ball.

He caught it in his middle mouth. It was barely big enough for him to chew, and the other heads started snapping at the middle, trying to get the new toy.

"**Hey! My turn! My turn!"**

"**I want the ball."**

"Drop it.'" Annabeth ordered.

Cerberus's heads stopped fighting and looked at her. The ball was wedged between two of his teeth like a tiny piece of gum. He made a loud, scary whimper, then dropped the ball, now slimy and bitten nearly in half, at Annabeth's feet.

"Good boy." She picked up the ball, ignoring the monster spit all over it. She turned toward us. "Go now. EZ DEATH line—it's faster."

Percy said, "But—"

"Now.'" She ordered, in the same tone she was using on the dog.

Grover and Percy inched forward warily and Cerberus started to growl.

"**Hey where do you think you are going?"**

"Stay!" Annabeth ordered the monster. "If you want the ball, stay!" Cerberus whimpered, but he stayed where he was.

"**Okay, okay, just don't take the ball away."**

"**I want the ball."**

"**We have not played with a ball in a long time."**

"What about you?" Percy asked Annabeth as they passed her, never noticing Naruto was just standing there.

"I know what I'm doing, Percy," she muttered. "At least, I'm pretty sure..." As soon as the panic stricken Percy and Grover made their way to the other side of the giant dog by going under him, they noticed that Naruto was still behind Annabeth.

Annabeth said, "Good dog!" Though she knew there was no room for another trick. Naruto grabbed the ball from Annabeth's hand, making the giant dog turn all three of it heads to the boy. "Annabeth, go." He said with a grin.

Just looking at her friend, she knew there was no winning with him, so she obeyed and quickly made her way to the other two boys.

Cerberus stared down at Naruto for a while, which made his friends sweat. A moment later, Naruto smiled softly. "Hey boy, want to play?"

Cerberus barked happily.

"**Yes play with us."**

"**No one ever plays with us."**

"**Throw the ball to us already."**

Naruto smirked before he made several shadow clones. The ball was then thrown to one of the head. Cerberus was barking happily as the clones all jumped around and play with it. Naruto smiled at the nice scene before he made his way to his friends unnoticed.

"Whoa," Percy said with a shocked face as he looked from Annabeth to Naruto. "How did you guys do that?"

"Obedience school," Annabeth said with some tears in her eyes surprisingly. "When I was little, at my dad's house, we had a Doberman..."

"Well I went with my gut." Naruto said with a shrugged as if it was no big deal. Annabeth was annoyed, unable to understand that someone would just go like that without a plan.

"Never mind that," Grover said as he tugged on Percy's shirt. "Come on!" Grover and Percy pushed through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights. _"Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!"_ That made Cerberus look at them and bark before one of the clones got his attention again.

"**Hey! What's going on?"**

"**Who care, lets keep playing before these guys leave or something."**

"**My turn! My turn! Throw it to me next!"**

They burst through the EZ DEATH gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and raced into the Underworld. A few minutes later, the four were hiding, out of breath, in the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls ran past, yelling for backup from the Furies.

Grover murmured, "Well, Percy, what have we learned today?"

"That three-headed dogs prefer red rubber balls over sticks?"

"No," Grover told him. "We've learned that your plans really, really bite!"

"Again I say Percy should never make anymore plans. Ever." Naruto said.

"Screw you, Naruto." muttered Percy annoyed before they started to make their way deeper into the underworld.

Omake;

Cerberus's play time

Cerberus was having the time of his live as the shadow clones were throwing the ball around and to him. Some clones were passing it to themselves around him and he would give chase before they throw it high up for him to catch.

Around him though, action was being taken. Ghouls were running searching for the intruders while the dead coming into the underworld did not seem to notice. One clone noticed the furies flying pass, no doubt going after the boss and his friends. The clone smirk and got an idea, "Hey Cerb, fetch!" he shouted before he threw the ball.

The giant and killer dog watch the ball fly before he went after it. The ball hit one of the fury in the head and it bounce back and landed into another ones hands. They stopped and looked at it confused. They did not see the huge shadow above them getting bigger.

Cerberus slammed down onto them with so much force the ball sprang up and one of the heads caught it. The clones cheers and jumped onto him and started to scratch him as best they could in different places like the ears of each of his heads and part of his neck.

Cerberus chews the ball before another head took it for his turn as they were getting scratched in many good places. They were even getting the underside of his belly somehow, even when he was laying on it.

_Hope you like this story so far. Won't do omakes every chapter but I will on some of them. funny thing about the song, when Uzumaki Crossever was doing his first book of his prince of the underworld I suggested that song to use as that was the chapter he could us it in. an hours later he updates and I get a message saying he updated before he say it. I am sure it would have been better in his story but might as well use it. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones.__ Any of you like those then try the stories I share with my partner as well. Please review._


	20. Bang, They Tell You What it's All About

The Mortal God

Chapter twenty; Bang, they tell you what it is all about

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

Shadow FangX; thank you, glad you like it

Toby860; well when you can say nothing against it then it is a win to me. Hestia having Naruto as her descendant is good and she will play a part for him later.

Blast Emperor; the plot thickens for them as they get closer to the truth. Yes there will be a sequel but not for a while as I plan on making books one two and maybe three and in between all one story before making a sequel.

Kalladin1989; well remember it is summer in the book and the queen of the underworld is not there at that time. Hades will be a surprise though I will tell you that.

Silver Heart11DOOM; glad you like the omake, I will admit it might not be one of my best ones.

SquiggytheMage; thank you glad you find it funny, I try to add laughs when needed.

HikaruWinter; yes that giant size killer dog needs some love. Hades didn't get the memo of how dogs need attention now and again.

Guest #1; thank you glad you like it.

thesilverflash99; well I have plans for them but I can't show them without spoiling it but they will be shown soon. Just a few more chapters.

Kyubiko; well glad my spelling is not killing me this time.

Raidentensho; thank you and Naruto will get more weapons and not just ninja ones. Same goes for the others as well. But I will not spoil it for you guys. And a late happy holidays to you.

cade159; well I did that cause I plan on showing it later, a sneak peek in the omake though.

evil-pain; yes no Hinata but she will find love, but not Naruto. Naruto will have his hands full with those three that is for sure.

Dragon and Sword Master; yes well I sent it to him for that chapter, in the first book not the third, and he updated before he got the message. Just bad timing there.

gamelover41592; your welcome and thanks for the review

Tenro100; and a late Xmas to you as well, glad you like the chapter.

shugokage; yes that was fun.

YunaNeko; thank you and hopefully the next one won't take as long.

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros; yes he is not related to Hades, uncle or grandfather in law mabe but nothing closer. I would not go that far but I can see him doing that.

xbamsod; glad you like the omake, even if I think it is not one of my better ones. A late Merry Christmas to you as well.

; thank you and a late Merry Christmas too.

karthik9; thank you glad you enjoyed it

(Story start)

They have been running through the under world for a while now. When they rounded a corner, the four of them stopped to gawk at the Fields of Asphodel.

Imagine the largest concert crowd you've ever seen, a football field packed with a million fans.

Now imagine a field a million times that big, packed with people, and imagine the electricity had gone out, and there was no noise, no light, no beach ball bouncing around over the crowd. Something tragic has happened backstage. Whispering masses of people are just milling around in the shadows, waiting for a concert that will never start.

If you can picture that, you have a pretty good idea what the Fields of Asphodel looked like. The black grass had been trampled by eons of dead feet. A warm, moist wind blew like the breath of a swamp. Black trees—or poplars as Grover had told them—grew in clumps here and there.

The cavern ceiling was so high above them it might've been a bank of storm clouds, except for the stalactites, which glowed faint gray and looked wickedly pointed. They really hoped that the sharp stones did not fall on them as they made their through. Of course, some had already fallen, the dead didn't really have to worry about them.

They tried to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for security ghouls.

Percy couldn't help looking for familiar faces among the spirits of Asphodel, but the dead are hard to look at. Their faces shimmer. They all look slightly angry or confused. They came up to them and spoke, but their voices sound like chatter, like bats twittering. Once they realize the four can't understand them, they frowned and moved away. Grover realized that the dead weren't scary, they were just sad.

They crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read:

**JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION**

**Welcome, Newly Deceased!**

Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines. To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. Even from far away, they could see people being chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches or listen to opera music. They could just make out a tiny hill, with the ant-size figure of Sisyphus struggling to move his boulder to the top. There were other thing too, much worse that just scared the living crap out of the kids.

The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down toward a small valley surrounded by walls—a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. They could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking. Elysium.

In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands like a vacation resort in the Bahamas. The Isles of the Blest, for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium.

"That's what it's all about," Annabeth said, looking to the boys who were eyeing the place with happy faces. "That's the place for heroes."

Naruto gazed out towards it. He wonder about the different heroes and how many people he knew that died that would have went there. _'Haku, if anyone deserves to go there it was you.'_

The walked in silence as they walk on forward and heard the familiar screeching up above them. They looked up to see the all too familiar forms of the Furies however over a dark castle a little bit further in the distant. It would not take them long to get over there and they were all now beginning to feel a little nervous.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully.

"Just a tad" Naruto added.

"We'll be okay." Percy said as he tried to sound confident.

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance …"

"Come on goat boy" Annabeth said as she grabbed Grover's arm.

However when she did the small wings on Grover shoes suddenly shot out and began flapping around like crazy. They began to move Grover away from Annabeth ad in another direction.

"G-man what are you doing?" Naruto asked as his friend looked like he was struggling to control his legs.

Grover," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around."

"But I didn't—" He yelped again. The shoes suddenly lifted off the ground and began moving at a faster pace away from the group. "Maia!" he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"

"We do not need this right now!" Naruto shouted.

Grover! Untie the shoes!" Annabeth cried as they chased after him.

It was a smart idea, but it's not so easy when your shoes are pulling you along feet first at full speed. Grover tried to sit up, but he couldn't get close to the laces.

They kept after him, trying to keep him in sight as he ripped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance.

It seemed that Grover was going to barrel straight through the gates of Hades's palace, but his shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged him in the opposite direction.

"Now where is he going?" Naruto asked.

The slope got steeper. Grover picked up speed. While Annabeth and Percy had to sprint up the hill, Naruto was not having any trouble as he was ninja jumping up the whole way. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, two which they noticed that they had entered a tunnel of some sort. No black grass or trees now, just rock underfoot, and the dim light of the stalactites above.

"Grover!" Percy yelled, his voice echoing. "Hold on to something!"

"What?" The goat boy yelled back. He was grabbing at gravel, but there was nothing big enough to slow him down.

The tunnel got darker and colder. The hairs on their arms bristled. It smelled evil down here and that brought unhappy images to their eyes.

Percy's eyes widened when he saw what was up ahead and stopped dead in his tracks. The ninja saw this too and almost tripped at what he saw.

The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block. Grover was sliding straight toward the edge.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at his wrist.

"But that's—"

"I know!" she shouted. "The place you two described in your dreams! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." She was right, of course. Grover's predicament got the boy moving again.

He was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him toward the pit, and it didn't look like we could possibly get to him in time.

What saved him were his hooves. The flying sneakers had always been a loose fit on him, and finally Grover hit a big rock and the left shoe came flying off. It sped into the darkness, down into the chasm. The right shoe kept tugging him along, but not as fast. Grover was able to slow himself down by grabbing on to the big rock and using it like an anchor.

That was when Naruto had enough. Now that Grover was staying still he got his bow out and fired an arrow. It hit one of the wings on the shoe and severed it. The shoe was finally able to free itself from Grover hoof and flew lopsided after it twin.

"Should have done that in the first place." Naruto growled as he puts his bow away. Percy and Annabeth bent over and held their knees, exhausted from their chase.

Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His eyes had gone slit-pupiled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified. "I don't know how ..." he panted. "I didn't..."

"Wait! Listen." Percy said, getting back up, even though his legs felt like lead and his backpack felt like someone had put a bunch of rocks in it.

The boy heard something—a deep whisper in the darkness. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he begun to hear it as well.

Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, "Percy, this place—" however, Percy shushed her, trying to figure out what the noise was.

The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below us. Coming from the pit. Grover sat up. "Wh—what's that noise?"

Annabeth heard it too, now. They could see it as her eyes widened. "Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus."

Percy uncapped his sword, ready for anything that came their way as Naruto drew Hunter's Moon. At the reveal of the swords, the voice hesitated for moment before resuming it chanting.

The words that were being spoken seemed to be very old, a lot older than Greek. "Magic." Percy murmured.

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I agree." Naruto replied, "I don't want to deal with whatever is coming for us.

They dragged Grover to his hooves and started back up the tunnel. For some reason, Percy was having a very hard time. He was getting more tired and his backpack seemed to be getting heavier.

The voice got louder and angrier behind them, so they ran for it.

Not a moment too soon.

A cold blast of wind pulled at their backs, as if the entire pit were inhaling. For a terrifying moment, they lost their footing and felt like where being dragged in. If they'd been any closer to the edge, they would've been sucked in.

They kept struggling forward, and finally reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Something was not happy they'd gotten away.

"What was that?" Grover panted, when they had collapsed in the relative safety of a black poplar grove. "One of Hades's pets?"

"No," Naruto said as he looked back at the path they had just escaped from. "it wasn't. it seemed a lot worst."

Percy capped his sword and put the pen back in his pocket. "Let's keep going." Perrcy looked at Grover. "Can you walk?"

The poor guy swallowed. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway."

He tried to sound brave about it, but he was trembling as badly as Annabeth and Percy were. Naruto was scared too but he wouldn't show it. Whatever was in that pit felt worst then anything Naruto has felt before. It was unspeakably old and powerful. Even Echidna hadn't given them that feeling. Turning their backs to the pit, they were almost relieved to be going to Hades' Palace.

Almost.

The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open.

Up close, they saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times—an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls—but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. Percy wondered if these were prophecies come true.

Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues— petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs—all smiling grotesquely.

In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. "The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking."

"So this is great granny's garden." Naruto said as he looked around. "could do without the statues though."

They kept moving at Annabeth's orders. Of course they understood why they needed to leave. The tart smell of those pomegranates was almost overwhelming. They wanted to grab a bit to eat, but they knew the story of Persephone. One bite of Underworld food, and they would never be able to leave. Percy pulled Grover away to keep him from picking a big juicy one.

They walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. Which made sense, since there was not forgiving rain down here.

Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms; which Naruto resisted the urge to mess with like tourist do, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered the four, but their hollow eye sockets followed them as the kids walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end.

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at them, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."

"You make it sounds like one was crazy enough to even try and sell anything here." Naruto said.

'Come on…let's just get in there." She said, not noticing Percy's discomfort because of his really heavy backpack.

The boy wanted to see what had made his backpack feel like someone had put a bowling ball in it, but now was not the time. "Well, guys," Percy said. "I suppose we should ... knock?"

A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

"I guess that means _entrez-vous_," Annabeth said.

Sighing Naruto muttered, "Let's get this over with." Truth be told he was nervous, not of where they were or not what they were doing but who they were to meet. Hade was the husband of his great-grandmother and she had a half-blood child. He heard stories about the spouse of those that have half-bloods aren't known for treating them well. Maybe it was just Hera but he was sure that Hade might kill him just for being related to his wife.

They stepped inside the giant hall and the first thing they all noticed was the big marble like throne that looked like it was combined with bones and skeletons. At the end of the hall they noticed it first because the throne was currently occupied.

All four breathing hitched. No doubt the man they were staring at was a god. Just by looking at him, you could see this god like aura around him that demanded respect.

He was at least ten feet tall and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones waiting like a dangerous predator.

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon and friends," he said in an oily voice that echoed through the hall. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

"Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

Hades raised his eyebrows at that. "Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

Naruto nervously glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. He wished granny Persephone were here. He recalled something in the myths about how she could calm her husband's moods. But it was summer. Of course, Persephone would be above in the world of light with her mother, the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. Her visits, not the tilt of the planet, create the seasons.

Hades then eyed Naruto as if looking at a puzzle. "Come forward boy." He ordered, although not in the same tone as before.

Naruto did more to hopefully get the bolt and get out of here. Hade looked at him before he held up his hand at Naruto. Naruto was worried he was about to do something to him when he notice that his seal was glowing right through his shirt. "Ahh, I thought I recognized that seal. Yes, that seal was made by my old friend Shinigami."

Naruto saw shocked, and he was not the only one. "You know the Shinigami?"

"Who is Shinigami?" Annabeth asked although she wonder what was this seal and why Naruto had it on him.

"He is the god of death in my world." Naruto answered, "He is what Hades is to you guys."

Hades snorted, "Finally a half-blood that knows more then our tales. Yes the boy tells the truth. You see I visited the Elemental Nations before and met my old friend. We saw a lot of ourselves in each other and we became…drinking buddies I guess you can call it. He saw each other as equals unlike our fellow gods. This seal which holds a great power is his design. I see that your mother added some of her power to strengthen it." he notice the nervous look Naruto had and said, "Relax son of Artemis. If I strike you down it would be of something else of your doing besides being related to my wife. Do not confuse me for my sister, I have no problem of any half-bloods she has, even if they are far and few in between."

"Really?" Naruto could not help but ask.

Hades nodded, "Yes she is civil, most of the time, to any of my children when they were alive so I would do the same to her. Beside you are more of her grandchild then her son in my eyes."

Percy gulped, they were getting off track. ""Lord Hades," he said "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad."

"Really bad," Grover added helpfully.

"And we don't want innocent people to get hurt because of it" Naruto added as well as he back up to join his friends.

Return Zeus's master bolt to me," Percy said. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?"

Um ... Uncle," Percy said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, god-ling?"

"Um you're the Lord of the Dead. Would you not want to expand your kingdom?" Annabeth said as Hades scoffed at the answer and crossed his arms like an angry child.

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well..."

"Now that you mention it…" started Natuto but Hades went on

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many sub-divisions I've had to open?

"More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Oh Charon wants a pay rise" Percy said before Naruto could stop him

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"But you took Zeus's master bolt."

"Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towering to the height of a football goalpost. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"His plan?"

"You were the thief on the winter solstice," he said. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus, You took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"

"Hold on, time out!" cried Naruto. "You are missing your symbol of power? Why weren't we told of this? We were sent here to look for the bolt. We never heard of your helm stolen."

"Do not play innocent with me, girl. You and the satyr have been helping this hero—coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt—to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?"

"No!" Percy said. "Poseidon didn't—I didn't—"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you."

"You didn't try to stop us? But—"

"Return my helmet now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counter-proposal I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson—your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."

The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready.

At this point, Percy did not look terrified, which shocked Naruto, but the looked very angry. "You're as bad as Zeus," he said. "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?"

"Of course," Hades said.

"And the other monsters?"

Hades curled his lip. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you—I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"

"Easily?" both Naruto and Percy blinked.

"Return my property!"

"But I don't have your helm. I came for the master bolt."

"Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could you threaten me!"

"But I didn't!" cried Percy.

"Lord Hades, we were sent here because we were point towards you. You were our lead. We do not have either the helm or the bolt." Naruto cried out but got his swords ready as the guards came closer.

"Open your pack, then." Hades commanded and Percy felt dread.

Percy slung it off his shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

"Oh man…tell me that isn't what I think it is?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "How—"

"I—I don't know. I don't understand."

"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now ... my helm. Where is it?"

While Percy was having a panic attack, Naruto looked at the bolt to the backpack. If it was there the whole time and they got that pack from…"That son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Naruto what-" Annabeth started before Naruto went on.

"We have been tricked. We thought Hades would get something from a war like this but there is one other what would really gain something. The god of war himself. He stole the bolt, he got Poseidon to look at Hades and he gave us that backpack when he helped him. Ares was behind this all."

"Lord Hades, wait," Percy said, hoping to fix this. "This is all a mistake."

"A mistake?" Hades roared.

The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne. The one with Mrs. Dodds's face grinned at Percy eagerly and flicked her whip.

"There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come—I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."

Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded in front of the water boy, and what was reveal was his mother, frozen in time. She looked like she had when the Minotaur caught her and tried to squeeze her to death.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

Percy knew he did not have the Helm of Darkness and neither did his friends, that much he knew. The pearls in his pocket caught his attention and he knew they had to use them. They were so not ready for this place. "Ah, the pearls," Hades said, which made the water boy's blood freeze. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson." Like he was hypnotized, Percy took them out.

"Only four," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person.

Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

"We were tricked," Pecy told them as their faces looked very grim. "Set up."

"Yes, but why?" Annabeth asked. "And the voice in the pit—"

"I don't know yet," Percy said. "But I intend to ask."

"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled before Naruto could talk again.

"Percy." Grover put his hand on my shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt,"

"I know that."

"Leave me here," he said. "Use the forth pearl on your mom."

"Or you can leave me here." Naruto offered.

"No!"

"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way."

"No." Annabeth drew her bronze knife. "You guys go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Naruto also has to protect him because he is good at it. Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting."

"No way," Grover said. "I'm staying behind."

"Think again, goat boy," Annabeth said.

"Hey, I am not leaving all the glory to you guys." Naruto said.

"Stop it, all of you!" Percy shouted. They have been with him for so long and he was not going to abandon them! He remembered Grover dive-bombing Medusa in the statue garden and Annabeth and Naruto working together to save them from Cerberus; they had survived Hephaestus's Waterland ride where Naruto made that show, the St. Louis Arch, the Lotus Casino. He had spent the whole way, fretting that one of them would betray him but he knew his friends wouldn't do that. They had done nothing but save him and now it was his turn.

Naruto saw the look in the boy's eyes and smiled sadly. He could not help but remember his sensei's words. _'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandoned their comrades and friends are worst then that.' Kakashi sensei would be proud.' _

"I know what to do," Percy said. "Take these." He handed them each a pearl.

Annabeth said, "But, Percy ..."

Naruto stopped her, "Don't Annabeth. We are needed to stop this war. Don't make him regret it."

Percy turned and faced his mother. He desperately wanted to sacrifice himself and use the last pearl on her, but he knew what she would say. She would never allow it. He had to get the bolt back to Olympus and tell Zeus the truth. He and Naruto had to stop the war. She would never forgive him if he saved her instead. He thought about the prophecy made at Half-Blood Hill, which seemed like a million years ago. _You will fail to save what matters most in the end._

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I'll be back. I'll find a way."

The smug look on Hades's face faded. He said, "Godling ... ?"

"I'll find your helm, Uncle," Percy told him, "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me—"

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls."

"Yeah a day playing with your dog could really relax yeah after all the trouble you are going through." Naruto said in a joking tone before he turned serious. "We will find you helm and bring it back. You have my word and I never go back on my word nor my promises."

"Percy Jackson, you will not—"

Percy shouted, "Now, guys!"

They smashed the pearls at our feet. For a scary moment, nothing happened.

Hades yelled, "Destroy them!"

The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame.

Just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl fragments at their feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. They were each encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground.

Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles as we floated up. Hades yelled with such rage, the entire fortress shook and the son of Poseidon knew it was not going to be a peaceful night in L.A.

"Look up.'" Grover yelled. "We're going to crash!"

Looking up they were nearing the sharp stalactites and they felt like the bubbles were going to pop and they were be skewered.

"How do you control these things?" Annabeth shouted.

"I don't think you do!" Percy shouted back.

They screamed as the bubbles slammed into the ceiling and ... Darkness.

Naruto wondered if they were dead but they couldn't be as he finally noticed where they were. They were in the ocean! They continue up till they broke the surface with a big wave where the bubbles popped. They were in the middle of the Santa Monica Bay, knocking a surfer off his board with an indignant, "Dude!" from the wave.

They made their way over to a buoy, Percy helped Annabeth and Naruto helped Grover. A curious shark was circling them, a great white about eleven feet long. Percy scowled and said, "Beat it!" The shark turned and raced away.

The surfer screamed something about bad mushrooms and paddled away from them as fast as he could.

In the distance, Los Angeles was on fire, plumes of smoke rising from neighborhoods all over the city. There had been an earthquake, all right, and it was Hades's fault. He was probably sending an army of the dead after the water boy right now.

They didn't have to look at a clock to see it was the last and day and they needed to talk to Zeus, who was on the other side of the continent, before a war started.

"Whoa what a rush." commented Naruto before he added, "We got to do that again sometime. Well not the underworld part but that pearl ride was cool."

The other groaned at that idea.

Omake;

Naruto prank and trouble for Zeus

Hera, queen of the gods, was walking around looking for her husband. There was only one day till the son of Poseidon and his group was to get back with the master bolt. She had not seen her husband around lately and she hoped he was not doing something stupid. She found Zeus at his desk in his study, hunch over reading something. She walked closer and notices a letter and an open package on the desk. She picked it up and read;

_Hope this keeps you entertain until your doomsday toy is returned. It might even help get some idea for your wife._

It wasn't signed and Hera wondered what her husband could have gotten. She peeked over his shoulder, he still did not notice she was in the room, and read what he was reading.

Zeus felt a shiver go down his spine as a mass amount of killing intent appeared behind him. He slowly turned and saw Hera behind him with a fierce glare and she was glowing. "What. Is. That?" she asked with anger behind each word.

Now Zeus was many things but he was not stupid, most of the time. He knew he was force to do what any self respecting man would do when facing his angry wife…beg for mercy and pray she still leaves you as a man.

_Hope you like this story so far. Won't do omakes every chapter but I will on some of them. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Any of you like those then try the stories I share with my partner as well. Please review._


	21. Battlefield Set! Ready? FIGHT!

The Mortal God

Chapter twenty one; Battlefield Set! Ready? FIGHT!

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

Trane7; Don't we all

YOURLORDANDMASTEROFINTERESTING; a good interesting or a bad one?

imgonnadie; thank you

gamerman5603; I have other stories to do and stuff I work with my partner. Not to sound mean but be happy I got time to update at all.

thesilverflash99; What else would he be reading?

Deviant-Hulk; Is that an offer?

RElarax; thank you

Dragon and Sword Master; yes the lighting thief is almost done and then the few chapter in-between before moving to book two.

vampireharry the 2; thank you glad you enjoy.

evil-pain; thank you

Furionknight; I aim to please

kroz phantomville; thank you glad you fine it funny.

killer4853; working on it

Gin of the wicked smile; thank you. And sorry no but she will find love on her own.

Kalladin1989; thank you and you will have to see.

Tenro100; thank you glad you enjoy

YunaNeko; thank you glad you love it.

Toby860; What else would he be reading?

Silver Heart11DOOM; Yes poor Zeus…ok not really. GO HERA!

Wolfpackersson09; yes, yes she would. Now imagine what Athena would do if she see a book be reduced to nothing but trash and smut.

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros; yes, yes it was. xp

HikaruWinter; well he is also one of my favorites. The books do him justice and I hope to capture that. Well can't change too much with the meeting but it wasn't that bad for Hades. Now fight to the death with War.

gamelover41592; Well glad you like the omake, everyone seem to like it. The quote was needed at the point and Naruto is not one to forget it.

(Story start)

A Coast Guard boat picked up the four kids, but they were too busy to keep them for long, or to wonder how four kids in street clothes had gotten out into the middle of the bay. Their radios were jammed with distress calls from everything that was happening in the city.

They dropped the four off at the Santa Monica Pier with towels around their shoulders and water bottles that said I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD! and sped off to save more people.

Their clothes were sopping wet, even Percy's. Percy had no shoes because he gave them to Grover, hoping no one saw the goat boy's hooves.

After reaching dry land, they stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against a beautiful. Percy was straining with the heavy bolt in his backpack, but Naruto saw the sad look on the boy's face. The blond put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't believe it," Annabeth said. "We went all that way—"

"It was a trick," Percy said. "A strategy worthy of Athena."

"Hey," she warned.

"You get it, don't you?"

She dropped her eyes, her anger fading. "Yeah. I get it."

"Well, I don't!" Grover complained. "Would somebody—"

"Percy ..." Annabeth said. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..."

Percy tried to ignore her, not wanting to think about that. "The prophecy was right," Percy said. "You shall go west and face the god who has turned."

"You may believe in some stupid prophecy but I got a bone to pick with a certain biker." They turned and saw who he was looking for, "Right Ares?"

There he was, waiting for us, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its headlight turning the sand red.

"Hey, kid," Ares said, seeming genuinely pleased to see them. "You were supposed to die."

"Been there, done that," Naruto muttered "Was boring as hell so I came back for a bit."

"You tricked me," Percy said. "Youstole the helm and the master bolt."

Ares grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power—that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."

"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice." Percy asked.

"Yeah right. Having one of his kids do it would place the blame on him like it was to you Perc," Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "He got some other dog to do it."

The idea seemed to amuse Ares. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this ..." From his pocket he took out a ski cap—the kind bank robbers wear—and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. Immediately, the cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.

Naruto was shocked before he growled out seeing as they were still being played for fools.

"The helm of darkness," Grover gasped.

"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."

"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested

Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."

"You gave me the backpack in Denver," Percy said. "The master bolt was in there the whole time."

"Yes and no," Ares said. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?"

Naruto looked at the pack, it was right under their noses and they could not see it. he should have know when Percy got the backpack again after they left the hotel.

"Anyway," Ares continued, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way—no loss. I still had the weapon."

"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself?" Percy said. "Why send it to Hades?"

"Yeah." Naruto laughed. "Biggest toy that was made for war. That's like water to a fish."

Ares got a twitch in his jaw. For a moment, it was almost as if he were listening to another voice, deep inside his head. "Why didn't I ... yeah ... with that kind of firepower ..." He held the trance for one second ... two seconds...

Percy exchanged nervous looks with Annabeth while Naruto narrowed his eyes in recognition. Something was not right here.

Ares's face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught redhanded, holding the thing."

"Sending it to Hades wasn't your idea was it?" Naruto asked. "It might be use to start the biggest war in your wet dreams but you are too greedy to even think of the idea."

"Of course it was!" Smoke drifted up from his sunglasses, as if they were about to catch fire.

"You didn't order the theft," Percy guessed. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!"

Naruto eyebrow rose and he smirked. Get them mad and they spill without even noticing. "Hmmm we said nothing about dreams, did we guys?" the others smirked seeing they had caught Ares.

Ares looked agitated, but he tried to cover it with a smirk.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand, kids. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hardheaded idiots to listen to the two of you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."

He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at Camp Half-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at them with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.

"Fight me yourself, Ares." Percy said as he stepped out into the water.

Naruto smirked, "Hey don't count me out of this."

Ares laughed, but Percy heard a little edge to his laughter ... an uneasiness. "You're not your ninja friend, brat. You only got one talent; running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes."

Naruto snorted, "We aren't the one hiding behind their little pet."

Percy smirk, "Scared?"

"In your adolescent dreams." But his sunglasses were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level."

Annabeth said, "Percy, Naruto, run!"

The giant boar charged.

Percy and Naruto glared at the beast ready for it. Percy was done running and now he was ready to fight. They sidestepped the beast as they summoned their swords. A flash of metal and they severed the beast's tusks. The disoriented pig charged into the sea.

Percy shouted, "Wave!" Immediately, a wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the boar, wrapping around it like a blanket. The beast squealed once in terror. Then it was gone, swallowed by the sea.

Naruto blinked from his crouch position with his arm still wide spread from his slash at what happen. "Okay didn't see that coming."

"Are you going to fight us now?" Percy asked as he turned to Ares. "Or are you going to hide behind another pet?"

Ares's face was purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into—"

"A cockroach," Percy said. "Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly hide whipped, wouldn't it?"

Flames danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."

"If we lose, turn us into anything you want. Take the bolt. If we win, the helm and the bolt are ours and you have to go away." Percy offered, looking at his partner. Naruto grinned, he was fighting with his friend and nothing was going to stop him.

Ares sneered. He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?"

Naruto snorted, "We already have our weapons ready." Both boys held their weapons up to Ares.

"That's cool, dead boys," he said. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a huge, two handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.

"Percy, Naruto," Annabeth said. "Don't do this. He's a god."

"He's a coward," Percy told her.

Naruto looked at her, "He is the reason behind this mess. God or no god we are not backing down. There is too much riding on this."

Annabeth still looked nervous at that, so she walked up to Percy and put her necklace on him. "Wear this, at least. For luck." The necklace had five years' worth of year round Camp Half Blood in it. "Reconciliation," she said. "Athena and Poseidon together."

Naruto smirked, "We got this Annabeth, the moon and tide working as one here."

She nodded, "Yes, Athena, Posiedon, and Artemis and everyone else together, nothing can go wrong." Annabeth said with conviction.

"And take this," Grover said. He handed Percy a flattened tin can that he'd probably been saving in his pocket for a thousand miles. He gave Naruto his reed pipes for the moment. "The satyrs stand behind you." The boys looked grateful at the Satyr. Naruto knew this team was with him and he would not lose.

"You all done saying good-bye?" asked an annoyed Ares, tired of all this sappy emotions. Ares came toward the two, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting like fire in the sunrise. "I've been fighting for eternity, kids. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

"Blah, blah, blah," Naruto cried out. "I thought you are the god of war not the god of pointless gloating. If you are going to talk at least make it a banter."

Ares growled before he charged. The boys dove to the side as Ares' huge blade came down where they used to be. Percy used the water to increase his movements and lunched himself at Ares.

But Ares was just as quick. He twisted, and the strike that should've caught him directly in the spine was deflected off the end of his sword hilt. He was then force to block as Naruto came up and slammed his blades into Ares's own. The god of war grinned. "Not bad, not bad."

Naruto smirked as he forced more pressure onto the sword. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Then Ares notice another Naruto speeding at him with a fully powered Rasengan in his hands. Ares gave the Naruto in front of him a Spartan kick before he turned and slammed in blade down right onto the Rasengan. There was an explosion and a cloud of sand and dust formed. Naruto slid back from the cloud leaving a trail behind him.

Ares grinned as the cloud started to clear, _'Sorry ninja boy but Jiraiya used that attack on me before and I know what it can do. While it was not as powerful as his I know that would have left a mark.'_

Naruto charged back at Ares and attack, not leaving a chance for Ares to switch to the offensive. Each swipe of Hunter's Moon was block easily and Naruto felt like he was going no where. But he did not pause in his attack.

Ares however felt each hit getting stronger as time went on slightly. If he was not the god of war he might not have notice. He wondered how some of Naruto's attack were getting stronger when he notice what was behind Naruto. The moon was still out even as the sun started to rise more and more. Ares looked at the kid as he kept at it. '_So he gets some strength from the moon. Make me wonder what this kid can do in the dead of night with the moon shining bright.'_

Ares then pushed Naruto away from him and he skid across the sand. That was when Percy rushed in and slashed at the man again. Ares blocked before he slashed, making Percy sidestep the attack. That sent Percy back onto dry land. When he tried get back in the water, Ares blocked him, knowing what the boy needed.

'_Get in close,'_ Luke had told Percy once, back in their sword class_. 'When you've got the shorter blade, get in close.'_

Percy stepped inside with a thrust, but Ares was waiting for that. He knocked his blade out of his hands and kicked him in the chest. Percy went airborne—twenty, maybe thirty feet. He would've broken his back if he hadn't crashed into the soft sand of a dune.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Cops!"

Percy was breathing heavily. Naruto rushed back into the fight, ignoring the cops swarming close by.

"There, officer!" somebody yelled. "See?"

A gruff cop voice called out "Looks like those kids from TV ... what the heck ..."

"That guy's armed," another cop said. "Call for backup."

Percy recovered and entered the battled. Naruto summoned some shadow clones and they tried to outflank Ares. Ares grabbed on by the face and tossed him way out into the ocean. As another clone got killed Naruto tired a punch to the back of his head but Ares turned and the back of his fist caught Naruto's chest. And he was sent flying back.

Percy tried to attack but was force to dodge as the deadly blade came down upon him. Naruto made another shadow clone which grabbed the real one and threw him back into the fight. Ares swung his sword and would have cut the speeding ninja in half if he did not do a replacement.

"Admit it, brats," Ares said. "You got no hope. I'm just toying with you."

In the distance, they heard more sirens. Naruto knew they needed to end this fight. Percy stepped further in the water, but Ares was quick, the tip of his blade ripped Percy's sleeve and grazed his forearm.

A police voice on a megaphone said, "Drop the guns. Set them on the ground. Now!"

Gun? Percy concentrated on the man's weapon and it seemed to flicker from between a sword to a gun. Naruto assumed that was what the mist made them see.

Ares turned to glare at their spectators, which gave the boys a moment to breathe. There were five police cars now, and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on the fighters. "This is a private matter!" Ares bellowed. "Be gone."

He swept his hand, and a wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars. The police barely had time to dive for cover before their vehicles exploded. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming.

Ares roared with laughter. "Now, little heroes. Let's add you to the barbecue."

Naruto smirked and charged again with a few more clones, "What wrong Ares? Don't want people to see you get your ass kicked?"

Ares growled out as he killed two clones and grabbed the foot of the one that tried to jump over his head to get behind him. He slammed Naruto down into the sand and stepped onto his back before he could get up, "Do you ever Shut Up!?"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he was stuck but was still able to say, "Sorry but my fan expect a certain amount if quip in battle." he then smirked, "Like this for instance…boom."

Ares barely had time to get away as the tag attached to Naruto exploded. Ares slid back but right into Percy's trap.

Percy has been holding the water back like he did in Denver when he and Annabeth needed to get out of the Tunnel of Love ride. Like Annabeth told him, he was holding back the pressure until the right moment. When the man was right next to them and had no time to dodge anything, Percy let loose the torrent of water.

A six-foot wall of water smashed him full in the face, leaving him cursing and sputtering with a mouth full of seaweed. The boys reacted and charged. Naruto had another Rasengan in his hands. Percy made a feint with his sword at Ares head, making the man bring his sword up to block the attacks, but since he was disoriented from the water attack, he didn't anticipate the trick.

Percy changed direction and stabbed his blade straight down into the water, sending the point through the god's heels. However, Naruto still went up and slammed his Rasengan into Ares's shoulder.

The roar that followed made Hades's earthquake look like a minor event. The very sea was blasted back from Ares, leaving a wet circle of sand fifty feet wide.

Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed from the gashes in the war god's boots and from the man's shoulder where the shirt was ripped and a scar was. The expression on his face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, complete disbelief that he'd been wounded.

He limped toward them, muttering ancient Greek curses. Something stopped him.

It was as if a cloud covered the sun, but worse. Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing, and making the boys feel like life was hopeless, fighting was useless.

The darkness lifted.

Ares looked stunned.

Police cars were burning behind them. The crowd of spectators had fled. Annabeth and Grover stood on the beach, in shock, watching the water flood back around Ares's feet, his glowing golden ichor dissipating in the tide.

Ares lowered his sword. "You have made an enemy, godlings," he told them. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki. Beware."

Naruto stepped forward with a glare, "Go ahead," Seeing his shocked looked he went on, "You think your little curse will stop me? Make my weapons useless, that will not stop me. I will always fight to defend those precise to me. Your curse means nothing to me."

Smirking, Ares' body began to glow. Even if the kid made an enemy out of him he still had guts. Ares almost had some respect for the kid, almost.

'''Percy, Naruto!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't watch!"

They turned away as the god Ares revealed his true irnmortal form. They somehow knew that if they looked, they would disintegrate into ashes.

The light died.

When they looked back, the body was Ares was gone. They had own…for now.

The tide rolled out to reveal Hades's bronze helm of darkness. Naruto decided to pick it up as they made their way back to shore to meet with their friends. He looked at the helm wondering how will they get it back to Hades in time.

But before they got there, they heard the flapping of leathery wings. Three evil-looking grandmothers with lace hats and fiery whips drifted down from the sky and landed in front of the two boys.

The middle Fury, the one who had been Mrs. Dodds, stepped forward. Her fangs were bared, but for once she didn't look threatening. She looked more disappointed, as if she'd been planning to have Percy for supper, but had decided he might give her indigestion.

"We saw the whole thing," she hissed. "So ... it truly was not you?"

Naruto snorted "We already said this was a trick. Sometimes the gods need to listen more. The don't always know everything." He tossed the Helm to her, which she caught in surprise. "Here return it to your boss. We got it back like he promised and I never go back on my word.

"Yes, return it to him," Percy said. "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war."

She hesitated, than ran a forked tongue over her green, leathery lips. "Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again ..." She cackled before turning to Naruto "You are a strange one, ninja. I almost believe that I would never have to worry about you."

Naruto smirked, "Yeah I get that a lot."

She smirked before she and her sisters rose on their bats' wings, fluttered into the smoke-filled sky, and disappeared.

The two boys joined Grover and Annabeth, who were staring at them in amazement.

Grover said. "That was so incredibly ..."

"Terrifying," said Annabeth.

"Cool!" Grover corrected.

"No big," Naruto said was wrapped into a hug from his friends. He was tried from the battle but it was worth it to stop the war.

Percy smiled but he was dog tired and he didn't feel scared at all. "Did you guys feel that... whatever it was?" They both nodded uneasily.

"Must've been the Furies overhead," Grover said.

"Well whatever it was, it saved out asses." Naruto commented with a nervous chuckle.

Percy reclaimed his backpack from Grover and looked inside. The master bolt was still there. Such a small thing to almost cause World War III.

Naruto looked at it, "So we have Zeus's oversize toy, we just need to get it to him before he throws another tantrum."

"By tonight." Percy reminded them.

"That's impossible," Annabeth said, "unless we—"

"Fly." Replied Naruto and Percy in unison.

She stared at them. "Fly, like, in an airplane, which you, Percy, were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carrying a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?"

Naruto smirked, "Unless he want to lose his favorite toy, again, he would do no just thing. So let's get tickets and end this stupid quest."

The others nodded before Grover asked, "Hey Naruto, where is my reed pipe?"

Naruto felt his pockets but shrugged, "Must have lost it in the fight."

Grover looked shocked, "You lost it! I barely found it in those woods before we had to leave for the train. Had no idea how it ended up in the top branches of that tree, but you had to go and lose it?"

Naruto kept his smirk small as Grover's rant was worth it. He hoped Ares did not mind that he gave his pet a little snack in the battle.

Omake;

The Hermes boy's revenge

Luke could be found with his brother, the Strolls, as they got everything ready for their revenge for the prank Naruto played on them. The Strolls were still laughed at for the outfits and their already failed plans and Luke still had a twitch when Clarisse got into view. "You sure this will work?" Luke asked his brothers.

Travis nodded, "Yep was saving this for when Naruto gets back but with everything that has happen this mean war."

Connor smirked, "Had the camera set up for one time he was in the showers. Once we make enough copies he will be the laughing stack of camp.

Luke laughed as he could not wait. They waited in the dark room for the picture to develop. When it was finished they all looked down on it…and got depressed. "Unbelievable," muttered Luke.

"That's impossible," Travis added.

"Even when he is not here Naruto still wins." Connor said before he ripped the photo. "We can't pin these up, all the girls would want him then."

His brother nodded, "Yeah the Aphrodite girls would grab him when he walks into camp and take him to their cabin and make him do all of them."

"And Clarisse would be the first to lead the charge." Luke muttered as he headed for the door his head and shoulder slumped.

Travis started to destroy the rest of the film, "We can't even try and sell theses to the girls. It will make the rest of us look bad."

"Dude I think anyone would look bad compared to him. I thought he was Artemis's kid not Aphrodite's."

Luke went out leaving his brothers behind, _'That's just not fair.'_

_Hope you like this story so far. Won't do omakes every chapter but I will on some of them. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Any of you like those then try the stories I share with my partner as well. Please review._


	22. Together Again

The Mortal God

Chapter twenty two; Together Again

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

Iammer16; Thank you glad you enjoy

Aisk; yes that is one reason

YunaNeko; Thank you hope you enjoy the next one

LordWriter;…okay not sure how to take that

Crystal M. Key; Thank you glad you found it funny. Yes Naruto is good at getting under people's skin and Ares is no expiation. Though I thought there were funnier parts in that fight. Yes well that part was more from the book but I added a little.

Anime Fan 295647; Thank you

kittychan125; Thank you glad you like it

Astrothium; yes it was funny but I hope to top that one with this chapters

Slytherin's Pimp; Thank you hope you enjoy the rest

Tenro100; Thank you

thesilverflash99; Well the fight wasn't even that long in the book and that was with just Percy. I had it go for as long as I can without repeating myself really.

acrazysmile; like I said kept it a good length with a good amount of action.

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros; and what reason is that xp Just kidding there but that is true. Well Naruto fights for peace so I guess that is true. Gaara was somewhat easier then Ares but Ares fears no man…expect for his mother and Aphrodite but that is because he is whipped. Naruto has other skill like his kunai and bow plus his jutsu but he has been using his new blades in his fights but that will not stop him. Ares curse vs. Naruto determination…no contest.

HikaruWinter; Thank you I hope the next one will be better. Glad you like the fight and that extra Naruto did to Ares. His pet will have some stomach problems but Ares isn't smart enough to know what is wrong. But Grover will have to make new pipes and if he is still not gotten better he will keep 'losing' them.

gamelover41592; glad you like it and hope that this omake will be one of my best yet.

Dragon and Sword Master; Thank you I hope the rest will be good as well.

Furionknight; Thank you

sabery; yep almost done then the first meeting with Naruto and the hunter or should I say Naruto vs. the hunters. *gasp for spoilers* Oh who am I kidding everyone pretty much saw that coming. As for the girls they are listed in the pairing slot now that you can add more then one name from each of a crossover. But a final reminder there are Bianca Clarisse and Thalia

RElarax; Thank you glad you enjoy. Yep almost done but the adventures are not over yet.

war sage; Thank you

evil-pain; Thank you

Raidentensho; I will think about it but they were worried about bigger matters then the tusks, plus the wave washed them away. A token for Percy's dad as brownies points, xp. Yes you are the only one, beside my brothers when I show him, that caught the title. It was just too perfect for this.

(Story start)

'_It was official,'_ Naruto thought, _'The mist had a sense of humor.'_

Yes Naruto believe that after what happen when the fight with Ares ended. The Mist that Chiron talked about really did screw up a normal human's perception of all the 'mythical' things that go on in the world. When they first started out it was hounding Percy, painting him as criminal. Now they were having some fun with it as the reported talked about what 'really' happen.

According to the L.A. news, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake.

This crazy kidnapper (a.k.a. Ares) was the same man who had abducted Percy, Naruto, and two other adolescents in New York and brought them across country on a ten-day odyssey of terror.

Poor little Percy Jackson was an international criminals after all. Percy had caused a commotion on that Greyhound bus in New Jersey trying to get away from their captor (and afterward, witnesses would even swear they had seen the leather-clad man on the bus). The crazy man also hired the gang to catch the kids in the St. Louis Arch. When the other gang heard they went after them for the money and started the fight and caused the explosion inside the Arch. A concerned waitress in Denver had seen the man threatening his abductees outside her diner, gotten a friend to take a photo, and notified the police.

Finally, brave Percy Jackson , thanks to the supposed encouragement from Naruto Uzuamki, had stolen a gun from his captor in Los Angeles and battled him shotgun-to-rifle on the beach. Naruto had stolen the man's knives to defend himself against man, helping Percy fight off their captor. Police had arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. No fatalities had occurred. Percy Jackson and his three friends were safely in police custody.

The reporters fed them this whole story and they just nodded and acted tearful and exhausted, which wasn't hard, and played victimized kids for the cameras.

"All I want," Percy said, choking back my tears, "is to see my loving stepfather again. Every time I saw him on TV, calling me a delinquent punk, I knew ... somehow ... we would be okay. And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store. Here's the phone number." The police and reporters were so moved that they passed around the hat and raised money for three tickets on the next plane to New York.

Naruto felt like his heart was going to explode as he kept his laughter down. This was too good but they were almost done. After that, Percy said they needed to get back to New York and all the TV reporters provided them with the money to get airplane tickets. Naruto tried to tell them that he had money for the trip but they would not have it.

They knew they had no other choice but to go on an airplane since they did not have the time to travel back by car or train for that matter. However, knowing that Zeus was watching them, Percy had a hard time deciding whether to board the plane or not. It was only did Naruto remind him that they were carrying his 'doomsday toy'. "He has been a baby about the stupid thing. Is he really going to shoot it out of the sky before he gets it back because he will have to search for it again."

They were now sitting in their seats while all jittering. Percy was still worried and glancing out the sky but Naruto relax and leaned back in his seat, "Wake me up when we get there," he muttered with a yawn.

(Dream starts)

Naruto found him self in a forest. But his attention was on the two figures in front of him. the first figure was himself, but he looked older and in front of him was Itachi Uchiha. _'What is going on? Why is Itachi here?'_ he then looked closer at himself and understood, _'I must be back in the elemental nations. This must be a fight that has yet to happen. But why am I seeing it like this?'_

Itachi gazed at the older Naruto, "My my Naruto you seem to have gotten better. Wherever you went you must have been training. But will it be enough?"

_Naruto _glared, "You are not going to stop me Itachi."

"Hmn, we will see about that." Itachi answered.

_Naruto_ then went and pulled out a hand full of shuriken, but Naruto notice they were made of bronze. _Naruto_ threw the shuriken but Itachi dodge them and appeared to the side. "Celestial bronze Naruto? You do know that they can not harm mortals right?"

_Naruto_ narrowed his eyes, "So you are a half blood as well."

Itachi gazed at him, "Oh? You sure about that?"

_Naruto_ nodded, "You know of celestial bronze and the fact they can not harm mortals. If you were simply mortal then you would not have dodge and let them go right through you. So, whose son are you?"

Itachi closed his eyes for a minute before he open them and answered, "I am the son of Mikoto Uchiha and Tsukuyami, the goddess of the moon."

_Naruto_ blinked, "So the gods here also have kids? Didn't see that coming." He blinked and he remembered something, "Wait isn't Mikoto yours and Sasuke's mom?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and glared at _Naruto_. "Do you have a problem with that?" even the current Naruto could hear the threat in his tone.

_Naruto_ shook his head quickly, "Hey I am the son of Artemis. Plus with my Olympian family I really do not have room to talk."

Itachi stopped his glare, "So two sons of two different moons locked in battle…what are the odds?"

_Naruto_ blinked as he has not thought about that. "So is Sasuke?"

"No," Itachi answered. "He has mortal patents not counting the Uchiha clan as a whole." Seeing _Naruto's _confused face he added "The Uchiha clan or more importantly the Sharingan came from the children of a son of Amaterasu and a daughter of Tsukuyami."

Both Naruto blinked at that, "So the bloodlines come from the gods?"

"I do not now for sure I only know of my clan from my immortal mother, but enough about that. I do believe our fight is still in order."

Naruto watched as the two charged at each other before the dream starts to fade.

(Dream ends)

When they touched down, they split up at the taxi company. Percy had convinced Annabeth and Grover to back to the Camp Half Blood and let Chiron know what had happened. They protested, and it was hard to let them go after all they had been through, but Percy felt that he had to do the last part of the quest himself, but Naruto told him he was going anyways and would hog tie Percy if he had to. So they went together. Besides, if things went bad, at least those two would survive to tell Chiron the truth.

So they hopped into a taxi and headed into Manhattan. Thirty minutes, they were through the front doors into the lobby of the Empire State Building. Naruto looked around and whistled deeply impressed. "So, how are we supposed to get to Olympus anyway?"

Percy shrugged. "I was just going to go up to the front desk and ask to get to the six hundredth floor."

Naruto blinked, "Works for me."

As they walked up to the front desk, they must have looked like homeless kids thanks to their ragged looking clothing, but what can you do about that when you are in a hurry. Percy went right up to the guard at the front deck and said, "Six hundredth Floor."

The guard was reading a huge book before he look at them. "No such floor, kiddos."

"I need an audience with Zeus." Percy said with serious face.

He gave them a vacant smile. "Sorry?"

"You heard me."

Naruto had enough, "Listen buddy we had a rough week. We went across the country looking for the Zeus's bolt. Now he is crying and throwing a tantrum for it and if he does not get it you can go explain to the big guy why he has not gotten his toy yet.

Percy then slipped off his backpack and unzipped the top.

The guard looked inside at the metal cylinder, not getting what it was for a few seconds. Then his face went pale. "That isn't..."

"Yes, it is," Percy promised. "You want me take it out and—"

"No! No!" He scrambled out of his seat, fumbled around his desk for a key card, then handed it to Percy. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you two."

Percy did as he told him. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

They press the button and waited…..and waited. By now, still nothing and Naruto was getting really annoyed, but before he could voice his thoughts, there was _ding_ and the door slid open. The site almost gave the boys a heart attack.

They were standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below them was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of them, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky.

They could not believe eyes, but their brains told them it was really there. Naruto peered over the clouds to the city below and whistled. "Now that is a long way down. If a penny was dropped from here, it would not more then kill a guy."

Percy shook his head, "Try and not piss someone off here Naruto, I rather not go down the fast way."

Naruto chuckled, "Talk about a long drop and a sudden stop."

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces—a city of mansions— all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. They could make out an open air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

Their trip through Olympus was like a daze, like they thought it was a dream. The duo passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at them from their garden. Naruto shocked them by catching them in his mouth. Hawkers in the market offered to sell some ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV. Speaking of which, several people were swarming Naruto talking about his little show and they wanted to know if there was going to be another one.

The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered—satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers who might've been minor gods and goddesses. Nobody seemed worried about an impending civil war. In fact, everybody seemed in a festive mood. Several of them turned to watch the two pass, and whispered to themselves.

They climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. It was a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld. There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver.

Naruto sadly realized Hades must've built his palace to resemble this one. He wasn't welcomed in Olympus except on the winter solstice, so he'd built his own Olympus underground. He felt a little sorry for the guy. To be banished from this place seemed really unfair. It would make anybody bitter.

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room. Okay _room_ really isn't the right word for it. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations.

Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left. Naruto calmly walked toward the two like it was nothing, while Percy was a nervous wreck.

The gods were in giant human form, as Hades had been, but the feeling of looking at them feel like they were they were going to be set on fire.

Zeus, the Lord of the Gods, wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy gray. As they got near him, the air crackled and smelled of ozone.

The god sitting next to him was his brother, without a doubt, but he was dressed very differently. He reminded Percy of a beachcomber from Key West. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. His hair was black, like Percy's. His face had that same brooding look that had always gotten his son branded a rebel. But his eyes, sea green like his son's, were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told me he smiled a lot, too.

His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips.

Naruto found himself looking at one woman on the other side of the Zeus pass Hera's seat. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made Naruto catch his breath and it was a natural look, no makeup or anything. Her expression however was soft and she gazed was that of affection and pride. Naruto knew without a doubt this was his mother.

The gods weren't moving or speaking, but there was tension in the air, as if they'd just finished an argument. Percy approached the fisherman's throne and knelt at his feet. "Father." he dared not look up.

Naruto however simply raised his hand to them and cried, "Yo." Several of the gods had different reactions; Hermes, Apollo laughed outright while Aphrodite giggled, Hephaestus chuckled along with Poseidon and Dionysus. Artemis shook her head but her smile did not fade. The rest just stared at him.

Zeus then spoke to Percy. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?" Naruto eyed Percy as he showed some humility and kneeled before the giant Gods. It seemed that Percy was too freaked or overwhelmed to look up. Zeus turned to him next, "Or they at least bow and got shout out to them."

"Peace, brother," Poseidon finally said. His voice stirred Percy's oldest memories: that warm glow he remembered as a baby, the sensation of this god's hand on his forehead, "The boy defers to his father. This is only right. "

"Yes father," Artemis said, "They have traveled long and hard to retrieve your Master Bolt and this is the first time they meet their godly parents. Beside my son was never raised to the traditions that the other children have."

Zeus gazed at his daughter before looking at his brother, "You still claim him then?" Zeus asked, menacingly. "You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?"

"Have you already forgotten Thalia?" Naruto said and Zeus glared down at him. Naruto however say a bit of regret in his eyes. Was it for Thalia's condition or something else?

Poseidon came to his rescue. "I have admitted my wrongdoing," Poseidon said. "Now I would hear him speak." Naruto heard Percy gulp at that, Naruto hoped that his friend did not think himself a mistake.

"I have spared him once already," Zeus grumbled. "Daring to fly through my domain ... pah! I should have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence."

"But if you did that then you would not have gotten your bolt at all." Naruto remind him, "Then you would have to stop what you would have been doing to look for it again. I would rather get it back now rather then start all over again."

Zeus glared down at Naruto. "No matter." Poseidon said, fighting back a laugh. "Let us hear my son and his friend out, brother."

"Yes, I am sure they have much to tell." Artemis said, "If my son can stop getting under people's skin for a few minute," She finish in a teasing tone to him to Naruto grinned back at her.

Zeus grumbled some more. "I shall listen," he decided. "Then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast these boys down from Olympus. I am already close to doing that to the blond one."

"Perseus," Poseidon said. "Look at me." Percy did as told and was not sure if his father was happy to see him or not since there was no true emotion on the man's face.

"Address Lord Zeus, boy," Poseidon told me. "Tell him your story."

So Percy told Zeus everything, just as it had happened, with Naruto putting in his two cents every now and then. Percy was grateful that his blond friend was able to fill in the missing parts. He took out the metal cylinder, which began sparking in the Sky God's presence, and laid it at his feet.

There was a long silence, broken only by the crackle of the hearth fire.

Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic points flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy that made the hairs on my scalp rise.

"I sense the boy tells the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Ares would do such a thing ... it is most unlike him."

"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said. "It runs in the family."

"Lord?" Percy asked.

They both said, "Yes?"

"Ares didn't act alone. Someone else—something else— came up with the idea." Percy stated. He described his dreams, and the feeling they had on the beach, that momentary breath of evil that had seemed to stop the world, and made Ares back off from killing the two.

"In the dreams," Percy said, "the voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as we were, to start a war."

"You are accusing Hades, after all?" Zeus asked.

"No," Percy said before Naruto could retort with something that could get them killed. "I mean, Lord Zeus, I've been in the presence of Hades. This feeling on the beach was different. It was the same thing I felt when I got close to that pit. That was the entrance to Tartarus, wasn't it? Something powerful and evil is stirring down there ... something even older than the gods."

Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other. They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek, but the only word that they caught of that was _father_. Zeus then stood up. "I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal."

"Yeah not like we help get your toy back or anything." Naruto muttered but everyone heard him.

Zeus's face turned red as he glared down at him, "It. Is. Not. A. Toy." He said sternly while the other gods chuckled and laughed.

Artemis shook her head but said to Zeus, "Peace father, he mean nothing by that."

He looked at his daughter before back to the boys. His expression softened just a fraction of a degree. "You have done me a service, you two. Few heroes could have accomplished as much."

"We had help, sir," Percy said. "Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase—"

"To show you my thanks, I shall spare your lives. I do not trust you two, Perseus Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live."

"Um ... thank you, sir." Percy said, putting a hand over Naruto's mouth because he knew the blond had a smartass remark. Naruto glared at his friend.

"Do not presume to fly again son of Poseidon. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation."

"We have one other matter to deal with," Hera cried out with a glare to her husband. She then held up a certain orange book, "I believe one of yous sent this…book, to my husband."

Percy looked at the book and blushed red as he was the one that found it in Naruto pack which surprise the blond. He said that his mentor must have snuck it in and when Percy looked at it he could not look at any good looking girl without blushing.

The other gods and goddess look at Hera. Ares recognize the book from his time with Jiriaya and had a grin finding the scene amusing. Artemis glance at the book and went wide eyed before she glared at it wanting nothing more then to have it burst into flames in Hera's hand. The others were confused at what the big deal was. Aphrodite reached over and grabbed the book and started to read it.

Naruto blinked, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I do not even know what kind of book that is."

Hera narrowed her eyes, "Very well but when I find out who did it I will make them wish they were never born."

Zeus saw his chance to escape his wife wrath, having already faced it before. Thunder shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone.

"Your uncle," Poseidon sighed, "has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theater."

He turned back to Percy and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll be back, besides, I have a feeling that your dad wants to speak with you…alone." The blond then went after the Goddess.

Once Naruto made his way to the woman, he noticed that she had shrunk down to normal human size. They stood in front of each other just staring into each others eyes. Artemis then reached out and wrapped her son in her arms before he could react. "Naruto, my son." She said and Naruto felt tears landing on his shoulders. "Look how much you have grown. It is good to see you awake and fully healed. I was afraid I almost lost you when I brought you over to this world."

Naruto tried to keep his emotion and tears down but he could not as he hugged his mother. His fears were defeated as he was not a disappointment to her. Artemis stopped the hug and held her son at arms length, "Naruto, I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head, "No mom there is nothing to-"

"But there is," Artemis interrupted, "I may have been force to leave you but I could have done better. Brought you here sooner, try and get away to see you but…" Tears swelled up again, "I left you, when you needed me most and with a terrible burden."

Naruto turned in head to the side but his mother placed a hand on his cheek and turned it back to her face, "Do not despair Naruto. You are a hero from what to keep locked away. You keep everyone you love safe from a monster that rivals the one we fear."

Naruto clenched his fist; he hated the fox even if what his mother said was true. "I never wanted it." he muttered.

"Heroes never ask for their burdens, true heroes like yourself only take them because they know that they must and to protect those important to them."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I had to use it power to fight for my friends. even if I have not needed to yet."

Artemis nodded, "And hopefully you may not have to. I added some of my power to the seal to keep it more locked away. With any luck you would not need it at all."

Naruto look surprise. He remember when he was training for the chunin exams when pervy sage was talking about all that unlimited power he had lock inside him and it would be a waste to use it. Artemis however read his thought and frown, "I am not sure what," She pause and smirked a bit, "Pervy sage, was thinking but the beast's power is not to be trifled with. It does more harm to your body then good. If I ever see that idiot again I will be giving him a piece of my mind."

Naruto could not help it, "You're going to turn him into a toad again?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes and your father won't be there to convince me to…Naruto how do you know I turned him into a toad before?"

Naruto looked sheepish, "I kinda had this dream about what happen to everyone after you took me here. He might have mentioned it to everyone."

Artemis eyed her son before she nodded. "While I rather not have that man anywhere near you I do not doubt he could train you. He already learn two power jutsu and your father would have wanted you to learnt them."

Naruto looked up, "Mom," he gulped, "who is my dad?"

Artemis stared bewildered. "You do not know? I thought you already knew of your father at least." She sighed, "Well I guess you deserve to know. Your father was one of a kind man. He was like a hero but he care for nothing of personal gain. He fought to protect the village and I could not help but fall for him. He strife to protect everyone and when I told him I was expecting you he shouted it from on top of the Hokage mountain. When he saw you for the first time you were the star in his eyes and you were mine. When the nine tail fox attack he felt like he was breaking his heart between turning his back to the village he loves and his family. It broke his head to seal the beast inside of you, to never get the chance to know you, as I couldn't either."

Naruto stopped, "He sealed the fox inside me? But that would mean he was…"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, your father became the fourth Hokage."

Naruto stare misty eyes. His father was his hero? He saw the fourth as someone her surpass to strive to be. To find out that he was his father was nothing short of amazing to him. Artemis wrapped her son in her arms again. "Minato would be proud of you Naruto. You fight for your friends, you fight to protect those who could not and you are a hero in our eyes. I, no we have never been so proud of you…my son."

If felt like forever before the two broke apart as they did not want to. But they knew if was time for them to go. Artemis and Naruto walked together towards the exit, "I hope to see you sometime after the summer ends." Artemis said "I want to see you more often."

Naruto smiled, "I would like that." he then thought of something, "Umm you will have to break it to your hunters though. I am not sure how they would react to me."

Artemis frown slightly, "Yes I am not going to look forward to that conversation. Hopefully they will not over react."

Naruto shrugged, "Hey if anything they are family. I am sure they see you as a mother so they are my sister to me."

Artemis smiled before she glance at him, "Speaking of which, why did you have a copy of that worthless piece of trash called a book?"

Naruto blinked and smiled sheepishly, "Umm, Pervy sage snuck into my gear I had with me at the time."

Artemis frown and Naruto wondered if he should feel sorry for pervy sage when they meet. Artemis then asked, "Any reason you sent it here?"

"I figured Zeus need a distraction and Hera would find it plus making him worry about something else other then his missing toy."

Artemis rolled her eyes but knew he had other reasons. Curse Hermes and his taste for pranks. That just had to be passed down to her son. She felt lucky that it seem to have skipped Minato. With one final hug Artemis said, "Remember who you are Naruto. You are more then you can ever imagine. You are my son, my true heir. And nothing can ever change that."

Naruto smiled as he broke the hug, "Thanks mom. I will come find you later. I love you."

Artemis returned the smile, "And I love you my son," and with that she vanished.

Naruto went down the steps and waited for Percy. He did have to wait long as Percy walked out the door. He had a look on his face that Naruto felt was somewhat out of place. "How ya doing man?" the blond asked.

"I'm good. Although dad said that he was sorry he gave me a Hero's Fate because I was born." Percy said.

Naruto patted him on the back and said, "Let me tell you something. It is the same thing I told Neji, we make our own fates. It is not what others say will happen but what we do that defines ourselves and who we are."

As they walked back through the city of the gods, conversations stopped. The muses paused their concert. People and satyrs and naiads all turned towards the two, their faces filled with respect and gratitude, and as the duo passed, they knelt, as if the two were some kind of heroes.

Once they were back in Manhattan, Percy hailed a cab. Before he jumped in, Naruto pass him some money for the ride home. "Are you coming to my house with me?"

Naruto shook his head, "No I think you need to see your mother alone. I already seen mine and I am sure she is worried about you."

Percy thanked him, "So what are you going to do?"

Naruto shrugged, "I am going to look around a bit maybe pick some stuff off at my apartment."

Percy nodded, "You don't have to go alone, I am sure mom would be glad to see you as well."

"Eh, I am just cool like that. But maybe next time." Naruto said with a smirk. "So, when you get the chance, let's meet back up at Camp Half Blood. I have a feeling that you will be there soon anyway." Percy nodded and smiled. He got into the cab and it drove off.

Naruto looked up, "Well mom I do not know what is ahead but my friends and I are going to charge ahead full speed." And with that he started off and soon mixed with the many people walking in the city.

Omake;

Athena's curse

Athena was walking down one of the hall on Olympus when she saw Aphrodite walking toward her with her face still in that book that had Hera all mad at Zeus. Athena had no idea what was about that book and Aphrodite did not even notice her as she walk pass Athena. "I never pictured you for a big reader Aphrodite."

Aphrodite looked up and smiled at her, "it is very good. Here, see for yourself."

Athena raised a brow but took the offered book and started to read. Her eyes moved as she kept reading and the more she reads the more anger she feels. Artemis turned into the hallway when Athena blew her top, "Who dares write this, this…"

"Trash," Artemis offered to which Aphrodite frown at.

"Thank you," Athena muttered before she went on. "This trash and attempt top pass it off as literature. When I found out who wrote this, I will make sure they never write anything ever again."

Artemis stopped and turn with a smile that seem almost evil to Aphrodite. "Sister what if I told you I happen to know the little man, and I use that term loosely, that write this trash."

In the Elemental Nations Jiriaya was sitting in his hotel room at a desk with a pad of paper and his pen, "Well with all the research I done I must say this new book will better then my last one." He placed his pen on the pad…and stopped. His mind went blank for a second. "Hmmm," he placed it there as an idea came to him but it was gone before he could even write it down. For the next ten minutes, every time he got an idea for his book he lost it before he had any time he could write it down. "Oh sweet dainties above, why have you forsaken me?" Jiriaya cried out to the heavens not knowing what was wrong.

_Hope you like this story so far. Won't do omakes every chapter but I will on some of them. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Any of you like those then try the stories I share with my partner as well. Please review._


	23. Finally Over

The Mortal God

Chapter twenty three; Finally Over

Hey everyone, while it is not thanksgiving yet I might as well say it anyways, Happy Thanksgiving! Now why am I updating now then if I am not doing it in a few days? Because today is my birthday and I wanted to update a few stories including one of my most popular. I hope you all enjoy.

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

redlox2; Maybe in a few more chapter but he will be seeing Granny Hestia real soon.

Naitosutoka Eien No Honoo; thank you, glad you enjoy.

beatboxpanda; thank you glad you like it.

Have a Little Feith; thank you I will fix that.

J; yes I will make a sequel but it will not be for a while as I am adding books two and three plus in-between to this.

redwolf23456; thank you

Taeniaea; thank you

oakphoenix; thank you thank you found it funny. Yes Naruto will return home but I would not hold my breath about the two of them being friends.

Guest # 1; thank you

shugokage; thank you

CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing; because both of us used lines from the Percy Jackson series we found on the web and pasted them before adding our own stuff.

Tactition101; thank you for telling me this as I had no idea. It should be fixed now.

Slytherin's Pimp; because it is so much fun, duh. While Hera does not like half-bloods too much with Naruto's ideal on family it make her see him as a rare 'good one'. However while I am sure they can do that I doubt Artemis will allow her son alone with that woman.

HikaruWinter; I will try when it is needed and it fits.

ArthurB; already replied via PM

Guest #2; I still have more to do so don't worry about that.

RElarax; you're welcome

Crystal M. Key; yes that is how it goes but I meant what I said. beside 600 plus floor up does not count as a 'short drop'.

Guest # 3; thank you and I still have more to do.

thesilverflash99; that is a tricky question. But in terms of physical strength some like Clarisse or even a wet Percy are stronger then Naruto. in terms of something like swordsmanship then Luke is stronger. BUT Naruto has more then that. with his shadow clone jutsu, replacement jutsu, Rasengan, summoning and his unpredictability makes him one of the strongest half blood around.

Tenro100; thank you

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros; thank you for the kind words. The hunter Naruto met will be coming up soon so I know that will be enjoyable. I hopefully got all the mistakes that I miss last time so let me know if I still have more.

illowskeith; -_- it was the best I could come up with so sue me.

Toby860; thank you

Dragon and Sword Master; yes mother and son united for a short time. Altas will have his hands full with Naruto come alone. Add mother and son fighting together makes it even more trouble for him.

Silver Heart11DOOM; most people did, but it was funny

Raidentensho; replied to this one via PM

YunaNeko; thank you, glad you enjoy

GirlAnimePrincess; yeah anyone could have seen that coming, glad you like her reaction and her interaction.

gamelover41592; thank you but I think this one was one of my funniest.

Wing Zero Alchemist; really it was just a joke. Beside it won't kill him as he is still a pervert, (Jiraiya: Super Pervert!) he just can't write anything for his books.

BossKing109; really? We are talking about the same gods who do not take insults and losing very well. Like Apollo giving that judge donkey ears for not picking him over Pan in the contest. And Athena with Arcane and Medusa. I can totally see Athena doing that. You will get your wish with Naruto meeting the hunters in the next chapter.

war sage; thank you

(story starts)

Naruto came back to camp hours to find Annabeth Grover talking to Percy, who seem to have arrived back recently as well. He smiled before he used his ninja skill and snuck behind Grover. "Hey guys what's up?" he asked behind his satyr friend.

Grover screamed and jump into Percy arms before glaring at Naruto. "Why must you do that Naruto?"

Naruto just grinned at him, "Because it is so much fun." he laughed before Percy let Grover down and Naruto asked, "So Percy how was the trip to your mother?"

Percy sighed before she explained what he did and how his mother was now free of Gabe. Naruto nodded, the only thing he could say about it was the fact he could not get Gabe back from what he did. He wrapped his arms around Annabeth's and Percy's shoulder and turned towards camp, "Well let show everyone we beat the odds and came out of this on top."

They laughed and headed down the hill and towards camp.

One by one, the campers noticed their arrival and begun to gather at the gates, congratulating them on a job well done. They were the first to come back from a quest since Luke.

In the end a party was thrown for their return and they were treated like celebrities. According to camp tradition, they wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in their honor, then led a procession down to the bonfire, where they got to burn the burial shrouds their cabins had made for them in their absence. Even though Grover didn't have a cabin or was a demi god, he partied with his kind and the forest.

Annabeth's shroud was so beautiful—gray silk with embroidered owls—Percy told her it seemed a shame not to bury her in it. She simply punched him and told him to shut up.

Percy's shroud was a joke and Naruto could not help but laugh his ass off. As he was the son of Poseidon so he did not have any cabinmates, so the Ares cabin had volunteered to make his shroud. They'd taken an old bedsheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle. Naruto could tell the Percy had no trouble burning that.

Naruto was surprised that the Aphrodite cabin made his shroud. Clarisse confessed to him that she wanted his to look good and her cabin was already making Prissy's, her words not Naruto's, asked the Aphrodite cabin to make his. Naruto was touched and impresses with what they did.

It was mostly orange with a large silver crescent moon in the center. They also added a headband just like the one he got from Iruka hanging of the top of the moon. Naruto turned toward the Aphrodite cabin when they showed him it and he smiled at them. "Thanks guys, I think my mother would like it very much."

The Aphrodite cabin beamed at the praise and Clarisse was glad she made the right choice in trusting them.

The party went on with as Apollo cabin led the sing-along and passed out s'mores. Percy was surrounded by his old Hermes cabinmates, Annabeth's friends from Athena, and Naruto had his friends from Hermes, Ares and some of the other cabins he gotten to know better. Grover was with his satyr buddies, who were admiring the brand-new searcher's license he'd received from the Council of Cloven Elders. The council had called Grover's performance on the quest "Brave to the point of indigestion. Horns and-whiskers above anything we have seen in the past."

Clarisse and her siblings were not in a partying mood at first, they shot poisonous looks that told Percy they'd never forgive Percy for disgracing their dad. Naruto was able to convince them and it seems they were able to forgive him. "No hard feeling," Naruto has said to them, "He was trying to cause a war that would hurt everyone. I could not back down when I could have stopped him."

Clarisse made an effort to avoid his eyes as she blushed, "We can respect that I guess. You fought like a true warrior with all your skill. We respect you before with your skill and strength anyways so..."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't fight you guys like you guys do. I have my ninja skill and I think that counts as cheating."

Clarisse shook her head, "You fought like a warrior, even when we first met. You could have killed me and I would not have known. Prissy pushed us with water with pure dumb luck and not skill. He does not stand the chance against us without it nor against you."

Naruto shrugged not sure if that was true or not. Clarisse added, "Hey the next game of capture the flag, you want to be on our team?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure, sounds like fun."

Clarisse grinned and they joined the party.

The party was fun and not even Dionysus's welcome-home speech was enough to dampen anyone's spirits. "Yes, yes, so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. Not to mention our blond friend has does some crazy things and even the gods had a few laughs at his antics. Well, huzzah for that. In other announcements, there will be no canoe races this Saturday..."

The party went on till well into the night and everyone felt like they were on top of the world.

Life went on in camp the next day and things were turning back to normal. Percy was happy in his cabin where it was peaceful and Naruto was training harder then ever for a reason only he knows. Percy told him that he got a letter from his mom, telling him that Gabe had mysteriously disappeared. The she sold a few statues that she had…created…to gain enough money for a new apartment and college tuition at NYU. Naruto nodded with a grin. He felt like Percy's mom deserved it.

Capture the flag games went on and Annabeth got Naruto and Percy together to talk of strategies she made to keep the flag out of the Ares's cabins' hands. But when Naruto told her bad new she did not take it very well…

"What! Why are you with Ares's cabin?" Annabeth asked, seeing all her plans she made with Naruto ruined.

Naruto shrugged, "Clarisse asked me first and I said yes. Plus it would be good to have different teams to get better. If we always have the same teams then it would get boring."

Annabeth huffed, "Fine then I will have to makes plans to stop you with the rest of Ares cabin."

Naruto looked at her before he burst out laughing. He did not explain as he walked off still laughing. Annabeth huffed, "What's so funny."

Percy and Grover winced knowing what Naruto was laughing about and decided to nip this on in the bud. "Listen Annabeth," Grover started "You can't really makes plans to stop Naruto."

Annabeth looked them bewildered, "What?"

"You can make plans all you want but they will never work," Percy added, "Naruto will just do something you will never see coming. He's unpredictable."

Annabeth seethed, "No one is unpredictable. Athena always makes a plan."

"Yes but not with Naruto." Percy repeated, "You can not make plans to counter, stop or anything that evolves around strategy."

Annabeth refuse to believe it and headed off. Grover and Percy knew this was going to be trouble.

(scene change)

It was the night of the capture the flag and Annabeth made several plans she thought would stop Naruto. The game started and the blue team, Athena's charged. They went the line that divided the sides and found it odd that the red team did not charged. They slowed down and made their way slowly ready. Then Naruto stepped out and blew a horn in a cry Percy felt like he heard before. "What is he doing?" Annabeth asked confused.

Before anyone could answer another horn was heard and Percy had a bad feeling. Then out of the brush and trees were countless Naruto shadow clones. All of them hooting and hollowing that made Percy realize what Naruto was doing. _'He's coping the ewoks attack from Star Wars. Of course he is.'_

Before anyone could do anything all the Narutos' arm their bows and fired rapidly at once. Endless amount of arrows flew up high before they arched and fell upon the blue team. Many raised their shield as the arrows pummeled them. They struggled under the endless wave before trying to move or counter attack. Some tried to knocked the arrows out with their shield and swords but the number over realmed them. They were lucky as the arrows were all blunt but they hurt like hell as many fell all bruised up. Annabeth had tried to sneak by with her hat but the arrows hit her as well showing where she was as she fell with her hat being knocked off.

Percy tried to knock the arrows away as he inched closer to the water but was knocked to his knees before another arrow hit his helmet and knocked him to the ground. The entire blue team, beside the lucky ones that had to guard the flag, was down all groaning in pain with bruises forming all over. Seeing everyone down for the count Naruto made his clones pop and the rest of the red team simply walked out of the woods. Clarisse smirked at Naruto, "Nice work Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "yep now you guys go get the flag. And try and go easy on the lucky guys guarding it. We need to end it before they get their second wind."

Clarisse laughed as she stepped _on_ Luke (who was groaning on the ground with his dented helmet beside him) showing she was still mad at him for peeking on her, or so she believed. "Are you kidding? They won't be getting up anytime soon. I'm almost upset that we did not get to fight. But seeing the looks on their faces so makes up for it. You got to be on our team again next game."

Naruto laughed, "Sure maybe next game, but let's end this already."

(scene change)

The next game came around and once again Naruto was with Ares. Annabeth made several plans to stop Naruto and his arrows when as Grover and Percy tried to tell her that Naruto would not do the same thing let alone the same style of action. She went on about Clarisse playing Naruto to his strengths and that he was the best with the bow and arrow, a fact even the Apollo cabin admitted, and to have him use anything but that was not effective in battle.

They blue team had extra armor to help protect them from Naruto's arrows even if they added weight and slowed them down. As the team moved Annabeth was surprise when they were not attacked with arrows but the red team as they charged like they normally would. With their extra armor the blue team was able to better defend themselves but they were weighed down and having a hard time fighting.

Percy fought his was till he made his way near the river. He pants slightly before he steps into the water and feel new energy flowing through him. "About time," Naruto said from his perch on a tree branch.

Percy looked up and found his friend sitting on a branch in the moon light smirking down at him. "Why are you here? I expected you to already have the flag."

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah well I have way too much energy tonight and I wanted to test myself against you."

Percy was surprise at this. "Me? Why not Luke or Clarisse?"

Naruto pointed at the water, "Cause you can beat them when you are in water. They may be physically stronger then us but in a fight it takes more then that. So let get this show on the road."

Naruto then jumped down at charged at Naruto with his weapon drawn. Percy was just able to react and block the strike with Riptide. Naruto then jumped back and was on the offensive. Percy was grateful he was standing in water cause if he wasn't he was sure Naruto would have already beaten him. Though Percy noticed that Naruto seems to be getting faster and faster with every passing second.

He pushed Naruto back but the ninja was flipping in the air and coming at Percy again with even more and force that all Percy could do was defend himself with his shield and sword. In an attempt to force Naruto back Percy gave a powerful swing which also causes a wave to form and push Naruto away. Naruto jump into air and landed on a branch with a back flip. Percy was panting hard as he looked up at the silhouette of Naruto against the moon. He could tell his friend was not even winded and Percy did not understand it.

It was then while looking harder at his friend did he notice that Naruto's form seemed to be outlined by a silver light. And with a every ounce of brain power he had did he figure out what was going on as he glanced at the full moon behind Naruto. _'The moon, it's acting like the water for me. He must be getting stronger and stronger under light of the full moon. But unlike me he won't lose it if he steps out of the water or get dry. Naruto, how much stronger can you get?'_

Then Percy blinked and lost Naruto. He quickly looked around trying to find him when his instincts were screaming at him to defend so he raised his shield. Just in time too as Naruto appeared above him and did a stomping kick onto Percy's shield. Percy's arm shook and hurt a lot but the water was making the pain go away as Percy pushed his shield against Naruto. The ninja simply jump off before that happen and slammed his knee into Percy armored gut. Even with the armor Percy hunched over gasping for breath. He looked up just in time to see Naruto throw another punch before he was knocked back right onto the bank of the creek.

Now he was out water he felt even more pain as the rush of power the water gave him left. Naruto stood over him but he was grinning, "Not bad Percy, a little more training and we will make a hero out of you yet."

Percy gasp before he muttered, "Naruto…you are…insane."

Naruto shrugged, "Being sane is no fun anyways. Too many rules you would have to follow. Being insane means you can throw the rules out the window and make your own."

Percy just groaned as the horn was heard signaling the end of the game.

(scene change)

The red team won again and they were celebrating. Annabeth was glaring at Naruto but he was unaffected. He was laughing with his teammates while he told them about the fight he had with Percy. Clarisse laughed hard hearing Percy get his but handed to him even in the water. They asked about how he got even faster and had more energy. He simply said he felt it ever since nightfall came and he glanced up at the full moon. They guess it was a power he gained from his mother.

Naruto was walking to the large fire to offer some food to his mother in thanks. As he did so he noticed the same little girl sitting close to the fire tending to it that he usually sees there. He glanced around and no one seemed to have noticed her so he too a plate of food and sat down next to her. He smiled at her when she glanced his way, "You hungry? It looks like you could use some food."

The girl blinked before she smiled at him, "It's alright, I'm fine."

Naruto nodded, "Well then can I ask why are you sitting her alone? Don't you want to join the other?"

The girl shook her head, "No that is not necessary. I don't do good in a crowd anymore."

Naruto frown, "Don't you get lonely?"

The girl smiled at him with her eyes closed, "Sometimes but I found a few people that I can love," she open her eyes and to Naruto's shock they were like flames, "Your three times great grandfather is one of them as are you Naruto."

It then clicked for Naruto, "Granny Hestia?"

The goddess smiled at her descendent. "I was so glad to see you for the first time when you came to camp. I was unable to be there when you were born and it is painful for me to return after my lover and son died. You have grown so much and I am happy to be able to talk to you."

Naruto could not help but smile, "Thanks granny, that means a lot to me."

Hestia nodded and started to tend to the fire, "I was worry when I heard you went to find my brother's bolt. I worry about him sometimes but he is family."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah no matter what they do family has to stick together."

Hestia smiled, "I am glad to have gotten to known you Naruto, why don't you join your friends now? You all fought hard and deserve this little victory."

Naruto nodded at stood up. "Alright granny, I will talk to you later sometime so you won't seem alone. I will add an extra large bow of ramen for you as a sacrifice."

As he walked away Hestia gave a small giggle, _'He is truly one of a kind. You would be proud of him, wouldn't you Tobirama.' _

(scene change)

On the Fourth of July, the whole camp gathered at the beach for a fireworks display by cabin nine. Being Hephaestus's kids they weren't going to settle for a few lame red-white-and-blue explosions. They'd anchored a barge offshore and loaded it with rockets the size of Patriot missiles. According to Annabeth, who'd seen the show before, the blasts would be sequenced so tightly they'd look like frames of animation across the sky. Naruto was interesting and asked if he could help and add something for the show. They asked and he said he wanted to show a few legends from his world and maybe show everyone a real ninja battle. The Hephaestus's kids were excited and they quickly thought him what he needed to know.

Later that night the three demi gods were spreading a picnic blanket, Grover showed up to tell them good-bye. He was dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt and sneakers, but in the last few weeks he'd started to look older, almost high-school age. His goatee had gotten thicker. He'd put on weight. His horns had grown at least an inch, so he now had to wear his rasta cap all the time to pass as human.

"I'm off," he said. "I just came to say ... well, you know."

While Annabeth gave him a hug, Naruto asked, "So, not even going to enjoy the rest of summer we have?"

Grover sighed as he shook hands with the blond, "Sorry, but I wanna find Pan as soon as possible."

"At least stay for the fireworks," Naruto said, "I work hard and I want you guys to see it."

Grover thought about and decided he could stay that long.

"So where are you heading?" Percy asked as he took shook the goat boy's hand.

"Kind of a secret," he said, looking embarrassed. "I wish you could come with me, guys, but humans and Pan ..."

"We understand," Annabeth said. "You got enough tin cans for the trip?"

"Yeah."

"And you remembered your new reed pipes?"

"Jeez, Annabeth," he grumbled. "You're like an old mama goat." But he didn't really sound annoyed.

The pair gathered with everyone else as the fireworks started to go off. Fireworks exploded to life overhead: Hercules killing the Nemean lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington (who, by the way, was a son of Athena) crossing the Delaware.

There couple of hundred-foot-tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle, then explode into a million colors. Then Naruto's work came to life. The half bloods makes their excitement know as the large red monster appeared in the sky. The great Nine Tail Fox roared in it forest environment below it as ninjas jumped around as they started to do battle with the beast. Annabeth turned to him, "What is that Naruto?"

Naruto stared up at the bane of his existence and pray that he could get through this and that they would not hate him. He could not keep this a secret here forever, "That is the Nine Tail Fox, one of the strongest monsters in my world. He is able to shatter mountain and create tsunamis with a single swish of its tails. From what my mother and the others have said its power rivals that of Typhon. They are not sure who would win in a battle between them."

The group was shocked that such a beast exist. Naruto then went on, "On the day of my birth the fox attacked my home village. It caused death, destruction and chaos."

"Did the gods stop it?" one Hermes camper ask.

Naruto shook his head, "No not the gods, but a man."

More fireworks went off and the group watched as the chef of the Toads appeared with someone riding him. The two beasts jumped into action as Naruto went on, "The fourth Hokage…my father, was able to stop the beast's rampage. He was unable to kill it but he sealed it away."

The fire works then sparked out as Naruto could not add more to the image as he was not there to see it for himself. Annabeth then asked, "Where was it sealed?"

Naruto was quite for a minute before he answered, "Inside me." there were gasps all around him as Naruto went on, "My dad sealed the beast inside me to protect the village. As long as it is inside of me it can not escape and hurt anyone again. My dad final wish as that I would be to seen as a hero…I just wished it turned out that way."

Everyone was quite before Grover broke the silence, "You are a hero Naruto. You are no different then before you told us about this. You keep such a strong monster locked away from everyone to keep them safe, I'm not sure anyone else I know could have done the same thing."

Percy and Annabeth nodded as Clarisse slapped his back, "What you think something like this will make us see you any different? If anything you are even more badass then before."

The other camper shouted their words of agreement and Naruto could not help but have a tear fall from his eyes. _'Thank you, everyone.' _He then wiped them away before he grinned at them all. "So who wants to see a real ninja battle?"

The whole camp cheered as the final fireworks went off. It showed team seven standing around a tree with Naruto crouched down holding a bunny. Then others blinked and Naruto then said, "Wait for it…"

Then to everyone's shock they all hit the ground as a giant sword came spinning like a death saw over their heads and slammed into a tree. A figure then landed on the out stretched handle. The group stared at the strong and scary looking man. Clarisse focused on the sword. "Now that's a hell of a blade. I got to get me one like that." she muttered. Naruto heard her and could not help but chuckle at her.

"Who's that Naruto?" Luke asked.

Naruto grinned, "His name is Zabuza Momochi, he is known as the demon of the hidden mist."

The group shivered at that nickname for a scary man as he ripped the sword out of the tree and disappeared into the river. Then he formed a sign and everything could all fuzzy. "What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Zabuza used the hidden mist jutsu. A special jutsu that makes a mist so no one can see anything in it. But the problem here is that Zabuza is a master at the silent killing style. It's a style that lets you kill your opponent while you are hidden and they would not even know it until it is too late."

The other shivered thinking of a monster with that kind of power. Then the fuzz/mist cleared and they found the team and Tazuna all ready. But Zabuza was crouched down in-between the genin. The camp was shocked, "You did not even know he was there?" Annabeth asked scared for her friend.

Naruto shook his head, "No one did till he taunted us and attacked."

And then the attack happens. Zabuza swung his blade and the genin got out of the away and Kakashi appeared and stabs Zabuza. They were all sighed in relief seeing it was over but shocked when Zabuza burst apart and another one appeared behind Kakashi. They screamed as he was cut in half but he also burst like the Zabuza before him and Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at his neck. "What happen?" one camper asked trying to make sense of everything.

Naruto explained "the Zabuza that attacked us was a water clone so when Kakashi sensei killed it he burst into water. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi sensei to kill him but he was also a water clone."

Annabeth blinked, "So it is like your shadow clone but with water?"

Naruto nodded and the scene went on. To everyone's shock Zabuza burst again as another one appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi ducked under the attack but Zabuza kept swinging till the blade dug into the ground. Using it as a brace Zabuza spun around and kicked Kakashi in the face. Kakashi was knocked back until he escaped into the water. But Zabuza appeared behind him. Then Kakashi was trapped in a spear of what they guess was water.

As Zabuza made another water clone Naruto said, "With Kakashi sensei trapped he had to choose from fighting and freeing him or try and escape with the client. We knew that Kakashi sensei would die if we left him and we also remembered his most important lessen. 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandoned their comrades and friend are worst then that.' so we came up with a plan to free Kakashi sensei."

They looked up as Naruto getting knocked around with his shadow clones by the water clone. "Looks like you were getting your ass handed to you." Luke pointed out.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah at that point I was but my plan is starting now."

They watched as Sasuke, from what Naruto told them, unfolded a larger shuriken and threw it. But it was not aimed at the water clone but the real Zabuza. But to their shock Zabuza caught it. But it was not over as another giant shuriken was in the shadow of the first. When they campers thought they had Zabuza they all groaned when he jumped over the blades of death while still holding the prison. "Ah c'mon!" Percy cried at the unfairness.

Naruto just smirked, "It's not over yet."

They watched and were surprised when the shuriken that pass Zabuza poofed and became Naruto. The cheered as Naruto threw some kunai and Zabuza and he jumped away releasing Kakashi. "Shame you did not get him." Clarisse mumbled.

"I wasn't aiming to hit him but to free Kakashi sensei. I knew he was the only one that could fight him on even ground."

They watched as the two adult ninja fought on top of the water. They formed a long string of hand sighed and everyone gasped as two serpent like dragons appeared behind the ninja and clashed against each other. Percy watched the fight in awe, _'So this is a ninja battle. Man I wish I could do something like that with water.'_

The water dragons died down and the two ninja started all over again with the hand signs. But Kakashi finished first and made a blast of spinning water appear and clashed into Zabuza. The camp cheer as Zabuza slammed into a tree before he was pinned with kunai. As Kakashi appeared on a higher branch something hit Zabuza and he went limp. They were all confused as another short figure appeared and took the body away. The fire works then end. "What happen?" Annabeth asked what everyone wanted to know.

Naruto smiled, "That is the end of that battle. a hunter nin appeared and finished Zabuza and took his body away. I'll show you guys the next fight next time."

Everyone groaned but as they walked back to their cabins they were all talking about the battle.

Grover then smiled at his friends as he gripped his walking stick and slung a backpack over his shoulder. He looked like any hitchhiker you might see on an American highway—nothing like the small weak looking boy Percy and Naruto had to defend from bullies at Yancy Academy. "Well," he said, "wish me luck."

He gave Annabeth another hug. He clapped the boys on the shoulder, then headed back through the dunes and out of sight.

(scene change)

From time to time, Percy would walk past the Big House, glance up at the attic windows, and think about the Oracle. He tried to convince himself that the prophecy had been fulfilled but he had some doubt. He did not tell Naruto this as he knew his friend had no care or worry for the prophecy. Hell he knew Naruto would go on the quest without even hearing a single line of he could. Percy went through the lines and what they meant through his head.

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

They did face the traitorous god even if it happen to be Ares rather than Hades like they all believed. Naruto had the feeling it might not have been him so Percy thought that was something.

_The Prince of the two worlds shall meet his future and learn of the truth._

Naruto told them some of the dreams he had and after talking to his mom he found out a truth that meant more to him then anything else. Who is parents were and if they loved him. He was happy for Naruto for having that weight lifted from his shoulders.

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safe returned._

Double check. One master bolt delivered to the big guy himself and one helm of darkness back to Naruto's step great grandfather, man that was a mouth full even if those are Naruto's words.

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

This was the line that bothered him the most. Ares had pretended to be their friend, then betrayed them all. _'That must be what the Oracle meant….'_ Percy thought, then why was he still having doubts?

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

He had failed to save his mom, but only because he let her save herself, and he knew that was the right thing.

It still did not explain why he was still uneasy? He wishes he could talk to the others about this but he felt like he had to figure this out for himself.

(scene change)

The last night of the summer session came all too quickly. The campers had one last meal together where they burned part of their dinner for the gods. Naruto somehow gotten several large bows of ramen and made offering to his mother and all his relatives directly linked to him. He even had one made for Hades. When asked he simply said, "He doesn't have anyone to make a offering for him plus he is married to my great granny, that counts as family."

At the bonfire, the senior counselors awarded the end-of-summer beads. Percy and Naruto got their own leather necklace, Percy was glad the firelight hid his blushing when he saw the bead.

The design was black, with a sea-green trident shimmering in the center with a silver crescent moon behind it.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first son of the sea god at this camp and the first ever son of Artemis, not to mention the quest they undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

The entire camp got to their feet and cheered. Even Ares's cabin, thought that was more for Naruto then for Percy. Athena's cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share in the applause.

The day of the end of summer for camp came around and Naruto found a letter on his bed. He knew that Mr. D filled it out because even though the god like him, he still misspelled his name for fun.

Dear Namino Uzuke,

If you intend to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit.

Have a nice day!

Mr. D (Dionysus)

Camp Director, Olympian Council #12

Naruto could not help but gain a deadpan look. Makes him wonder of that was just Mr. D's rules or the camp rules. He was leaning towards the former. He given it much thought and he decided that he would leave camp. While he still had the apartment in New York, his mother sent a letter stating it was fully paid for life until he decided he did not want it anymore, he wanted to explore the rest of the country. The brief look he got while on the quest made him want to see even more. Plus with any luck he might even get to cross path with his mother. Naruto stepped outside and looked around.

The campgrounds were mostly deserted, shimmering in the August heat. All the campers were in their cabins packing up, or running around with brooms and mops, getting ready for final inspection. Argus was helping some of the Aphrodite kids haul their Gucci suitcases and makeup kits over the hill, where the camp's shuttle bus would be waiting to take them to the airport.

He then heard something then, a whispering just like the night they left camp and was warned about the hell hounds. He did not like it so he followed the whispers till he came upon a scene that stunned him. Percy was on the ground with a scorpion crawling up his leg. Luke was over him gloating. Naruto did not make his precense known as he armed his Hunter's Moon with an arrow. He listened in on what they were saying.

"You're being used, Luke. You and Ares both. Don't listen to Kronos."

"I've been used?" Luke's voice turned shrill. "Look at yourself. What has your dad ever done for you? Kronos will rise. You've only delayed his plans. He will cast the Olympians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest-the ones who serve him."

"Call off the bug," Percy challenged "If you're so strong, fight me yourself"

Luke smiled. "Nice try, Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake."

"Luke-"

"Good-bye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it."

The scorpion lunged, only to be hit with an arrow and pinned into a tree. Both of them turned and found Naruto there with his weapons drawn. Luke glared, "Naruto, I did not expect to see you here. But you won't change anything."

Naruto just shook his head, "I don't know your reason for doing this Luke and I don't care. You attack my friends and I will make you pay."

Luke held a hand out to him, "The gods have caused more harm to the children here then any other monster. They do not care, none of them do. You have been alone for so long and now your mother is back into your life like it never happen. Don't you want her to pay to leaving you? For all the gods who abandoned everyone?"

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head, "You're a fool Luke. Say what you wants by they mean nothing to me. I have been alone and now I got a family that loves me deeply. I am not going to throw that away because you have some issues. The gods are unfair but this is not the way."

Luke sneered "What do you know? You know nothing about our pain."

Luke flinched at Naruto's glare, "I know pain, deeper then you can imagine. You may think you were abandoned but you were also loved. You had your friends and love ones with you, you can not know the pain it is to be truly alone. You think you are strong…true strength comes from the will to protect those dear to you. What strength you think you got is nothing but false promises Luke."

Luke glared when Percy, who was standing up, fell to his knees holding his hand. It had a small welt which started to look bad. It seemed that the scorpion had nicked him when it was hit and the poison was now effecting Percy.

Luke saw his chance and slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.

Naruto ran over and checked a sweating Percy. The red welt on his palm got bigger, oozing and smoking with yellow guck.

Naruto acted fast and pulled Percy into the creek but nothing seemed to happen. The poison was too strong. He cursed again and got Percy onto his back and ran for help.

(scene change)

Naruto sat down on the porch of the big house. It was dusk. The camp looked completely deserted. The cabins were dark and the volleyball pit silent. No canoes cut the surface of the lake. Beyond the woods and the strawberry fields, the Long Island Sound glittered in the last light of the sun.

A little bit ago he watched Annabeth and Percy walk up the hill and join their families. Annabeth gave her father an awkward hug and looked back at the valley one last time. She touched Thalia's pine tree, then allowed herself to be lead over the crest and into the mortal world.

Percy's mother greeted Naruto and gave him a hug. She thanks him for helping Percy and protecting him. Naruto blushed and promised to visit them sometime during the summer. He waved at good bye at them as he gathered his gear and ready to spend on last night with Thalia before he sets out to explore the world more. He knew the new about Luke will be tough on her but he hope he would be able to comfort her. He smiled as he looked out at the mortal world, "So many places to see, I can't wait to see it all."

Omake;

Rivalry burns even stronger then ever

Naruto and his group held their weapons and waited for the game to start. "Ready guys?"

The crew nodded which included the Stroll brother's Luke, Charles Beckendorf, Clarisse and some of the other campers as well. We got this Naruto," Charles said giving his leader a grin.

Naruto nodded as the game started as they went off, "Remember I don't know who we are fighting but don't underestimate them."

Luke snorted, "Relax Naruto, we got…"

BANG!

Blood spluttered as Luke was shot in the head. "SNIPER!" Naruto cried as he took cover and the gun fight went under way.

"What are they doing?" Annabeth asked Percy who was watching everyone.

Naruto and the ones mention were all playing call of duty on the xbox 360 online. Charles made special glasses that acted as their own TVs while hacking the xbox so everyone was connected. They had one bug TV so other campers could watch what they were doing.

Percy glanced at Annabeth, "I saw losing to this other team. They like to use snipers and knifes it seems."

Naruto then screamed frustrated as he was also killed with a head shot by the leader of the other team. "God damnit! How can that guy get so many head shots so fast." He glared at the main screen. "Who the hell is Moon Lover #1!?"

(Scene change)

"I got to say mistress, I was not so sure but they seem to be liking Aunty K's gift." One hunter of Artemis said to the goddess herself.

Artemis nodded as she watched a group of her hunters, including Zoe, playing the Xbox 360 one of her older hunter got for the group to relax a little. The hunter were not too happy to have some muilt-player games with guys as the players but they found the fact they can kill men in may different ways very satisfying. "I agree, I think Zoe has adapted the most."

The second in command of the hunters then cried out as she made another kill, "Boom! Headshot!"

_And we are done with the Lighting Thief. Don't worry as this story is not done yet. A special chapter next time as it will be one everyone has been waiting to see Naruto and the Hunters of Artemis meet for the first time. As fothe omak I wanted to do Gears of war instead but Call of Duty had more snipers to ue which was more the hunters style. still it is a good joke right? Hope you like this story so far. Won't do omakes every chapter but I will on some of them. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Any of you like those then try the stories I share with my partner as well. Please review and a happy thanksgiving._


	24. Hunter Vs Hunters

The Mortal God

Chapter twenty-four; Hunter vs the Hunters

Okay sorry for the long wait my friends but with work and the fact I had to redo the chapter a few time made it seem so long. Not I hope you like the results here and you all have been waiting for this. Here's Naruto Vs the Hunters.

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

UnclearNebula; well here it is, sorry for the wait.

flameslavier; yes Naruto meets/vs. the hunters…who will win XP.

BeautifulLotus; and more you shall get.

Wal Otter; Thank you I'm glad you like it.

Dunestyler; ah spelling, my greatest foe.

bloodydarkangel; Thank you

michaelangaloe; Thank you

lil26jay; Thank you I'm glad you like it so much.

Engineer4Ever; Thank you sorry for the wait though.

shadespace; yeah I figured showing more games with Naruto would help add more to the chapter and shows he is willing to change things up for the other champers. Yes, he will show some of his other battles such as against Gaara or even Gaara's fight with Lee. One reason to show everyone they can get stronger just like he did. Yes Kronos will be told of the fox but he does not know how to us it. But I can think he can have a way to us it against him. Yeah no skipping, it would be too easy to do so anyways.

Dragon and Sword Master; yes one part down two more to go.

king of nightmares and dragons; yes that will be an interesting meeting indeed.

YunaNeko; thank you sorry it took so long to update.

god of all; Thank you

Partsu; glad you approve I hope the next one are funnier than the last.

Naruto Son Of Artemis; yep and hopefully more to come.

redlox2; it did its job then. Actually it will be all three girls. Silena will not be with Naruto but I have plans for her.

UltimateFanAddict; Thank you for both :)

Fury074; I know my grammar is not my strong point. As for the CoD Ghost…I did not know that I don't play it.

ahrondude; Thank you

Raidentensho; Thank you, as for Naruto's gear. He will get some, including some armor and weapon he gotten by using the spoils of war in his first quest. His mother may help a little but not too much.

Zanji of clan okami; Thank you and hope you enjoy more now. It's not the second book yet but more in-between. But I'll think about it with the omakes.

gamelover41592; Thank you

RElarax; Thank you

(Story starts)

Naruto was panting as he hid behind cover. His hunter was close, he could feel it. He cursed to himself again, how did he always get into these situations? He glanced around and moved again heading back to the one spot he needed to be. _'Almost there.'_

As he slid to a stop, he looked around. He listen hoping to hear where his hunter was. After a minute, he heard her but turned too late. With her clawed hand around his neck, Medusa lifted Naruto until he was par with her face. He kept his eyes closed but it did not help as the monster woman tighten her grip. "You made a mistake coming back here. I will have my revenge against you, the Athena brat and the sea spawn. I will take great pleasure in shattering your stone body and sending them to your friends. I may even save a bit and send it to your mother."

Naruto growled as his eyes started to creep open, "Too bad you have a little problem." Medusa growled but Naruto went on, "You see…you rely on those eyes of yours a little too much." And he pointed to their feet as he looked into her eyes.

Medusa was stunned at his actions before the stone body poofed away. She growled but not before looking down to see what the clone was amused about. The pave stone under her feet had a large carving into it. It formed a large 'X'. She gasped realizing too late that this was a trap. She straighten to move before she felt a piercing pain in the back of her head before an arrow jabbed out of her forehead.

Let's rewind for a second. The arrow pulled out of her head and followed a path through the stone statue garden. The arrow flew in a perfect line through the gaps and openings the statues made until the arrow was armed in a bow. Naruto held the bow tight and drawn before he gained the memory of the shadow clone showing Medusa was in position and fired.

Naruto heard the sound of his arrow hitting true to its mark and the body dropping. Naruto jumped from his spot and headed to Medusa's body. He had heard a little while ago that the famous monster had returned so he plan ahead and found a path where he can kill the monster without having to get close to her. The trick was getting her to that spot and finding the spot itself. He counted himself lucky he guess at how much Medusa underestimated him. That seemed to be a recurring theme wherever he went.

Naruto landed by the body just as it finished dissolving. He found that instead of the head like last time two vials filled with green liquid were left behind. "Hmm," Naruto muttered as he picked them up, "I guess the head only gets left behind if you cut it off. Makes sense since that's all people ever did to kill her. I wonder what this stuff is though."

He shrugged and placed the vials in his pouch before he started out of the building and back towards his camp. He found the woods quite as he walked back…almost too quite. He frowned before he heard the sound he heard many time before and shifted his foot as an arrow struck the dirt right were his right foot was a moment ago. He heard the drawing of more strings and even more arrows flying. He jumped back as his spot was riddled with arrows. He looked up and ahead, "Alright any reason you guys are trying to turn me into a pin cushion. I been one already and let me tell you, it's not fun."

"Quite boy!" one voice called out. Naruto noticed this one was female and the way she said 'boy' was full of venom. "Thy shall not joke anymore."

"Thy?" Naruto mimed to himself confuses with the word before he said "Look I don't know what I did you make you mad lady but you don't really know me if you want me to stop joking."

"Thy shall hold thee tongue before I shall remove it."

Naruto sighed but was still ready to move in case they fire again, "Okay what do those words mean? They sound like English words but I can't really understand them."

The unseen girl screamed in anger before more arrows fire at Naruto. He did not move as the arrows hit him from all sides. He staggered before he poofed into smoke and became an arrow-ridden log. His attackers stopped stunned before they heard from above them "You know I don't think I deserved that. It was an innocent question after all."

A good numbered turned all with bow drawn before they stared at Naruto who was standing upside down on a branch above a group of them, "So…any reason you ladies want to us me as target practice?"

One of them growled out, this one looking fairer then the other with a silver tiara like crown in her hair. All in all Naruto thought she could pass for a princess, which he would know as he was friends with one. "Thy sin is among the worst I have thought possible. You dare show yourself like this not only to us but to thy world for thy deed."

Naruto tilted his head, "Okay again with words I can understand."

The leader, as Naruto figures she was from her attitude and attire, gritted her teeth getting red in the face. Another girl replied knowing the leader's words were not effecting him, "You have caused great shame onto our mistress and her way of life. Her title and reputation has been ruin by your actions and lies."

Naruto scratched his head here. He did not know these girls and he had no idea who they were talking about. "Okay I got what you mean but I don't understand. I never seen you girls before and I have no clue who this mistress is or how I did anything to her."

The leaders could not stay silent any longer, "Thy are lying. A boy and half-blood like thee are so arrogant. To declare themselves a child of our goddess and not expect retaliations."

Naruto frown here, when another one of his attackers said, "We are the hunter of Artemis, the maiden goddess. She is our leader and has been a maiden for thousands of years. To declare yourself her _son_ is both an insult and outrage to her name."

Naruto now narrowed his eyes. He knew his mother had a group of maidens as her followers and handmaidens. While he respect them for being his mother's aids, he did not like how they rejected his heritage. "Listen girls I never declared anything at first. My mother claimed me and I am her son. You don't believe then ask her."

"Thy have to be lying!" the leader shouted before she bowed her head shaking in both anger and fear, "I have been with Artemis for many many years. In her prime, I have been by her side. She has pride at being a maiden. To even say she just gave it up and even went as far as to have a child who is a world destroying male is worst." Her head shot up and she glared at Naruto. "We are here to fix that mistake. You will never disrespect our lady ever again."

Naruto sighed; he both respected them for going so far for his mother but also could not hold his anger back. He just gotten his mother after being alone for so long now these girls are saying he was an insult to her, a mistake. He knew words would not settle this and part of his wanted to teach them a lesson and they were willing to fight him then so be it. "You want me…then come get me!" and with that he jumped from his perch into the woods.

The hunters were started at the sudden action before some tried to hit him in the back with arrows. Naruto manage to dodge them all. They started to give chase knowing he was getting too far ahead for them to hit with their arrows. As they got closer Naruto turned with a smirk on his face, "Let's see you guys track something that can be everywhere at once." Then he cross his fingers into his favorite hand sign, "Shadow clone jutsu."

Five Naruto poofed around him before they took off in different directions leaving him behind. The leader scoffed, "Having decoys is pointless if thy does not move with them." And she fired her arrow at Naruto.

Naruto did not lose his smirk as he replied, "You really don't use your eyes that well do yea?" before the arrow struck his chest and he poofed away.

They hunters gaped before the leader scowled, "So he moved with the rest of those….clones when they took off. He is a tricky boy but is not match for the hunters."

One hunter nodded to the leader, "Don't worry Zoe, we shall find him and make him pay for his crimes."

The newly dubbed Zoe nodded, "Alright thy have four trails to follow, when the target have been found thy are to capture thee. Once then signal the others and we shall deliver judgment upon the boy."

One hunter looked nervous before she said, "shouldn't we bring him to Lady Artemis? I believe she should be the one to deliver the blow to the boy that shamed her honor."

Zoe shook her head, "No, our lady has enough on her mind at the moment. She does not need to worry about this matter and shall be relieve when she hears this outrage has been silence."

The hunters nodded before they started to split into groups and started off. One hunter glance at her companion. "I am glad aunty K is out talking with Lady Artemis right now. She can help our lady with her problem and we can get rid of this problem."

The hunter nodded before all the groups were out of sight from the part of the woods. High on one branch a small sparrow was watching and listen this whole time. When they were gone, the bird poofed away as if it was never there.

(Scene change)

Naruto stopped with his back to a tree resting from the mad dash he made a while ago. He kept alert; as he was sure the hunter must not be far behind him. He head shot up as he sense something. Naruto then quickly drew his bow and shot several arrows. Then arrows flew through the air and met the oncoming arrows head on. They struck and force to chatter to the ground. Naruto got up and made to move but the hunters appeared, this group lead by one of their senior members, "your aim is good but we will not be bested here."

Naruto smirked before he took off again. The hunters gave chase firing more arrows. Naruto dodge them with ease before he pulled one arrow he had tricked out. He fire it ahead and made a seal. The arrow broke apart in the air with the tail falling to the floor and the split arrow heads shooting to the side connected by a cord and rooted themselves into two trees. Naruto slid under the wire cord before he straighten up and kept running. As the hunters ran closer the arrow end blinked and flashed a light went off quickly. Blinded the hunters had no time to react as could not see the cord causing them to get caught around the middle and tripping over themselves. Some flipped over the cord when hit and others fell back as the rest fell on top of them.

Naruto laughed seeing them, "got to be careful of that flash photography, it scares the wild animal real easily."

The hunters growled at his taunt before the untangled themselves and got up despite the spots in their eyes. One hunter recovered enough to jump forward and slash at Naruto with her knife. Naruto split his Hunter's Moon and block the slash, holding the blade in a reverse grip. Naruto pushed her back as the other hunters recovered enough to draw their knives and ran at him. Naruto blocked another slash and jumped back from another. One went for an overhead stabbed to try and finish him. Naruto pivoted on his foot and spun around her and her attack. Now behind her Naruto wrapped an arm around her neck and the other holding her other arm with the knife. He turned them around to the other hunters making them pausing in their attacks. The senior hunter grunted as she struggled in his grip.

Then to her and the others' surprise Naruto released her and kicked her back to the group. As she fell one hunter caught her. The rest if the hunters changed at Naruto before they were blasted with something wet from behind.

The senior hunter was getting up when the tag on her back exploded covering not only herself and the hunter that caught her in paint but also the back of the hunter that ran at Naruto. Naruto used this moment to do one long leg sweep and knocked the other stunned hunters to the ground. He stood over them as they were covered with dirt, twigs, leaves and bright pink paint. He gave them a salute before he poofed away showing he was a clone. The senior hunter in charge screamed in anger at being played like that the whole time.

(Scene change)

Another group of hunters was sneaking towards Naruto who was resting on a rock near a clearing. They decided that stealth was the best options and to take him by surprise. One drew her hunting knife while others stayed back with their bows for support and two held a net and rope to hold him. As they crouched and crept nearer one hunter stepped and a sound was heard. It was not the sound of a snapping twig as they know to watch for those but the snapping of a wire. A trip wire to be precise. The hunter had no time to react as someone fell from the trees above and covered her in some sort of goo. She grimaced as she felt whatever it was before the ground exploded in front of her and covered her in dirt and feathers. She tried to move but was so sticky it was hard to do.

The other hunters rushed Naruto knowing they have been found out. One hunter heard something click under her foot and the ground under her burst and a dust or gas covered her. She kept running before she was force to stop. Her body felt all sticky and itching badly. She scratched at her body to try and ease the sensation.

The two hunters with bows aimed to fire but heard something flying through the air. A shuriken raced just by their face and snapped the strings of the bows. The arrows fell and burst under their feet. Unfortunately for them they planned on using fart arrow to confuse Naruto and both got gassed instead. They coughed and tried to escape the cloud and raced to Naruto knowing their cover was gone and long range was no good now. As they stepped out of the cloud the ground gave way under them and the landed crumpled in a pit fall.

The last hunter was racing towards Naruto who did not move. She ran through the trees with her net in hand ready to catch him. However she jerked as she was pulled upward. She found herself handing from a rope around her ankle. She struggled to free herself as the net fell. Naruto glanced up at her as the next draped over his shoulder. Naruto gave the trapped hunter the peace sign before he poofed away. The hunter screamed as she jerk around on the rope, "I'm going to kill him!"

(Scene change)

Naruto laughed when he got the remaining memories from his clones. "Man mom might be a little mad when she finds out what I did but it would be so worth it."

"Here thy are!" Zoe cried as she jumped through the trees with her knife draw. She stabbed Naruto, but he poofed away as her dagger was stuck in a log.

"Wow that was fast." Naruto muttered before he slashed two arrows with Hunter's Moon. "I had the other clones stop so the other hunters can find them before they messed with the girls, I just kept running. You caught up to me fast even with more shadow clones leaving fake trials." He blinked thinking of something as he ducked and kicked another attacking hunter, "still I wonder why my last clone did not pop yet. I figure the other group caught up to him by now."

Zoe growled as she freed her knife and chucked the log at Naruto. Naruto sliced the log before he was force to duck as Zoe was already on him and attacked. The pair traded blows with their blades. Naruto mostly parried and countered with his two blades but despite only having one dagger Zoe was faster and counter his blows before lashing out some more. Naruto could not help but grin as the fight went on. Naruto noticed she was faster than the other hunters were and seemed to be more skilled. _'She did say she was with mom in her prime. I guess that was when she was still in Greece. All those years of training really paid off.'_

The other hunters followed them as the pair fought through the forest. They knew Zoe wish to take him one here and now to finish this vendetta. Some had arrows at the ready and knives drawn, ready to jump in in case was pushed away and they gained an opening.

"Man you're good," Naruto said as he force their blades to lock as they leaned forward trying to push the other back, "I guess all those year training under mom must have been worth it. I wish I was able to get that much training."

Zoe gritted her teeth, both from her struggle and from Naruto's words. "Thy still continue to lie to my face like that?" Zoe slowly reached for her second knife not to draw his attention, "Thy still wish to keep this façade?"

Naruto lost his smile her, "I can handle you girls being mad at me. Hell I can handle you guys hating me. Nothing I never felt before and can get over it. But don't say anything about me and mom."

Zoe narrowed her eyes with her hand on her dagger, "She, is not your MOTHER!" Zoe slashed at Naruto with the second blade and Naruto was forced to jump back. Zoe attacked again with even more power and anger to her blows. "Our goddess is not nor will she ever be your mother! To say that is an insult to her name and I intend to clean it. Even if our lady desires to have a child she would never have one like you. She would never claim nor love a boy like thee. She would never have a nasty, incapable, hateful excuse for a boy for a chi-Ugh!" Naruto had enough and slammed his forehead into Zoe's.

Zoe staggered before Naruto went on the attack for the first time. Zoe recovered and parried his strike before she looked into his eyes. She gulped seeing the fierce look. Naruto keep attacking as they started to exit the forest and into a large meadow. "Say what you want about me, say all kinds of nasty things about me but never, Ever! say anything about mom not wanting or loving me! I never had a mother before. I had nobody and then she came back into my life. She found me, she helped me, she claimed me, she loves me. Do you know what it is like the have been told you were abandon, unwanted and unloved? I meet mom before and I know she would never say those things. And I won't let you," Naruto caught her blades and twisted his own causing both to fall from their hands. Zoe watched as Naruto pulled a fist back, "Tell me she hates me!"

Zoe was struck right in the face. She was lunched backwards and landed in the grass and slid to a stop. Naruto roared as he jumped at her again, with the hunters racing out to stop him. Zoe watched as Naruto pulled her up by her shirt with another fist ready to hit her. Zoe froze before a voice cried out.

"Enough!"

Naruto froze his fist inches away from a scared Zoe's face. The other hunters stopped as well before everyone but Zoe turned towards the sound. There stood Artemis, her arms crossed a frown on her face and looking deeply annoyed. Next to her was a taller young woman with long red hair wearing hunter's gear. Artemis then said as she got everyone attention, "What is going on here?"

(End)

Omake;

The last Clone's adventure with the hunters

The last shadow clone sat bored in his cage. He actually was caught by the hunters and they manage to get him lock inside the cage. He would have dispelled but decided to see the looks on their face when they discovered he was a clone would be worth it. Now the hunters were lifting the cage, which had bamboo pole out for four hunters to lift, and trying to find camp again. The leader of this group, Phoebe from what the other hunters were calling her, was trying to lead the way but being the smart ass Naruto was he decided to help. They kept asking each other were idea of where camp was so he gave them directions and path to choose from to go and they kept going different ways. Naruto also did not feel like telling them that he was picking the right paths but they figured he was trying to trick him and to be fair he was but not the way they thought.

Now they were arguing trying to figure out the right way while Phoebe was trying to convince the other hunters that they were not lost. _'They are going to be soooo pissed when they find out I am just a shadow clone.'_

_Hope you like this story so far. Won't do omakes every chapter but I will on some of them. This Omake was a shout out and was suggested by gamelover41592. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Any of you like those then try the stories I share with my partner as well._


	25. The Bond of Family

The Mortal God

Chapter twenty-five; The Bond of Family, the Family Grows Closer Evermore

Okay sorry for the long very overdo wait. While life had given me issues on time and working on this. I would have updated weeks ago (Hides behind large Spartan shield) but I had sent it over to someone who offer to be my beta. I have not heard from the guy in over a week before I had someone else look it and my other work over. This story was checked over by my new beta the-Contradiction. Thanks once again for your help my friend.

For those who know or don't know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist. My partner and I are looking for out for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Here is the next chapter if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Replies to reviews;

Gunre The Swedish Spartan; thank you I am glad you like it so much.

noirekitsune;well to be fair the hunters were not at camp for many years so they have no clue if his claiming was to be true or not. As Artemis as to yet tell them the truth all they hear are rumors and it goes against everything they know. They will get punished and they will not be getting off easy in a way but she will not go to the extreme.

Jose19; well it is kinda hard to explain but it is more three girls wanting the same guy and said guy cannot decide between them. The three decided all three will be with him even if they have to share. Silly maybe but I like how it is and I won't be changing it. Artemis will give them the third degree as she grills Naruto and the girls about this. the outcome of that will be known later.

UnclearNebula; here you go sorry for the wait.

flameslavier; well SoM is coming up but Naruto has already met the hunters of sorts. Still he will get to know them in this chapter and future chapters.

BeautifulLotus; and more you shall get

Wal Otter; glad you enjoyed, more will be coming along the way

Dunestyler; yes spelling, a killer mistress for me. But I got a new beta and will hopefully go over and see ones that I miss.

bloodydarkangel; thank you

michaelangaloe; thank you glad you think so.

lil26jay; thank you, hope the rest stand up to the rest.

Engineer4Ever; yeah a little issue with life outside but I'm working on it.

shadespace; yeah I always wanted to see more of those so I figured, why not. Yes I am glad you picked that up. Naruto may be considered the one of the strongest half-blood but others can beat him in a fight but it is not easy. Luke may tell Kronos but his knowledge of how to get the fox is nonexistence. He would want it seeing how powerful everyone says it is but I doubt he will be able to get it. Yeah second book is needed so no skipping even if everyone would want to.

Dragon and Sword Master; thank you I hope the rest stands up to the excitement

king of nightmares and dragons; thank you glad you enjoyed.

interesting ending to the story can't wait for the next story and Naruto meeting the hunters

YunaNeko; thank you

god of all; thank you

Great chapter and story so far please continue this

Partsu; well glad that has high praise at least. Hope you enjoy the next one and the ones afterwards.

Naruto Son Of Artemis; well when on story ends another begins. Naruto is not done by a long shot so don't worry.

redlox2; glad you approve. As for the pairing, all three girls will be with him Silena won't be as I got plans for her.

UltimateFanAddict; thank you and thank you

Fury074; ugh I know my grammar skills suck but I got a new beta to help out at least. As for the ghost, two reason I did not mention it; one I did not know that and I am not a big CoD fan at all. And two, the only reason I changed it to CoD was cause the other game I was going to have them play is not as customizable and most of them would want to use a sniper. It was just easier to change the game.

ahrondude; thank you

Raidentensho; his gear is already thought up but I won't spoil anything.

Zanji of clan okami; glad it meets your approval

gamelover41592; thank you man and once again thanks for the omake.

RElarax; thank you

(Story starts)

Artemis, Goddess of the moon, the hunt and maidens, sighed leaning back against a tree near a small pound not too far away from their camp, "What should I do Kushina?"

Her companion gave her a deadpan look, "How about you stop putting it off and tell them the truth. They're big girls, they can handle it."

"How can I tell them I have a son?" Artemis asked aloud covering her face. "All the years I was a maiden, if I just say I gave up my vow and gave birth to a son it will look like I was a hypocrite all along."

"They have to find out sooner or later," Kushina pointed out, "I think it would be better if they heard it from you and for you to explain it, than to hear it from someone else and they over react in some way. Hell if you don't tell them they might go and attack him at first sight."

Artemis frowned, "I don't think it will come to that."

"Art, as your friend and someone who looks at problems from different and sometime impossible angles let me tell you; there is no doubt in my mind that they will attack him if you do not say anything."

Artemis frowned here and Kushina sighed seeing Artemis was still dragging her feet. 'Well when in doubt, kick them in the butt to get them moving.' "Art, are you ashamed of Naruto?"

It was a good thing Artemis was immortal because with the way her head snapped to her friend it might have snapped in half, "What!?"

"I think you are scared of what they will think of your son." Kushina went on seeing that it was working. "I mean why else would you keep it hidden for so long after he came here?"

Artemis frowned before she got to her feet and started off. "Where are you going now?" Kushina asked with a grin that Artemis could not see behind her back.

"To talk to my hunters. It is time they know the truth."

Kushina rolled her eyes at her friend's attitude. 'You'd think she came up with the idea herself.'

Artemis lead the way back to her camp, knowing Zoe mentioned on taking several hunters on a tracking exercise while she needed to think. She figured she would break the news when they all return. When she got to camp she found it empty except for a few wolves lazing about. Artemis raised a brow, "Where is everyone? Zoe shouldn't have needed all of them" she muttered to herself.

Kushina shrugged as she looked around, "There's no sign of a fight so maybe the senior girls are helping Zoe."

Artemis stayed quiet before she sensed something in the forest heading their way. She also sensed a fight going on and faint yelling. Before Artemis could extend her senses to it she was shocked when Zoe flew out of the forest like she was hit. She landed in the grass and slid to a stop. Then to her surprise her son, Naruto, roared as he jumped out of the woods and at Zoe. The rest of the hunters came racing out after him. Artemis watched as Naruto pulled Zoe up by her shirt with another fist ready to hit her. Artemis froze, fearing the worst and how this could have happened before she shouted "Enough!"

Naruto froze his fist inches away from a scared Zoe's face. The other hunters stopped as well before everyone but Zoe turned towards her. Artemis stood there, her arms crossed a frown on her face and looking deeply annoyed. Artemis then said as she got everyone attention, "What is going on here?"

They were all quiet not daring to speak. Naruto released Zoe and got off of her. Zoe got to her feet and bowed to Artemis, "My lady…"

Before she could make an excuse Naruto waved with a small grin and said, "Hey mom."

The hunters all glared at him before Zoe grabbed him by his shirt, "Don't thou dare address our lady with that lying title."

Artemis stiffened while Kushina blinked, "Wow, I was joking when I said they would all attack him. Zoe I knew would but all of them?"

Artemis stepped forward, "Zoe, release Naruto please."

Zoe looked at Artemis but did was she was told. Naruto was quiet as Artemis walked until she was right in front of him. She stopped and looked around at all her hunters and her son. "Now explain why you are all fighting?"

The hunters all unable to look her in the eyes. Naruto looked at all of them not sure what to say. Zoe finally had the courage to speak up, "Thy were defending thou honor my lady. This boy has been claiming to be of thou noble line. Such an insult from a boy is unforgivable. We decided to punish him for thy insult to thee. We did not tell you for we did not wish to bother you with this trouble."

Artemis stiffened hearing what Zoe, one she consider a loyal friend for many years, said directly to her that they wish to hurt her son. She could tell they would take it too far with that they had plan. She turned to Naruto, "Is what they say true, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked before he said, "Well I was hunting a monster when they showed up. They didn't seem to like me but that was sorta expected. We chased each other and pretty much just been training our skills against one another."

Artemis raised a brow here. She could tell her son is not telling her everything. She glanced around at her hunters; many of them were staring at Naruto in disbelief. Even Zoe was staring before she scowled and was about to say something before Artemis raised her hand to be quiet. Artemis lowered her head and said, "Zoe, what did you plan for him if you actually caught him?"

Zoe looked down, "Milady we did not wish to force you any more shame from having this boy spread his lies. Thy legacy as a maiden shall not be ruined by this boy claiming to be thy son. He shall be punished for this…"

However Artemis cut her off, "Enough Zoe." She looked at all the hunter as they looked down slightly. She felt horrible that the girls she spent many years with, some of them even hundreds of years all had the intention of hurting if not killing her son. She sighed and stood next to Naruto. "My maidens, it is time to tell you the truth." She places her hand on her son's shoulders. "This is indeed my son, Naruto."

The hunter's heads all shot up at this. Zoe nearly cracked her neck at the speed her head moved. "Milady?"

Artemis look at them before she began, "It was the time I took that little vacation. The year you all stayed at Camp half-blood. I am sure you can all remember."

The hunters scowled at this. They remembered that horrible year they were forced to stayed at camp. It was not just a short visit but for the whole year. They were forced to train and do camp activates and had to be like other campers. The only reason they did not complain too much about going and staying there was because their goddess was stressed as it was from her brother, Aphrodite and some of the others gods and figured she needed a break. The stay was not very enjoyable as they kept getting some fights and the end result had a few cabins burnt down.

Artemis went on as Naruto listened as he never knew how his parents got together. "I traveled to the Elemental Nations and found myself in a wonderful forest. The trees were so large and healthy compared to the world today and even in our prime. The game was plentiful and some were quite a challenge." She smiled recalling how she hunted some of the wild animals and how fast they were. Not to mention some were powerful and larger than normal, like the tigers she hunted and skinned making several good pelts, one used as a good blanket. She stopped musing and went on, "I found a village of shinobi call Konoha or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. While some of the men there I found annoying, there were many powerful female warriors in their ranks."

Kushina smiled and butt in, "Including yours truly."

Naruto looked at her, "You're from the village."

Kushina nodded, "Yep, trained under Tsunade sensei and gained my own team to train. I was a high rank jounin and was once a candidate to be the fourth Hokage. Only your father could beat me in the fight."

Naruto was stunned at such a powerful fighter before him. Artemis smiled, "Yes Kushina was a friend of mine in the village besides those in the Inuzuka clan and a few others. On one of my outings I met Naruto's father, Minato." She closed her eyes, "He was not like any man I knew before. He was powerful but he did not flaunt it or brag about it. He had respect from the village as its leader but he was no tyrant nor did he oppress the people. I never met a man like him before. We met a few more times and got to know one another. I have to say during those times," Artemis blushed slightly, "I realized I had fallen for him. I never knew that he was a half-blood either until it came up and it surprised me. He seemed so unlike his father Hermes."

Zoe was staring before she finally said, "Milady, does that mean?"

Artemis knew what she was asking and replied, "Yes, I gave my maidenhood to Minato when I realized of my feelings but knew we could not be together. Both of us had our duties and he could not leave the village he loved so much. In our union Naruto was born and I carried him for those nine mouths and I knew my child would be special. Many times I wondered if this is how all mothers felt, even my own."

She turned and smiled at Naruto who smiled back. "It broke my heart when I had to leave and so soon after your father had died. You have endured so much my son. I feel like I failed as a mother."

Naruto was stunned before he held her shoulder, stunning the hunter at the action and how Artemis allowed it. "Mom, you could never failed. Yeah I was alone for a long time but I never gave up. I knew I was not abandoned like some people said to me. I knew my parents loved me." Tears formed in his eyes as Artemis smiled lovingly at her son. "And here you are. You accepted me for who I am. You love me even after everything. I could never say you failed me."

Artemis wiped her eyes as she pulled her son into a hug. Kushina smiled at her friend and the hunters stared. Many were recovering from the news broken to them and others could not help but smile or wipe a tear at the loving scene. Many recalled their own mothers and how they missed them so. Zoe shook staring at the woman she idolizes and maybe even sees as a mother. She bit her lip as she closed her eyes. She knew Artemis would not lie about such a matter. Then she remembered she tried to kill Naruto before as did the others hunters. They slowly paled as they realized what they have done. They assumed that Naruto was always lying about being the son of their goddess but the fact he was telling the truth and they all tried to kill him. This was not something Artemis could overlook or forgive easily.

Artemis broke the hug and turned to look at her hunters with a frown on her face, "Now what do we do?"

Naruto looked at her, "Huh?"

Artemis glanced his way and said, "They all attacked you with the intention to kill. Not only that but they did so behind my back and to my own son. While I am at fault for not speaking out sooner I am afraid I cannot let this go. You have done nothing to have them attack or even think of harming you and it is something I cannot allow. It speaks against me and this shall look badly against not only my hunters but what we stand for as well. While we try and live a life without boys in them we do not go out of our way to attack. We defend if necessary but not the aggressor. They have to be punished for this I am afraid."

The hunter were stunned but they also saw the hurt look on her face. They knew she did not want to punish them but they felt they deserved it. They did attack her son with intent to maim if not kill. Kushina then had an idea to help both parties as she noticed Naruto looked uncomfortable now. "Hey how about we let Naruto decide the punishment? He is the one they attacked after all I am sure he would decide a fair punishment."

Artemis thought about it before she nodded. "Very well, Naruto will decide a proper punishment then."

Naruto blanked here before he grimaced, "Maybe we can let them off easy?"

The hunters were stunned. They thought he would have them endure some sort of horrible punishment but he wanted them let go. Artemis frowned, "Naruto, you know they tried to kill you."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I get that. And I faced life or death battles several times already and that was even before I came here. Heck I even found a friend in and after some of those battles." His mind wondered to Zabuza, Gaara, Orochimaru and the sound four. He also remembered Haku whom he knew would have been friend in another life and to Gaara who was like him in so many ways. "Besides they were after me because they wanted to fight and defend you even if they were misguided. They fought me to help you or at least that is what they believed. I can't have them punished for that. Like Kakashi sensei said, 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worst then trash'. They went after me for you despite the rules. I can't punish them for that."

Artemis scowled, while she knew of and was proud of her son's honor, it still did not help her predicament. She sighed before she came up with an idea, "Fine if you do not want to make a punishment then I shall. For the next six weeks my hunters will go through an even harder training routine with both Kushina and Naruto as their trainers."

Naruto raised a brow wondering how training was punishment. Some of the hunters paled at this. Kushina took it upon herself, with Artemis's approval, to help train the hunters in fighting, tracking and anything else that Artemis did not cover as much. Now this itself was not the problem but she tended to go to both the extreme and overboard. Many times the virgin woman ran them into the ground in the name of training. Only Zoe did the best so far and even then she sometimes dreaded the next training event. Kushina laughed seeing their faces. Yeah she was hard on them but that was how she showed she cared. She help them defend themselves when needed and helped them outside of training and was like an aunt to them in the years she joined the hunters. One reason they call her Aunty K.

Zoe was quiet as she expected punishment knowing she was at fault. She was surprise at Naruto not wanting them punished even after everything. She figured she would be punished the most not for leading the hunt against him but for her words she said that made him lash out. _'Maybe he is not like other boys. What makes you what you are, Naruto?'_

Kushina laughed, "Oh so the girls get even more training? Well I was waiting for a few more years but you girls can take the training I gave my student Gai when he took the chunin exams. Prepare for the workout like you never seen before!"

The girls paled even more at her words. Naruto looked at Kushina, "You know super Bushy Brows?"

Kushina raised a brow as did Artemis, "Was he a tall man with a bow haircut, thick eyebrow that looked like caterpillars were glued to them, a big nose with freckles wears a green leotard and always cheerful and shouts about flames of youth?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, is he a friend?"

Kushina scoffed, "Please Gai was my student when I had a genin team."

Artemis sighed, "I recall him. If it wasn't for the fact he dislikes projectiles I would say he was a son of Apollo with that smile of his and sunny demeanor. Annoying but not the worst man out there."

Kushina laughed recalling how Artemis told her this before "Yeah that's him. How is the big huggable lug?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not bad I guess. I don't know him that much. He has a team of his own and a student that acts like him and is super strong. I think he was an elite Jounin last time I heard."

Kushina nodded, "Good, if he slacked off, which I doubt given his attitude, I would have to beat some sense into his thick skull."

Artemis cleared her throat, "As amusing as that sounds I think we have other matters to deal with." She turns to the hunters "I want you all rested and cleaned up because tomorrow your punishment will begin. As Naruto will be training you as well he will be staying with us for the time period."

Some hunters groaned but quieted down as Artemis narrowed her eyes. They nodded and moved away to their tents to rest and get cleaned up like they were told. Artemis watched them, catching eyes with Zoe as she pass and saw the disappointed look in her lieutenant eyes. As she peeked into her thoughts Artemis found she was disappointed in how she acted and how she must have dishonored her lady. Artemis made a note to talk to Zoe later. It was then did Artemis noticed some hunters were missing, "Naruto, do you have an idea where the rest of my hunters are?"

Naruto thought about it before he suddenly got the memory of one last clone who just dispelled as one hunter hit it. "Ummm, somewhere in the woods…very angry with my clone right now."

Artemis raised a brow as Kushina laughed figuring out what happen.

(Scene change)

Several hours later the group was eating dinner around the camp fires. The last group of hunters returned in a bad mood and it did not improve when they learned the news. Most of the girls said nothing as they ate, planning to head to bed early as their punishment starts tomorrow. One reason many were not talking because they were listening to Naruto. His mother had asked him of some of his missions and life in the village and he was explaining his time during the chunin exams. Naruto was explaining not only his fight, (which Artemis found amusing and learned of one of the dogs that was born with her blessings also was there) of the fight Hinata had with Neji, which cause Artemis to scowl at how Neji belittled her and his actions but very glad Naruto paid Neji back for his 'crimes' and many of the hunters thought Hinata was someone of strong will to keep fighting and thought she might make a good hunter.

Now he was finishing Lee's fight with Gaara, which Kushina was listening intently to hear what her student was teaching his own star pupil and the hunters were stunned at the tale of the fight with Lee's skill despite only fighting taijutsu and the way Gaara was able to fight with only sand. "So after the last attack landed Lee was panting all tired and his skin was back to normal. It seemed that his move had worn off and he looked like he was hurt. But Gaara was still able to send his sand out. Even while tired and injured he still tried to move. The sand wrapped around his left arm and leg and the sand broke them badly. Then Gaara sent a large amount of sand to finish him off. But before it could hit him, Super Brushy Brows…uh, I mean Gai Sensei appeared in front of Lee and knocked the sand away."

Kushina nodded approvingly. If Gai let his student simple take that last blow she would have to hit him hard like she already owned him for teaching Lee the inner gates before he was even chunin level. She understood his reasoning but she would have waited until he got to a higher level of training to balance him out. Naruto went on "The match went to Gaara as the medics checked Lee out. He seemed to have passed out as they said his arm and leg were badly damage and he might not be a ninja ever again. But then something amazing happen." he smiled as the girls listen harder as they gotten into the story. "Lee stood up and was in his stance. Gai was telling him he did enough and to rest but Lee was still passed out. His will to prove himself was so strong he was still willing to fight even after all of that."

The girls looked amazed, even Zoe. Zoe thought of the one hero that betrayed her and compared him to this Rock Lee. She figured Hercules was stronger no doubt but she thought Lee had the stronger will. To still try and fight even when he would be told he cannot fight again was nothing short of amazing to her and for a simple (sort of) mortal. Zoe could not help but ask, "What happen to Lee?"

Naruto smiled, "Even in the hospital and told he was too injured to be a ninja he still tried and trained. Sakura said when she went to visit him he was outside without the nurses knowing and was trying to do on handed pushups even when his arm and one leg in a cast. Later Granny Tsunade used her medical ninjustu and healed him all up. I last saw him when he came to help me out and he looked like he was never hurt. I know he survived his fight. Nothing can take that guy down."

Artemis smiled. She had a feeling Lee was more than meets the eye. Still her son had a great admiration for him and she can tell why. He might be one of the few boys she can have respect for. She can tell Naruto was not only telling the truth but also respected Lee and wanted to do nothing more than to fight as equals. Kushina laughed, "Ah Gai found himself a good student. Reminds me of him too from the sounds of it. Bet he took training seriously too."

The other hunters looked nervous at their Aunty K. they knew the woman would not go easy on them tomorrow but even harder than before but most felt they deserve it after everything. With final 'goodnight' all around they headed for their tents. Kushina noticed she was there with only Artemis and Naruto. Thinking the pair need some alone time she headed for her tent so she can rest for tomorrow. Artemis and Naruto were quiet with the only sound being the crackling fire. Naruto finally said "It seems weird to see someone from back home, even from the elemental nations."

Artemis smiled, both for the fact her son was able to break the silence and for the topic of her friend. "Kushina is different no doubt about that. She is blunt at times and not afraid to speak her mind. Nearly got her into trouble a few time in the years she has been here. She came back with me when I had to…" She stop unable to say it.

Naruto figured it out but did not say anything. He knew his mother had to get back for both her duty and for her hunters. His world was not her home not matter what and as much as he wished she could have stayed he knew it would hurt even more to see her go at a young age when it would impact him more. "So why did she leave?"

Artemis glanced at him and said "She had someone she would have given herself to. But the problem was he was in love with someone else and they were expecting a baby. Kushina might have been sad as she told me but she was happy for the couple and gave them nothing but their full support. He died the same night the fox attacked and she felt like she needed to get away. So she came back with me and became one of my hunters."

Naruto nodded as that made sense to him. He did not notice the sad look Artemis sent towards Kushina's tent. Naruto let out a big yawn causing his mother to chuckle, "It seems my hunters are not the only ones that need some rest. Your tent is right next to mine."

Naruto nodded as he thought that would be a good idea. As he headed towards it Artemis said, "Naruto, I wish to talk to you about something in the morning. Come see me when you get up."

Naruto wave back showing he understood. Naruto entered his tent and found it simple, his pack and gear next to a sleeping mat with a deer pelt to act as a blanket. He yawned once more and climbed into his bed. He found the pelt nice and comfortable and soon fell asleep without noticing.

(Naruto's dream)

Naruto found himself at a dining room table with two people sitting across from each other. He saw that one was Jiraiya or as he called him Pervy Sage. Across from him was the fourth Hokage. Naruto was stunned seeing his father before he figured he was seeing some sort of memory. His father had the same color hair he has and just as spiky but slightly longer. The coat he was mostly seen in was draped over the chair behind him. Naruto noticed his father was holding a book before his attention was drawn to their conversation. "I have to say sensei it is really good."

Jiraiya laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe but it didn't sell much. Maybe I can spice it up with a heated love scene or two."

Minato smile and looked at his sensei "Don't let Artemis hear you say that."

Jiraiya paled at this and glanced around. He just gotten back to his old body a week ago and he rather not experience that again. Naruto laughed hard at that reaction. Minato then said, "But jokes aside Artemis actually liked the book. She said it reminded her of some of the heroes, actually respectable heroes she always reminds me, in her time when the gods were in their prime. The main character really got her attention. She said for part of the book she imagines herself as the character forgetting it was male."

Jiraiya smiled, recovering from his scare, "Well high praise from her then. I wish others could see that as well."

Minato nodded, "Yes shame really. But we liked the character so much we decided to name our son after him."

Naruto gasped quietly. Jiraiya blinked, "really? It is just a simple name. I came up with it when I was eating some ramen."

Minato laughed, "Then it makes even more sense. All she has been every craving has been ramen for months now. But we agreed it is the best name."

Jiraiya was stunned and smiled feeling honored. "Well if I named him then I guess that makes me godfather."

"Absolutely not!"

Naruto and the two adults turned to see Artemis in the doorway. She was in an older adult form, much like the one Naruto has seen her as, and dressed in plain sliver and white clothes simple house wear style. Naruto noticed her stomach was round and showing signs she was with child. She walked over and narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya. "The only reason I did not keep you a warty toad is because of Minato. Why he has such praise from you I will never know. The only good thing to come from your teachings was the fact he did not become pervert like you."

Normally Jiraiya would claim he was a 'super pervert' and not a simple one but considering who he was talking to he resisted. "Okay so no godfather. Still I at least wish to teach him a thing or two."

Artemis huffed and sat down next to Minato, "Only Minato and whomever becomes my son's teacher will teach him. You will do nothing of the sort."

Minato chuckled, "C'mon Artemis, Jiraiya sensei is a good teacher. He can teach a lot to our son."

Artemis frowned and glanced to her love. "He should be lucky he gets to even interact with our son at all."

Minato smiled at her and rubbed her hand with the back of his thumb, "Please Artemis, for me?"

Artemis frowned slowly drops before she sighed, "Very well if you wish." She then shot a sharp glare, which made Jiraiya flinch and try and back away. "But it you try and turn my son into a pervert I will do worst then turn you into a toad."

Jiraiya nodded so fast he was like a bobble head doll. Minato laughed at this interaction and Naruto could not help but join in.

(Dreams ends)

Naruto shifted as he woke up. He stretched and remembered where he was. He got up and out of his tent. The camp looked empty and he could hear the sound of shouts and grunts showing the hunters were training already. He rubbed his eyes as the sun broke the tree line and Naruto moved closer to his mother's tent. He stopped not sure if she was awake or not. "Come inside Naruto."

Naruto entered the tent and found his mother sitting crossed legged with a large scroll in front of her. Looking around the larger inside of the tent at the different animal skins and trophies before he sat like his mother across from her. Artemis opened her eyes and said "Naruto, there was another reason I wished for you to help train my hunters. Not only for both their punishment and benefit but also to get close to you before you head back to camp and help teach you."

Naruto raised a brow, "I thought the gods can't interact with their kids much?"

She smiled, "Well that was mostly to prevent favoritism and to keep the gods from interfering on quests. Also it is to keep the gods from neglecting their duties and force the world into chaos from the neglect. While I can see it as unfair to the children as they are forced into this life I know the law must be held. However in our case you are helping me train my hunters to keep the others from saying we broke the rules. I am one of the goddess that spend much time outside of Olympus so I can also interact with mortals and half-bloods without much interference. But enough of that, I have something for you."

She held the scroll out to her son. Naruto took the scroll and looked at it. "What is it?"

She smiled as he slowly open it up, "A jutsu your father made. A jutsu that has the potential to change the world and turn the tide of battle. A jutsu that can be dangerous to those that face it. The one jutsu your father was most famous for and gave to me for safe keeping for when I was to leave and prevent others from stealing it. He planned on teaching you when you would have come of age. Now it is my duty to teach you."

Naruto looked up from the scroll, breath taken. Artemis continued, "The jutsu that made him famous. The one named after his grandfather. The Flying Thunder God, the Hiraishin jutsu."

(End)

Omake;

Naruto's Luck

Naruto was sitting with several of the hunters. They were around a sitting in one of the main tents playing a card game. As the rain came pouring hard and training was finish Artemis felt it was best that Naruto interacted with the hunters while she had to go to Olympus for a meeting. After a short while they decided a simple friendly card game to pass the time and relax. The hunters have gotten used to Naruto and started to respect him. Naruto looked around at the four hunters, including Zoe and Kushina, before one by one they showed their cards for their game of five card poker. Zoe seem to be winning with a full house. Naruto grinned and showed his card getting groans from the others watching the game. He showed a straight flush.

Zoe threw her cards in the air, "How can thy win every time? Thee others are watching so thou cannot be cheating."

Naruto shrugged, "No idea, I always had good luck in games like this."

The others sighed before Zoe started the game again with another hunter that was not playing dealing the next hand, determined to win at least once.

Naruto shrugged once more not really recalling how his luck changed so much.

(Flashback)

Naruto was six years old as he was running down the street in the village. He was excited as Old Man Sarutobi promised he would not only teach Naruto a card game but play a little with him. He paused when he saw a young lady trying to gather a bunch of card and pictures she had dropped when someone had bumped into her. Seeing her try and gather them up as fast as she can in the wind he ran over and helped gather the stuff up. The lady, a slightly short woman with curly blond hair, smiled and took the cards and pictures that Naruto handed to her, "Why thank you young man. I needed these for my game later. Luck is on my side."

Naruto grinned, happy to help. "Good luck, I am going to learn a new game from the old man Hokage too. I hope I do good."

The woman giggled and patted his head, "I am sure you will be very lucky in your game."

Naruto grinned even bigger at the praise, not noticing his body had a slight glow to it before it was gone. He then remembered he had to go so he ran off as he waved back to the lady.

Tyche smiled as she waved back. _'Such a nice boy. I think my blessing with luck in games will make him very happy. He was much nicer than that rude Tsunade girl I bumped into many years ago on my last vacation.'_

_Now who saw that coming? Hope you like this story so far. Won't do omakes every chapter but I will on some of them. This Omake was a shout out and was suggested once again by gamelover41592, thanks again my friend. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Any of you like those then try the stories I share with my partner as well._


End file.
